My Pet Hot Guys
by red-flower11
Summary: OOC,AU: So, Sakura was sitting in the middle of her bedroom, being licked and snuggled by two possessive men who used to be her pet cats and who absolutely refused to share her, not even with each other...Oh and they were purring SasuSakuIta HIATUS
1. The Clear Beads

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I had to get this idea out of my head and into my laptop.

-

-

-

**My Pet Hot Guys**

_By: red-flower11_

-

-

-

"Stop yelling in my ear, Ino!" Tenten growled, fist twitching. Ino smirked.

"Technically I'm not yelling in your ear, I'm yelling _near_ your ear!" She exclaimed, jumping around Tenten tauntingly. Tenten's whole body was shaking with the effort of not destroying the obnoxious blonde.

"I'm gonna kill yo-!"

"Please s-stop fighting." Hinata's timid voice cut into Tenten's battle cry. Sakura sighed exasperatedly.

"Thank you Hinata," She thanked, as Ino and Tenten began glaring daggers at each other instead of throwing verbal insults back and forth. Konoha Private High had just let out for the day and the group was heading to Sakura's place, since her parents were away on a business trip. They were planning on making plans for tomorrow night there and Tenten wanted to meet Sakura's pet cat, that the pinkette always gushed about during school hours.

When they reached the wooden steps to her house, Sakura extracted her keys from her pocket and unlocked her front door. Stepping in, immediately she was pelted by a black cat, seemingly out of nowhere. It purred ecstatically, as if to say, 'I missed you Sakura!' Sakura giggled and cuddled her fluffy black cat in her arms. Hinata, Tenten and Ino, stepped over to watch and pet the black fluff ball.

"Long time no see, Sasuke-kun!" Ino remarked, excitedly running her fingers through the sleek black pelt that belonged to Sasuke, Sakura's cat. Tenten nodded in realization.

"Oh! So this is the famous Sasuke," She said, studying him. He ignored the surrounding girls, licking Sakura's cheek was _much _more important. Sakura snickered, attempting to smother her giggles, at the feeling of her cat's ragged tongue caressing her cheek. Ino pouted.

"Thats so mean! Sasuke-kun only acknowledges Sakura!" She muttered sullenly. Hinata patted her on the back, reassuringly.

"Well, duh. He _is_ Sakura's cat," Tenten drawled, boredom present in her voice. "Anyway, lets go upstairs!" Tenten smirked and ran up Sakura's stairs and towards her room, wanting much more to explore than examine kittens. Ino and Hinata stared after their bun haired friend, exchanged glances and rushed after her. Sakura reluctantly followed, still carrying her Sasuke in her folded arms, as he purred non-stop rubbing his cheek against her bare arm.

When she stood in front of her doorway she saw Tenten sitting in her cushiony pink computer chair, Ino sitting in her old hot pink bean bag chair and Hinata sitting by the wall, leaning contentedly against it. Sakura plopped herself on her bed, placing Sasuke next to her, though he immediately crawled onto her lap to nuzzle his nose against the green pleats of her skirt.

"Well, I don't think they're was really much point in coming up here. Because we already know that we're going to spend the night, tomorrow night. . .So," Hinata trailed off quietly, hugging her knees. Ino thought for a moment, her finger on her bottom lip glossed lip. Then all of a sudden her face burst into a full blown smile.

"Ooh! I have an idea! How about we talk about guys!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Like Tenten's new date, or Hinata's not so secret crush!"

"Ino, you sound like a newspaper headliner." Tenten sighed. Ino sneered at her.

"Anyway! Since Tenten's being a bitch and Hinata won't admit how much she yearns for Nar-" Ino stopped at Hinata's flaming red face, "Well, anyway, Sakura! Let's completely embarrass YOU!" Ino started turning to Sakura, who looked surprised and slightly scared, "Who is your interest of the cute guys at our humble school?" Ino mocked a booming reporter's voice, pretending to hold a microphone in her hand. Sakura gulped all eyes on her.

"Um, uh . . . I don't know?" She stumbled, the girls' and Sasuke's faces gleamed with suspicion, if a cat could look suspicious, as they watched warily. Ino all of a sudden burst into an all knowing smile.

"Well, doesn't matter if you don't wanna tell us, because I, being the gossip queen I am, already know!" Ino exclaimed happily pointing an accusing finger in Sakura's direction. Sakura's green eyes widened. She hadn't told anyone who she liked, er had a CRUSH on, nobody was supposed to know!

"No Ino! Don't tell them!" Sakura pleaded, her hands together. Ino gave her a sympathetic look, but it was quickly washed over with a delightfully excited grin. Tenten and Hinata only watched with blank expressions.

"Sorry. No can do, Sakura. Our friends deserve to know, Tenten, Hinata, our great friend Sakura has a huge crush on Gaara!" Ino cheered, throwing her hands into the air for emphasis.

Crickets played their symphony of silence.

Tenten yawned, "What else's new?" Hinata shrugged, lightly.

"It was bound to happen, I mean they're always hanging around each other."

Sakura raised her pink eyebrow at them. Was it really that obvious? Sakura was silently grumbling to herself, her arms crossed over her chest with a petulant pout.

"Well, fine then, don't get surprised. Asses. Anyway, Tenten! Who's the lucky guy?" Ino asked, snuggling deeper into the pink bean bag. Tenten sighed, with a roll of her brown eyes.

"Er, well Neji. . .Hyuuga," She said looking anywhere but Hinata.

Hinata's pearl white eyes widened, as did Sakura's and Ino's.

"Your dating Hinata's cousin?! And you didn't tell us sooner?!" Ino started shouting, now pointing her accusing finger at Tenten. Sasuke, with a grimace, put his black paws over his sore ears. Sakura noticed this and glared at the leaping and screeching Ino.

"Ino shut up! You're hurting Sasuke's hearing!" Sakura reprimanded, accompanied with a little petite growl. She began scratching Sasuke behind his ears, his favorite spot, and he began to purr happily.

"He's so cute." Hinata said smiling softly. Tenten nodded in agreement, happy to get the subject off of her and her boyfriend.

"Speaking of which," Ino began, "Where's your other one? You know the older one." And she lifted her hand almost a foot off the carpet to indicate the cat's size.

Sakura looked around curiously, before shrugging. "I don't know, he's never really around when I have other people over. I think he stays out until night, because I only see him when I go to bed."

"Weird." Tenten mumbled leaning against the desk. Ino pouted.

"Aw man, I wanted to see him," She whined, her blue eyes filling with tears. Sakura sighed, with an irritated glower.

"I think he just doesn't like people, however he does like to come home, so tomorrow night I'm sure you'll see him," She assured the sobbing Ino, who immediately bounced up happily.

"Yay! But I think its about time the rest of us got home, ne?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, getting up from their respective seats and stretching. "Hurry up guys, my dad expects me home for dinner!" Ino called walking out the door and down the hall. Tenten rolled her eyes at the annoying blonde.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be home in five minutes too!" Hinata exclaimed, with a glance at Sakura's digital clock that sat on her bedside table. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Sakura!" The violet haired girl yelled behind her, following Ino down the stairs.

"Bye!" Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's middle and carried him after her friends out of her room, Tenten heading out a little ways ahead of her. As they stepped down the stairs, Sakura noticed that her front door was ajar and she realized that Hinata and Ino must have already left.

"Oh, and Sakura?" Tenten said, stopping in the doorway. Sakura titled her head to the side, curiously. "Is it okay if I might come over tonight? My parents went on their anniversary to some resort this morning. And you know how creepy my house gets at night."

"Sure, I don't mind. I know how you feel, though. But now I have Sasuke and Itachi, wherever he is. Maybe you should get a pet!" Sakura suggested. Tenten chuckled.

"I should. Thanks Sakura! I'll call you if I need to spend the night!" Tenten waved, already heading down Sakura's driveway.

"See ya!" Sakura yelled back, one of her hands cupped around her mouth to enhance the volume. She shut the door and made her way back up the stairs, Sasuke all the while cuddling against her chest with a delightfully content purr.

When she entered her room, she set Sasuke down on her bed ignoring the mewl of protest, and turned to face her closet. She dug around until she found a pair of underwear and a bra, along with a short sleeveless robe. "I'm gonna take a shower, Sasuke so-" She stopped when she felt a cool draft of fresh spring air come wafting across her legs. Her window was mysteriously open, she could have sworn it was closed when she had set Sasuke down. At the thought of Sasuke she glanced over to him and saw him playing around with some bottle curiously. Still, what was up with the window?

"That's weird," She said to herself, ignoring the Sasuke, and jerking the window shut, this time locking it. Just in case.

"Stay here, okay? I'll be in the shower," Sakura requested, knowing he couldn't understand her, and then stepped into her bathroom, which was attached to her bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, she was stepping out of the warm water and turning it off with a flick of her wrists. She then walked over to her sink, where she had set her clothes next to. She dried herself off with a white towel and then proceeded to pull her plain black bra and bikini underwear on and later her red robe. Her short cherry colored locks damp, she brushed her teeth and threw her dirty school uniform, previously on the floor, into the clothes hamper in the corner.

Sakura set her tooth brush down after cleaning it and unlocked her bathroom door. As soon as she stepped through the doorway something grabbed her.

"AH!"

Sakura screamed in surprise, as she found herself in the arms of a man. Well, sort of. The stranger's hand was around her waist, the other holding onto her arm. Probably to keep her from escaping, and Sakura's eyes grew wide with fear. That was, until he smiled cheerfully at her, and Sakura noticed he was actually very handsome. Aw, who was she kidding? He was hot! But that's not was surprised her the most, around his neck was a black leather collar and on the collar was a gold tag, that read:

'Sasuke'

Sakura gasped, a red hot blush spreading over her face as the man leaned in and began happily licking her cheek. Oh no! This man had taken her cat's collar! What a bastard! Sakura's eyes shot around wildly in search of her cat, but the room was void of anyone but her and the stranger. Though, on the floor by her bed, the white bottle's lid had been pried off and the unknown contents of it was spilled onto her carpet.

The guy pulled away from Sakura and looked at her curiously. He looked so innocent. And that's when Sakura noticed. He was naked.

"AGH!" Sakura Immediately jumped out of his grasp, covering her eyes and pointing at him. "Y-you're n-naked!"

He just tilted his head to the side, in question. But he didn't seem to have any ill intentions as far as Sakura could tell.

"Um, um, uh, hold on!"

Sakura quickly ran out the door and down the hall to her parents' room. She shuffled through her father's underwear drawer and pulled out an old unopened package of boxers' he never wore. She guessed her dad wasn't a boxers type, apparently he hated the loose kind.

Sakura tore it open and pulled out a pair of dark blue boxers. "Um, hey!" She called, not quite sure what to call him. Nonetheless, he came running onto her parents room.

Sakura thrust the boxers into his hands. "Um, put these on." She ordered, sheilding her eyes again. He looked at her, curiously once more, before attempting to pull the boxers on. After a few tries he finally got them on properly, and Sakura sighed with relief. But before she could ask who the hell the man was he grabbed onto her, his arms wrapping around her waist. Sakura blushed deep red, when he started nuzzling her face with his own. A smile evident on his. Sakura gulped and pushed him away again.

"Uh, follow me," She said, still flushed as she walked out her parents' room and into her own. The guy followed her as directed. She stopped and bent down to look at the things that had fallen out of the bottle. They were little clear beads about the size of an air soft gun's pellets. Sakura studied them a moment as she picked five of them up off her carpet. She grabbed the bottle too, which still had a lot of the beads in it and set it on her bedside table.

She then turned around to face the guy, who was kneeling next to her his face millimeters from hers. "Who are you?" She questioned rising to her feet. He gave her a sad look before pouting, accompanied by a meow. It sounded so authentic, all Sakura could do was stare incredulously. He tilted his head, like a cat- And that was when it dawned on Sakura, a slim possibility.

"S-sasuke?" He grinned, with another meow. That was enough conformation for Sakura. "Th-then how. . .?" She trailed off, and her eyes fell upon the beads in her hand. As if on cue Sasuke pointed at the beads.

"Did you eat one of these?" She asked holding up her hand. Sasuke stared at them for a moment before nodding his head lightly. Sakura looked at him and then back at the beads. Him. The beads. Him. The beads. She then stood up and plopped herself on her red covered bed, Sasuke following suit. This was making no sense at ALL! Sakura thought, irritatedly. Glaring at the beads, hoping that they'd magically come alive and tell her what the hell was going on.

And then there was the fact that one of her beloved cats had just been turned into a HUMAN. Or so he says. She gave the so called Sasuke a suspicious glance. He licked his lips and smiled. She immediately whipped her head in the other direction. He was just so damn cute when he smiled at her like that. So innocent and loving. . .Ugh. She must be losing it, is she seriously believed that this guy, no matter how hot he was, was her cat. Man, she really needed an aspirin.

Sakura was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice Sasuke who was now laying down on her bed, with his arms wound tightly around her waist, his chin resting lightly on her thigh. In fact, she was sooo preoccupied with her chaotic thoughts, she even starting petting Sasuke's hair, which to her, felt just like Sasuke's fur. Well, like it used to anyway.

She didn't notice him until she heard him purr. Disturbed, she immediately looked down to stare at him. He nuzzled his nose against her thigh and continued to purr satisfactorily. Her face contorted with confusion, but instead of jumping away, she kept petting him. She couldn't help it, she was curious, seeing as how she'd never heard a human purr before. Sasuke leaned his head into her hand, a contented smile spread over his lips.

"What to do with you. . . Hm, I wonder if you can talk," Sakura muttered to herself, she paused. Well, that was a thought. Sakura moved her hand from his hair and pulled his head up by his collar. Which she was definitely going to take off soon, because that just looked way to creepy. He scrambled into and upright position, sitting like a cat, with a surprised face. Sakura leaned towards him, her nose mere centimeters away from his.

"Open your mouth," She ordered, Sasuke complied and opened his mouth as wide as he could, so Sakura could see inside clearly. It looked just like any normal human's mouth, save for the four elongated canine teeth. But it was barely noticeable. Sakura quirked a curious eyebrow, she tentatively stuck her finger into his mouth, silently questioning her sanity. The tip of her index finger grazed the top of one of the pointed teeth lightly. It was sharp. Very sharp.

Sakura didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She decided it didn't really matter. She should probably remove her finger from his mouth though. But before Sakura could pull her finger away Sasuke closed his mouth, sucking on her finger and smiling. Sakura gasped at the feeling of wet warmth, and immediately pulled away. Wiping her finger on her jacket, she glared at him. What her eyes met with, almost made her tear up in apology.

He sat there, looking completely dejected. A pout was on his sad face, cutely and Sakura couldn't resist the urge that came climbing up her spine.

"Your so cute!" She yelled, fangirlishly, encircling Sasuke's shoulders in her arms. Sasuke grinned and made a 'Nya!' sort of noise. And to Sakura, it just made him all the cuter. She snuggled him closer to her. In reaction he licked her cheek, and his tongue wasn't rough like it was when he was cat. It brought Sakura back to reality nonetheless, and she quickly pulled away from him. A red blush across her face.

"Anyway," Sakura cleared her throat, "Back to if you can talk. You have a normal mouth so. . ." Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke, who was just sitting there, blatantly curious, most likely as to why Sakura didn't like it when he licked her anymore. "Sasuke. Can you talk?"

Sasuke just tilted his head again. " Sigh, I guess that's a no, then." All of a sudden a curious thought occurred to Sakura and she reached forward, toward the puzzled Sasuke, and placed her hand on the side of his head. She paused, before slowly scratching the soft spot behind his left ear. Immediately, his face filled with pleasure and he started purring again. Sakura giggled, she couldn't help it, it was so funny looking. And idly, she wondered how old Sasuke was as a human. He looked around the same age as Sakura, so roughly sixteen.

All of a sudden a loud thump came from downstairs, and Sasuke jumped into action, or rather, jumped in front of Sakura. Sakura looked over Sasuke's bare shoulder and saw her other cat as black as ever come waltzing into her room. Sakura smiled and side stepped Sasuke and off the bed.

"Itachi!" She exclaimed walking over and picking Itachi up off the ground. He purred when she scratched the top of his head, his red eyed closed. Sasuke immediately jumped off of Sakura's bed and as agile as a cat landed next to her soundlessly. He growled at the cat, and narrowed his eyes. Itachi in return, opened his eyes and tilted his head calmly at Sasuke.

"Meow?" He questioned, looking curiously in Sasuke's direction. Sakura looked from Itachi to Sasuke, and a thought popped into her head. She leaned her face to Itachi and whispered in his ear.

"Is that Sasuke?" She asked as quietly as possible. Itachi paused for a moment before bowing his head and lifting it slowly in an action that could only be identified as a nod.

Sakura sighed, well then it had to be the stuff in that bottle that changed him. Nothing else could. Good thing Sakura was into all sorts of fairy tails, so she was an easy believer.

Sasuke kept eying Itachi evilly, so Sakura decided to set Itachi down on the carpeted floor. Itachi merely shrugged his fur covered shoulders and cantered out of Sakura's room. Sasuke gave a satisfied smile and pushed the door shut with his head. Probably, Sakura assumed, because he didn't know how to use his hands. He then gave a feral grin and pounced on Sakura.

"Sakura!" He yelled, purring as he rubbed his cheek against hers affectionately. Sakura's eyes widened, _'Did he just yell my name?!' _Sakura lay on her back, ignoring the purring Sasuke above her, her finger on her bottom lip. 'So maybe he can talk. . .I just need to teach him!' Sakura was cheering in her head. 'It's like having my own little kid, he's cute like one, he's stupid like one and he belongs to me, like one!' When she finally came back to reality, Sasuke was leaning over her, looking at her curiously.

"Sorry Sasuke, I was caught up in my thoughts." She smiled up at him and he smiled back. "By the way Sasuke, I already asked you this, but can you talk?"

Sasuke just answered her with an enigmatic smile, and a lick on the cheek. Sakura blushed lightly, but it wasn't as noticeable as it was the first few times he licked her. Sakura scratched the spot behind his ear and he purred affectionately, letting himself lay on top of her, instead of holding himself up. He nuzzled her chest with his cheek.

Sakura smiled sweetly, even though he was a hot human guy, he was still her kitty. All of a sudden the phone rang, making Sakura jump and Sasuke look around for her cord less. He found it sitting on her bedside table and he sat up and grabbed between his teeth. He handed her the still ringing phone and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the sight as she took it away from his lips.

"Hello?" Sakura greeted, petting Sasuke lightly his head as he purred leaning on her shoulder and listening to her conversation.

"Hey Sakura, I'm, uh, I'm lonely. It's also kind of creepy, this house is giant. Spend the night time?" Tenten's voice came from the other end.

"Where's your cousin? Doesn't he usually babysit you, when your parents leave?"

"Ha ha. He does not babysit me. Anyway, he's at college now, and my parents thing I'm old enough to stay at home by myself for a weekend," She growled. Sakura giggled.

"Well apparently not."

"Shut-up, and pick me up," She hissed, "My parents took the car and our truck broke down after I hit that tree." Sakura, turned to look at Sasuke unsure. She couldn't leave him here, but then she couldn't leave Tenten there either. Sakura sighed. Well, then I guess Sasuke was coming with.

"Yeah okay, just get packed and stay there, are you in your room?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, be there in ten."

"Okay."

Sakura heard a click, from the other line. And she hung up on her end too. She then turned to the curious Sasuke.

"C'mon Sasuke, we need to go pick up Tenten! And get you and myself some clothes," Sakura finished, she then rushed over to her closet and pulled on a pair of black shorts. She also grabbed her red jacket and pulled it on over her bra and then she ran to her parents room, Sasuke following closely behind.

"Here." Sakura threw her dad's old black t-shirt at Sasuke and a pair of her best friend's shorts that he had conveniently left at her house when he spent the night. Sasuke quickly pulled the clothing on with some difficulty and Sakura's help.

Soon they were both running to Sakura's parents' other car. It was an SUV. She had grabbed the keys and told Itachi ti watch the house. She quickly opened the back seat door for the puzzled Sasuke, and she climbed in the front, and turned on the ignition.

When they reached Tenten's home, Sakura dashed out the car, after ordering Sasuke to stay put. He whined a bit, but complied. Sakura hurried up the front steps and into the house. She then ran up the stairs to Tenten's room. When she pulled the door open she saw Tenten sitting on her bed. Her duffel bag clutched in one hand, as she filled the last empty pocket with a ziploc bag that had her toothbrush and toothpaste zipped in.

"Sakura!" She yelled, as if she had seen her savior. She ran over and embraced her, happily. Sakura pat her head soothingly, but then remembered Sasuke and told Tenten they needed to hurry to the car. Tenten agreed, albeit rather confused.

When they reached the light blue SUV, Sakura pulled her keys out and pressed the unlock button on her little key thing.

"Tenten, get in the passenger seat," Sakura ordered Tenten, climbing in the car. Soon Tenten was sitting in the seat opposite Sakura's and Sakura pulled out the drive way. All of a sudden Tenten shouted.

"Holy Shit!"

Sakura slammed the breaks in surprise and turned to look at Tenten.

"What?! What is it?!" Sakura asked looking around wildly.

"Who's the guy?" Tenten gestured to Sasuke who was leaning on Sakura's chair. Sakura put her hand to her heart. God, Tenten almost gave her a heart attack.

"That's Sasuke," Sakura said absentmindedly starting the car again. Tenten gave her a weird look.

"What have you been sniffing?"

"I'm serious."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, hi Sasuke!" Tenten said sarcastically, Sasuke waved, making a 'nya!' noise. Tenten stared at him a minute. "No seriously Sakura, who's he?"

"Sasuke, my cat, turned human."

"Are you really Sasuke?" Tenten asked. Sasuke looked at her curiously.

"Look, I'll explain when we get to my room, okay?" Sakura said irritatedly, but she highly doubted Tenten'd believe her. Tenten shrugged.

As they walked through Sakura's door, Tenten set her duffel on the floor and Sasuke practically jumped Sakura. Sakura fell on the carpet, Sasuke nuzzling his nose into her hair, purring. Sakura tried to sit up as Tenten looked at her oddly.

"Now, seriously. No lies. This is Sasuke, the cat." Sakura unzipped her jacket and pet Sasuke's head. Tenten, frowned at her.

"How could that have possibly come into place, exactly?" Tenten scrutinized Sasuke, sitting down in front of the two. She watched as Sakura reached up to the bedside table and grabbed a white label-less bottle.

"This." Sakura popped the lid off the bottle and poured a few of the crystal clear beads onto her palm. "Sasuke ate one, and I'm not sure how they got here."

Tenten reached forward and held one between her thumb and fore finger. "How could this turn Sasuke into a human?"

"I dunno, I just know that I went to take a shower, and when I came out Sasuke was human, and he said he'd eaten one of these things."

"So he can talk?" Tenten asked looking at Sasuke, who wasn't even paying attention. He was to busy, burying his face in Sakura's bare shoulder.

"Uh, yes and no. You see he can say my name, but that's it," Sakura explained. Tenten nodded but went back to examining the bead.

"So if your a cat and you eat this you turn human? But if what your a human and you eat this?" Tenten questioned turning her gaze to Sakura. Sakura shrugged, making Sasuke lift his head.

"So, can we test this on another cat?" Tenten asked looking around for Sakura's other alleged

cat. Sakura smiled, excitedly.

"That's a great idea! Let me go find him!" Sakura exclaimed jumping up from her sitting position and running out the door. Leaving a confuzzled Sasuke and an ecstatic Tenten.

Soon Sakura returned with a bored Itachi in her arms. "Here he is!"

Tenten got the bead and walked over to Itachi, and Sasuke was completely oblivious as to what was going on. "Itachi, open your mouth for mommy okay?" Itachi looked at Sakura for minute, before complying and popping his mouth open.

Tenten stuffed the bead into his mouth, "Eat this." She ordered, closing his muzzle. Itachi swallowed and Sakura set him on the ground. They waited. Nothing.

Tenten sighed, "I guess it was just a bottle of bead-"

POOF

Tenten and Sakura immediately spun around to come face to face with a tall black haired man. His red eyes glowed dangerously as he watched Sakura move towards him, slowly. Sasuke jumped from his position on the floor. He put himself between Itachi and Sakura. A snarl erupted from his throat and his upper lip curled. Itachi, didn't move, he merely stood there staring at Sasuke with an amused expression.

"It's okay, Sasuke." Sakura reached her hand up to scratch behind Sasuke's ear. His stiff position relaxed a bit, and he stopped growling. Sakura whispered in his ear, "I'll be fine, its okay." He watched warily for a second, before moving to the side.

Sakura walked up to Itachi while she ordered Tenten to retrieve some boxers from her dad's drawer. Tenten had immediately bolted out of the room, face red.

"Itachi?" Sakura questioned. Itachi watched her for a moment, before lifting his left hand to caress her cheek. Sakura blushed, and examined his face. He resembled Sasuke a lot, she noted, he also had a line on either cheek. His hair was long and tied at the nape of his neck.

"Here!" Tenten thrust the pair of boxers in the unsuspecting Itachi's hands. He quickly pulled them on, getting them on in one try. Unlike some cat-humans. CoughSasukecough.

"Um, Itachi? Can you talk?" Sakura asked, Itachi smiled at her before opening his mouth to speak.

"Yeah."

That one word made Sakura and Tenten gasp, "So you can understand us?!"

"Yes, I can," He said lowering himself to a sitting position on the carpeted floor. Sakura, Sasuke and Tenten followed suit.

"How come you can talk and Sasuke can't?" Sakura asked, as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, possessively. Itachi smiled at his actions.

"Probably because I'm smarter," He said crossing his legs. Tenten blinked.

"So you know our names?" She asked, watching him intently.

"Yes and no. I know my beloved Sakura's name but I'm at loss for yours. I'm sure I've never met you before," He said bluntly, scrutinizing Tenten.

"She's not yours." A voice cut in, before Tenten could introduce herself properly. Sakura jerked her head around and saw Sasuke watching Itachi, coldly.

"What?" Itachi asked, turning his gaze from Tenten to his younger brother. Sasuke scowled at him.

"Sakura's not yours." He said, holding Sakura closer to his chest. Sakura spun her whole body around, so that she was straddling Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You can talk!" Sakura exclaimed wrapping her arms around his stomach. Sasuke grinned.

"Course I can!" He replied, his mood shifting immediately. Sakura giggled.

"How come you only talked now?" Tenten asked crossing her arms over her chest skeptically.

"I don't like talking, and I don't know that many words, only things I picked up from living with, my Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed, his words childlike. After all he is only, technically, three, but sixteen in looks. Sasuke snuggled Sakura, who's arms were still embracing him.

Tenten stared at him, so he could talk this whole time, stupid Sasuke. "Um, onto more important matters, what are you going to do about them, Sakura?"

Sakura paused a moment as if brought back to reality. "Oh. I don't know. Er, Tenten. Don't tell anybody okay?"

"Sure."

-

-

-

Thanks for reading!

Tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Update soon?

Review Please!

red-flower


	2. Getting Prepared

Jeez!

Look at all the reviews in the span of a few weeks!

Thank you guys! I love you all so much!

So here's my special thanks to:

Daisy Valentine, i love hershey, Strawberry lulz, flowerangel050, -Blood of the cherry blossom-, SAQ78642, loveless kunoichi, AlphaSigma, Hazumi-chan, deedee2034, -DeAd AppL3-, Kimyuri-chan, benswife, shinobursuraj, lynx09, sakura the lover, Averna, LoNeLy-GiRl14, aliceeyy-chan, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover, candyluver, EmeraldEyes69, lovsakuRa, x0kiss, crimson-rose-blossoms, fuga

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews! Mwahaha!

You know, I bet almost every one of you who read the last chapter, scratched behind your ear. To see if it really does feel good and for those of you who haven't tried, it doesn't. Unless a mosquito bit you there, of course.

Now for chapter two!

XXXXXXXX

They all sat in Sakura's room. Two humans and two part humans.

"Maybe, you could enroll them in school?" Tenten suggested to Sakura, who was sitting in Sasuke's lap, as he purred under her touch. Itachi sat beside Tenten with an impassive face.

"Yeah, but where are we going to get the papers?" Sakura asked, mulling over the possibilities in her head. Tenten slumped over.

"You could fake them," Itachi cut in, his voice dropped like a rock. Tenten brightened up.

"That's a great idea!" She exclaimed, shooting Itachi an admirable look. Sakura frowned.

"But, how are we supposed to do that?" Sakura questioned, looking from Itachi to Tenten. Tenten smirked, slyly.

"Oh, don't worry. I have my connections," She said, sounding like a shady figure. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"You're just gonna beg Neji to pay them in, aren't you?" Sakura asked levelly, smiling slightly. Tenten grumbled something about being found out and not going to be begging. Sakura smirked.

"Oh, I don't want to go. I'll stay here and watch the house, besides I'm too old to go to high school anyway." Itachi spoke up. Sakura turned to him, with wide eyes.

"How old are you?" She asked leaning towards and scrutinizing his face. Sasuke growled quietly to himself, when Sakura slipped off his lap.

"I'm 4 in human years. But I'm 22 in cat years," He said, smiling. Tenten's eyes bugged.

"You look around our age!" She exclaimed, examining him too. He chuckled.

"So, um, I guess you'll watch the house while we're gone?" Sakura asked tentatively, crossing her legs in front of her, apparently showing no signs of getting back on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke apparently noticed as well, because he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her neck, nuzzling his nose onto the space between her shoulder and the base of her neck. Sakura blushed but otherwise ignored him completely.

"Yeah." Came Itachi's stoic voice.

"Okay, Tenten. You get the super rich Neji to make fake background info. for Sasuke, er, Uchiha!" Sakura commanded thinking up a last name. Itachi nodded in approval and Sasuke, seemed oblivious to the world around him. As always.

"Understood!" Tenten shot a mock salute, grinning widely.

When Sasuke nuzzled Sakura's neck again, this time asking for pets, Sakura reached behind her head and scratched his soft spot, behind his ear.

He purred happily, leaning his head into her scratching hand. Sakura giggled at the feeling of his whole body vibrating when he purred. Tenten watched them and then turned to Itachi.

"If I did that to you, would you purr like him?" Tenten questioned moving her hand towards his ear. It twitched and he spun his head around to glare at her.

"Don't touch me." He hissed, eyes narrowed. Tenten immediately retracted her hand and stuck her tongue out at him.

Sakura stopped scratching Sasuke and looked at Itachi, concernedly. He glared at the ground, legs crossed; arms straight. His stance looked like what a cat might look like if it were bristling it's fur.

Sakura wiggled out of the reluctant Sasuke's grip and crawled over to the up tight Itachi. She grinned mostly to herself as she reached forward and placed her hand behind his left ear. As soon as she gently grazed her nails over the tender skin, a low purr erupted from his throat.

A smile broke out, across her face. Sasuke tensed when Itachi, with his eyes closed, reached forward and wound his arms around Sakura's small body and pulled her closer. Not wanting the pleasurable sensation to leave.

Sakura cuddled into him, still scratching him. He nuzzled his head into her hand, his face held nothing but bliss and it made Sakura wonder how such a small act could feel so good, to a cat human.

"Itachi?" Sakura started, so she knew he was listening.

"Hm?" He grunted in between purrs.

"Why were you so tightly wound back there?" She asked, referring to his tense position, a few minutes ago. Itachi thought for a moment.

"Well, seeing another cat get pet or scratched, in a pleasurable way, is equivalent to seeing a cat having sex. So. . ." Itachi trailed off, Sakura had stopped scratching him so that he could respond and he started nudging her hand.

She started running her fingers through his hair as she thought about what he had said. . .and then it clicked. He was, technically speaking, er, like, horny. In a creepy weird cat sense of the word. Key word there is _was_. As in past tense.

Sakura blushed furiously and Tenten busted out laughing. Itachi gave her a crooked smile and Sasuke was blushing too. Amazing, considering he even caught on to what they were talking about.

"Hah! Awkward!" Tenten bubbled, sitting up after having fallen over in a fit of giggling. Sakura glared at her.

"B-but you guys aren't cats anymore, right? S-so. . ." Sakura gave Itachi a pleading look. He still had a lopsided smile.

"Yes, I guess we aren't. So cat matters have nothing to do with how we are now. But we can't exactly help it," He agreed and explained. Tenten, was flushed from laughing so hard.

"Okay! That's enough excitement for one night! C'mon Itachi!" Tenten sighed jumping to her feet and stretching as she grabbed her bag and walked to the door. Itachi gave her a quizzical look. "Hello? You never sleep in Sakura's room, remember? At least that's what Ino said."

"You really don't," Sakura informed, pulling out of Itachi's arms. He looked disappointed, but like any mature adult, smiled and accepted the fact he couldn't sleep there. He merely leaned forward and licked Sakura lightly on the cheek.

"Good-night, my cherry blossom." With that said, Itachi smirked in Sasuke's direction, he glared in return. Itachi got up and left the room behind Tenten, wordlessly, shutting the door behind him.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, opening her mouth to say something, but before she could even utter a sound, he pounced on her. A playful grin spread over his face, as he bent down to lick Sakura's cheek multiple times. Sakura rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway.

"Okay, okay! Stop it! I have to get some sleep too, you know!" Sakura commanded after a few minutes of cheek tasting. Sasuke merely, grinned and rubbed his nose against hers. Sakura giggled. "Hey drop the act! I know you can understand me!"

Sasuke regretted ever talking in the first place, he should've kept quiet. He mumbled something, incoherent, mostly because it consisted of a series of meows. He rolled off of her and sat on her carpeted floor, crossing his arms, grumpily.

Sakura laughed at him and stood up, ruffling his hair in the process. He purred, but quickly stopped, once he realized what he was doing. Sakura had to stop herself from jumping him. He was giving her the silent treatment, he was so cute!

Sakura stretched much like a cat and waltzed over to her awaiting queen sized bed, in the corner of her room. She jumped on it and laid on her side, watching Sasuke with an amused expression. He averted his eyes and watched the floor.

"You know Sasuke, if you keep acting like that, I may have to make you sleep on the ground," Sakura said smirking, when she saw Sasuke's eyes widen. This was the same old thing she always threatened him with.

Even when he was a cat, he would sometimes misbehave. So she would scare him by making him think he was going to have to sleep on the cold floor.

"I'm sorry Sakura!" He whined, hopping onto the bed and grabbing her waist. Sakura smiled, satisfied.

"Good boy! And I forgive you," Sakura said, petting his head. He purred and Sakura climbed underneath her covers. Sasuke gave her a happy look and curled up at her side, like he used to do.

Sakura gave him one last scratch behind his ear, before rolling on her side and closing her eyes peacefully. Enjoying the feeling of soft vibrations from behind her as she fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_Purr_

_Purr_

_Purr_

_Pu_-

Sakura whacked Sasuke on the head lightly. "Stop purring in my ear, dammit! I can't sleep!" She rolled over and covered her head with her pillow. Sasuke whined next to her, snuggling into her shoulder. Sakura ignored him and pulled her pillow tighter.

"Sakura! Get up! I've got papers!" Tenten's voice rang throughout the house. Sakura groaned. Is every one out to destroy her Saturday morning slumber?!

Sakura reluctantly removed the pillow from her ears and sat up, she saw Tenten and Itachi standing in her doorway. She made an effort to fix her hair, which was going every which way.

"Okay, now what were you talking about, when you interrupted my sleep?" Sakura asked irritatedly, stretching her arms up.

Sasuke lay next to her, yawning, his mouth open wide, canines visible, eyes closed and tongue curling.

Aw.

A slight meow came from him as Tenten bounced over to Sakura excitedly.

"Check it!" She exclaimed shoving the papers into Sakura's hands. Sakura blinked away the sleep from her eyes and scanned over the papers.

"When did you take this picture?" She asked pointing to the photo of Sasuke. Tenten smiled.

"Couple hours ago, he's an early riser. Me and Itachi just had to pry him off you and take him with us to Neji's estate. Frankly, I'm surprised you slept through that, what with all the yowling and screaming," Tenten stuck her hands on her hips, "Now I think some thanks are in order." She gave Sakura an expectant look. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Tenten," Sakura said wearily. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Almost one, you slept a long time! I tried to wake you up, but Itachi wouldn't let me," Tenten stated, glaring in Itachi's direction, he merely shrugged. Sakura silently thanked him. She hated getting up early, a lot.

"Why, Itachi, you know me so well!" Sakura smiled sweetly, stretching once more, Sasuke doing the same. Copy cat. Literally. Itachi smiled at her.

"Of course, I'm your cat," He stated simply, showing his long canines. Tenten glared at him again.

"Oh, sure. Respond to _her_, why don't you!" She grumbled crossing her arms, being careful not to crumple Sasuke's papers. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, Tenten. What crawled up your ass?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Itachi_ or _Sakura who said this. Sasuke paused mid cat yawn, everyone was staring at him. He looked around curiously.

Everyone just watched him, wondering if he seriously just cussed and if so, who'd he learn it from? Sasuke started getting uncomfortable, so he began what all cats do best when they're uncomfortable, he whined. At Sakura.

"Sakuraaaaaa! Why's everybody looking at meeeee?" Sasuke whined, grabbing onto Sakura and nuzzling his nose into her jacket, a distressed expression across his face. Tenten rolled her eyes and sneered.

"What a baby," She mumbled, eying him. Though, he picked it up with his heightened hearing abilities. He stuck his tongue out at her, immaturely. She stuck hers out, back.

"I'm bored. What should we do while we wait for Ino and Hinata?" Sakura asked, popping her knuckles.

"Ooh! How about we sit in our cars and point hair dryers at passer byers? Like last week!" Tenten jumped around excitedly. Sakura gave her the look and climbed out of bed.

"Last time we did that, the police came and yelled at us. And I do not like getting yelled at by police! They are mean and intimidating!" Sakura grumbled, stretching her legs. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't let your phobia of police ruin my fun." Tenten crossed her arms and huffed, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. Sakura raised her eyebrow at her.

"I do not have a phobia of police, I just don't feel comfortable talking to them. Because they always talk down to me," She explained, as Sasuke wormed his arms around her waist. Sakura ignored him but shoved him back a little so that she could remove her red jacket.

Thus making Sasuke happy, he had more skin to snuggle. He purred excitedly as he rubbed his cheek against Sakura's bare shoulder. She shuddered at the foreign feeling, making Sasuke smirk at her before returning to his previous actions.

"Yeah, okay. Try, _try_ not to gross me out with your cuddling," Tenten begged sticking her finger in her open mouth, pretending to purge. Itachi looked at her weird. Sakura glared at her.

"Its not like I ask him to! And besides he's my cat, I can cuddle him if I want!" She growled. Sasuke smirked at Tenten and stuck his tongue out, in a 'Ha ha! She loves me more!'. Tenten narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sakura! Do you see that look he's giving me?! Like he's the best and _he's _the favorite!" Tenten complained, glaring daggers at the half human that was currently in the process of licking Sakura's cheek.

He paused when he felt the piercing stare, mid-lick. With his tongue still on Sakura's soft skin, he smirked triumphantly at her, and returned to his animal kisses.

"Why're you whining at _me_?" Sakura asked, a bit sardonically. Tenten never took her eyes off of Sasuke but answered, non the less.

"He's your cat! Control him! Put him on a leash or something!" She suggested, grinning in pleasure at the thought of Sasuke in a leash. Sakura opened her mouth to reply in her kitty's defense, but Itachi spoke first.

"Sakura? You do realize that right now you are clothes less, right?" He said, smiling slightly, looking up and down her body. That's when Sakura remembered, that underneath her jacket was her bra and underwear.

So, yeah. She was kinda standing in the middle of her room, being snuggled by a full grown man, er, cat and she was practically naked. . .

"Agh!" Sakura screamed, ripping herself out of Sasuke's arms when he flinched from her yell. She began digging through her clothes drawer and pulled out a pair of black short shorts and a light pink tank top.

She immediately pulled her clean, new clothes on over her underwear. Sasuke looked disappointed, that is until Sakura jumped back into his arms. He purred happily and grinned an animated grin.

"Sakura! _You _came to _me_!" He exclaimed, in one of his rare occasion speaking moments. Sakura smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed. He didn't really know why he did, to Sasuke it was just her lips being pressed to his skin.

"What'd you just do?" He asked, putting his fingers softly to the spot Sakura had kissed. Sakura gave him a quizzical look.

"What do ya mean? I kissed you!" She grinned, 'kissing' him again, for good measure. He blushed again, but then gave her a playful smile.

"That's not a kiss. This is," He said, licking her cheek gently like he always did. To Sakura the feeling was now familiar. So she had no longer blushed when his warm tongue would lightly wipe her skin, leaving a wet trail of saliva.

But now, now that she knew what he was doing was a some what intimate act, she couldn't help but let the scarlet rove over her face. Sasuke liked the fact that her face turned red when he kissed her so he did it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Yeah.

The mature Sasuke moment has come to an end and he has reverted back to his annoying yet cute self.

"Anyway! Let's go downstairs and eat brunch!" Tenten declared evenly, grabbing a jealous Itachi by the arm and dragging him out the door. Sakura followed, prying Sasuke's arms from around her waist. Sasuke pouted, you can tell he's a very touchy feely kind of cat, which was good, when he was a _cat_.

Sakura descended the stairs gracefully, at least until she tripped over her feet and fell towards the floor. Good thing Itachi was there to catch her sorry butt. Sakura fell right into his arms, a blush finding its way to her cheeks.

"Are you all right, blossom?" He asked in gentle and caring voice. Sakura blushed again and tapped herself lightly on her head.

"Nah. I'm built to last!" She exclaimed, with a nervous laugh. That's when she noticed that Itachi was clothed. He wore a black tight t-shirt and a pair of very loose fitting denim jeans.

When Sakura was about to ask where he got them from, a snarl broke out behind her, on the stairs. She whipped her head around to see an angry Sasuke, spitting and growling. As soon as she was out of Itachi's hands, Sasuke pulled her against his hard chest.

"Calm down, Sasuke!" Sakura demanded reaching her hand up to his soft spot and scratching it softly. Sasuke stopped growling but narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"Control yourself little brother. Sakura merely fell into my arms, it was purely accident," Itachi explained, backing a step away from Sakura and Sasuke.

"Anyway, Itachi. Where'd you get those clothes? And why doesn't Sasuke have any?" Sakura asked, her right hand never leaving Sasuke's ear and her left hand wrapped around his neck, behind her. Itachi smiled slightly.

"Tenten went and bought us a whole set of clothes, they're in your closet. In the back of it and Sasuke doesn't have any clothes, because he took them off when he got home, he kept whining that they were uncomfortable." Itachi then turned to walk past the living room and into the kitchen. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Sasuke?" She said her grip tightening on his neck and her fingers stopped brushing his ear. Sasuke licked her cheek. "Why don't you go get some clothes on?" He pouted and started to whine. "And I don't care if you don't want to wear them."

Sasuke nodded solemnly, and released Sakura. He then trudged up the stairs towards Sakura's room. Sakura sighed exasperatedly and scurried into the kitchen.

Tenten was standing on her tip toes trying to get a box of pancake mix out of her pantry. Itachi was sitting on the counter watching her with amusement. When he noticed Sakura come in he looked surprised.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked, and apparently scared the crap out Tenten because she squealed and fell onto her butt, with a ton of boxes tumbling after her. Sakura rolled her eyes and rushed over to help her friend up.

"You okay?" She questioned, when Tenten gripped her hand and pulled herself up.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," She replied looking at the pile of cardboard miserably. She turned to look at Sakura with a pleading expression.

"Nope. Clean it yourself," Sakura stated without sympathy, her arms crossed. Tenten grumbled to herself, before bending down and picking up the boxes.

"I'll help her, and you, Sakura, can cook us brunch. No one's eaten today." Itachi jumped off the counter and walked over to Tenten, he handed Sakura the pancake batter mix and helped Tenten pick up the rest of the pantry's spilled contents.

Sakura nodded taking the box and getting a pan from one of the cabinets. She turned on the stove and quickly started to make the batter.

When Sakura was just starting to wonder where Sasuke was, Tenten spoke her thoughts as if she could read her mind. "Where the hell is Sasuke? He's usually stuck to you like glue."

Sakura shrugged, while taking the pan off of the stove and flopping the newly made pancakes out onto a large plate. Itachi picked up the last box and placed it inside the pantry.

"He's probably being stupid as always."

"True that!" Tenten exclaimed punching Itachi's arm lightly. He just glared at her. Tenten stuck her tongue out.

Sakura got four smaller plates and forks, she started to put two pancakes on each plate, when a thought occurred to her. "Hey, Itachi, do you guy's eat regular food?" She asked still transporting the pancakes. Itachi pulled out a bottle of syrup and placed it beside Sakura.

"Yes. We are now human," He said simply, still standing very near her. Sakura smiled at him as she picked up two of the plates and gestured for Itachi to get the other two. He nodded his head and slid them into his hands.

When Sakura walked into the dining room so that she could set the plates down on the table, she heard footsteps. Oh no.

"Sakura!" Came an ecstatic voice as a fully clothed Sasuke pounced from the second entryway to the dining room.

He hit Sakura with full force, forgetting he was human and the fact that he couldn't throw himself at Sakura with out knocking her down, anymore.

"No, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, at the exact moment they collided. The pancakes in her hands went flying into the air, along with the plates. Sakura squealed as she tried to turn herself in the air to catch the soft flap jacks, but she couldn't, not with six foot Sasuke clinging to her.

Everything happened in a flash. Sasuke had grabbed tighter on Sakura to keep her from smacking into the wood floor. Itachi had darted out and successfully captured the four flying pancakes. So even though Sasuke was being an idiot, no pancakes were harmed and that was all that mattered.

"I heard Sakura scream, what happened?" Tenten questioned, appearing in the doorway. Sakura pried herself loose of Sasuke's clutching arms and hurried over to Itachi.

"Oh, thank you so much Itachi!" Sakura thanked as she leaned forward to hug him around his neck, empty plates in hand. Sasuke watched the exchange, with a sullen look as he trudged over to a chair and plopped onto it dejectedly. Tenten noticed this and smirked happily.

"And Sasuke!" Sakura said in a reprimanding tone as she spun around to face Sasuke, "You shouldn't be jumping on me like that, understand?" Sakura set the plates on the table.

When Sasuke turned his head to face hos owner, she almost turned into mush right there on the dining room floor.

He had little tear buds in his eyes, which were bug and watery and his bottom lip jutted out, and Sakura just knew if he still had his kitty ears then they would be placed flat on his head, somberly.

Sasuke whimpered at her and she cracked.

"Oh Sasuke!, I could never stay mad at you!" Sakura gushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her. She pet his head lightly and gave him a kiss on his hair. He purred affectionately, cuddling into Sakura's arms.

"Ugh. Could you guys have a cuddle scene somewhere less, oh I don't know, in front of me!" Tenten grumbled putting her hands over her eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Loser," Sasuke said in between happy purrs.

XXXXXXX

Whew!

There you have it, all done!

You know! I almost gave up on writing this chapter, but I went back and read my reviews again, and I finished it! Yays! Thank you reviewers so much!

You helped me finish this earlier than intended!

Well, review!,

red-flower


	3. The More That Know

Holy crap! I'm already past fifty reviews! Thank you guys so much!

Here's the SPECIAL thanks!

Thankyou!:

candyluver, Raynebow-NinjaChick, flowerangel050, frumpyrox, oni-hime-san, Nomas Es Amor, .Wax.Butterflies., loveless kunoichi, i love hershey, SharinganBlossom, red24ly, Lil mis Writer, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover, Daisy Valentine, lovSakuRa, Strawberry Lulz, inujenzy, taffyz, xDrKxAgLx, sakura the lover, fuga, Tainted-Blossom, kyo12591, Oin999, lynx09

Wows! That took forever! But that's a good thing! Yay for tired hands!

This one's longer than usual!

Now here's 14 pages of goodness! Enjoy! Thankyou, Thankyou very much!

XXXXXXX

They all sat in the living room. Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi on the couch and Tenten on the armchair. They were debating what to do with the cats before Ino and Hinata showed up to spend the night.

"I think we should test those clear bead things on them," Tenten suggested from her slouched position in the chair. Sakura shook her head, lightly running her fingers through a purring Sasuke's hair as she leaned on Itachi.

"No, what if it hurts them?" Sakura looked at Tenten seriously. Tenten smiled.

"Then we'll have to test it on Sasuke first," She said evilly, smirking in Sasuke's direction, Sasuke stopped his incessant purring and glared at her. Sakura immediately shot Tenten a nasty look and Itachi chuckled.

"Tenten, I'm serious," She growled, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. Tenten crossed her arms and adjusted her position in the chair.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. But I still think we should at least try, I mean, how else are we going to keep it from Ino and Hinata?" Tenten stated rationally, before hopping out of her chair and making her way to the stairs. "I'll go get them."

Sakura watched her as she disappeared. "So, um, who wants to try it first?" She asked tentatively, looking from Itachi to Sasuke. Sasuke hissed lightly, burying his head in Sakura's stomach. "Guess that's a no, what about you Itachi?" Sakura swiveled her head around and peered at Itachi. He sighed and leaned his head on hers, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Fine, whatever," He mumbled and Sakura gave him a happy smile.

"Thank you, Itachi!" She exclaimed, lifting her other hand to scratch behind his ear. He purred automatically, and Sakura could hear a growl come from the cat laying on her. "Oh hush, I always give you extra pets." Sakura said as she whacked him lightly upside the head. He whined and pouted at her, purring into her shirt. Sakura twitched, damn him, and his irresistible cuteness, she grumbled while petting his head gently.

"Got 'em!" Tenten called as she rushed down the stairs. "So who's trying first?" She said eagerly holding the bottle and looking from Sasuke to Itachi. Itachi lifted his head from Sakura's

"Me," He said glaring at Tenten, he didn't know why, but he really didn't like this girl. Tenten rolled her eyes and popped off the lid to the bottle, Sakura sat up and off of Itachi to give him some space. Tenten poured a couple beads into her hand and handed one to Itachi. He looked at them warily before taking the bead and gulping it down.

They waited. A poof sound resonated off the walls and smoke erupted from where Itachi was sitting. Sasuke pulled Sakura back, in an automatic protective maneuver. Sakura stared at the smoke.

"Itachi?" She asked leaning forward.

"Yeah?" Came Itachi's annoyed voice as he cleared the smoke away, coughing lightly. Sakura and Tenten sighed in disappointment, their heads drooping.

"So now what?" Tenten asked glaring at the bottle mercilessly. Sakura was about to reply when Sasuke spoke.

"Well, how are we supposed to cover up _that_?" He stated pointing at Itachi. Sakura leaned even closer to Itachi, to examine him. And sure enough, he had cute little cat ears placed at the top of his head and a fluffy black cat tail waving behind him. Sakura froze.

"Aw! So kawaii!" She yelled glomping Itachi, who was caught by surprise and fell off the couch. Tenten sweatdropped and Sasuke growled to himself as he climbed across the couch to peered over the arm at Sakura and Itachi. Sakura had an arm around Itachi's neck, she was on his lap and her other hand was rubbing his kitty ears. Itachi was blushing and looking down at his knees, his hands behind him to keep him up.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whined, he was taking it hard, since he was no longer the cutest cat human. Tenten scratched her head.

"Well, that didn't do anything, except maybe make it even harder to hide the fact that they're part cat," Tenten grumbled, looking from the sulking Sasuke, to the blushing Itachi and the ecstatic Sakura. She sighed exasperatedly.

When Sakura finally came back to her senses, she said, "I guess that didn't really help the situation, so what do we do, now?"

Tenten put her hand to her chin and rubbed it, in a thinking manner. "Well, we _could _tell them the truth, and then boom, problem solved," She said eying Sakura, and smiling.

"I guess we have no choice," She sighed, removing her hand from Itachi's ear, to feel his kitty tail. She laughed to herself, because it was so soft. Just like it was when he was a cat. Itachi purred, closing his eyes, a thin line of red still marring his face.

"Yup, so I'll go call them and tell them to come over right now!" Tenten said excitedly, jumping up and running over to the phone.

'Ding dong'

Tenten stopped mid-dial. "Well, looky there, they beat me to it!" She exclaimed, bouncing over to the front door. Sakura hopped off of Itachi, much to his disappointment, and Sasuke's joy. She heard the door open as she helped Itachi to his feet.

"What?!" Sakura heard Ino's voice from the doorway, and she saw Ino come running into the living room. Her face disbelieving. Sakura could only conclude that Tenten had told her about Sasuke and Itachi.

Sakura moved in front of Itachi protectively, so that Ino wouldn't try to glomp _her _kitty. Sasuke immediately jumped beside Sakura, taking advantage of the fact that she was no longer clinging to Itachi. He wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"Oh my God, those aren't seriously Itachi and Sasuke, are they?" Ino asked looking at Sasuke and then Itachi, who had pressed his ears to his head and stared at the ground. Sakura watched her tentatively before speaking. Tenten and Hinata appeared behind Ino.

"Yes, they are," She said defensively, before turning to Itachi. "Itachi, go ahead. Lift up your ears," She smiled at him. He blushed lightly in embarrassment, as he slowly lifted his ears up. Ino and Hinata's faces showed shock as they quickly ran over to Itachi to stare at him in disbelief.

"So this one's Itachi?" Ino asked tilting her head slightly as she tried to comprehend what was going on. Sakura smiled but stood between her and Itachi.

"Yeah, and this one's Sasuke," She said prying Sasuke off of her and pointing to him as he flinched away from both girls.

"How come Sasuke-kun doesn't have any cat ears?" Hinata asked quietly examining Sasuke closely.

Tenten shrugged as she walked over. "'Cause he didn't eat two of these," She said smiling, as she lifted up the white bottle. Hinata's gaze shifted from Sasuke to the bottle.

"Can I see it?" She asked holding out her hand, Tenten plopped the bottle into it and she looked it over, opening it to see what was inside. Hinata turned to show Ino, but she was to busy drooling over both of the guys in front of her.

"Whoa, Sakura! Who'd have guessed your cats would be this hot!" Ino gushed, her hands folded in front of her and her eyes shaped like hearts.

"Yeah, well I'm taken so back up!" Sasuke said grumpily as he hid behind Sakura, or tried to considering his size. Ino's eyes widened.

"What, he has a cat girl friend?" She said sarcastically looking at Sakura and smiling. Sakura smiled too and was about to speak but Sasuke beat her to it.

"No, Sakura's mine," He said pouting his hands on Sakura's shoulders and his form bending over to hide. Ino looked at him weird and she gave Sakura a questioning stare. Sakura sighed.

"It's nothing," She mumbled looking away. Ino laughed and turned to Hinata.

"So, if two of these things make you have cute little kitty ears, then let's give Sasuke another one!" She said smirking as she grabbed the bottle from Hinata and popped the lid off. Ino poured a bead into her hand and lurched forward to force Sasuke's mouth open. He hissed at her as she tried to shove the bead down his throat.

"INO! What the hell?!" Sakura and Tenten gasped as Sakura spun around to face Sasuke, she quickly ripped Ino's hand away from him and growled at her, ferociously.

"I was just checking," Ino said innocently, as Sasuke bared his teeth at her, while holding his neck.

"Jeez, Ino! How the hell would we take him to school if he had cat body parts!" Sakura growled strangling Ino.

"You were going to enroll him in school?" Hinata asked, making no effort to save the choking Ino. Tenten nodded studying Sasuke. Sakura was too busy killing Ino to notice Sasuke and his pouting face and his throbbing throat, but Sasuke noticed she wasn't paying attention.

So he inadvertently saved Ino, by jumping between them, shoving Ino at Hinata and looking up at Sakura with chibi eyes. Sakura paused staring at Sasuke.

3

2

1

"So cute!!" Sakura pounced on Sasuke who smiled happily as he crashed onto the couch. Itachi growled something incoherent, plopping down onto the arm chair. Sasuke purred excitedly as Sakura snuggled her face into Sasuke's navy blue t-shirt.

"Well, that was awkward," Tenten said mostly to herself, as she mulled the thoughts over in her head.

"That's so unfair! How come Sakura has two hot guys pining after her?!" Ino yelled pulling at her hair and looking from the jealous Itachi to the enigmatic Sasuke. "Agh!"

"Ino, please calm down," Hinata said her hands up. Tenten bent down to grab the bottle Ino had dropped on the carpet when she was being choked and stuck it in her pocket.

"Oh. Didn't we come here to help Tenten with her date?" Hinata asked, her finger to her lips. Ino stopped raving like a jealous woman. . .oh, wait. She is.

"Oh yeah! C'mon! Onward to Sakura's room, Itachi and Sasuke can come too!" Ino exclaimed pointing to the stairs and dashing up them. Hinata sighed before following after her and Tenten groaned inwardly as she made her way up the stairs. Sakura, just realizing that she was alone, looked around, wondering how everyone disappeared so fast.

Itachi walked over and lifted her off of Sasuke, carrying her bridal style. Sakura blushed and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her and stepped towards the staircase. Sasuke jumped off the couch and growled to himself, snarling quietly. Itachi turned his head and smirked at him. Sasuke's left eye twitched.

* * *

"Oh, Tenten! You'll look beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed jovially, as she pulled the straightener through Tenten's waist length brown hair. Ino smiled.

"Jeez, Tenten. Who would've guessed that you had that much hair!" She said, popping her gum and turning her head back to studying the seventeen magazine in her hands, intently. Hinata was sitting at the computer desk, finishing up one of her reports she brought on a USB link. Sasuke sat behind Sakura playing around with her shirt tail, a bored expression flitting across his face and Itachi laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, impassively.

"I am so bored," Tenten grumbled as she killed another warrior on her Nintendo DS©.

"Shut up and accept the favor!" Sakura ordered, finishing up a section of silky brown hair. Tenten frowned.

"Well, I didn't ask for the favor. . ." She mumbled. Sakura growled at her.

"I'm sure you'll get over it," She said running the straightener through her strands of hair.

"Psh," Tenten 'psh'ed. "Man, this stupid guy won't freaking die! God dammit! Die! What the- Agh!" And with that Tenten jerked back in surprise, causing Sakura to jump back to keep from burning Tenten's head, but in turn burning her finger.

"Ow!" Sakura let the straighter fall the carpet, where Hinata immediately picked it up and flicked it off, setting it on the TV stand. Sakura felt small tears well in her eyes, as the smell of burned skin filled her nose.

"Oh my God! Sakura, I'm so so sorry!" Tenten exclaimed, looking at Sakura's finger. Sakura cried out in my pain when it accidentally touched her shorts and Sasuke jumped into action. He hopped up from his position on the carpet and stuck her finger in his mouth. Sakura shivered as a weird stinging sensation coursed through her.

Hinata quickly turned to Ino, "Ino! Go get some ice!" She ordered and Ino immediately bolted out the door, the magazine dropped in the hallway. Sakura pouted as she sat there with the little tears dripping down her face. Sasuke gave her a tender look and lifted her onto his lap, holding her with his arm and using his other to hold her wrist steady.

"Here!" Ino called running into the room and throwing the ice in Sakura's direction. Sasuke immediately caught it and removed Sakura's finger from his mouth. He reached over and grabbed Sakura's pillow off of her bed, pulling the pillow case off he wrapped the ice in it and carefully placed it on her finger. Sakura felt the cold ice cool off her burn and she sighed.

"Thank you, Sasuke," She said smiling and placed a kiss on his cheek, Sasuke gave her a lopsided grin and tugged her closer.

"Wow, he really is useful," Ino stated retrieving her magazine from the hallway.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura!" Tenten exclaimed appearing at Sakura's side. Sakura smiled.

"No, its okay. I'm fine!" Sakura reassured her, pointing towards her burn, which was already starting to feel better. Ino went over and plopped herself down into the dark pink bean bag chair.

"So," She drawled, setting her magazine down, closed, beside her. "What are you gonna do?" Sakura looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously, tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear. Sasuke, carefully took a peek at her burn to make sure it was okay. Ino raised her eyebrows lazily.

"I mean, what are you gonna do about Gaara?" She asked giving Sakura an expectant look. Sakura tilted her head to the side, confuzzled.

"Wha?" She asked her mouth slightly ajar. Ino huffed crossing her arms.

"Don't you have a crush on the dude? What about Sasuke? What do you think Gaara will think if he sees Sasuke hanging all over you?!" Ino explained, to her dense friend. Sakura shrugged, leaning against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Dunno. Anyway, I don't even think I have a crush on Gaara anymore," She mumbled, pulling her finger out from under the ice and sticking it into her mouth. Sasuke gave her a look and pulled her finger out, so that he could pop it into his own mouth. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What?!" Ino exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura, her eyes wide. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"What? I don't see anything wrong with that, high school girls change crushes everyday. Isn't that normal, why're you overreacting?" Sakura asked, forgetting to pull her finger out of her cat's mouth, satisfying him. Ino jumped off the bean bag, and pulled in a big breath.

"Because! You've had a crush on him for a two whole years!" She yelled, leaning toward Sakura imposingly. Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to his chest protectively. Sakura growled lightly.

"As opposed to what? Two half years?" Tenten cut in sarcastically, pressing the 'A' button, forcefully. Ino glared at her.

"Okay, I agree. I _did _like Gaara for two years. But now, I don't. Simple as that," Sakura retorted, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Sasuke smiled a cat smile.

"Yeah, Ino! Sakura likes me now!" Sasuke exclaimed, grinning at Ino. Ino shot him a mean look and Sakura gave him shocked stare. Sasuke smiled a smile that showed his fangs and nuzzled his cheek against Sakura's. Sakura blushed lightly, but quickly rounded on him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura reprimanded plucking her hand away from his mouth and conking him on the head. Sasuke whined as he rubbed his sore skull, he pouted grumpily. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair in a short unsaid apology. And if you haven't noticed, Sasuke's hair was her recent fascination. Sasuke purred delightedly.

"Hello? Weren't we talking?!" Ino butted into Sakura's cuddling, Sakura glared in her direction. Sasuke, would've growled, but he was to busy being distracted by Sakura's pets.

"Not really. Not anymore," Sakura mumbled returning to her previous ministrations, much to Sasuke's enjoyment. Ino frowned at her.

"Would you just hear me out?" Ino said, sitting down cross legged on Sakura's carpet. Sakura shrugged and ushered her to go on. Ino smiled.

"You've been leading Gaara on, so what's he gonna think? He's gonna think your a whore, or something," Sakura scowled and Ino quickly went on. "W-which your not! So if your gonna have an excuse I need to know why, why the sudden change in feelings?" She finished, her finger up proving her point.

When everyone, and I do mean everyone, turned to look at Sakura in curiosity, they saw her fumbling with a long black strand of Sasuke's hair, a pink blush staining her cheeks and her eyes downcast. The looks became even more curious and everyone inched closer to Sakura and her part feline companion.

"What's wrong, Sakura? Just tell them that you don't like that stupid _Gaara _because you love _me_ now!" Sasuke prompted, holding his hands to her elbows, his eyes shining as he licked her red cheek. Sakura pouted.

"W-well, I think it's just 'cause I have Sasuke and Itachi now, so, what's the point in crushing on somebody when I've got them hanging around?" Sakura stuttered, attempting to bury herself deeper into Sasuke, who made a meowing sound and leaned his head on her, reassuringly. Tenten, Ino and Itachi eyed her suspiciously and Sasuke pulled her body as close to himself as possible, narrowing his obsidian eyes at the surrounding people.

"Hm, Tenten? This sounds mighty suspicious, don't ye think?" Ino asked in old English, stroking her chin as if she had a beard. Tenten smirked like a Cheshire cat.

"Ah, yes. Me thinks so too." Both the girls conversed loudly to each other, shooting little side long glances at Sakura as they did. Sakura scowled at them and crossed her arms.

"Would you guys shut up! I get it, it sounds like I'm crushing on my cats, but it isn't like that!" She harrumphed, and a confident look crossed her face, but it quickly dropped when she heard a whining mewl coming from beside her. She gave him a confused glance.

"I thought you loved me, Sakura," Sasuke whined, nuzzling his head into Sakura neck, and continuing to whine. Sakura giggled at the feeling of his lips, when they vibrated over her throat and tickled the sensitive skin there.

"Of course I love you, Sasuke!" She reassured stroking his hair again. She felt him smile against her skin, and a purr sounded right next to her ear. Itachi narrowed his eyes, and creeped his way over to Sakura, who turned her head to see him. He twitched the ears on the top of his head, and smirked, Sakura's face lit up.

"Aw! Kawaii ears!" She called, reaching her hands up to his charcoal colored kitty ears and rubbing the fluffy white inside of them. Itachi purred, his eyes half lidded and he leaned closer to Sakura. Sasuke lifted his head and glared at the pleased Itachi. Sasuke pulled Sakura tight to his chest, placing his face in the crook of her neck and purring loudly. Itachi opened his eyes to scowl at Sasuke, he moved closer to them and wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled himself against Sakura, who was completely oblivious to her cats' exchange, and was currently petting Itachi's head while still feeling one of his ears.

Sasuke growled subtly, when he noticed Itachi's ministrations. He tilted his head to the left and gave Sakura a lick on the junction between her jaw and her neck. Sakura shivered in surprise, but lifted the hand, that was on Itachi's ear, to Sasuke's ear to scratch his soft spot. Sasuke purred wildly and continued to lick the same spot. Itachi sniffed and moved his cheek to Sakura's hair, sticking his tongue out to run along her cheek. He continued doing this as Sakura started laughing at the feeling on either side of her face. She moved her hand, that was petting his head and scratched behind his cat ear, which caused him to purr excessively.

So here's the scene. Sakura's in Sasuke's lap and she's scratching behind his left ear. Sasuke's arms are wrapped around her waist and he's licking the spot underneath Sakura's jaw, while purring extremely loudly. Itachi's in front of Sasuke with his arms around Sakura's stomach, he's also licking Sakura on the cheek, and purring equally as loud, while Sakura scratches his right ear and giggles her head off. Ino, Tenten and Hinata watched the scene with different expressions, Ino's was jealous, Tenten's was annoyed and Hinata's was amused.

"Ahem." Tenten cleared her throat. Sakura looked over at her, and actually realized what her friends were seeing. She quickly leaned backwards.

"Okay, okay guys, stop it," She laughed, putting her hands on their foreheads. They smiled up at her playfully.

"Sakura, you are so lucky! I want two hot guys crazy about me!" Ino whined, looking at the nothing with stars in her eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes, before giving either cat a kiss on the cheek and hopping off of Sasuke's lap.

"Hm, I am pretty lucky aren't I?" Sakura said, realizing just how happy she had been. She smiled back at Itachi and Sasuke who were to busy having a glaring contest to even notice.

"Damn straight!" Ino grumped, plopping carelessly onto Sakura's now empty bed. Tenten turned off her DS and flopped it onto the bean bag chair with a flick of her wrist.

"So. . .What do we do now?" She asked leaning back against the TV stand next to Hinata. Ino perked up and sat up on the pink sheeted bed.

"Let's play a game!" She cheered, pumping a fist into the air. Everyone turned to her, expecting her to go on. Ino stared at them a moment, her fist falling to her side. "I said, let's play I game, I didn't say I know a game we can play." Everyone lifted their eyebrow.

"Um, okay. So who knows a game we can play?" Tenten asked looking from Sakura to Hinata. Sakura shrugged and went to sit in the vacant bean bag chair.

"Well, we could play the classical truth of dare," Hinata suggested quietly, sitting with her knees to her chest, her light purple jacket sleeves covering most of her hands. Ino smiled excitedly at her, but just as fast as that smile came it vanished.

"But truth or dare is no fun without boys!" Ino yelled, pouting slightly. Tenten looked at her as if she was an idiot.

"Ino. Your an idiot," She said, and when Ino gave her a questioning glare, she pointed at Sasuke and Itachi, who were now sitting on either side of Sakura's legs. Sasuke leaning against them and Itachi's black tail twitching back and forth behind him and in front of Sakura, who was watching it curiously, giggling.

"Oh, okay then, let's play!" Ino jumped off the bed and onto the carpet, grinning all the way. Sakura, who'd caught Itachi's tail and was playing with it, looked up. She noticed everyone migrating to the center of her room. She quickly hopped off of the bean bag chair and crawled over to the little crooked circle, Itachi and Sasuke joining her on either side.

"Kay! I'll go first!" Ino hollered, getting settled in between Sasuke and Hinata, her legs crossed. She looked to Tenten.

"Tenten, truth of dare?" She asked, smirking maliciously, licking her lips. Tenten shivered and inched away.

"Um, er, truth!" She yelped, shivering. Ino sighed disappointedly.

"Okay. Um Is it true, that you might possibly love Neji?" She asked lazily, yawning slightly. Tenten flushed red. Everyone knew that Neji was the only one that could make her blush, and it humored them immensely.

"Er, I don't know. Maybe?" She answered meekly, pointing her to index fingers together, much like Hinata used to. Everyone smiled at her.

"Your turn," Hinata said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Tenten thought for a moment and turned to Sasuke.

"Alrighty, Sasuke. Truth or Dare?" She asked grinning like a scheming cat. Sasuke tilted his head at her, inquisitively. He scratched his head, and Sakura leaned over and whispered the rules in his ear. He smiled.

"Dare!" He said, crossing his arms confidently. Tenten smirked.

"I dare you to not touchSakura until the end of the game," She said her voice filled with the sweet tinge of revenge. Sasuke's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes grew as big a saucers.

"B-b-but! I-I. . .a-and, I-I a-and S-s-sakura!" He busted into tears and clung to his Sakura. Sakura pet his head reassuringly and turned to Tenten.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh Tenten?" Sakura asked. Tenten shook her head.

"Nope, do it Sasuke, or else!" Tenten said menacingly, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke's bottom lip quivered, and he turned his watery eyes to Sakura. She shrugged apologetically, and ran her fingers through his raven hair, before lifting him off her. He felt a whine rise in his throat, but he kept it down, and wiped his eyes.

"Sasuke? It's your turn," Sakura said smiling lightly at him, her hands folded in her lap. Sasuke nodded sadly.

"Um, Sakura! Truth or Dare?" He asked, his spirits lifting a bit. Sakura regarded him with caution and decided to pick the less dangerous option when it came to Sasuke.

"Truth," She said. Sasuke's face fell, slightly but he went on anyway.

"Um, okay. . .Is it true that you love me more than Itachi?" Sasuke asked, his cute face smiling and also insanely curious. Sakura recoiled. And the only thought that ran through her head was, CRAP. She gulped, Itachi was watching her, just as curious.

"Um, er. I, uh, like you guys equally. So, uh, no it's not true," Sakura stammered. Sasuke fumed and sat back down, grumpily. Itachi smirked at him and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, leaning his black haired head on her shoulder. His feline ears brushing against her cheek. Sasuke watched this, twitching violently, a growl erupting from him. Seething at Itachi for touching what was his, with out his permission.

"It's your turn Sakura," Hinata said in her quiet voice. Sakura nodded, resting her head against Itachi's.

"Hm. Hinata? Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked, pulling Itachi's hair tie out and placing it around her wrist.

"D-dare," Hinata muttered, bowing her head. Everyone also knew that Hinata never said truth for fear they would ask her about Naruto. But she also hated choosing dare. Sakura thought for a minute, while running her fingers through Itachi's silky dark hair. He purred softly, pulling her tighter to him. Sasuke growled a low, consistent growl, that hummed in the background.

"I dare you to-"

'_Ring'_

Sakura jumped in surprise and accidentally knocked Itachi off of her. "I'll get it!" She called, without really needing to. She turned around and was about to crawl over to grab her cordless phone, but within seconds Itachi was in front of her holding the ringing phone in his hand. Sakura smiled thankfully at him and he plopped the phone into her hands.

"Hello?" She asked sitting back down and leaning against Itachi's right arm.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" A loud voice came from the other line, the two cats' ears twitched as they turned to look at Sakura.

"Uh, yeah? What do you want Naruto?" Sakura asked looking up at Itachi and then in front of her to Sasuke.

"I was wonderin' if I could stay at your house?" Naruto's sheepish voice sounded through Sakura's ears. Sakura frowned in confusion.

"Why?" She questioned, twirling a strand of Itachi's long hair on her index finger.

"My parents just left on that same business trip yours did and their gonna be gone for the rest of the rest of this month, I asked them what I was supposed to do and they told me to just go to your house. So, can I stay there with you?" He asked, in a pleading manner. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mean for the whole month?" She asked, her voice coming out calm but on the inside she was disbelieving. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah! I'm surprised your so calm," He smiled. Sakura started tapping her knee nervously.

"C-can't you stay somewhere else?!" She asked, this time her voice betrayed her and it came out frantic. The occupancy of her room were all staring at her, puzzled.

"N-no, why is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, worriedly. Sakura looked around the room and decided to ask them what they should say.

"Um, no. Hey, Naruto? Can you hold on a minute?" Sakura asked and with out waiting for a reply, covered the mouth piece.

"Okay guys, that was Naruto. He needs to stay over here for three weeks, what should I do about them?" Sakura explained, pointing at Itachi and then Sasuke, who was quietly complaining about Itachi. Everyone's gazes turned serious.

"I think you should tell him to take a hike!" Ino yelled glaring at the phone. Sakura's expression softened.

"He's my best friend, Ino, I can't just leave him all alone."

"I'm sure he can fend for himself!" Ino said, crossing her arms.

"Ino," Tenten said slowly. "You do know this is Naruto, we're talking about." Ino glared at her.

"Well, why don't you let him over and then lie about who we are," Itachi suggested, twisting the end of Sakura's shorts in his fingers.

"I would, but you know Naruto. He's been my best friend since I was four!" She exclaimed twisting around so that she was facing Itachi. Itachi shrugged, fingering around with strand of her pink bangs. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hello?! Hello?! Hey, Sakura?! You there?!" Came Naruto's muffled voice. Sakura jumped and collapsed on Itachi, they both fell backwards and Sakura quickly put the phone to her ear, ignoring her current position of her being between Itachi's legs and her elbows on his chest. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Yeah, Naruto. Sorry, uh, yeah, come on over. And the girls are here too, with some other guys," Sakura said, trying to say as little as possible. Naruto groaned.

"Okay, okay. I'll deal with them," He mumbled, "But only for one night! Be there in ten, see ya soon, Sakura-chan!" And with that he hung up. Sakura sighed exasperatedly and let the phone drop onto the carpet, her elbows gave out and she let herself flop onto Itachi's shirted chest, her arms on both sides of him.

"Jeez, now I'll have to explain it to Naruto. . .you guys better help!" She said looking to her right and glaring at them. They smiled softly.

"No problem," Ino said cocking her fist in the air, defiantly. Tenten and Hinata grinned and nodded happily. Sakura leaned her head over more so that she could see Sasuke, a dark look hung on his face. Sakura sweatdropped.

"You know, Sasuke," Sakura began, letting her head rest again, and in turn getting a mouth full of Itachi's black shirt. "Technically, the game's over. So your allowed to touch me again." In seconds Sakura felt a pressure on her back, and she cringed, sinking herself deeper into Itachi.

"Sakura!" A purr filled voice yelled, as arms wrapped around Sakura's upper stomach and a nose snuggled into the back of her neck. Sakura laid there irritation evident on her face along with the red that now crossed it. Itachi grunted from the impact, and pulled Sakura closer to his face and farther from Sasuke's clutches.

"Should we help her?" Hinata asked watching Sakura anxiously. Tenten sighed, and Ino shook her head.

"Nah, leave her." She mumbled leaning against the bed post and flipping through her newly acquired PEOPLE magazine. Tenten nodded her head in agreement and pulled out her DS, flipping it open. Hinata looked from friend to friend and sighed.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, my Sakura?"

"Get off."

Sasuke started whining and Sakura growled. It was getting harder to breathe, and she really didn't like being part of a sandwich. Sasuke pouted and climbed off of her, but made sure to pull her up with him. He sat with his legs spread and Sakura in his arms, rubbing his cheek against hers. Sakura smiled slightly and slid down, tiredly. So that she now rested with her arms around his waist and her cheek against his lower stomach. She yawned and grimaced afterwards.

"Ah, wake me up when Naruto gets here," She mumbled, her words coming out slurred as she nuzzled her face into Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke smiled softly, and stroked her hair lovingly. Nobody but Itachi paid them any mind, doing something to entertain themselves. Itachi decided that there was no point to getting up, so he laid on the carpet, lazily.

Seven minutes later Sakura's bedroom door was thrown open and a boy came falling in. "Ow." He rubbed his nose and sat up looking at the surprised faces of the ones that occupied the room. Sakura had jerked up and had fallen against Sasuke, who was purring while rubbing his cheek against her hair. And Itachi had forgotten to suppress his ears and to stop waving his tail around in the air. "What the. . ."

Sakura finally composed herself and she lurched out of Sasuke's grasp to clamber over to Naruto, who was on his butt, and his jaw was to the ground in shock. "H-hey Naruto!" She said sheepishly. Naruto looked at her and pointed a quivering finger at Itachi. Sakura followed his finger and looked over at him. "Itachi, come here, please."

Itachi rolled over and jumped to his feet, walking over to them. He crouched down next to her. Sakura smiled. "Naruto, this is Itachi, the cat, my cat. He got turned into a human along with him," She pointed at Sasuke who was making his way over to them, "Sasuke."

Naruto twitched, but finally composed himself. "Wait. So your telling me that these two are Sasuke and Itachi. . .?" He asked looking at her like she had finally lost it, and it was time to enroll her into the wacky shack. Sakura grinned.

"Pretty much, see look! These are real!" Sakura said grabbing one of Itachi's ears and pulling it, making Itachi hiss. "Sorry Itachi," She smiled scratching behind the ear she pulled. He purred leaning towards her, Sakura turned back to Naruto.

"Eh, whatever. Being best friends with you, I'll believe anything," He said, shrugging. "One thing though."

"Yeah?" Sakura asked, happy that he accepted it so easily.

"Why's, Sasuke here, shooting death glares at me?" He asked pointing at Sasuke who's eyes were narrowed, his arm wrapped possessively around Sakura. Sakura laughed nervously.

"W-well, he's sorta, possessive and he hasn't met another human male since being turned human, so. . ." Sakura trailed off and laughed again. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure," He mumbled, twitching.

* * *

That night everyone fell asleep together. Ino stole the bed, Tenten slept lightly closest to her and Hinata found herself cuddled up against the side of Naruto, who snored and laid on his back, Tenten to his right. Next to Hinata was Itachi, who had pulled Sakura's back against him and had buried his face in her hair, and Sakura had wrapped her arms around Sasuke, who's head was in the crook of her neck, as he softly purred at her scent. His arms around her waist as well. They all slept nice and comfortably with no intruders.

Or so they thought.

XXXXXXX

Okay, thank you for reading all the way through.

Now, go and review for me! Reviews make me update fast like this chapter!

Review please!,

red-flower


	4. The Thief And The Bath

Alrighty!

Lets get this show on the road, here are the special thanks of. . .specialness:

i love hershey, red24ly, Shatteredkunai, sierra101, loveless kunoichi, nickygirl, Bloody Shinuki, candyluver, Satan's little girl, c3c-shall-pon-ALL, Daisy Valentine, Strawberry Lulz, frumpyrox, Tainted-blossom, silverbunny07, Emma0707, flowerangel050, AmbrosiusSchuyler, Gin-Ryuko, xDrKxAgLx, sakura the lover, Theblackroseofkonoha, lovSakuRa, xXTroublesomeGirlxX, AnimeLove101, AlphaSigma, Teh Pocky Ninja, Raynebow-NinjaChick

Ah, and frumpyrox, I assure you Sasuke will not _always _stay so OOC. Now, you may rest assured.

Also, if a human that wasn't originally a cat eats a bead, then. . .well, that'll be explained later!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own this story!

Thank you, you lovely reviewers. And to you people who don't review, well, thanks but you _could_ be nicer.

Meh.

XXXXXXX

When Sakura awoke, it was still dark out. Sasuke and Itachi were nuzzling their faces into her hair, but other than that she was sure they were asleep. She didn't really remember why she was awake in the first place, she turned her head to get a better view of the digital clock on her nightstand and in turn gave Itachi more room to bury his nose in.

The clock read, 3:49 AM. Sakura narrowed her eyes to clarify her fuzzy vision. She groaned and scooted back down into her cats' arms. When she was on the edge of subconsciousness, she heard a 'thump' sound come from the window, three feet from her head.

"Where is it. . .?" Came a young voice. Sakura's eyes grew wide. '_A thief?!_ There was a rustling of cloth and she saw the figure search her nightstand for something. They were dressed in a large black cloak, they're build was that of a male, Sakura was sure.

She could feel herself trembling, and thoughts were shooting through her head like bullets. She couldn't concentrate, her mind was spinning. She squinted her eyes shut, just as the guy picked his way over to the bed, where he started looking around Ino. When Sakura finally brought up the courage to scream, and hopefully wake the neighbors, she felt somebody move next to her, but before she could screech their hand was over her mouth. Her own hands flung up immediately to attempt to pull it off.

"Shh, Sakura. Who is that? He doesn't smell like anyone I know," A familiar voice whispered lightly in her ear. Sakura instantly relaxed, and dropped her hands from his. He slowly pulled his hand away from her lips and nuzzled his nose into her neck, demanding an answer. Sakura gulped, blushing when his breath fanned out over her cheek.

"I-I don't know, I think it's a thief," She stuttered as quietly as she could manage. Sasuke growled, a low rumble at the back of his throat. He unwound his arms from her waist quickly albeit half-heartedly.

"Stay here. Itachi, take care of her," Sasuke said, his voice harsh but hushed. Sakura, lifted her eyes up to see Itachi's looking down at her.

"Itachi?" She whispered, he nodded carefully to her and then Sasuke, who nodded back. "Sasuke, be careful!" Sakura hissed, he smiled at her and picked his way around the black room. Sakura was still wrapped up in Itachi's arms, so she watched, hoping the guy didn't have a gun.

With a growl, Sasuke pinned the cloaked guy to the carpet. "Who the hell are you?!" At the ruckus the rest of the teens in the room bolted upright and Sakura saw Naruto sprint over to the light switch and flick it up. The guy, now stuck under the predatory Sasuke, had a white mask over his face, and his hair was obscured by the black hood of his cloak. The intruder chuckled.

"Well, well, I've been found," He said nonchalantly. Sasuke growled, viciously and grabbed the either side of the cloak.

"You bet you have! Now what the hell do you want?!" He spat, shaking the guy back and forth.

"Well, I don't _see_," He grunted as he gripped Sasuke's hands and jerked them off. "how that's any of your business!" He yelled, punching Sasuke off of him, and flinging himself out the window, as he fell he turned to face them. "Don't worry, I'll be back to get what I want."

And in a puff of smoke, he was gone.

"Well, that was exciting if not slightly creepy," Ino mumbled, rubbing her sleep filled eyes.

"Slightly?" Hinata whispered, from her bundled up position by the bed.

"So. . .I'm just gonna go off on a whim and say, that guy was trying to steal something of yours?" Tenten asked, looking at Sakura, who had jumped up and ran over to Sasuke.

"What'd he take?" Naruto asked walking over to where Sakura was helping Sasuke up.

"Probably nothing, he _did_ say he was coming back to get what he wanted," Ino stated, fixing her rumpled pajamas.

"I'll get some ice for his cheek," Hinata said, gesturing to Sasuke and rushing out the door. Sasuke's jaw was bruised and swelled and when Sakura lightly touched her finger tips to it, he whimpered.

"Jeez, that looks painful," said Naruto, as he crouched to the right of Sakura, in front of Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him from his fallen sitting position on the floor and Naruto stuck his tongue out when Sakura wasn't looking. They went on like that, until Hinata came back, a zip lock bag of ice with a paper towel around it, in hand.

"The second ice, tonight. It's just not my day," Sakura mumbled, thanking her violet haired friend and carefully placing the ice against Sasuke's injured cheek. He winced, but soon relaxed at the cold feeling. Sakura smiled and told him to hold the ice to his cheek, until it numbed.

"So what do you guys think he was after?" Ino asked from her place on Sakura's bed. Tenten shrugged.

"It could be anything," She said, plopping herself down onto a maroon colored comforter, spread neatly on the floor.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, falling onto his butt next to Sasuke. Who was still shooting mini little glares of death.

"The beads,"

Everyone turned to face the stoic Itachi, who had finally decided to open his mouth and add his two cents.

"What makes you say that?" Tenten asked, pulling the white bottle out of her pocket.

"Because, no one ever came here before then, and besides, he was digging through people's clothing, that in itself indicates it was a small object," Itachi stated, grabbing his raven hair and tying it behind his neck, like always. Tenten just kinda stared at him in awe.

"Wow, Itachi. That actually makes a lot of sense, good job!" Sakura congratulated, crawling over to him and rubbing his ear, making a purr erupt from his throat.

"So if he was after the beads then. . ." Naruto trailed off scratching his head, his face contorted into a thinking expression.

"Don't blow a circuit," Ino chided, smiling at him. Naruto returned it with a glare. And Tenten finished where he left off.

"Then we need to hide it and keep it safe!" She cheered, as if this thought had just occurred to her.

"But where?" Sakura asked, releasing Itachi's ear when she felt Sasuke reach over and drag her to him and onto his lap, his bag of ice on the ground, forgotten.

"I suggest we let somebody who lives with a big family, take it home with them, that way the guy won't know that it's not here. And even if he did, they live with a bunch of people, which makes it harder to sneak in," Itachi suggested, a slight growl laced into his words as he crept his way over to Sakura, where he promptly removed her from Sasuke's lap and onto his.

"That. . .just might work!" Tenten agreed, looking around the room, to see who lived with the biggest family. Her eyes traveled from one person to the next.

_Sakura. Sasuke. Itachi. Naruto. Hinata. Ino. Me-Hinata! Ding. ding. ding! We have a winner!_

"Hinata! You can take care of these! You live in the Hyuga estate, there are _guards _there and we can trust you not to do anything _stupid,_" As she said this she looked at Ino, "with it!"

Hinata's pure white eyes grew wide as she tried to absorb what she had just been told. "W-w-w-w-w-what?! I-I can't, I'm n-not sure I'd be a-able to!" She tripped and stuttered all over her words, her hands flew in front of her face. Sakura sighed.

"S'okay Hinata, you don't have to, if you don't want to," She said softly, though her expression was disappointed. Hinata noticed this and took a deep breath.

"N-no, it's okay, I can do it," Hinata declared determinedly.

"Really?" Ino asked, disbelief spread over her face. Tenten glared at her.

"Of course! Hinata's a great friend!" She exclaimed, wrapping her hand around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata smiled at her.

"Okay then! Tenten go ahead and hand me the bottle, I'll keep it 'till Hinata leaves," Sakura said, sticking her hand out, Tenten nodded and dropped the bottle into her best friend's open palm.

"Take good care of it," Tenten smiled at her, as Sakura stuffed it into her shorts pocket.

"No pro- Sasuke! Stop it!" Sakura interrupted herself, as Sasuke growled viciously at Itachi and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, shooting glares in his brother's direction. Tenten sighed exasperatedly, grabbing Sasuke by the collar and yanking him off of Sakura.

"Did ya ever stop to think that maybe Sakura likes Itachi _more_ then you?" She asked hanging on tight to his collar when he tried to jerk away from her.

"Of course she doesn't!" Sasuke yelled, turning to glare at Tenten, for suggesting such a stupid thing. Tenten rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"Your so immature, now _sit_!" She commanded, shoving him down onto the carpet. Itachi smirked at Sasuke's expense and pulled Sakura tighter to him,nuzzling his nose in the crook in her neck and purring lightly. Sasuke whimpered.

"Tenten, I am not a dog! Now let me go! Itachi's touching my Sakura!" Sasuke whined reaching his arms out towards Sakura, Tenten growled and jerked him back.

"Quit struggling, you whiny runt!" She said as she whacked Sasuke's head. He whined again and rubbed his sore spot. Pouting, he crossed his arms and sat up straight.

"Fine," He mumbled, looking away. Ino petted his head.

"He's learning, Tenten! I'm sure you can let him go now," She said still patting his hair. Tenten gave her an unsure glance but slowly released his collar, despite her reluctance to. And right when her fingers left the leather, Sasuke bolted forward. He pried his embarrassed Sakura from Itachi's hands and sat carefully onto the floor, holding Sakura tight to his chest.

"Mine," He hissed, showing his fangs, and glaring at anyone who was to close, especially Itachi. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Freak," Tenten glowered and Sasuke gave her a stone cold glare. She shivered.

"Um, er, Sasuke. Calm down," Sakura said nervously, moving her hand to scratch behind his ear. Sasuke's stiff position relaxed but he still kept looking around at everyone guardedly. "Good boy."

"Jeez, what a pain," Naruto groaned, just now noticing the clock. "Look what time it is," He pointed at the nightstand. Sakura turned her head and read the red glowing numbers, 4:18 AM.

"Wow, well, I'm tired! Wake me up in seven hours or something," Ino grinned and cuddled into Sakura's bed, waving at Naruto to go and turn out the lights. Naruto grumbled something incoherent but went to flip the switch anyway.

Sakura barely managed to pull herself out of Sasuke's lap, but did and crawled over to her pile of blankets on the ground. She curled up next to Itachi and Sasuke suddenly appeared behind her.

"Nighty night, guys," She yawned, snuggling her face against Itachi's shirt. He purred in reaction and Sasuke cuddled up to her back, burying his nose into her hair. The lights went out and Sakura heard Naruto, Hinata and Tenten stretch out and then bundle up, for sleep.

In moments she was out like a light, as was everyone else, but Itachi. Who stayed awake the rest of the night to guard Sakura closely.

-

-

-

"You really expect me to wake her up? I did it yesterday, your turn."

"I wasn't here yesterday and besides Sasuke won't let me near her!"

"So, make him wake her up."

"Heh, tried. He hates me."

"Makes sense."

"That was mean."

Sakura heard the low voices of Tenten and Naruto, outside her door. She also heard calm, reverberating purrs coming from either side of her. It soothed her, great, now she _really _didn't want to get up.

When she opened her eyes, slowly but surely, she saw Sasuke curled up beside her, watching the door, animosity practically radiating off of him. She turned her head slightly to see who else was purring next to her. Like she didn't already know.

Itachi lay to her right, he was using his elbow for support, the other arm was wound possessively around her waist. He purred low and deep, his nose against hers. When he saw her eyes open, he smiled at her, nuzzling his face closer to her. Sasuke took notice of this and growled, grabbing Sakura closer to him and purring loudly, rubbing his cheek against hers. Itachi narrowed his eyes and leaned over to Sakura's other cheek, where he promptly licked it raw.

Sakura yawned, ignoring the wet warmth on one side of her face and the heated friction on her other. She grumbled and rubbed her nose, stretching her arms around her loving cats.

"C'mon guys, stop it. If you keep doing that, I'm not gonna have cheeks anymore," Sakura mumbled playfully, flicking their foreheads lightly. They pulled back, reluctantly, purrs still rumbling their bodies. Sakura twisted her back to pop it and sighed.

"Itachi, what time is it?" She asked, rubbing her right eye and casting a curious glance in Itachi's direction. Itachi flicked his eyes over to the clock and smiled.

"Twelve fourteen, love," He mumbled, laying his head on hers, his arm still wrapped tightly around her. She frowned.

"Oh great, that late?" She sighed exasperatedly, but snuggled against Itachi none the less.

"Yes, sorry," He answered quietly, not wanting to alert Tenten or Naruto that his precious blossom was awake. Sasuke, hissed softly, so as not to bother Sakura and licked Sakura's shoulder. Sakura pet him absentmindedly and thought about what had happened that night. She wondered if it even had happened, but quickly brandished that thought when she shifted her body and felt the small bottle in her pocket. She knew she should have been more shaken up about the whole incident, but couldn't bring herself to feel scared in the warmth and comfort of her cats' arms. She giggled and snuggled deeper into their arms, letting the lull of their purrs surround her, peacefully.

But that all shattered when a piercing yell was heard and a figure came busting into her bedroom. The wooden door slammed against her white plastered wall and somebody jumped on her and pulled her out of Itachi and Sasuke's arms. "What the-" Sakura managed to utter, before being interrupted.

"I told ya I could wake her up, no problem!" Ino's obnoxiously loud voice rang through Sakura's ears. Ino was currently grasping both of Sakura's shoulders, her blue eyes shown with triumph and her dark purple sleeveless shirt was wrinkled from her effort at waking up her closest friend.

"Ino! What the hell?! Don't do that!" Naruto bust into the room, panting heavily and rushing over to his pink haired friend, releasing her from Ino's death grip. "You okay, Sakura?"

Sakura was fine but extremely confused, so she decided to voice these thoughts. "Wha?"

Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke had jumped to his feet and ripped Sakura away from them, holding Sakura lovingly to his chest. He lifted his head to glare at Ino and Naruto. Ino gulped.

"It was his idea!" She yelp pointing her thumb at Naruto before bolting out the door. Naruto glared at where she used to be.

"Gee thanks Ino! I hate you too!" He yelled, while running after her. Sasuke growled softly, but quickly reverted to purring wildly, as Sakura scratched his soft spot and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks Sasuke, I really didn't want to deal with blonds this early in the morning," She thanked cheerfully, as she finally became fully aware of her surroundings, otherwise known as being awake. Itachi, now on his feet, grasped her hand and licked it.

"It's time to go and calm your friends, don't you agree?" He asked, placing her hand at her side. Sakura smiled.

''Yeah. wouldn't want them to break anything!" She exclaimed running out of Sasuke's arms and down the hall.

Sasuke sniffed at Itachi and made his way after Sakura, Itachi sighed and followed.

-

-

-

"See you guys at school!" Sakura yelled, her hand waving vigorously in the air. Sasuke smiled delightedly behind her, happy to see her friends go, bottle in Hinata's pack.

"Finally, their gone," Sasuke mumbled, coming up from behind Sakura and wrapping his arms, possessively around her stomach and licking her ear. Sakura shivered and giggled at the funny feeling. She scratched Sasuke's head.

"Hey, uh, Sakura-chan! I need to go and buy another school uniform, my other ones got ruined by ramen stains!" Naruto yelled, hobbling down the stairs, trying to slip on his tennis shoes. "Bye!" He said rushing by her and pecking a kiss on her cheek, before disappearing out, the still open door.

"Um. Okay, see ya later Naruto," Sakura said, slightly confused at how fast he managed to exit her house. Sasuke growled after Naruto, his eyes narrowed. Sakura, noticing his anger, immediately moved her hand to behind his ear, and he began to purr happily, completely forgetting Naruto and his kiss. "Hm, what to do now . . . I know! We can get you ready for school tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed, breaking free of Sasuke's grasp and turning to smile at him. He smiled back, unaware of what he was getting himself into.

-

-

-

"A-alright, now get undressed," Sakura commanded Sasuke. They were in her bathroom, by her bath tub and Sakura was dressed in her red two piece bathing suit.

Can you guess what they're doing?

No?

Sakura's going to give Sasuke a bath!

Well, he can't bathe himself anymore, so its up to Sakura to teach him how. Sasuke grinned at her and quickly removed his clothes. Sakura's face turned red, and her hand shot up to cover up the nasty parts. Sasuke cocked his head to the side, and gave her a confused look.

"Here," Sakura said throwing a small towel at him. "Tie that around your waist." She watched as Sasuke fumbled around with the towel and soon started to whimper at her.

"What?" She asked him, praying to God that he was at least able to tie a knot. Unfortunately, God wasn't on her side today.

"I dunno how to do it," Sasuke mumbled, glaring at the towel. Sakura cursed inwardly and bent down.

"Alright, just hold it there, Sasuke, I'll tie it," She said, embarrassedly grabbing both ends of the towel and tying a neat knot, that would hopefully hold. "Now get in the tub" Sakura ordered, pointing to her giant tub, filled with warm water. Sasuke shrugged and climbed in. When he settled himself, he shivered.

"This feels weird!" He said looking around at the water around him. ". . .Is this water?" Sakura gave him a confused look, her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, why?"

"Agh! I hate water! Why am I bathing in water?!" He started yelling, trying to jump out of the bath, Sakura growled in frustration and grabbed his ears, squeezing them. Sasuke yelped and collapsed back into the tub.

"Stay. Or I'll never scratch behind your ears _ever _again," Sakura threatened, looming over him menacingly. Sasuke pouted and grudgingly sat still, as Sakura grabbed a pitcher and filled it with water from the spout and poured it over his head.

"Good boy, now when you clean yourself you can't just lick yourself clean. You have to get wet and then shampoo your hair, then wash it out," Sakura explained the rules of bathing as she poured another pitcher of water on his head. Sasuke grumbled slightly, wiping the water from his black eyes.

"That's it?" He asked, pushing his bangs out of his face, irritatedly. Sakura laughed quietly, and grabbed a bottle of Naruto's AXE that he brought for the month. She squirted the blue gel into her hand and slathered it into Sasuke's ebony hair. Sasuke sniffed.

"That stuff smells funny," He stated rubbing his scrunched up nose.

"Doesn't it though? I think it smelled odd too," Sakura muttered her reply, running her slim fingers through Sasuke's bangs. He purred and rubbed his nose against her cheek. Sakura blushed, but otherwise didn't acknowledge her excited cat. And I do mean in _that _way.

Sakura finished and sat back, sighing, as she dipped her hands into the bath water to wash the shampoo off. Sasuke pouted when she pulled back to do so. She began filling the pitcher again and turned to Sasuke.

"Now all you do is wash the stuff off your hair, easy peasy right?" Sakura smiled cheerfully at him. He smiled back, not really grasping the whole situation, but then, when has Sasuke ever understood his surroundings? "Now close your eyes really tight and don't open them, till I say so, 'kay?" Sakura said, preparing to pour the water onto his shampoo slathered head. He nodded, squinting his eyes shut, but wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist, so as not to lose sight of her. Sakura didn't object and splashed the crystal water onto his black chicken butt styled hair.

Sasuke whimpered slightly, but made sure to keep his eyes closed until Sakura gave the signal. The water washed out most of the blue gel like substance, without Sakura having to use her hands, so it went quickly.

"Sasuke? We're all done, for now," Sakura said, pulling Sasuke off of her. He pouted.

"But does that mean I have to put my clothes on, _right_ after I get out?" Sasuke asked somberly, as Sakura stood up from her kneeling position and grabbing a white towel.

"Kinda, yeah. . ." Sakura trailed off giving Sasuke an odd look. He sighed and stood up, making Sakura flinch and force herself to look the other way. She quickly jabbed her arm out at him. "Here," She mumbled, "Just hold it around your waist." When Sasuke took it away from her, she opened the door and made her way out of her bathroom. Him following.

"I suppose I could do Itachi later, since he doesn't have school tomorrow," Sakura said out loud, her finger on her bottom lip. She was just about to go and ask him his opinion, when she felt herself being shoved onto the bed. She tried to struggle, but the big weight above her was practically crushing her.

When it finally lifted, she took a giant gasp of breath and placed her hands in front of her, to push off this unknown force. Her hands met with wet bare skin, and suddenly she knew who'd jumped her. She sighed in relief.

"What'd you say?" Sasuke asked, his voice was low and his face didn't look happy in the least. Sakura was surprised, but tried to remember what she had just said.

"Mm. . .I said that I was gonna give Itachi a bath later, 'cause he doesn't have school," Sakura stated eying Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes, his black bangs dripping tiny water droplets onto Sakura's cheeks.

"No," Was all he mumbled before bowing his head down and nuzzling his nose against the left side of her face. A light purr rumbling his throat. Sakura frowned.

"What do you-" She started, but was immediately cut off, by a warm, wet tongue swiping over her parted lips. Sakura's face looked incredulous. "You didn't just-?!"

Sasuke cut her off again using the same technique, except this time, he made sure there was a lot of spit on that one. Sakura froze. and didn't move for a long time. Happy, Sasuke purred excessively and kept licking her cheek. His hands holding Sakura's face tenderly.

So there they lay, Sasuke purring as if he was in ecstasy, which he probably was, and Sakura, frozen stiff under him, pondering if she had lost her first kiss or not. It wasn't until somebody bust into the room, did Sakura even breathe.

And then she heard,

"What the- Hey! Paws off, you naked bastard!"

XXXXXXXX

Huh. Well, I'm surprised.

I cannot believe I actually finished this.

What with the whole house rearrangement, I can't believe I had time. Wow.

I need a pat on the back.

And something you might like to know: I really hadn't intended for Itachi to be in the story, so you can tell it kinda wavered off of my initial plans, but, I think its better this way, don't you?

So, Itachi wasn't originally even in the story.

Review!,

red-flower


	5. Conversations Of Tuna And Rape

Excited?

Sometimes, I wonder why I do a 'Special' thanks because, it's not like I'm thanking anyone else.

SO I've decided, no special thanks this time. Yeah, I know you guys won't miss it 'too' much.

Except I must give a special thanks to SakuraHaruno570. Because I didn't thank you last chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Because if I did, Sasuke wouldn't be such an ass and Itachi wouldn't have died.**

And now I shall answer questioning reviews:

**Animelove101**: It all kinda depends. And as to the tree thing, its a funny idea, and I just might!

**AppleBlossom69**: Well. . . the boys'd definitely be able to tell. But otherwise there wouldn't be much of a reaction. I guess/hope . . Use your imagination.

**Bloody Shinuki**: Around nine or ten pages per chapter, and between 4,000 and 5,000 words.

And now I'll say, enjoy!

-

-

-

**My Pet Hot Guys**

_By: Awesomness- er, red-flower11_

-

-

-

And then she heard,

"What the- Hey! Paws off, you naked bastard!"

There standing in the doorway, was a very loud and very angry blond.

Now, there are many blonds in Sakura's world, but this blond in particular has three whisker like marks on either cheek. And then Sakura noticed the pure rage across her protective best friend of over twelve _long _years.

"No Naruto, wait!" Sakura yelled, her hands waving vigorously as she summoned all her strength and shoved the extremely annoyed, naked, Sasuke off of her. He flipped off and landed, fluidly on the carpet next to her bed.

"Sakura-chan, why's he naked?" Naruto growled, massaging his temples. Sasuke glared at him.

"Well, I kinda just gave Sasuke a bath," Sakura answered, just when Itachi came rushing in.

". . .Why is Sasuke naked? You know what? Don't answer that," Itachi mused sauntering over to Sakura's closet and pulling out a pair of black boxers, which he promptly chucked in Sasuke's direction. "Cover up, your disgusting."

Sasuke sent him a little glare, catching the boxers and slipping them on to cover up the, er, _parts_. Sakura sighed in relief. And then Naruto jumped, as if he just realized something.

"Er, oh yeah! Sakura-chan, I hate to say this, but I'm going to be rooming with Kiba for the rest of the month. Sorry, but I can;t stand being around Sasuke anymore!" He said pointing accusingly at Sasuke, who as soon as he pulled on his boxers, had pounced back on the bed with Sakura. And he was now in the process of hanging on her, with his arms wrapped tightly around her neck and his nose on her cheek.

"I understand how you feel, and I guess you can make your leave," Sakura mumbled, crossing her arms. She couldn't believe Naruto was leaving her alone with these guys. Sasuke was probably capable of raping her. And she could never be to sure about Itachi.

"Are you gonna be okay? I mean, Sasuke almost kinda raped you, and, uh, I'm slightly worried," Naruto murmured, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura looked at him, inquisitively.

"Can you read minds?"

"No. . ."

"Weird,"

"Weren't you leaving?" Itachi intercepted, crossing his arms. Naruto glared.

"Right, See ya at school tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called rushing over and planting a light kiss on her cheek, like a brother. Sasuke growled viciously at him, as the blond stepped out the door. Itachi smirked, finally, they were rid of of everyone else. Now all that was left was for Sasuke to drop dead and he'd be satisfied.

"So. . ." Sakura trailed off, hearing the front door shut. Itachi jumped into the air and stealthily landed a Sakura's opposite side.

"Hello, love. Might I ask why Sasuke was naked earlier?" Itachi inquired, nuzzling her heated neck, morosely. Sakura leaned into the warm, fuzzy feeling, much to Itachi's enjoyment and Sasuke's disdain. He growled, low and throaty and Sakura turned to face him, with a questioning look. Sasuke grinned, delighted that Sakura's attention was on him. He rubbed his nose up against the underneath of her jaw. A purr of delight emitting from his vocal chords. Sakura giggled and tilted her head in Itachi's direction to give Sasuke more room. Itachi flicked his ebony colored tail tip over her lips, watching for her reaction closely, through the corner of his eyes. Sakura, watched it curiously and reached her hands up to encircle his tail in her fingers.

Itachi twitched in surprise, not expecting her to grasp one of his most sensitive body parts. He purred extremely loudly, his whole body shook with the action. Sakura, seeming to not notice the reverberating purring going on beside her, started to stroke the soft fluffy fur on the dark tail. Making Itachi shudder in ecstasy.

Sasuke growled and narrowed his eyes, how dare Itachi cuddle up to his Sakura and act as if he's getting a freaking handjob! How dare he! Sasuke leaned forward and opened his mouth, Sakura completely oblivious to the fact that he had stopped nuzzling her, and positioned his mouth around the destined object. When he was ready, he bit down. Hard. On his brother's tail. His brother's _sensitive _tail.

"MYEOW!!" Itachi yowled, jolting into the air. Sasuke watched with undisguised mirth, licking his elongated canines. Sakura had jerked up, in surprise when Itachi's hypnotizing tail disappeared from her hands. The aforementioned cat, fell back onto the bed with an uncharacteristic pout marring his lips. He was staring at his tail, and cautiously prodding the spot with slobber and teeth marks. Sakura saw and crawled across the bed over to him.

"What happened?" She asked, resisting the urge to glomp the pouting cat. She held his sleek tail in her hand and examined the bite spot.

"Sasuke _bit _me," Itachi said somberly, making sure Sakura didn't touch it. Sakura turned to glare at Sasuke, who in turn shrunk back in fear, this was not the reaction he wanted.

"Sasuke! How dare you bite your brother!" Sakura reprimanded, much like a mother, "That's it, get off my bed! Your grounded, literally!" Sakura stuck her foot off and pushed Sasuke off the bed and onto the floor. "Now stay!"

Sasuke pouted, like his brother, and little tears welled in his eyes. Sakura was _mad _at him. He sniffled and looked up at her. She was ignoring him, petting _Itachi _to make him feel better. Grr. How he hated Itachi.

"You feel better?" Sakura asked, nuzzling her own nose into Itachi's very fluffy tail. It felt like snuggling a cloud, and it made Itachi happy, its a win-win situation! Well, except for Sasuke, speaking of Sasuke. . . And that was when Sakura made the fatal mistake of peering over her shoulder to see the younger neko.

He sat on the ground, his face pained and incredulous, his eyes teary, and his bottom lip pushed out. Sakura felt her body convulse and Itachi did too, he knew what was about to happen, and he hated it. Sakura pounced from the bed and onto her cute little kitten, he fell back in surprise.

"Your just so damn cute!" Sakura moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, and burying her face in his chest, a happy smile adorning her face. Sasuke purred blissfully and licked Sakura's forehead, as fast and as much as possible.

Itachi lay on the bed, hands supporting his head. Damn Sasuke. He glared, grumpily down at his younger brother. He was _so _going to kill him. . .when Sakura _wasn't _around. Then he would blame it all on Tenten. Yes, he had it all planned out. He smirked.

"Hey, Itachi? What time is it?" Sakura asked, breaking out of her snuggle fest, and trying and failing to pull herself out of Sasuke's grip of cuddle death.

"I'll tell you, if you come back here. He bit me and then you went and hugged him," Itachi mumbled, his face showing carelessness, but his voice betrayed him. He was pleading. Sakura's eyes softened, and she dragged Sasuke behind her to climb back onto the bed.

"I love you, Itachi," Sakura smiled, nuzzling her nose against the base of his jaw. She didn't really know how to do it, but Itachi and Sasuke did it to her when they want her to be happy, or just plain want her. Itachi purred wildly, snuggling back. And when Sasuke started whimpering, into Sakura's hip, she flicked his forehead, before returning to her previous ministrations.

Itachi was in heaven. He'd never had her cuddle up to him first. It felt beautiful, her scent, the way her nose rubs against his jaw, the fact that she's choosing him over Sasuke everything about this moment was surreal. And like those surreal, unbelievable periods of time, they never last.

_'Ring'_

Sakura jumped in surprise, and turned her gaze to the cord-less phone lying, face-down, on the floor. It vibrated with the impact of the ring and Sakura sighed, man she was having fun, too. She kissed Itachi on the cheek and was about to get up to retrieve the phone, but in seconds Sasuke was crouching in front of the bed with the phone in his lazy hand.

"You know if you guys keep doing that, I'm gonna get fat," She mumbled grabbing the phone.

"Yes?" She answered, fiddling with Sasuke's hair, who, by the way, had promptly wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, narrowing his eyes at Itachi. Itachi smirked. Sasuke glared.

"Hi Sakura! I was just checking on you to make sure you weren't getting raped or anything," Tenten's voice sounded from the other line.

"What the hell? Why does everyone think that?!" Sakura exclaimed, accidentally pulling Sasuke's hair. He whined at her until she apologized and started petting him again. Itachi boredly laid his head on her shoulder, purring very quietly.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked, sounding very confused.

"Naruto said the same thing!" Sakura replied, thinking back and rolling her eyes.

"Well, you can't blame us, they seem like they'd do it,"

"Oh please, I doubt Sasuke even knows what sex_ is_," Sakura retorted, scratching behind Sasuke's ear. He perked up at hearing his name and looked up at her.

"You never know, he _seems_ innocent, but is he?" Tenten said slyly. What she said made Sakura remember what happened thirty minutes ago when Sasuke practically jumped her. He sure didn't look innocent then, but whatever. It was probably just her imagination. She peered down at Sasuke, who was just watching her curiously, big black eyes blinking cutely. Nope, nothing suspicious there. Sakura smiled at him.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that," She stated blandly, wiping Sasuke's ebony bangs from his pale face.

"Sure, sure. But when you're pregnant with a little cat baby, don't come crawling to me!" Tenten scoffed, Sakura blanched.

"Ew! That's nasty! You freak!" Sakura yelled, rubbing her throat, Tenten laughed at her.

"See ya, Sakura!"

And the line went dead. Sakura dropped the phone onto the bed, great Tenten, now she's disturbed. "Something wrong?" Itachi's voice broke Sakura out of her reverie.

"Huh? Oh, nah, I'm fine, just a little grossed out," She explained, rubbing her head. Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"Let me guess, _Tenten_ called you," Sakura looked a bit surprised.

"How'd you know?" She asked. Itachi shrugged.

"Tenten'd gross anyone out, oh and I could hear her talking," Sakura's ears turned red, he heard that?

"Uh, sorry," She mumbled, now using both of her hands to fluff Sasuke's hair. He purred and buried his face into her shirt, shaking his head. Itachi smirked at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"No need to apologize, blossom," He leaned his face into her hair, smirk still evident.

"Um-"

_'Growl'_

"Well, that'd be my stomach!" Sakura explained with a faint blush, "I should get some lunch."

Itachi nodded at her and released her, as did Sasuke. . .sorta. He gave her enough time to stand before wrapping both his arms around her neck and licking her ear. Sakura shivered and pried him off.

"Sasuke, I need to _walk, _and I can't exactly do that when your attached to me," Sakura said, pointing her finger at him. He pouted, and Sakura quickly turned around, so as not to see. She knew if she did, then she wouldn't be getting any lunch anytime soon. Sasuke whimpered as Sakura began forcing herself down the hallway, and trying not to imagine what he must look like right now. Itachi just poked Sasuke in the forehead , before following Sakura and Sasuke came rushing behind.

-

-

-

Sakura gulped down the last bite of her tuna sandwich. Which the boys seemed to really like. She watched in awe as they devoured their three sandwiches like starving vultures. But, she assumed it made sense, since that what cats were supposed to like, and that's what she sometimes fed them when she couldn't finish her own tuna.

"Jeez, you guys must have been really hungry," Sakura stated, scooting her plate with the last tuna sandwich on it towards Itachi, since she had already given Sasuke one. He thanked her, before happily consume the poor sandwich.

"Hey Itachi, I was wondering. Did Tenten buy Sasuke school uniforms, and register him in school?" Sakura asked, the thought just now occurring to her, the fact that she never did hear if Sasuke was registered. Itachi merely nodded, his mouth full. Sakura sighed.

"You guys _really _like tuna don't you?"

Two happy meows replied.

-

-

-

They were all relaxed on the leather couch in Sakura's living room. It was half past seven, and they had just eaten dinner. Which consisted of, drum roll please, tuna sandwiches. And Sakura was now out of tuna. They were all watching a movie.

Sakura was curled up in a fuzzy light blue blanket, with Sasuke on her left and Itachi on her right. Sasuke, like always, had is arms wound tightly around her stomach, his face on he left hip. She was practically horizontal, her upper body rested comfortably against Itachi's side, his arm around her, holding her too him.

Nobody was really paying attention to the movie, Sasuke was rubbing his nose against the sensitive skin right above where Sakura's shorts began, Itachi was resting his cheek against the top of Sakura's head, her scent invading his senses, intoxicating him, and Sakura was thinking about how school was going to be, especially with Sasuke being as clingy as he is.

Soon the movie ended, and Sakura suddenly realized she didn't even remember what movie they had been watching. She got up from leaning against Itachi and stretched her arms in the air. "Good movie huh?" She asked, even though she hardly paid attention. The boys stared at her for a moment.

"Yeah, great . . ." Itachi mumbled, and Sasuke just shrugged and licked the top of Sakura's hip, causing her to jump in surprise. She scowled at him and he smiled cheerfully, licking his lips. She blushed and turned away.

"Okay, now tomorrow's school, Sasuke. Are you sure your gonna be fine without me? Because don't know how many classes we might have together," Sakura said, string into space.

"Uh-huh, I think so," Sasuke muttered, licking Sakura again. Sakura's blush grew, but she otherwise didn't say anything. She wasn't to sure about Sasuke's answer, but hopefully he could be mature enough to last a few hours away from her. . . They were doomed.

Sakura rubbed her temple and suffered for a few seconds. "Right. Well, I think it's about time we get ready to go to sleep, since we have school. So I'm gonna take a shower, you guys can wait it my room," Sakura said, worming out of Sasuke's grasp and almost falling off the couch. She then hurried up the stairs, her cats following behind.

-

-

-

When Sakura stepped out of her shower and had successfully wrapped a towel around herself there was a loud knock on the door. "Sakura!"

"What?" Sakura grumbled irritatedly, rubbing at her short pink hair with another towel.

"The phone's for you! It's mom," Sasuke's voice called. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Who answered the phone?!" She yelled unlocking the door and flinging it open. Sasuke jumped and titled his head to the side.

"Itachi," He stated pointing at Itachi who was sitting cross legged on the carpet phone in hand.

"-yes she's coming," He finished, and handed the phone to the worried Sakura.

"Mom?" She greeted, tentatively.

"Honey, who was it that answered the phone? In sure didn't sound like Naruto," Her mom's curious voice. Sakura sighed in relief, that meant Itachi hadn't said he was Itachi, her cat.

"Um, er. . .He's- . . . he's a friend," Sakura said sounding rather idiotic, as she nervously twirled a strand of her cotton candy colored hair.

"Oh? What's his name?" Her mom, Suzuki, asked, sounding oddly interested. _Crap_, Sakura thought, scratching her head.

"Well, uh. . .His name is. . .I-Itachi Uchiha," Sakura mumbled, rubbing the bridge of her nose, when Sasuke started hanging off of her, his arms around her neck, very close to Sakura's phone.

"Itachi? Really? But isn't that your cat's name?" Suzuki questioned. _Dammit woman, what does it matter?!_ Sakura growled in her mind.

"Yes! Weird isn't it?" She replied, with a twitch. Itachi watched curiously.

"Yeah, that's pretty creepy. So what is he doing at your house at 7:30 in the evening, on a school night?" Suspicious was she. Sakura's shoulders slumped, making Sasuke slump, he whined in reaction. "Sakura, what the heck was that?"

"Um, Sasuke. Anyway, Itachi's kinda, sorta uh, spending the night here. Because he's knew and his mom just died in an. . .uh . . . accident," Sakura mentally slapped herself, wow, that sounded stupid.

"Aw, poor guy. Oh, and I called to tell you, me and your father are coming back home in a week," Suzuki said cheerfully, "So we get to see you soon!"

"Uh, yeah. . .Great," Sakura muttered, she was going to freaking die! What was she supposed to do with Sasuke, oh and we can't forget the fact that Itachi has cat body parts!

"Well, bye honey! Tell Sasuke and Itachi I miss them!"

"Sure. . ."

Then her mom hung up. Sakura sunk to the floor, letting the phone slip from her fingers and fall onto her lap. Sasuke went down with her, and snuggled his face close to hers, ignoring her wet hair that tickled his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, coming over to sit next to her, and rubbing her bare back.

"Mom's coming next week," Sakura said, her voice sounding on the brink of hysteria. "What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, what am-"

"Sakura. It'll be fine, you'll be fine. We'll think of something tomorrow after school, okay?" Itachi whispered, licking her lightly on the forehead. Sasuke smiled and licked her already wet cheek. "Oh, and you should probably get some clothes on."

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked down at herself, a sagging white towel, was limply around her body. "Eek! Don't look!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up and making a bee line for the bathroom. Or at least trying to. Sasuke's grip on her was tight and she couldn't squirm out of this one.

"Sasuke! Lemme go!" Sakura yelled struggling to break out of his hold. She probably would have kicked him, if she wasn't only wearing a towel. He smirked mischievously at her, and Sakura's whole face turned red.

All of a sudden, Itachi was next to her, with the same smirk adorning his face. Sakura tried to back away from them, but only ran into Sasuke's arm. Sasuke bent down and let his tongue glide across her lips, Sakura blush increased ten fold and she felt her body freeze up again.

Then Itachi, brushed her hair away from her face and he proceeded to do the same. Sakura was sure, by now, her face looked like a firetruck.

. . .No. No, she will not be raped! She will not have a whole bunch of little kitten children running around at the age of sixteen! Never! So Sakura screamed. Loudly. Both boys cringed, at the pain, because of their sensitive ears. As soon as Sakura felt Sasuke's grip loosen, she jumped out and glared at them.

"Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" Sakura yelled pointing an accusing finger at both of them, the other clenched into a tight fist. She licked her lips, out of anger, and tasted something weird.

. . .Oh crap! She forgot, they had licked her _lips_. She swiped her wrist over her mouth and glared evilly. "Why aren't you saying anything?!"

She glared even harder. They just sat there, looking dazed, with little red blushes on their faces. Sakura saw a white blob next to Sasuke's knee._ What is that next to Sasuke? Oh, it's just a towel._

"A TOWEL!" Sakura looked down. There she was, stark naked. . .in front of two guys. "AGHHH!" She screeched running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut, with a bang.

The two cats sat in silence.

"Sweet." Sasuke mumbled, still looking out of it.

"Yeah. . ." Itachi agreed, looking just as dumb.

-

-

-

Weee!

Okay, here's it is!

I apologize for it's rather shortness.

But its Just for you, hope it was satisfying.

Dang, I never expected to finish it this fast. I was thinking August or something.

Anywayz I was up since two in the morning finishing this up, so be happy!

Review please! You see, I gots lots and lots of reviews last time, so this came fast!

See?

Review,

red-flower11


	6. And So School Begins!

Holy crow!!

Look at all the reviews there are!

Over 140, You guys are so totally awesomeness! Now keep reviewing and you'll be more awesomeness than usual! Yay!

I apologize for the late-ish update, I had just gotten the new Twilight book, Breaking Dawn! So I had to read it all. . .Sorry.

Now for the long awaited chapter of Sasuke and the dreadful school. First day here he comes! Beware.

**Disclaimer: If I did, you would definitely know.**

-

-

-

**My Pet Hot Guys**

_-red-flower11_

-

_-_

_-_

When Sakura awoke, she awoke to the strange feeling of something wet dragging across her sensitive stomach, and it tickled. Immensely. She stifled a giggle and waited to figure out just what the feeling could possibly be. The sensation continued as her groggy, sleep ridden mind tried to sort things out.

But then as soon as it started it disappeared, along with a grunt of pain. Sakura shifted, confusedly, wondering idly what had happened and also kind of disappointed that the funny thing had vanished. She stopped sulking when she heard voices. Familiar voices.

"Because, that's gross. And I despise you, so anything that causes you pleasure/happiness is something that I should stop immediately. Oh, and Sakura belongs to me, not you," Came a low, deep and velvety voice, to her left, one which Sakura was sure she_ would_ have been able to recognize, had sleep not just raped her mind. Oh well.

"What?! Sakura's mine! And. . .and I hate you too! So bite me!" Grumbled another voice, this one to her right.

"Yes, you seem to like _biting_, don't you?" Snarled the deep voice.

"Your just sour 'cause I bit you, you should have seen it coming," The other voice cackled. Sakura tried to open her eyes and found that all she could see were to big blurs. Big blurs that talked.

"Huh? Sakura! Your awake!"

And then she felt herself being glomped. She also heard a vibrating sound, a sound like purring.

"Sasuke. Get off of her, you idiot."

_'Sasuke?' _And that's when she realized what had happened the past weekend, and now it was time for school. . .and Sasuke. School meet Sasuke, Sasuke meet school, Sakura meet doom's day. She struggled under his suffocating grasp, hands attempting to shove him off.

Sasuke lifted his head, tilting it slightly, and looked quizzically at her. He meowed quietly in confusion, and rubbed his nose against hers. Sakura's bottom lip quivered.

"Your so adorable!" And with that she wrapped her small arms around Sasuke's enthusiastic self. Itachi grumbled silently.

-

-

-

"Yes, you _have _to wear the uniform, and don't you dare take it off before school's out, understand?" Sakura ordered, studying the boy/cat in front of her. Sasuke had a white, long sleeve, button down shirt, tucked in to his long black pants, a belt wrapped tightly around his waist and a dark green and white blazer to top it all off.

Sasuke whined, and rubbed his nose. "Oh, and when someone asks you a question, answer them. Don't purr or meow or whine at them, okay?" Sakura adjusted her matching blazer, with the golden Konoha insignia over her left breast pocket, and flicked a piece of lint off of her pleated, dark green skirt.

Sasuke merely nodded, before wrapping his arms around her poorly abused neck and nuzzling his nose there. Sakura simply ignored him, as she prayed today would go as planned.

"Sakura, your going to be late," Came Itachi's sullen voice. Sakura turned to smile at him, and wrenched her way out of Sasuke's clingy grasp, to give Itachi a well needed hug.

"We'll be home around four, are you gonna be alright, I mean, you are going to be alone for eight hours," Sakura mumbled into Itachi's black t-shirt. She felt him smile against her hair.

"I'll last," He licked her forehead reassuringly. Sakura shrugged, arms still around Itachi's waist.

"Try not to leave the house unless you need to," She said, as she slowly released him. He nodded, and she grabbed her black shoulder bag off of the couch.

"Well then, me and Sasuke are off! See ya later Itachi!" Sakura called dragging Sasuke out the door.

Sasuke curiously looked around him, as they walked to the sidewalk. "Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura turned to look at him, letting go of his wrist and adjusting the shoulder strap that ran diagonally across her stomach and chest. Sasuke stumbled after her, eyes wide.

"What's that?" He motioned to the small view of an airplane, as it flew above, leaving from the airport not far off. Sakura looked up and giggled.

"It's actually an airplane, you house cat," Sakura teased, smirking back at him. He pouted, but his look quickly changed to wonder as he watched a few birds fly from a tree branch. Sakura watched him with a smile on her face, glancing ahead a few times, as they neared the school.

"Sasuke, we're almost there," Sakura informed, flicking him to gain his attention. He smiled and stared at the building, but soon frowned upon realization that Tenten had just vacated a big yellow thing. He crossed his arms grumbling.

"Wow, he cleans up nicely," Ino called running up to them, Tenten following. Sakura waved.

"Yup, where's Hinata?" She asked, using her hand as a visor to peer around the school grounds, that were slowly becoming flooded with adolescents. Tenten shrugged.

"I dunno. She hasn't showed up yet, I guess," She said, waving her hand. "But I'm sure she'll show up with Neji sooner or later."

"Sooner rather than later," Sakura said as she continued on her lookout for her violet haired friend. When everyone gave her curious glances, she explained. "Hinata has those clear beads."

"Oh yeah. Well, I'm sure she's fine," Ino reassured, patting Sakura's head. Sakura sighed.

"I guess," She mumbled, before Sasuke grabbed her arm and hurriedly pulled her into the building.

"Ack! Sasuke! What's wrong with you?!" Sakura yelled scrambling out of his hands. He frowned at her.

"Those guys out there." Sakura gave him a confused look, as her friends came rushing up.

"Wha-"

"Those guys were looking at you wrong," He growled, glaring at something above her head. Sakura pouted at him.

"Sasuke, you can't go dragging me everywhere, just because some perverted freshmen are staring at me. Now come on," She hissed, grabbing his hand and walking towards the office. Tenten came up beside her.

"Hey, I'm gonna stop by my locker, so. . .I'll catch up with you later! Bye!" She smiled, rushing down an empty hallway, due to the fact that school didn't start for a good twenty minutes.

"No, don't leave me alone, wait-!" But Tenten had already vanished. Sakura glared at nothing in particular as she stepped up to the office window.

As Sakura asked the attendant at the front desk about Sasuke's schedule, she couldn't help but notice all the stares and whispers he was getting. Though she really couldn't blame them.

His arms were crossed, rather tightly, around her waist, his head rested on top of hers, teeth clenched, his unusually long canines bared and to top it all off, he was growling at every passing male in the vicinity. There, in front of everyone.

Even the desk attendant was staring.

"Thanks," Sakura muttered, grabbing the schedule and looking it over, trying to ignore the hostile glares they were getting from the guys and the nosy stares from the girls. ". . .Sasuke, could you let go? People are staring."

Sasuke whined at her, and pulled himself closer. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. She decided to pretend he was just a large tumor and continued scanning his schedule.

Sakura's eyes widened and she suddenly stopped walking. Sasuke, caught off guard, almost tripped over her. "Hey Sakura! I'm back!"

Tenten came running up to them, her binder in her arm. Sakura turned to her with an astonished look. "How'd you manage to pull this off?" She asked, holding the schedule up against Tenten's nose. Tenten jumped back, in reaction, and smirked mysteriously.

"That is for me to know, and for you to never find out," She said airily, pointing at the schedule that matched Sakura's in every aspect.

"You begged them to, didn't you?" Sakura asked, deadpanned. Tenten sulked and nodded glumly.

"With the excuse that he knew you, so he'd be better off with the same classes as someone that he was familiar with. Oh and a few bribes and black mailing. . .but that's beside the point!"

"That's what I thought," Sakura said, peering at the paper again. Sasuke laid his chin on her shoulder and stared at the paper a moment before tilting his head, and giving her a confused nudge. "We have the same schedule, so you'll be in all my classes. And didn't I tell you to _voice _your questions?"

Sasuke shrugged but smiled ecstatically, and snuggled Sakura up against his chest. Everyone within five feet of them stopped to leer at the cuddling couple. Tenten lifted her eyebrow.

"I think you should teach him some discipline, seriously. People probably already think you guys are dating," She said, staring blankly at them, Sakura glared at her, as she tried to escape.

"Well, you could you at least help me!" She exclaimed exasperatedly, turning in his grip to shove Sasuke off.

"Nah, that's okay. I'll just watch," Tenten smiled, making herself comfortable against a couple of lockers. Sakura glared hatefully at her, before looking to face the problem at hand. But when she spun around, Sasuke's face was mere centimeters away, from hers. Sasuke grinned at her, before breaking the distance between them and licking her lips.

Tenten gulped, and looked around, trying to see if anyone had noticed the little exchange. A small group of sophomore girls were giggling, with blushes adorning their faces as they pointed at them. And a few guys were gawking.

"Um. . .it's not what it looks like!" Tenten reassured, waving her hands in front of her face nervously.

"Sure. . ." Some random curly haired girl said, suspicious.

"Are you insinuating something?" Tenten asked, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"One way or another," The curly one replied. The three girls around her tried shushing her.

"Quiet down, Annase! Do you know who that is?" One of them whispered harshly.

"What do you mean?"

"She's Neji's girlfriend, don'cha know?" Another hissed. The girl, Annase's, face abruptly switched.

"_The _Neji Hyuga?"

"Do you know any other Nejis as hot as him?"

"Um, I'm sorry, Miss Tenten!" Annase apologized bowing in respect. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Damn right you are!" Tenten smirked and returned her focus to her trapped pink haired friend, a smile graced her lips. "Now for moral support. Go Sakura! You can do it!"

"Gee thanks."

When Sakura had successfully jerked herself out of Sasuke's grip she narrowed her eyes at him. "Sasuke, I know I said I loved ya and all, but you need to stop doing that. So another rule, hands off!"

Sasuke stared at her. "Are you serious?"

"Completely,"

"B-but why?"

"People will stare and think things and stuff!" Sakura replied intelligently.

"Haha! Sucks to be you Sasuke!" Tenten yelled, guffawing. Sakura lifted a light pink eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Tenten. Let's make him feel worse," She muttered sarcastically, flicking Tenten's forehead. At that moment Ino appeared, looking awestruck.

"Tenten! You! How'd you get popular in the span of a short weekend! I mean, I've been trying since the ninth grade and here you are! People are bowing, _bowing _in _respect_!" Ino exclaimed, pointing her finger in Tenten's triumphant face.

"Oh, I get around. I know people," She smirked, fixing the collar of her white shirt, her blazer tied around her waist, over her beige pants. Yes, short skirts scared Tenten, so she borrowed some money from her kind, cough, boyfriend and bribed people. So yes. She has beige dress pants, 'cause she's Tenten.

"Sure. . . don't believe her, Ino. She's just popular because she's dating Neji, you know, Mister I'm-rich-but-I-attend-public-school-because-it-helps-me-look-popular-even-though-I'm-a-completely-stoic-boring-guy-oh-and-I'm-also-sorta-kinda-hot," Sakura explained, pushing Sasuke away from her.

"That's an awfully long code name," Tenten said, scratching her cheek nervously. Ino glared at her.

"That's not the _only _reason your dating Neji is it?!" She accused, frowning down at her brown haired frown. Tenten glared at her.

"Of course not! I'm not you!"

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

"You loser!"

"That was the worst insult you could come up with?!"

"Shut up! I. . .I'm blond."

"Yes, and an insult to all of them as well."

"Shut your mouth, Mickey Mouse!"

"Oh you so did not just go there!"

"Oh, I went there!"

"Now its on."

"You bet its on!"

"Yeah, its on like Donkey Kong!"

". . ."

"Too much?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, 'bout that,"

"No problem."

"You are both idiots,"Came Sakura's irritated voice, as she began making her way through the ever climbing amount of teenagers, pulling Sasuke by the hand behind her. 'I'm going to my locker and then heading off to first period, I'll see you guys in third!" She called back, finally losing sight of the two.

"Sakura? What's a locker?" Sasuke asked, clutching to her hand, only feeling slightly claustrophobic, being surrounded by so many people. Sakura sighed.

"It's a metal cabinet that locks, and you use it to keep your things in," Sakura explained half-heartedly, as she pointed at a long row of lockers to their left. Sasuke watched them for a moment, before returning his attention to the object of his affection.

"So what's a period?" Sakura, almost, blushed at the statement before remember the context in which she had previously used the word.

"It's an amount of time, usually. In this case its how long a class is," She replied, finally reaching her beige locker, and beginning to spin the dial located on the silver lock.

"Oh. So. . ." Sasuke trailed off. Sakura gave him a sidelong glance.

"Your not going to ask another question, are you?" She questioned, eying him and hoping he'd say no.

"Well, I was, but I ran out of questions to ask, except for one," That piqued Sakura's interest.

"And what would that be?" She asked, pulling open her locker and pulling out a thin black binder. Sasuke watched her every move, as if expecting her to do something.

"When do I get to touch you again?" He all but whined at her, his hands quivering with the need to hold her in his arms. Sakura raised her eyebrow at him.

"You are too obsessed , I think you need some therapy, because that's just not human," Sakura blinked. "Oh, wait. I guess that makes sense, seeing as how your my cat and all."

Sasuke shrugged, "Can I at least put _one _arm around you, _please_?" Sasuke whimpered. Sakura stared at him as he pouted at her. And she practically knew he was using his cuteness to his advantage, that sneak.

"Ugh. Fine, whatever," She sighed, closing her locker, as she shoved the binder into her bag. Sasuke's whole face lit up, and he immediately wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her as close as physically possible, enjoying it while it lasted, but still managing to glare at every human within glaring distance. Sakura was _his_ fragile little human, and he trusted _no one_.

-

-

-

As they stepped into the doorway of her first class of the day, she noticed that not many people had arrived yet. In the seats that were set in the academy way, were only four people. Of those four, she only actually hung out with one of them. Kiba Inuzuka

He gave her a feral grin as she descended the honey colored steps to reach her destination. The second from the top row of seats in the upper left hand corner, a row right behind where Kiba sat, waving.

"Hey Kiba!" She greeted, dropping her bag, ungraciously on the desktop and plopping herself down onto the long brown bench. Kiba sat on his desk, facing her.

"Hey yourself, how was your weekend?" He asked, still grinning, making the red upside down triangles on his face scrunch up. Sakura still didn't know if they were tattoos or makeup or, maybe, a birthmark of some kind. . .

"Exciting, to say the least," Sakura mumbled, brushing a strand of pink hair out of her face. Sasuke, who had sat down next to her, pulled Sakura tighter to his chest. This guy, kept talking to Sakura like they were the greatest of friends, and he smelled a lot like dogs. . .ugh, Sasuke hated that stench.

"Did you get a schedule change or somethin' you weren't in this class last week?" Kiba asked rubbing his nose, and staring at Sasuke. Sasuke merely sent him a cold glare, that made him flinch. He wondered why the guy hated him so much.

"Well, he's a new student, and I'm kinda like his guide, sorta. His name's Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura explained, trying her hardest to escape Sasuke's little embrace without making to much of a spectacle. "He doesn't really talk much,to people he doesn't know."

"Aa, well then, I'm Kiba Inuzuka!" Kiba announced putting out his hand. Sasuke merely stared at it.

"Sakura-chan!" Came a loud voice from the door. A blond, came running to her side at top speed. He landed beside her and smiled. Kiba, shot him an annoyed look as he slowly let his hand drop.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura waved, and that's when Naruto noticed who was clutching onto her.

"Is that Sasuke?" He asked pointing behind Sakura.

"Yeah, he enrolled today, I thought I told you that," Sakura said, rubbing Sasuke's head, subconsciously.

"You did, I just kinda didn't actually think. . . " Naruto trailed off, as Sasuke glared at him. He glared back. "I still don't like him any!" He finished, crossing his arms in indignation. Kiba gave him a confused stare.

"You know him?" He asked. Naruto sniffed.

"Barely," He sneered, Sasuke bared his canines at the blond.

"Your just jealous because I have Sakura," Sasuke stated coolly, despite the way he looked. Naruto blanched.

"Whatever! I don't like Sakura-chan like that anymore!" He exclaimed, now glaring daggers at the black haired teen. And Sakura was to busy wondering how Sasuke was managing to even sound smart when talking, let alone hold his own in a verbal fight. Then again it was _Naruto_.

"Sure, that's what you want us to believe," Sasuke smirked, running his hand through his tousled hair. Naruto about blew up at him.

"Nuh uh! I totally like Sakura-chan as a sister! There's actually someone else I-" Naruto's hands shot up to his mouth as he realized what he was about to admit. Sakura's eyes widened, now that caught her attention.

"What was that Naruto? What were you saying?" She leered, leaning towards Naruto, with an evil smirk that'd make the most evilest man proud. Naruto cringed away from her, Sasuke whined, and Kiba lost total and complete interest in the conversation as a whole, when Shino showed up with something more important to discuss.

"Um. . .uh, I. . .what were we talking about again?" He whispered, almost crapping his pants in fear. Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes at the blond, while petting the whining Sasuke's head to shut him up.

"You no damn well, what I want. And I want you to give it to me, _now_." Sakura was holding him by the throat. He made hacking noises and Sakura watched mercilessly.

"Agh! Okay, 'cough', I'll. . .'wheeze' I'll tell you!" Naruto barely managed to utter out, when Sakura released his, now bruised, neck, and smiled cheerfully.

"Okay! Who is it?" Naruto held his neck, and wheezed a bit more, before gaining the ability to have a conversation again.

"You promise you won't tell her? Swear?" He asked, a blush creeping its way across his whisker lined cheeks. Sakura stuck up the pinkie finger, of her free hand. You know the one that wasn't pleasuring Sasuke, with little pets.

"I pinkie swear," She said, all to seriously. Naruto smiled, he knew Sakura since they were four years old, so he knew that when she pinkie sweared she meant serious business. He lifted his pinkie to hers.

"Good," He gulped, loudly and continued. "I-I kinda sorta _like_ er, uh. . .Ino!," He blurted, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Liar." She said, instantly. He looked up at her, looking like a child who was caught doing something he shouldn't.

"How'd you know?"

"It's _Ino_ were talking about! Of course I knew!" Sakura exclaimed, glaring at Naruto. "Now, tell me the truth Naruto, or I'll strangle you." Naruto gulped.

"O-okay. . .it might be er, H-hinata?" Naruto stuttered, hiding his face with his backpack. Sakura smiled excitedly, she was practically glowing with happiness.

"Good." Was all she replied as Kakashi walked into the class room.

Said reply had Naruto's mind boggled all throughout Kakashi's "History" lesson, and by history he means 'The History Of Porn'. Don't ask. Naruto wondered if what Sakura had said meant something. Like 'good' it's not Tenten, or 'good' because Hinata likes him back and so on and so forth. Damn her and her mysterious ways! Naruto rubbed his head in confusion and stress.

"Sakura?" Came Kakashi's voice from down below, at the bottom of the steps, as he slowly made his way toward her, book in hand.

"Uh, yes?" Sakura replied, hoping that Kakashi-sensei hadn't caught her dozing off, though it was kinda hard, with Sasuke, connected at her hip, purring as quietly as possible, but still next to Sakura's ear. Sometimes, Sasuke irked her. And this was one of those times.

"Who is this? I'm afraid I don't recognize him at all," Kakashi, asked. Squinting his one visible eye in Sasuke's direction, as cat boy snuggled Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh! Um, this is Sasuke Uchiha! He's, uh, new!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised at how she had totally forgotten to introduce Sasuke to Kakashi-sensei, she guessed she was just too caught up in a world where Naruto and Hinata were _finally_ together.

"Aa, well, next time, tell me, okay?" Kakashi said, patting Sakura's pink head, and sending a smile towards Sasuke, that went unnoticed. He merely shrugged and spun on his heel to march down the stairs and continue his lesson on Porno- Cough, 'History'.

Sakura scratched Sasuke's head, and rested her face against the palm of her right hand, staring absently at her plain old black spiral notebook's cover. It had doodles etched into it's thin cardboard, from months of endless porn filled torture. The pages that were meant for helpful notes were covered in drawings and grocery lists and chore lists, and I heart Gaara's. Which should now be officially scratched out. You know, since Sakura didn't have a crush on the stoic red-head anymore. _Well, there's something to do_, Sakura thought, lifting her head from her palm and reaching to her bag to retrieve a nice bold, big, black Sharpie.

She pulled the cap off with her teeth and spit it onto her lap, as she one handedly flipped open her spiral and stared at the first notebook paper sheet that was filled with hearts and flowers and the name Gaara. It gave of a ditzy and bubbly school girl kind of vibe, which Sakura knew she definitely wasn't. So it was with this sharpie that she meticulously marked out any and all hearts and Gaara's on every sheet of paper she could find them on, while Sasuke curiously and later, triumphantly watched leaning over her shoulder. A purr still buzzing in her ear.

-

-

-

"Sakura, where are we going next?"

"We're going to calculus with Asuma-sensei," Sakura replied blandly, still slightly mortified. Sasuke watched with concern in his dark orbs. He nuzzled her bangs with his nose and licked her cheek, but Sakura acted as if he wasn't there. Other than answering his questions, she didn't have anything to do with him. He'd bet that if he went into the middle of the hallway and stripped off his clothes she wouldn't notice. He wondered what was bugging her so much, and he also hated it when Sakura was hurt. But he couldn't comfort her, if he didn't know what the problem actually was.

Too bad the problem had everything to do with him, well halfway at least. As Sakura stiffly, sifted through the hordes of students to get to her locker, she couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy about the whole ordeal. I mean, really what was she thinking, or rather not thinking. All she wanted to do was cross out the I heart Gaara's, but No, she had to go and forget what she was doing! She comes back to her senses and all over the last eight pages of her spiral notebook, was Sakura Uchiha!

And that wasn't even they're real last name! The thing is that, no matter how hard Sakura tried, she couldn't figure out which one, it was that she was thinking of when she wrote it.

The worst part is that it might have been _both_.

-

-

-

Okay!

That's it for now!

I absolutely loved writing this chapter, and I completely look forward to writing out the rest of Sasuke's day at school. I hope this will suffice for a week or two!

Thankyou for reading!

And please! R&R! I want at _least _170 reviews! Yes, ginormous emphasis on the least! As in I want it to be over that, thanks!

The more the reviews the faster the updates!

Review!,

red-flower11


	7. Some Plot? Why Yes, Thank you

Sweetness!

Did I mention how much I loved your reviews?

No?

I absolutely _adore_ you guys! You all are so totally pwnsome!

Thankyou for giving over a 170 reviews! Your too kind!

Anyways, if your thinking about getting a Wii,

DO IT!

My older brother just got a Wii, and I am so hooked on Super Smash Brothers: Brawl and Bleach.

So awesome.

**Disclaimer: No I don't, but I wish for it every night at 11:11 PM!  
**

-

-

-

"N-no! I don't know what your talking about!" The dark haired girl, yelled. Her timid voice taking on a whole new level of defiance. She was going to protect it, she couldn't let her friends down. She wasn't going to be a coward again.

"I know, you know, what I want. And I know you have it," The masked man said, in a sickly sweet voice, dripping with venom. She backed away, clutching it tightly in sweaty fingers, she felt herself trip over a candle holder that he had knocked over earlier, and she went tumbling to the hard wood floor.

"Ah, you fell. So sorry, now hand it over," The man chuckled, as he crouched down and reached out. She cringed away from him, trying to pull herself away. Her aching wrist shooting sharp pains up her arm. Her white skin drenched with perspiration. With nothing else to do she dropped the milky white container in her lap and shoved the man backwards, sliding herself between the wall and the wardrobe.

The man fell into the table, a small sound of pain, and then he stood, his mask falling to the floor. His snow white hair fell to his shoulders and he smirked at her, indulging in the stark fear that gleamed in her eyes. He stepped towards her and she flinched.

_Here I GO!_ She thought, using both her hands and all her strength to pull the giant wardrobe down, between her and the disgusting man.

A scream, as she felt the wardrobe's legs give out underneath it, and it went crashing towards the floor.

Too late, she realized that her leg was directly in it's path.

A sickening _crunch_, and all she saw was white.

-

-

-

**My Pet Hot Guys**

_- red-flower11_

-

-

-

"So, like, Sasuke! How are you liking school so far?" _Another _fangirl asked Sasuke, leaning towards him curiously, with little pink hearts in her eyes. Sakura rolled her emerald orbs, fingering her pink hair, knocking Sasuke's head with her shoulder, to get his attention, since he was ignoring the girl. He glared at the innocent fangirl, lifting his head off of Sakura, and facing her. The girl squeaked and a giant blush covered her cheeks.

"No, I hate school. It has shitty rules, that I sure as hell am not gonna follow," Sasuke spat at her, and Sakura thumped her elbow against his arm, giving him the look. He whimpered as quietly as humanly possible. . .when your a cat. The girl smiled and turned around to whisper to her friend, Sasuke wasn't sure what she said, but he did hear the words, 'Bad boy.' muttered.

"So, Sakura, does he have a brother? You know, since he's taken and all," A red headed student asked, smiling. Sakura pretended she didn't hear the last part of that statement and sighed, scribbling the last of her notes into her _new _spiral notebook.

"Uh, yeah. He's, like, twenty two, or something. His name's Itachi Uchiha," Sakura replied absentmindedly, picking at the end of her eraser, as Sasuke took advantage of the fact that no one was paying attention to him anymore, and rubbed his cheek against Sakura's bare arm, he'd been longing for skin-on-skin contact with his Sakura for a while. The girls in front of them, gaped in excitement, and squealed at the thought of what Itachi might look like.

Tenten, who was sitting beside Sakura and nibbling on the metal spiral of an old notebook, turned to face the pinkette.

". . .Hey Sakura? Out of bored curiosity, I know Sasuke and Itachi are brothers but how do you know that? Other than the fact that they look alike," She whispered, as Kurenai, their third period Lit. teacher, wrote some unknown sentence on the chalk board. Sakura smiled, happy that _something _interesting was happening.

"Well, Their mother, Mikoto-chan, used to be my pet cat when I was, like, six. So she gave birth to Itachi, in a litter, and she gave birth to Sasuke, in a litter. They even have the same father, it was the neighbor's old cat. . .er, Fugaku!" She replied, her finger up. Tenten's expression went from bored to realization.

"I remember that damn cat, he used to scratch me every time I rode my bike by!" She growled, thinking about the times when she was nine, and a gray brown cat used to maul her. She really hated that cat.

"So you just randomly kept Sasuke and Itachi, out of those litters?" Ino asked, popping up from around Tenten, a curious look in her sky blue eyes.

"Pretty much." Sakura said, blandly, running her fingers along Sasuke's hair and shrugging.

"Well, you sure know how to pick 'em!" Ino cheered, eying Sasuke. He cringed and scooted down the seat, pulling Sakura with him.

-

-

-

"Hinata still hasn't showed up,"

Sakura said to herself as she shook her head, and walked out of her fourth period biology class. Sasuke shrugged boredly, sticking close to Sakura as she stopped at her locker and spun the dial.

"Hey Sak, you seen Hinata yet?" Tenten appeared beside her, her green and white blazer pulled on, for once. Sakura sighed and Tenten knew the answer, but before she could offer her condolences, she heard,

"Tenten, Sakura." A voice from behind them rang, as a white eyed guy came morphing out of the crowd of bustling students, on their way to lunch. Sasuke immediately reverted to protective mode, his arm pulling Sakura in his direction.

"Neji," Tenten greeted with a small smile. Neji's expression was hard, and he didn't return the gesture.

"I heard you talking about Hinata," He stated, brushing a strand of his chocolate brown hair out of his face. Tenten and Sakura nodded, silently.

"If you want to know where she is, she's at the hospital," Neji said mildly, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. Sakura choked on her spit.

"W-what?!" She practically yelled, coughing.

"How?!" Tenten screeched, shaking her boyfriend by the shoulders. He grunted at her, and she stopped, but she still had that hysteric look in her eyes.

"A thief came in last night and attempted to steal something of hers, she fractured her wrist and her practically crushed one of her legs in the process of protecting whatever it was," Neji explained, removing Tenten's hands from his form and patting her head.

"Shit," Sakura cursed, kicking a locker and growling to herself. Sasuke seemed out of it, his eyes narrowed, as he stared in the opposite direction.

"We have to go see her," Tenten whispered, as Neji ran off to his fifth period. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"This is bad, let's get Ino and Naruto and leave, we have fifteen minutes until our lunch period is over," She said gravely, and they sprinted to the giant room known as the cafeteria.

"Naruto! Ino!" Sakura called, running up to their table, Naruto and Ino whipped their heads around, their faces lighting up at finding their missing friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ino smiled, waving lightly with the hand that wasn't holding a water bottle. Naruto merely waved, gulping down a mouthful of ramen.

Sakura slid into the seat next to Ino and leaned over to whisper, "We're skipping, Hinata's in the hospital." Tenten told Naruto the same thing, both the blonds immediately hopped up from their seats.

"Why-" Ino began, a worried look glazing over her eyes.

"Not now, later. We need to leave before lunch's over," Sakura cut in, already starting for the glass door that lead outside, with Sasuke. Tenten nodded urgently to them and followed, her pink haired friend. Ino rushing behind.

"Kiba, throw away my crap for me!" Naruto yelled behind him, waving his hand to the dog boy.

"Wha- Naruto, you ass!" Kiba growled, glaring after Naruto.

As Sakura busted out the door, she slowed to a brisk walk, noting all the students hanging out on the benches. She definitely didn't want to look suspicious, and get detention because of some loser tattletale school kid. The others paced behind her, Sasuke a little closer than the rest, wary of all the teenage guys around.

Soon, Sakura was almost positive they were going to make their escape, when she heard a girl screech,

"Did you hear? There's this drop dead gorgeous guy standing in front of the school!"

"OMG really?!" Another girl asked, her face gleaming with excitement.

"Squee, he is so sexy!"

"He's just sitting out there, I think he's waiting for someone!"

"Did you see that black beanie he was wearing, though? He looks like a kidnapper!"

"Maybe, he's trying to find the perfect school girl, to be his bride!"

"Really?!"

"Oh, I hope it's me! How does my hair look?"

_There's only one guy they can possibly be talking about_, Sakura thought, as they rounded the corner and walked towards the front of the school, where the sidewalk was. And as if answering her thoughts Tenten said,

"Hey, did you hear those girls? You think Itachi's here?"

"Yeah, I smelled him here a while ago, when you guys were talking about Hinata," Sasuke said, a glare on his usually happy face. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Why's he here, though?" She asked mostly to herself, and image of the elder cat, coming into her head.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged tightly, grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her closer to him. Sakura was about to protest when she noticed something.

"Sasuke, you unbuttoned like, half of the buttons on your shirt! What'd I say about taking off your clothes?!" She reprimanded while trying to button his white shirt back up, one handedly. Sasuke growled and pulled her hand away.

"Stop it, and technically I didn't take it off, and it's only three buttons," He said, with a pout, the pout that he used when he wanted something that Sakura wouldn't give him. She sighed, and let her hand drop.

"Fine whatever, show off your chest to the world, see if I care," She mumbled turning her head.

"Ugh, this love-sick atmosphere is killing me," Tenten stated, making a face. Sakura turned to glare over her shoulder.

They curved around the edge of the building and came to the front of the school. Sakura gasped, when she saw a black haired man, with a hat pulled tightly over his head, leaning against the railing of the stairs, his arms crossed, as he watched the school doors.

"Itachi?! I can't believe your actually here!" Sakura smiled, pulling her hand out of Sasuke's and darting over to the black shirted cat. She wrapped her arms around his waist, in a soft hug, then lifted her hand to tug on his cap, "Good thinking,"

"So, why areyou here?" Sasuke asked, glaring at him. He smiled lightly at Sakura, and ran his fingers through her candy colored hair.

"I couldn't stand being at home without you, so I decided to wait outside the school for you to leave, oh, and I heard about what happened to Hinata. I was pretty sure you were going to skip, and head to the hospital," He explained, as Sakura slowly pulled away, after hearing the angry growls coming from behind her.

"Where'd you hear that?" Tenten asked inquisitively, from beside Ino and Naruto, while Sasuke put a happy arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"I heard a boy, who was driving by say it to whoever was in the passenger seat," Itachi shrugged. Tenten's eyes bugged.

"Damn, you have some really good hearing," She mumbled, crossing her arms. Itachi shrugged again.

"So, we walking?" Naruto asked, the same worried look on his face, that he'd had since they left the cafeteria.

"I guess. . . We don't exactly have a car," Sakura said, instantly remembering Hinata, and another wave of guilt washed over her. Sasuke, noticing her abrupt mood change, pulled her closer and bent down to lick her cheek, reassuringly.

"C'mon, it's starting to get dreary, you guys know Hinata wouldn't want us to be like this because of her," Ino offered, with a cheerful smile. She then grabbed Naruto's arm and began pulling him towards the sidewalk. Sakura nodded slightly to herself, silently agreeing with Ino's words. Tenten spun on her heel to follow her blond friends, Sakura trailing behind with Sasuke's and Itachi's hands in hers.

-

-

-

"For God sakes woman, we are her damn friends!"

Naruto growled, gripping the counter so tight, his knuckles were turning white.

"And for the last time, we have permission to be away from school!" Tenten put in, coming up beside Naruto. The desk attendant cringed, and sweat formed on her brow.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, dammit! I've said it , like, seven times!" Naruto yelled, exasperation evident in his strained voice. Sakura could tell he was trying hard not to murder the woman.

"Well, if your positive, then she's in room one seventy-three," She said, tugging at her collar and adjusting her glasses, nervously. Sakura had a feeling the woman could sense Naruto's killing intent as well.

"Finally!" Tenten exclaimed, grabbing Naruto by the shirt and pulling him behind her as she headed to the elevators. Sakura and the others came following after.

-

-

-

Sakura took a deep breath, and wrapped her fingers around the silver door knob. "Here goes," She mumbled. Opening the thick door, and stepping into the bright white room, her friends following after. On the hospital bed, she saw a violet haired girl, sleeping. Her left arm in a cast that matched her hair, and her leg, casted as well, up in the air, being supported by a hammock of white that clung tightly to the ceiling with metal hooks.

"Damn, all this white's killing me," Sasuke whined, clinging to Sakura's side, as she walked to the side of Hinata's white sheeted bed. Tenten rushed over and pulled back the curtains, bathing the room in an incandescent glow. Hinata, now, the almost center of attention, opened her pearl colored eyes, slowly. She gasped, quiet and quick, when she noticed all the people crowding around her room. Her expression, turned soft and she smiled.

"Hinata? You okay?" Ino asked gently, waving. Hinata nodded.

"Y-yeah. Oh!" She paused as if realizing something and leaned over to the tiny table at her side, grabbing a small bottle. "Here, Sakura. Most of them are gone, but there's six left." Sakura turned her gaze from her friend's crystal clear eyes, to the bottle in her hand. She gasped, the bottle with the beads lay there, looking the same as it did the first time Sakura laid eyes on it.

"H-hinata? W-was it the same guy?" Sakura asked, slowly taking the object from her hand, already the knowing the answer, but voicing it anyway. Hinata's eyes shifted to the tiled ground, recalling the dark events of last night.

"Yes," She whispered. The room was quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

"Well! Thank you, Sakura, for depressing the patient!" Tenten scoffed sarcastically, a smile gracing her lips, "So Hinata, how long you in for?" Naruto snorted.

"You make it sound like she's in jail," He stated, when everyone glanced at him.

"She is! Have you seen this place!" Ino exclaimed, waving her arms around in the air. Naruto grinned, stretching the whisker lines on his tan cheeks.

"I agree, look at all this white," Sasuke mumbled, looking around the snow colored room. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"White hater," She mumbled, a small smirk on her face. Sasuke whimpered at her and clutched her tightly to his little insecure self. Sakura giggled at the worried expression on his alabaster face.

"I kind of like the color," Hinata murmured, fingering a strand of dark hair. It got quiet again as all eyes were one her. Again. A blush formed on her pale cheeks, and she bowed her head to stare at the thin white blanket.

"Y-yeah! Me too, Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered, rubbing his nose with a smile. Hinata's blush intensified ten fold, and she let her bangs fall over her eyes.

"Thank you, N-naruto," Hinata stuttered out, clenching the blanket in her small fists. Sakura blinked, switching her scrutinizing gaze from Naruto to Hinata, and she remembered when Naruto had unwillingly announced that Hinata was his crush. She smiled a devious smile, and leered evilly, as she clicked her fingers together. Sasuke watched, frightened.

"So. . .Hinata, can you stay here with Naruto for a minute? Me, Ino . . .a-and everyone else! Come with me, people!" Sakura stated, snapping her fingers over her head, spinning on her heel and heading to the door. She stopped when she noticed everyone, except Sasuke, was staring at her and _not _following. "NOW!" They came scurrying behind her at the speed of _neenjas._

As Sakura closed the door, she smirked at all the curious glances she was receiving. "So, I'm guessing, you wanna know what's going on, ne?" She asked, her hands folded neatly in front of her skirt. Everyone's, except Sasuke, heads nodded up and down so fast, Sakura was surprised they didn't get whiplash.

"Good, then guess what I heard from Naruto, he told me, that he had a major crush on Hinata! Isn't that totally awesome!" Sakura cheered, a giant smile on her face. Tenten jumped into the air, her fist up, and an ecstatic look across her features. Ino's eyes lit up, her hands folded in front of her chin as she looked dreamily up at nothing. Itachi didn't react, and Sasuke yawned, and rubbed his cheek against Sakura's, his favorite pass time. Then something occurred to the curious cat.

"Sakura?" He began, tugging on Sakura's hair to gain her attention, when she gave him a questioning glance, he continued. "What's a crush?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you knew that. You said it yesterday," She said, eyes suspicious. He sighed.

"Well, I only used it 'cause everyone else was," He pouted, rubbing his nose against her neck, head resting on her shoulder.

"Oh! Well, it's when you like someone, a lot. Like, you want to kiss them and you don't like it when they're with other people," Sakura explained, as if she was explaining it to a kid in preschool. Sasuke's eyes widened, and a feral smile spread over his lips.

"Then, I have a crush on you, Sakura!" He exclaimed, before pouncing on her, making sure to cushion her fall with his hands, as they hit the linoleum floor. Sakura, taken by surprise, merely laid there in shock, as Sasuke started purring and licking her face, excitedly.

"Hm. Think we should stop him? I mean, people are eventually going to walk by here, you know," Tenten informed, hands on her hips. Ino shrugged.

"Yes, help me, Tenten." Itachi growled, viciously, grabbing the back of Sasuke's white shirt. Tenten grinned, happy to help make Sasuke feel bad, she bounced over and her and Itachi flipped a poor and confused Sasuke off a frozen Sakura. Ino ran over and helped her up, wafting air onto her face, using her hand. Sasuke landed nimbly, crouched on the balls of his feet. He glared hatefully at Itachi, a growl rumbling his throat.

"You deserve it, at least try to control your hormones, cat boy," Tenten scoffed, turning to march over to Sakura, who'd finally gotten a hold of herself and was now in the process of wiping Sasuke's spit off her left cheek. Itachi smirked at Sasuke.

"Foolish little brother," He said lightly, before walking over to Sakura too. Sasuke hissed under his breath and stood up, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He heard Sakura answer a question. "Let's get back to Hinata and Naruto, guys." She smiled, Tenten nodded and he saw Ino head to the door, pulling it open. Sasuke sniffed, crossing his arms and glaring hotly at his brother who headed back behind Tenten. Sakura stopped just outside the door way.

"Sasuke? C'mon!" She called, when he didn't move she got worried. So, she headed over to his side and smiled. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not going in there, Itachi's there," He mumbled, now finding that his reason sounded a lot more childish than it did five seconds ago. Sakura snorted.

"That's stupid, C'mon! Just ignore him, 'kay?" She ushered, taking a step towards the door. Sasuke shook his head, not trusting his mouth, he knew he couldn't say no to Sakura, so better to not _say _it at all. Sakura sighed.

"Please? I don't like, not having you by my side. I feel weird without you clutching to me all the time," She smiled, Sasuke's face lit up, and he was next to her in an instant.

"Really?" He asked, quietly, suddenly thinking she might be lying, to make him come inside. She grinned, grabbing his arms and wrapping them around her neck, then leaning forward to _lick _his cheek, quick and light.

"Really."

-

-

-

There.

I finished writing this at 6:30 in the morning, and yes. I did stay up all night, occasionally talking to my older brother and getting caught twice by my mom.

Darn her.

Review!

Hey! Maybe, we can reach 200 reviews this time! That would be so freaking awesome! Okay here's the deal, get to 200, and the next chapter'll be fifteen pages long, instead of the usual nine/ten! Okay? Pinkie swear!

Review,

Please!,

red-flower11


	8. Parents? Hello, Goodbye!

Woot!

I love you guys to pieces! I have over 200 reviews now! Awesome!

Man, I kinda hate cats now. Today, my stupid pet cat, Sushi, was in my chair, so I picked him up to move him, and he clawed the crap out of me! It wouldn't stop bleeding, for over an hour. Gah, I hate my not de-clawed cat!

So, that's a great way, to start the school year. 'Hey, what's those scratches on your hand?' 'Oh, you know . . . mauled by a cat.' Yeah, _that's _gonna go down well. Ugh.

Along comes the extremely long chapter of doom and red-flower said, 'Two whole sleepless nights were spent on this thing!'

Enjoy. (Because if you don't, the whole reason for this story will have been in vain.)

**Disclaimer: Hahaha ha ha . . . ha. . .ha. No.**

-

-

-

**My pet hot guys**

_-red-flower11_

-

-

-

"Sakura, what are you going to do about your parents?"

Sakura jerked her head around at Tenten.

"Holy hell, how do you know that?" She asked, giving her a suspicious look. Had she been spying on her, because if she has then she's gonna-

"My parents are your parents' friends, they called them and they told me, duh," Tenten explained, with an Are-you-sure-your-not-as-retarded-as-Ino-? look. Sakura despised that look. Sasuke who was sitting comfortably to her right, was picking at her hot fudge sundae, with his fingers.

They were hanging out inside an ice cream shop, wasting time. They couldn't stay with Hinata for very long, because she said that her father, Hiashi Hyuga, would be coming to visit later. And they sure as hell didn't wanna be caught skipping school, by a parent as pretentious as he is.

What if he _told _on them?

"Well, I don't know, I was kinda putting it off," Sakura mumbled bowing her head, and staring at her slowly dissipating whipped cream, the cherry was already gone. Thanks to Sasuke.

"I noticed," Tenten said taking a lick from her giant vanilla ice cream cone. Just then, Ino came skipping up with a sherbet ice cream scoop in a little plastic cup, a spoon in her hand. She plopped down in the seat next to Tenten, and shoveled the orange, green and pink ice cream down her throat, before looking up at them.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" She asked through a mouth full of ice cold sweetness. Tenten glared at her.

"Oh, you mean before you so disturbingly interrupted us?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice, but sort of ruining the effect with her evil death look of evil on her face. Sakura sighed, dipping her spoon into her own ice cream and scooping a bit into her mouth, wanting to at least _taste _it before Sasuke devoured it all, with his fingers.

"My parents are coming home this weekend," She informed, as Sasuke rubbed up against Sakura and pulled her sundae up to his lips, doing so as discreetly as possible. And running his tongue along the rim of the chocolate ice cream.

"Really? What're you going to do about Sasuke and Ita-" Ino was cut off.

"What do you think were talking about?" Tenten said, giving her a your-stupid-company look. Ino glared back, placing more ice cream in her mouth as she did so. Then all of a sudden, Ino's scowl transformed into something akin to realization.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" She exclaimed, jumping around in her spinny chair. Tenten sneered at her, with another slurp of her vanilla.

"Well, you better say it quick before it dies of loneliness," She said simply, a smirk across her face. Ino flicked her forehead. And Tenten gave her an incredulous look. "Did you just thump me?!"

"Yes, I did," Ino chortled, with a gleeful smile.

"What was the idea?" Sakura asked, only mildly curious, helping Sasuke hold the plastic white spoon, so that he would stop licking her ice cream, all over. He was learning well. Itachi came, and sat on the other side of Sakura, a rocky rode in his hand as he eyed it warily, Naruto was to the left of Tenten, across from Sasuke, he'd been eerily quiet ever since they had to force him to leave the hospital, or, to be more exact, Hinata. He was just staring off into space, ignoring all and any offers of ice cream.

"Well, I was thinking-"

"You think?"

"Oh bite me, Tenten. Anyway, maybe if you gave them enough of those beads, they'd transform back into cats, I mean, look at Itachi! You gave him one bead and he grew ears and a tail, so maybe a few more, and he'd get the whole kitten package!" Ino burst out, a knowing smile on her face, as she pointed at Itachi, who was still examining his cone. Sakura put her hand underneath his and shoved it up, ramming the ice cream into his mouth. He sat there, silently tasting the chocolate flavor.

"Y'know, that might actually work," Sakura said, her hand to her chin in thought. All of a sudden her cell phone started ringing. She jumped in surprise, and Sasuke almost had a heart attack. She pulled it out of her pleated skirt's seam pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Sakura greeted, wondering who the heck would be calling her at three thirty in the afternoon.

"Hi honey!" Her mom's voice rang from the other end and she heard Sasuke whisper next to her, his arms around her shoulders once again, "It's mom!" She shushed him.

"Er, hi mom. What're you calling me for?" She asked, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"Well, I have a surprise for you!" Suzuki exclaimed, and Sakura could practically feel her jumping around in anticipation. She gulped, this couldn't be good.

"Uh-huh, and um, what would that be?"

"The deal was signed early! So me and your father are coming to visit, _today_! Isn't that wonderful honey?" Suzuki's carefree voice asked from the opposite line. Sakura's face was one from a horror movie, and she almost screamed. She took a deep breath and asked,

"W-when?" Because that was all she could manage to say.

"In an hour! Oh, your father will be so happy to see you! Huh? What? Yeah, I know. No, I'm talking to our daughter! No! _I'm _talking with her! Wait your- Sigh, fine. Five minutes!"

"Sakura?" Sakura twitched in surprise. Her dad's voice came from the phone.

"Daddy?" She questioned, she hadn't heard from her dad in a little over a month. She kinda missed him.

"Hi, baby girl! How are you doing? No, boys are bothering you are they? You know, what I told you about boys! You can't date! You better not be, 'cause if you are, I'll come right down there and-"

"Excuse me! What are you telling my daughter!"

"I'm just-"

"Gimme the damn phone!"

"Um, I love you, honey!"

"Er, I love you too, daddy!" Sakura said and then the line went dead. Well, that doesn't happen everyday. She closed her phone slowly and set it on the table, taking the sundae in it's place. She grabbed the spoon and gave herself a giant mouthful. Two seconds later her head started stinging like no tomorrow. "Agh, brain freeze!"

She stopped holding her head when she noticed all her friends staring at her, with open curiosity, and Sasuke was licking her cheek excessively. Well, it was really the licking that made her stop. And then she remembered what she had been trying to pretend hadn't happened. Her parents where coming home. Okay, she- **Today**.

_Oh, crap_.

"Oh. . .no. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead!" Sakura moaned, dropping her head onto the table. Sasuke whined, and nudged her ear with his nose, Itachi rubbed her back with the heel of his hand.

"What? Who was that, Sakura? Why're you freaking out?" Tenten asked, taking a giant carefree lick from her ice cream. Sakura lifted her head to glare at her, before banging her head back onto the table.

"Something bad. My parents. They're coming home in an hour." Sakura's voice came out muffled, you know, her face being mashed against a table and all. Tenten snorted.

"That's why you've gone into mild depression?" She scoffed, nibbling on her cone. Naruto snapped out of his spaced out daze and looked from Sakura to Tenten.

"If that depression's mild, than I sure don't wanna see great depression!" He exclaimed, pointing at Sakura. Tenten waved him off with her free hand.

"Pshaw, that of which you have already witnessed?" Naruto cast her a very confused look.

"Wha-"

"Ever heard of 'The Great Depression' ? Now that right there, is great depression, hence the name," Tenten stated airily. "Now, back onto the subject of Sakura's troubles, you have nothing to worry about!"

"And why is that?" Sakura's little muffled voice came out slightly miffed, as she raised her head, after a few nitpicks from Sasuke, who purred happily and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, and away from Itachi. The icky freak.

"Because, hello? Remember Ino's idea? I'm sure it'll work! It's almost full proof!" Tenten yelled, her hand in the air, in excitement. Ino prodded her side with her little white plastic spoon, Tenten looked over at her. "What?"

"Why is it, _almost _full proof?" She asked, grumpily. Tenten sighed and patted her little blond head.

"Well, little Ino. That'd be because _you _thought it up," She smiled, as if she was speaking to an idiot. Ino hissed at her, and bit her hand. "AGHH!" Tenten screeched, making all the customers in the shop stare. "You bit me!" Ino smirked, and stuck her tongue out.

Sakura was getting a serious case of Deja Vu. Then it occurred to her that, she only had less than an hour to get home and clean out all evidence of Itachi and Sasuke's human existence, then shove pills down their little neko throats. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go, I gotta beat my parents home," But before Sakura could even stand her friends hopped to there feet.

"We're going too," They chorused, throwing their ice cream in the trash and heading out the door. "Coming?" Tenten paused to ask, a devious smirk on her face. Sakura exhaled loudly, and bounced up, Sasuke and Itachi following her as she followed her closest friends in the whole world.

-

-

-

"Okay, all male clothing is hidden deep within the safe confines of you very dark and very scary closet!"

Naruto stood in front of Sakura, a hand to his forehead in a mock salute. Sakura nodded, smiling slightly at the pink apron she'd forced on the poor boy. Tenten came running out of the kitchen. Ino trailing behind.

"Every dirty dish, washed, dried and put away. Neatly and orderly." Both Tenten and Ino raised their hands to their heads, and saluted, clicking their heels together. Sakura sighed.

"Then it seems all evidence of the male's ever being here has been eradicated, troops you have done well. And now it is a time to rejoice!" Sakura exclaimed, deepening her voice and thrusting her fist into the air. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah! So now all we have to do is try to transform humans into kitties, take off these frilly, pink aprons and then maybe bake a batch of little fudge brownies for celebration!" He announced, jumping into the air. Tenten giggled.

"There wasn't a manly word in that sentence," Ino burst into laughter, holding her sides. Sakura rolled her eyed, and Naruto, flushed, glared at them as he ripped the girlie apron off from around his neck. Sasuke, sitting at Sakura's feet and eating a freshly baked cookie, jumped up and wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"Do I have to eat some of those pills now?" He asked, nuzzling his nose into her hair. Sakura sighed, with a smile.

"Yeah, but it's only gonna be temporary. Swear, soon enough you'll get to be human. My parents are only gone be visiting, they'll leave in a day or two, okay?" She reassured Sasuke, petting his head, he purred in pleasure and Tenten hopped onto the couch, Ino and Naruto following suit. Sakura pulled the bottle of beads from her pocket.

"Alright, Itachi." She started turning towards the man, cat. . .thing that occupied the space next to her.

"Open up," She requested, popping off the lid and pouring three beads into her hand. He complied, and his mouth opened. Everyone watched closely, leaning in as near as they could. Sakura gulped and picked up a clear bead between her index finger and her thumb, and placed it between Itachi's lips. His tongue curled around it, and she saw him swallow it down.

They waited, no one made a sound, no one even breathed. And then _POOF. _Smoke went everywhere, and Sakura noticed that there was no longer someone in front of her. "Itachi?" She called out, squinting her eyes in the bleak smog, trying to make out the fuzzy lack images that surrounded her.

"Meow," A quiet call from down by her ankles, she felt something soft and fluffy, brush up against her calf and she squeaked in surprise.

When the gray smoke finally dissipated, she crouched down to run her finger along the furry back of the black form in front of her. It's purr vibrated through her hand and she giggled at the silky fluff that met her fingertips. "Itachi?" She questioned one last time, picking up the all black cat into her arms, Sasuke glared at the fuzzy cat, holding back a snarl, as his grip on Sakura tightening.

"Meow," The cat in her hands answered calmly, purring softly against her. Sakura smiled.

"Guys! It works!!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet, and accidentally ramming Sasuke's nose with her shoulder. He grunted and fell on his butt, a whimper escaped his lips, but Sakura ignored him, rushing over to her occupied couch to shove Itachi into their faces. Sasuke sat, Indian style on rug, pouting at Sakura, her back was too him though.

"This is it! Now we have to hurry and give Sasuke two! Ino your a freaking genius!" Sakura ranted, letting Itachi jump lithely to the rug, and canter out of the way to sit and watch patiently. Sakura still held the two remaining beads in her hand, and zipped over to Sasuke, a delightful grin on her face. Sasuke looked up at her from his comfortable position on the floor.

"Okay, when I give him the first one, let me have some time to glomp him. Then I'll give him the second, okay?" Sakura asked her friends, who shrugged. Sasuke perked up, happily at the thought of Sakura glomping him and not Itachi. Sakura smiled at him, "Open wide, Sasuke!" His mouth opened immediately, and Sakura placed the bead into his mouth, he curled his tongue around the bead, brushing slowly against the tip of Sakura's finger. She shivered, and pulled her hand back, watching him carefully as he swallowed the bead with a cocky grin.

Another POOF and smoke was everywhere, but this time Sakura was fully prepared. She already had her shirt pressed against her nose and mouth, as she waited for what she anticipated to come.

When the smoke was blown away by the helpful waving arms of her friends Sakura almost giggled like a crazed fangirl. There on the floor, looking like he was pushed over was Sasuke. Sasuke's face was disgruntled as he coughed lightly, and Sakura fought the urge to rape him right there when he flicked the little black ears placed artfully on top of his raven black haired head.

"OH MY GOD! SASUKE, YOUR SO, SO, SO, SO KAWAII!!" Sakura lunged off of the scarlet rug, and pounced at Sasuke, her hands found their way to his velvet soft ears. He fell backwards from the impact, and was now on his back, with Sakura straddling him, happily rubbing his cat ears. Sasuke purred ecstatically, pushing himself off the floor to bury his face in the crook of her neck, a huge smile on his face.

"Don't look! It's girl on cat! Only for mature audiences!" Tenten called, putting her hands in front of Naruto and Ino's eyes.

"Bestiality!" Ino yelled, her fist in the air, and a disturbing grin on her face. Sakura kept messaging Sasuke's ears, and turned to glare hatefully at them. Sasuke ignored them, opting to nuzzle deeper into Sakura's skin, his purrs slowly growing louder and wilder with every passing minute. Itachi sat in the corner of the rug and snarled quietly, his upper lip curling over his sharp but small teeth.

"Hello? Sakura, give him the other bead, your parents will be home any minute now," Tenten reminded, pointing at the clear bead lying lonely on the carpet. Sakura sighed, and stretched back against Sasuke's raised legs, she leaned her arm over to grab the small bead the same way she did all of them. She sorrowfully stroked Sasuke's kitty ear.

"Okay, here we go," Sakura mumbled, pushing the bead between Sasuke's slightly parted lips. He gave her one last lick, from the base of her neck, to to the top of her temple and then gulped down the clear spherical bead.

Sakura heard a POOF and again was the stinging smoke, and the Sasuke she had recently been sitting on, vanished into something small black and furry. And it was. . .between her legs, underneath her skirt, where her underwear was.

. . .

"AGHH! SASUKE, GET OUT!" She screeched, her face flashing red within a millisecond, a kitten Sasuke meowed and pranced out from underneath her skirt.

"Meow!" He chirped in apology, bounding over to her and pouncing into her arms. "Meow!" He nuzzled his little kitty head against her shirt. Soon, Tenten, Ino, Naruto and Itachi were around them.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss human Sasuke," Ino whined, already feeling herself missing the cute little cat like boy that obsessed over Sakura. Tenten bonked her head.

"I sure as hell won't,"She smirked, glaring at the little kitten cuddling into Sakura's arms. Naruto scoffed too.

"I won't either," He agreed, crossing his arms over his chest, and lifting his head in indignation. Sakura shrugged, deciding it'd be best just to let her friend's be happy. She reached over with her free arm, and shoved the metal lid back onto the white bottle, now only having three left. She tossed it at Tenten, and stood to her feet, grabbing Itachi kitty in the process.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you guys like this ever again. . .Mwahaha! Sakura has full control now!" Sakura cheered evilly, lighting cracking in the background. Everyone kinda cringed away.

"Tenten! Sakura's playing Shao Kan again," Ino accused, hiding fearfully behind the brown headed girl. Tenten smirked, but before she could say some witty little remark, the door burst open and a, light red haired woman came running in, a huge smile on her face. She quickly dropped a suitcase too the floor, and was beside Sakura in an instant.

"Oh honey! I've missed you!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around her pink haired daughter, and the two cats in her arms.

"Mom," When she released her, she smiled at the rest of the room's occupancy.

"It's nice to see you again too, Ino, Naruto, Tenten," Sakura's mom said, her grin still plastered on.

"Ugh, thanks for the help,"

Everyone turned to see a man with silver gray hair mumble, glaring at Suzuki. Suzuki waved him off. "You'll get over it, be a man, honey!"

Sakura's face lit up, and she dropped Sasuke and Itachi to the floor, running over to her dad and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Daddy! I haven't seen you in months!"

"Good to see you too, hime," He pet her head lightly and glanced down to see Sasuke eying him. "I see Sasuke's in good health," He muttered somewhat begrudgingly, and glared down at the little black kitten. Sakura sighed, Sasuke and her dad never really did get along very well.

"Kazaki! Put away the suit cases, and stop glaring at Sasuke-kun, poor kitty," Suzuki ordered pointing up the stairs. Kazaki glared at her, before smiling down at his only daughter.

"I'll see you in a bit," He said, grabbing all the suitcases and lugging them up the stairs, with little grunts of pain. Naruto, being the gentleman he was, ran to his side and lifted the other end of a particularly large duffel bag, with a foxy grin. Kazaki shrugged, and thanked him.

"Huh, I have never seen Sakura's dad," Tenten said, her hand to her chin, "At least the hair color would explain why Sakura's head looks like cotton candy." Ino nodded beside her.

"So, Sakura, meet any cute guys you might wanna tell me about?" Sakura's mom's eyebrows wiggled, as she leered at her poor, defenseless daughter. Sakura backed away, Sasuke bounding onto her shoulder in one leap.

"Um, heh. . .more than you know," She mumbled, a nervous smile on her face. Suzuki raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" She asked excitedly and Sakura started to back up against the kitchen wall. With a small and hollow chuckle, she put her hands up in front of her face. "C'mon! You can tell your own mom!"

"No, really I can't," Sakura stuttered out, pushing as close to the wall as she could get.

"Are you dating someone already?!" Suzuki questioned, astonishment on her face, she flipped a piece of red hair over her shoulder with a very questionable grin. So, in fear, Sakura did what any girl would do when they were in trouble with their mom.

"DADDY! MOM'S TRYING TO FORCE ME TO GO OUT WITH BOYS!" Call for dad.

Her dad burst through the door at lightening speed, and was beside her in seconds. He quickly pulled Sakura away from her mom. "How _dare _you, I will not stand for this! You haness woman!" Kazaki exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura's mother and dragging Sakura to the opposite side of the room. "Stay," He ordered, and spun around to narrow his eyes at Suzuki.

"Gah, your such a prick! Give it up, already! How the heck is she gonna get boyfriends if your always doing that?!" Suzuki yelled, her hands on her hips. Kazaki snorted.

"Why do you think I'm doing this?! I don't want her to have boyfriends!" He smirked, feeling quite proud with himself. Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Itachi and Sasuke watched from the sidelines, shrugging idly.

"You know, Sakura's dad looks really young to be her dad," Ino mumbled, leaning against Tenten in boredom, as the adults tossed conversation back and forth. Tenten shrugged.

"I s'pose, he does look like he's in his late twenties," She agreed, rolling her shoulder blades. Naruto nodded.

"Her mom does too," He put in, sitting comfortably on the couch. Sakura sighed, burying her face in Sasuke's fur.

"Well, what are you gonna do when she gets married?!" Suzuki challenged, sneering at Kazaki. He gaped at her.

"W-well, then she gets married, so what?!" He said, trying his hardest to look unaffected. Suzuki smirked.

"And then she wants kids, you know she's gonna have to have sex-"

"Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up, shut-up, shut-up , shut-up, shut-up!" He hollered, his fingers in his ears, as he spun around to face the opposite wall.

"And it's gonna be really hot! And then she'll get pregnant and-"

"MOM!" Sakura squeaked, hugging Sasuke to her chest, her cheeks red. Suzuki ignored her.

"And then, she'll be in the hospital, and they'll only let two people in there with her, and it'll be me and _him_!" Suzuki said menacingly, and Kazaki whimpered, flinching away. He sniffled quietly and Suzuki's face immediately turned soft. "Too much?"

Sakura nodded at her and pointed at her dad. Suzuki walked over and rubbed his back. "It's okay! I didn't really mean it," She mumbled.

Tenten lifted a chocolate colored eyebrow. "This scene looks somewhat familiar." Ino grinned.

"Yeah, now we know how Sakura manages to put up with Sasuke," She whispered, than glanced at the clock hanging neatly on the wall, 5:37. Instantly, Ino was on her feet. "I gotta go! I'm gonna miss dinner! See ya Mr. and Mrs. Haruno!" With that being yelled, she dashed out the door.

"Huh. She's fast," Naruto remarked blandly, standing to his feet, as everyone stared after the blond headed girl. "I'd better head to Kiba's, his mom's making us some steak with potatoes!" He grinned, stretching and heading towards the front door. Suzuki turned and smiled at him.

"Why don't you stay here, Naruto? You used to always do that," She inquired, crossing her arms. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't wanna intrude on your family reunion, see ya Sakura!" He called behind him, hands behind his head as he stepped out the door, Ino had left open behind her. Tenten snorted.

"And he doesn't say bye to me, that's just sick. Well, it was nice seeing you Suzuki, but me and Sakura have some school work, we need to finish, right Sakura?" She asked, winking subtly and hinting at the tiny white bottle showing from her pocket.

"Wha- _Oh_, yeah. I'll see you later mom," Sakura smiled, grabbing Itachi into her arms with Sasuke and running up the stairs after Tenten.

When they reached Sakura room, Tenten made sure to lock the door. "There's something we need to talk about, I didn't say anything about it at the hospital, because I didn't want to worry Hinata. But this is serious," Tenten began, settling comfortably into Sakura's bean bag chair, as the pinkette herself, laid on her stomach, using her elbows for support, across the pink sheets of her bed, facing Tenten, with an impassive face.

"The thief, you mean," She said darkly, as Sasuke rubbed his cheek against the underneath of her neck. Tenten nodded.

"These," She pulled out the bottle, "Have got to be extremely dangerous, if there's someone like him, trying to steal them." Sakura sighed, and held out her hand.

"Let me see them," She ushered, and Tenten chucked the bottle at her. Sakura, popped off the top, and poured the beads onto the bed, before looking into the bottle. "Hey! There's something engraved at the bottom!" She exclaimed, leaning in closer, as Tenten materialized next to her with an interested look.

"I can't read it, it's too small. Here, hold this. I'm gonna go get my dad's magnifying glass," Sakura said, dropping the bottle into Tenten's palm and clambering off the bed, hopping towards the door, almost slipping on the carpet, as she swung it open. Tenten sighed, and leaned against the giant bed, eye level with Sasuke and Itachi.

"So. . .are you guys stupid now, or can you still understand what I'm saying?" Tenten asked, glaring at Sasuke. Itachi made a sound, that resembled something of a snort and Sasuke ignored her completely, watching the door attentively. Tenten took a deep breath.

"Then answer me this, if I asked you to write something, would you be able to do it?" She questioned, not really caring about the answer. Itachi meowed, but Tenten couldn't really make out what kind of meow it was. "Ah, forget it. What a waist of time, I can't understand you anyway."

"Got it!" Sakura yelled, breathlessly, tripping on her feet and falling onto the bed. "Umph!" She grunted as her face slammed into the mattress. Tenten giggled.

"I give you a six, since it was a more a fall then a jump," She laughed, despite the situation. Sakura lifted her head, and rubbed her nose, shooting a glare at her bun headed best friend.

"Humph," She grunted, blowing a mouthful of blanket out of her puffed up cheeks. "_Anyway_, I have the freaking magnifying glass. Here," She jutted her hand out at Tenten, and old school magnifier in her fist. Tenten smiled, jubilantly.

"Sweet!" And with that she swiped the glass out of Sakura's loose grip. With a cat-like grin, she lifted the little bottle, and held up the magnifying glass, by it's black cylindrical handle.

_Slug Princess inc._

_904 - 222 – 3456_

_S.P.I, 2388 K Road, T-HS, 4893_

"Very, very, teeny, tiny," Tenten murmured, squinting at the warped picture of the minuscule words.

"What? What does it say?!" Sakura asked, hysterically. Shoving Tenten's shoulder. She grunted and knocked her pink haired friend against the forehead in a request for silence. Sakura pouted.

". . .I think it's a company name, maybe. And it has a phone number and an. . .address," Tenten reported, pulling away from the bottle, and letting the hand that held the magnifying glass fall to her lap. Sakura thought for a moment, before replying.

"Do you think we could search up the address on the internet?" Tenten shrugged, and lifted the bottle back up to her magnifier.

"I suppose, it's worth a shot anyway," She mumbled, leaping to her feet and jogging over to Sakura's computer. She jostled the mouse, to boot up the PC, and clicked on the little blue 'e', otherwise known as the internet icon. Sakura slid off the bed, Sasuke dangling in her folded arms, and scurried over, leaning down to look across Tenten's shoulder.

"Can you believe that an actual company sells this?" Sakura commented as Tenten typed Google dot com, into the address bar. She shrugged once again.

"Well, there is a slight possibility that the bottle was just stolen, and the beads don't actually belong to the company in question," Tenten said, evenly. As she typed in the name of the company and the address into the search engine. Watching as the small loading bar began to glow green.

"Aw, well that kinda sucks," Sakura answered with a prompt groan, and the wriggling cat in her arms meowed impatiently, demanding to be snuggled instead of being suspended in the air by his underarms, with his butt hanging. Woe is him. Sakura kissed him lightly on the furry head, and quickly returned her undivided attention to the luminescent monitor. Sasuke kitty pouted, that was _not _what he meant.

"There it is!" Sakura jabbed her finger at the screen pointing at a blue label. Underneath it lay the address, '2388 Katsuya Street, Tsunade-Hime Springs.' Tenten roved the mouse over the screen and clicked on the link, it loaded again, and a homepage, that was all black, downloaded.

"What the-"

"_Welcome, to the home site of __Slug Princess Inc.__ Though, we are happy you have chosen to click this link, you can only access the full functions of this site by using the pass code. _

_Please, leave if you do not know the pass code, because there is no other way to enter the site. We sell products that some may find . . . supernatural. Please, do not speak of this site to any one. Thankyou, and have a nice day."_

A digital voice, crowed throughout Sakura's bedroom. Sakura and Tenten stood there, staring at the screen with their mouths wide open. Sasuke nuzzling Sakura chest, and totally ignoring the screening message. After the voice played, a little box materialized, the word password next to a white rectangular blank.

"Hello, children! How goes it? You guy's have been up in her four an hour and a half!" Sakura's mom burst into the room, a huge smile across her lipstick covered lips. Sakura and Tenten about jumped out of their skins and glanced over at the red haired woman. She pouted.

"What's with you guys, what are you looking at?" She eyed them suspiciously, as she stepped over to them, in an I-have-authority-Oh-Yeah! kind of way. She peered down at the pure black monitor. The password box had already disintegrated into nothing, and the page now lay blank.

"What the heck is this?" Sasuke flicked his ear, and batted at Sakura's jaw, causing Sakura to come back to her senses.

"Um, er. . .Sorry, the, uh, the internet _crashed_. . . Yeah, crashed! Um, while we were loading up my, um, blog." Sakura said lamely, a nervously fake smile on her face. Suzuki lifted a thin eyebrow, her hand on her hip.

"Uh huh. And what's this _blog _of yours called?" She asked, still giving her that I-don't-believe-your-crap look. Sakura chuckled, pulling at her collar anxiously.

"Heh, funny you should ask that. . . It's um, It's called uh,"

"Yes?"

"Hm, It's called Blossom X dot com." A voice cut through, Sakura's almost reply. She glanced at Tenten, with a face full of utmost gratitude. Tenten smiled.

"Oh, really?! Can I visit it, sweetie?" Suzuki smiled, lost in her own little world, with a face like a doting parent. Sakura sighed, relieved that her creepy mother had bought the lie.

"Not now. Maybe in a month, or so. It's under construction," Tenten said calmly. Well, what can she say, lying was her expertise. Sakura hugged Sasuke closer to her chest, and he purred softly, watching her face with curious eyes.

"Oh, okay then. You girls be down in thirty minutes, okay? Dinner will be ready by then," Suzuki chimed behind her, skipping to Sakura's door and closing it lightly behind her.

"Whoo, thanks Tenten," Sakura thanked, falling onto the foot of her bed. Tenten smirked.

"No problem, my little Sakura," She said, spinning in her spinny chair to glance back at the computer screen. The password box had reappeared. "I guess we can't exactly do anything about the site can we?" She muttered, clicking the red X up in the right hand corner, thus closing the window. Sakura growled.

"No, but what that stupid voice said, almost confirms that those pills are a product of their company," She grumbled, releasing Sasuke from her hold, he merely laid there, and licked her bare collar bone.

"You know what I wanna know?" Tenten said, stepping off the cushioned chair and making her way to Sakura's bed, where the clear beads still lay. She knelt down and slowly scooped the last three pills back into the bottle.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, noncommittally, petting Sasuke's dark colored fur. Tenten forced the lid back on, and laid the bottle on top of the table by Sakura's bed.

"I wanna know how those things got here in the first place," She bit, sitting cross legged on the floor. Sakura's face turned thoughtful and she tried to remember when she had first seen them. Even though it was only two days ago, it sure felt like _long _time.

"_Did you eat one of these?" She asked holding up her hand that held the beads. Sasuke looked a them a moment before nodding his head. Sakura looked at him and then back at the beads. _

She remembered clearly, shrugging to herself idly as Tenten turned her TV on and started to play some loud video game, paying the pinkette no heed. Sakura felt something snuggled up against her cheek and she turned her head to see what it was. Her eyes came face to face with a tall and slim black cat, AKA Itachi. He nuzzled his pink nose against the underneath of her ear, with a low and loud purr, tickling Sakura's throat.

She almost giggled, but opted for rubbing her nose against his, so that Tenten wouldn't hear her and call her a freaky cat lover. 'Cause she wasn't. No, siree. She is _so _not in denial. "Girls! Dinner!"

Sakura almost hit the roof, at the loud screech called up the stairs. She set Sasuke on the bed and launch herself off her giant bed. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Tenten turning off the game, and giving one last playful glare at Sasuke. "Girls?!"

"Coming, mom, coming!" Sakura yelled, appearing at the stairs Tenten in hot pursuit, both girls bolting to the ground floor after smelling the sweet aroma drifting through the air. They both inhaled deeply, arriving in the dining room and taking their respective places. Sakura's dad only just arriving after them, placing himself down between Tenten and Sakura, at the small wooden, four seated table.

"Here you are!" Suzuki smiled, setting the steaming hot dish down in the middle of the table. Everyone else's faces lit up with excitement, and Tenten thanked Kami-sama for letting her stay at Sakura's house for dinner that night.

-

-

-

"Mm,"

Sakura rolled onto her side, Sasuke curled up in her arms. Itachi nestled into her cotton candy tresses. Tenten, snuggled up in the pink comforter, she had so very nicely stolen from Sakura in her slumber. Leaving the emerald eyed girl to cover up in the red, and extremely thin sheet blanket, an occasional shiver here and there.

"Sakura, baby! Up and at 'em! It's time for school and goodbyes!" Suzuki clamored, a silver pot in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other, as she promptly banged the two objects together. And it's well known, that if you slam two hard substances in a loud collision, it creates a catastrophic noise, and more so when your trying to sleep.

"Ugh! Mom, ten more minutes!" Sakura and Tenten whined simultaneously. Tenten, buried herself as deep as possible in the rosette blanket and Sakura, nuzzled her face into Sasuke's silky fur.

"If you don't get up now, your gonna be late for school! And you know what that means don't you? You'll miss the announcement of the spring trip! And you'll be forbidden to go!" Suzuki trilled, an evil smirk on her normally happy face. Instantly Sakura was out of bed along with Tenten and they were furiously throwing clothes on, things flying everywhere in their flurry to get ready in time.

When they finally stopped becoming little tiny speed blurs, they collapsed back onto the bed, dressed messily in Sakura's school uniforms, their hair a looking like a rat had crawled up there and died, and their shoes non existent. Suzuki did her little victory dance.

"Get up, Mommy has to say _goodbye _for a whole five more weeks!" She shouted, after skittering up to their ears. They jumped of the bed, Sasuke tight in Sakura's arms, and the bottle securely in Tenten's skirt pocket. Yes, you read right. She was wearing the _dreadful _skirt. But she'd have to survive, for today at least. Suzuki nodded and lead the two teenagers down the stairs and towards the living room, where suit cases and duffel bags lay packed up and ready for the business trip, that Sakura's parents were always going on.

Sakura was momentarily confused, when something big wrapped it's arms tightly around her waist, and in instant reaction she almost yelled for Sasuke to release her. But she soon realized it was her sulky father who held her close to his chest. He smiled, a sad smile.

"Sorry we have to leave you so soon, hime. We got-"

"Another BS deal with some old dying man, we'll be back as soon, as we can. But the fart's living all the way in Hirojo City, so well be a while." Suzuki interrupted, somberly, reaching over and embracing her daughter, along with her husband. Tenten watched the sentimental moment, and suddenly knew what Naruto meant when he said he didn't want to intrude. She felt like little kid who'd just walked in on her parents having sex.

"Bye mom, I love you. I love you too, daddy," Sakura said her farewells, kissing both her parents as she addressed them. They all released each other, and Kazaki hauled all the luggage in his arms, with a return kiss on his daughters cheek, turning to leave out the door. Suzuki grabbed her purse and a briefcase. She turned to walk out the door, when she paused.

"When I get back, your gonna have to tell me about that boy you were talking about earlier, bye!" Her mom, winked after her. Making a loud rush for the door.

"What- Mom!" But her mom was already gone, the door slamming shut behind her. Sakura sighed her shoulders sagging. "Jeez, woman." She mumbled to herself, before stretching and glancing at the clock. 7:54.

"Aw shit! Mom wasn't lying! Hurry Tenten, stuff that pill down Sasuke's throat! We only have six minutes, until school starts!" Sakura all but screeched pulling at her hair as she sprinted up the stairs, at the speed of a hysterical woman. Oh wait. She _is _a hysterical woman.

When they had fully clothed the boy, Sakura ushered for them to follow, as she grabbed the car keys in her tight fist and bolted to the garage, hopping in the blue van. She slid into the driver's seat, Tenten in the passengers, and Sasuke in the backseat. As Sakura started up the car and zipped down the driveway, Tenten smiled.

"Hm, well, this is kinda nostalgic," She said, looking from Sasuke, who was leaning his head up on the shoulder of Sakura's seat, and Sakura who was zooming frantically down the street.

-

-

-

Sakura sat anxiously in the gray fold out chair, Sasuke licking her cheek at such a velocity, even Tenten was surprised. He looked like, he hadn't licked Sakura in years, and in the middle of class, no less. Sakura was too excited about the new spring trip that the sophomores were attending, to even feel it.

She bounced in her seat, as the woman on the stage in the cafeteria trilled on, in a soprano voice about the admission. Sakura grumbled impatiently, as her, and almost everyone else in the room awaited the announcement of the destination of the class trip. In fact she was so busy being antsy, that she didn't even notice that Sasuke had slipped himself underneath her, and she now resided on his lap. Yeah, she was _really _distracted.

"And now, for where the trip will be!" Kakashi shouted, shoving the woman in glasses out of the way, a huge mask covered smile on his face. Everyone in the room, nix the teachers, leaned in closer as they waited for the gray haired man to continue.

"You'll be attending you school spring trip in Okinawa, at Tsunade-Hime Springs!" Applaud and whistles of excitement immediately burst from the giant crowd of students, everyone's faces lighting up in delight. Everyone, that is, except Sakura and Tenten.

They sat there, mouths agape. _WHAT?!_

-

-

-

And it was after the cheering died down, that everyone noticed how Sakura and Sasuke were sitting.

-

-

-

Whew.

Jeez! That was tiring. Oh, and just so you know this was _17 _pages long, not 15 like I said. I know, I'm so generous!

Anyway, yes, the name Tsunade-Hime Springs is extremely unoriginal, but you try and be creative at four in the morning. And the name of the company has something to do with who owns it. Obviously.

I hope you all like it!

And a question: Who would you rather have with Sakura? Sasuke or Itachi?

This is _NOT _a poll. I just wanna know what you guys want, okay? Thats all. I already have it planned out so. . .Yeah.

Please Review!,

red-flower


	9. Catnip Is Too A Drug!

Hurricane Ike is a **BITCH**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-

-

-

**My Pet Hot Guys**

_By: red-flower11 Who just so happens to actually have a name. No, seriously._

-

-

-

"C'mon, yeeah. C'mon Sasuke, follow the catnip . . ." Tenten ushered in a pleasant voice, waggling the plant in her hands in front of an intoxicated Sasuke. Ino and Naruto trailed silently behind him.

They had successfully detached Sasuke from Sakura, and now the only thing left was to lock him outside, so that Sakura could do what her and, especially, Itachi needed to do. Tenten smirked as she slowly and carefully set the plant down on the driveway ground, Sasuke following it with a glazed look in his black eyes.

School had been anti-climactic, after the whole Spring Trip incident, most things went smoothly. Sasuke being his usual annoying, clingy self, and Itachi coming early to pick them up again. Except this time it was at three, so all those damned annoying fangirls practically killed him. Tenten had never seen Itachi cry before.

They had also managed to successfully dodge Gaara all day, so that there wouldn't be any skirmish for Sakura, they really couldn't afford to get detention now, seeing as how the trip was in a few days and all. One mark, and it could ruin it for them all. Though, Tenten wasn't too sure about tomorrow, apparently Gaara was _planning _to see her, you know, because when you avoid a person, they usually notice. So, he was probably wondering what was going on.

Tenten sighed quietly, as she tiptoed back into the house, stifling a giggle when Sasuke pounced on the poor plant with as much ferocity as if it had been Sakura. She slowly closed the door, and with a tiny 'click' and a flick of her wrist the door was locked, and mission 'Lock Sasuke outside, so Sakura and Itachi can bathe' was a success. Score!

-

-

-

"All right, Itachi! Bath time, er, time!"

Sakura smiled, as Itachi leaned against the white door to her bathroom, a light blue towel wrapped snugly around his firm waist. His arms were crossed a little _too_ tightly across his chest, and a small hint of red stained his disgruntled face.

Sakura grinned impishly, completely forgetting her earlier timid attitude when she dealt with the prospect of Sasuke's bathing. Now that she was used to it, things would be just a little bit easier to stand, well, without fainting of blood loss anyway. She bent over to turn the silver dome like knobs, to get the water's temperature just right, for her oldest kitty, a red bikini bathing suit adorning her small body.

"I don't see what your so tightly strung about. C'mon, it'll be fun! I used to love taking baths when I was little," Sakura explained, as the bath tub began to fill with the clear liquid that is water. Itachi's fist clenched tighter, and he averted his gaze to the tiled flooring, his blush intensifying.

"I'm not little," He mumbled, now, glaring at the ground evilly. Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, I know. I just meant, that when I took a bath for the first time it was really fun!" She laughed, spinning the knobs again, this time to shut the water off. "Okay, water's good. I'm ready when your ready!" She smiled, placing herself on a small plastic stool, next to the tub's edge. Itachi scowled, displeasedly, but, being the gentleman he was, he simply put those feelings aside and trailed over to the tub. Hurriedly, stepping in and sitting down, the scowl still twisting across is face.

"Good boy," Sakura rewarded, reaching around him to pull the tie out of his black hair. Slipping it around her wrist, she grabbed the very same pitcher she used for Sasuke, and filled it with water. Then in one swift movement, Itachi was drenched, and he shivered involuntarily. Sakura repeated the process, about three more times, before getting the rest of that Axe stuff she'd used before and squirting into her open palm.

"This stuff might smell weird, so bare with me," She warned, rubbing her hands together, as Itachi watched her intently. She reached forward and ran her fingers through Itachi's long coal colored tresses. With the feeling of her fingers meticulously working over his head, he couldn't help but purr with pleasure at the odd but pleasant sensation. Sakura smiled at the deja vu she felt, when he closed his eyes happily, against her hands.

She was delighted at Itachi's long hair, it was decidedly smooth for a cat's hair. It was also soft and silky, and she just loved touching it in general. So you can bet that washing it was just as fun. "I absolutely love your hair, it's so soft," Sakura muttered more to herself than Itachi. Though, even if she was talking to him, he probably wouldn't even hear her, his purring was so loud.

So, to make sure he would be able to hear her next statement, she flicked his forehead, like she did with Sasuke all the time. Itachi jumped about a foot in the air, and stared at her incredulously. She smirked. "Okay, so when your bathing yourself, or showering, or whatever. You have to first make sure your hair's wet, and then rub shampoo into it, then wash it all out. Simple, ne?" Sakura explained, stretching and leaning forward for the rest of Itachi's ebony hair. She sighed, when it came to immediate realization, that maybe she couldn't quiet reach back there. So, with a grunt she clambered off the stool and onto the slippery white edge of the tub, her feet on either side of Itachi's knees, his legs crossed. She blushed, when she realized, how much she had to open her legs to even sit like that. And Itachi pretended to look elsewhere, to make her feel more comfortable, because he's nice like that, unlike some people.

"Sorry, about this," She mumbled, once again leaning forward to reach the very ends of his long hair, near the middle of his bare back. He shuddered, subtly, when the tips of her fingers brushed across his skin, and every time Sakura would apologize for it and her blush would grow darker.

When she finally came to the very last section of hair to be wiped down with blue gel Axe, she cheered. "Almost, done ItaCHI!" And her butt just decided it no longer wished to sit on the edge of the tub, for she went flying forward, onto the curious Itachi.

_Well, this is very awkward,_ Sakura thought. Attempting to still finish his hair, despite their current predicament, besides, Itachi was _way_ more controlled than Sasuke, right? She took a deep breath, her whole face red. She sat on his lap. Straddling him. Her chin lay against his bare shoulder, so she couldn't see his face, and her arms were under his, reaching around him to the tips of his hair. She _really _needed better control of her butt, and maybe they wouldn't be in situations like this.

Quickly, she grabbed the pitcher, and filled it with water once again, then leaned back to get a good look at Itachi. And for a naked guy with a teenage girl on his lap, he seemed pretty calm, other than the barely noticeable red on his face. "Um, er, I'll just get up. So that I can wash out that soap. . ." She stumbled over her words, beginning to rise from his toweled covered lap, the pitcher in her wobbly hands.

She was almost fully standing when she felt two commanding arms, wrap tightly around her thin waist and pull her back down, immediately she fell against Itachi. She gaped, trying to find words to say, but finding herself unwilling to attempt to stutter them out. Though, she needn't worry, because soon she was being pressed tightly against Itachi's firm chest, and without a word began to pour the water into his hair.

Running her fingers through the black and navy colored hair multiple times to help the water get all the shampoo out, quickly and efficiently, she sort of enjoyed the fact that nobody was talking, or whining or pouting. The only sound was the low rumble of Itachi's pleasant purrs of bliss.

And when she had successfully removed the shampoo from Itachi's hair, she pushed back against his chest to stare up at his face. He had a scowl on his face, as if he was having some internal conflict, so she reached upward to scratch behind his ear, to gain his attention. In seconds his smoldering eyes were on her, and she gave him a nervous smile.

"Um, we're done, you can, uh, let go now," She stumbled, indicating to his arms that still held her pressed against his body. He paused, seeming to not even hear her.

_Now, I understand why Sasuke never wants to let go_, Itachi thought distraughtly, clinging Sakura to his water covered chest. He inwardly smirked when he noticed the extremely maroon face of the object of his affections. She shivered when a fresh wave of air conditioning blew over them, the low hum of the vent grating throughout the house.

"Sigh, okay Itachi, you can hug me all you want, _after _you and I get dried off and dressed yeah?" She suggested, sending him a pleading glance, puppy eyes and all. He watched her for a moment, before sighing and relinquishing her from his tight hold. She smiled, a red hot blush still adorning her face, and stood, immediately hopping out of the tub.

"Whew, okay. Now, all you need to do is get on some boxers by yourself and I'll help you dry your hair, I'll meet you in my room!" Sakura called, pointing to the black boxers on top of the closed hamper and trotting out of the bathroom, shutting the door closed on her way out.

-

-

-

"Tenten! Let me in, dammit!"

"Ah, music to my ears," Tenten sighed dreamily, taking a sip of coke from her red plastic cup. Naruto laughed, and Ino only felt slightly sorry for the poor guy outside.

"Now, you ass! My Sakura could be getting raped, right this second! And by my own brother too!" A loud growl came from the other side of the front door, making Ino jump in surprise.

"You think we should let him in? I'm sure Sakura's done with Itachi by now," She commented, looking guiltily at the banging door. Tenten giggled evilly.

"Nah, I-"

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! LET ME THE FUCK IN, YOU BUNCH OF ASSHOLES!" Sasuke all about yowled from the outdoors, making the neighbors shout in retaliation. Tenten closed her mouth, and instead of replying, simply ignored the angry kitty and made her way up the stairs.

"Sakura!" She called, appearing at the doorway of Sakura's familiar room, to see the pink haired girl sitting neatly in between Itachi's eagle spread legs, a white towel placed on his water drenched head, Sakura drying it off for him with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She turned to send her a curious look.

"Yeah?"

Tenten raised her eyebrow at the scene before her. "Um, I think your done, right? Because Sasuke's resorted to extremely loud cursing outside the door, and the neighbors are getting pissed," She reported, noting that the older male, was only in a pair of black boxers. Sakura shrugged, and returned to mopping up Itachi's long, dripping hair. She could barely see Tenten, anyway, since Itachi's chin lay resting on her right shoulder, partially blocking her view of her bun haired friend.

"I guess, though I do need to finish Itachi's hair. . . Sigh, go ahead," Sakura mumbled, continuing on the drying process, she_ really _needed a hairdryer.

Tenten sighed too, and leaned over the balcony, to see Naruto and Ino making faces at the psycho Sasuke. "Alright guys, let him in!" She grumbled loudly.

"Aw, man," Naruto said depressingly and unlocked the door with a flick of his wrist. And in milliseconds a black and white blur went zipping by the poor confused Ino and up the carpeted stairs.

"Sakura!"

-

-

-

"Almost done, Itachi," Sakura said happily, inching the damp towel to the ends of his hair. He nodded discreetly, staring softly at the floor and purring lowly, his arms wrapped securely around her, now clothed, waist.

She leaned her own head lightly against his, a wistful sigh escaping her lips as she just about finished up. She left the towel to hang lightly around his shoulders and opened her mouth to tell him she was done when she heard:

"Sakura!"

_Oh, cra-_

And all of a sudden Sakura had another set of arms wrapped as tight as tight gets around her shoulders, making Itachi recoil in surprise, though his own arms never released his precious Sakura. "What the-"

"Mm! Sakura! Your still here, and stupid Itachi didn't rape you!" Sasuke exclaimed, hugging her securely against his shirtless chest, it was hard to believe that only a few minutes ago he was cussing profusely. Sakura wrinkled her nose, he smelled like freshly cut grass and . . . was that catnip? _Well_, now she knew how they got Sasuke outside in the first place.

"Of course I'm still here, why wouldn't I be?" She questioned, boredly, already knowing the answer and not really caring what the answer was. Sasuke pouted at her, and moved closer, if at all possible,to nuzzle his cheek against hers. Almost instantly, she heard an unhappy growl to her right, where Itachi sat, scowling.

"Eh, heh?" Sakura chuckled nervously, a counterfeit smile on her face. Itachi narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, yanking Sakura closer to him by her waist. Sakura 'eeped' in surprise when she felt herself collide with Itachi's bare chest, making her wonder why everyone was shirtless and in Itachi's case, pants-less too.

Sasuke hissed angrily and glared at Itachi, moving closer to shoot Sakura an expectant look. Sakura shuddered. "Um, yes?" Sasuke pouted again.

"Listen, little brother, Sakura has already promised that _I _could hug her for the _rest _of the day," Itachi recited rather snidely, being sure to hold Sakura even tighter to his chest. Sasuke stared incredulously in Sakura's direction, his black eyes wide.

". . .What?!" He yelled, fingers twitching with the effort to not scratch his brother's cocky eyes out and whisk Sakura away. Itachi smirked, Sakura's face pressed against his shoulder.

"So, get your hands-"

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! SAKURA'S MINE AND SHE ONLY LOVES ME! DAMMIT!" Sasuke screamed, eyes blazing and face twisted into a frustrated glare, wrapping his arms tighter around Sakura's shoulder and chest. Sakura sighed, a little yawn and she rested her head comfortably between Itachi's neck and shoulder.

A possessive growl rippled throughout Sasuke's throat when Itachi purred in reaction to her ministrations. Itachi nuzzled his cheek against the top of Sakura's head with a delighted smirk on his face, directed at Sasuke. Sasuke's left eye twitched, and he growled again, leaning forward and licking the back of Sakura's cheek, his own happy smirk spreading across his face.

"Um," Sakura muttered out, watching Itachi's glowering expression and staring expectantly as he leaned over and licked the corner of her mouth. She sighed again, and rolled her eyes. This was slightly familiar. She really shouldn't have gotten such possessive cats, maybe dogs would be better. Yeah, dogs.

Sasuke, suddenly forgetting Itachi, buried his nose in the back of Sakura's neck, purring loudly. Itachi growled, not exactly happy with the fact of being ignored and leaned his forehead against Sakura's, occasionally nuzzling his nose against hers. Sakura chuckled, at the tickling feelings on her face and neck.

"Hey, Sak! Shouldn't we be packing for the school trip on Thursday? That's _only _the day after tomorrow, you know," Ino informed, magically materializing out of nowhere in Sakura's doorway. Sakura about leaped out of their arms, taking Itachi and Sasuke's momentary surprise as an opportunity for escape.

"Ah, yes. _Packing_," Sakura said, popping up in front of Ino, with a semi excited look. Ino raised a blond eyebrow at her pink haired friend and shrugged, turning to face the banister.

"Tenten! She agreed. We're gonna pack today, so we don't have to do it at the last minute," Ino called boredly, as Tenten appeared at the top of the stairs. Sakura noticed that her other blond friend hadn't come up along with her.

"Where's fox boy?" She asked, standing on the balls of her feet to peer over the edge of the staircase, but there was no blond idiot in sight. Tenten shrugged carelessly.

"He just said he had a really bad headache. So, he's looking for Advil," She explained, walking past, Sakura and into her room. Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh, then I'm gonna go help him find it. Besides I need to get these things out of my pocket their digging into my pour thigh," Sakura complained, pointing at the bulge in her jeans' pocket, shaped like a bottle. Ino and Tenten gave her thumbs up in acknowledgment, before slamming the door in her face. They didn't want Itachi and Sasuke to escape.

Sakura gave the door a suspicious glance, contemplating whether or not she should help them or not. "Meh," She shrugged, and trumped on down the stairs.

"Wazzup Naruto. Tenten told me about your headache, you okay?" Sakura asked as she placed the bottle on the counter next to the orange loving boy. He shrugged and rubbed his forehead, with a groan.

"Ah it's nothing, you got any Advil?" He replied, squinting his eyes, as another jab of pain shot through his head. Sakura gave him an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, sure. Hold on, though it sure doesn't look like nothing to me, do you have any idea why you have such a bad headache?" She questioned, setting a bottle with a label wrapped around it next to him.

He shrugged lightly, "Just a migraine is all, I'm sure I'll be fine as soon as I get some medicine down my throat." Sakura patted his shoulder, then paused when she heard:

"AGH! DAMMIT, NO! WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY SAKURA?!" Followed by some crashes, that couldn't mean good news.

"Go and get yourself some water, okay? I'm gonna go see what's going on," With that being said, she waved behind herself and jogged out the kitchen doorway. Completely forgetting the bottle that contained the last clear bead.

"Thanks."

-

-

-

"What the hell are you two doing to my cats?!" Sakura yelled, bursting in through her closed door, causing it to slam loudly against the wall. Ino and Tenten jumped in surprise and smiled guiltily at her, trying to hide something behind their back. Sakura eyed them, before slinking over and speedily swiping whatever it was out of their little grasp.

She held it up to eye level to get a good look, and what she saw made her stomach fill with dread. In her hand, pinched between her forefinger and thumb, was a photo. But not just any photo, oh no, it was a picture of her and Gaara, at Tenten's birthday about a week ago on March ninth. (1)

Unfortunately, about a week ago . . .Well, she had kinda maybe had a _slight _crush on the aforementioned redhead, so Gaara's face happened to have a number of hearts drawn in pink gel pen, with 'I LOVE GAARA' s all over the back. Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"Sigh, alright, who found this extremely embarrassing picture in my trashcan, and what the hell were you doing with it?"

-

-

-

"Aw, jeez," Naruto cringed, squeezing the glass in his clenched fist. His eyes shut tightly at the searing pain in his head, he reached his hand out to grab for the Advil bottle. When he felt his fingers wrap around a small bottle he popped the lid of with the tip of his thumb and poured out one of the pills. Blindly, he threw it into his open mouth, gulping water down with it.

"Ah," Naruto sighed, feeling the pain instantly disappear. He rubbed his head in relief. His eyes opening with exaggerated slowness. He focused his eyes on the counter, and stared at the bottle of Advil with a great full expression, but it immediately flashed to confusion when he noticed the child proof cap still sitting snuggly on the white container.

He didn't remember putting the lid back on. He scanned the rest of the counter top, and froze stiff when he noticed the white bottle with the lid sitting upside down a few inches away. It was _that _bottle.

"Oh, shi-!"

-

-

-

"Agh! No Sakura, I'm innocent!" Tenten screeched, running into the bathroom, frantically grasping for the lock.

"Like hell you are!" Sakura growled in rebuke, banging on her door. Ino took her chance to escape out the door and into the hallway. She stopped, mid-step, when she saw something gray emanating out of the kitchen.

"Huh? I-is that smoke?"

"Tenten, open this damn door!" Sakura yelled, still ramming her fists against the wood. Sasuke and Itachi smartly sticking to the sidelines, marveling at the sight.

"Never!"

"You better! Or I'm gonna-"

"Sakura! I think there's smoke coming out of your kitchen!" Sakura heard Ino call, in an instant her and Tenten and the cats were up against the banister, completely forgetting their earlier strife.

"Huh? What are you-"

Tenten stopped mid sentence when she smelled the burning crisp scent of smoke, and for a minute they all stared, wide eyed at the spectacle, before Sakura came to realize exactly what was happening. Her _kitchen_ was on _fire_.

"OH FUCK!"

-

-

-

(1) The Dates in this story directly correspond to the the dates on a 2009 calendar. Meaning, that when they say Tuesday, they mean, Tuesday: March 17, 2009. You can even look at an '09 calendar and check. Sakura's B-day is in 11 days. Exactly a week from the 21st Of March on Saturday. The first day of Spring Break.

Also, did you know that you can learn Chinese on those fortune cookies?

Did you also know that you 'Nun Pun Yao, Yao' Means 'My Boyfriend, Fish' in Chinese?

. . .What? I only had two fortune cookies. One told me how to say My Boyfriend and the other taught me how to say fish.

Anyway, review, I'm suffering from a hurricane you can at least give me the satisfaction of reading a happy review.

Review!,

red-flower


	10. Who Would Have Thought?

How goes it?

Been a while, actually. But guess what? Halloween is coming up! I am SO going trick-or-treating, I love the candy!

Anyone else going trick-or-treating?

Also, my mom just got another pet chihuahua, it's nine weeks old. We named her Nel, after the espada on Bleach. She's pretty cute, but kind of clingy. And stuff.

Anywho, I have finally finished this chapter, so hopefully it will satisfy your needs. Hopefully.

I mean, I don't know what you want . . .but, yeah.

Disclaimer: Nah, and even if I did, would the series be as popular as it is now? No, no it wouldn't.

Now, you may enjoy.

Because I told you too, of course!

-

-

-

**My Pet Hot Guys**

_By: red-flower11 YES!!_

-

-

-

"Look on the bright side, at least your kitchen isn't on fire."

Sakura twitched. The smoke had cleared, _that _was for sure. But what it had left in it's wake, was a furry little animal and Naruto's clothes and Sakura had a pretty good guess what had previously occurred in her small kitchen. She knelt down, much to Sasuke's displeasure, and examined the yellow-orange fox like animal curled up on her hard wood floor. She stretched out a tentative hand and let her fingers brush lightly against the soft fluff of the fox's tail.

"So, um. . .Where the hell did Naruto go? Is he, like, running around in the nude. Or. . ." Ino let the question trail off, aware that the very same outcome was playing through everyone else's minds. Sakura froze mid-pet when she felt the fox's muscles twitch and his tiny little cerulean eyes peeked open. He flinched from the light and stared up at Sakura with very confuzzled eyes. And Sakura _knew _those were Naruto's eyes.

And _Naruto _knew that look in _her _eyes. He braced himself from what he knew was to come.

"Naruto! Your so cute!!" She squealed, fangirl-ish-ly scooping the foxy Naruto in her arms, making Sasuke and Itachi twitch. She cuddled his tiny head against her cheek, embracing him carefully in her hands. He made a pleasurable noise akin to a purr if Sakura would guess.

A few minutes passed, as Sakura snuggled the fox.

Tenten sighed.

"Sakura, I know you love your cat whores, but what the hell are we gonna do about Naruto?" She rolled her eyes, her arms crossed as she nonchalantly leaned against the counter top. Ino shrugged.

"Technically, foxes are part of the dog family," She muttered and Tenten shot her a glare, then sneered.

"Aren't you supposed to be blond?" She questioned harshly, growling. Ino's left eye twitched.

"What?! The hell are you trying to say?!"

But before Tenten could so much as open her mouth a blur zipped past her and she paused. _What in the-_

"No Sakura! Don't leave me for a fox brat! I hate you Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, clutching his Sakura tight to his shirtless chest and glaring tightly at the mewling fox in her arms. Sakura rolled her sea foam green eyes. She amiably leaned over and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Sigh, you have nothing to worry about I'm all yours," Sakura sighed sarcastically, "And besides, Naruto belongs to Hina-chan! Duh." She added as an afterthought with a cheerful smile. And her smile grew even bigger when she noticed the red stain on Naru-fox's face. Which lead to the simple question: 'Can foxes blush?' with the apparent answer: 'Yes. Yes, they can.'

Sakura giggled to herself, as she rubbed between Naruto's pointed ears and even though Sasuke was somewhat sated by what Sakura had said, he growled possessively. Tenten sighed exasperatedly, and shook her head. Sasuke nuzzled his head against Sakura's hair, all the while watching Naruto like a hawk.

"Helooo? Sakura! What are we gonna do? That was _the last _pill. How're we supposed to get him back to normal in time for the Spring Trip, huh?! And what are we gonna tell his PARENTS?!" Ino raged, her voice growing higher and higher with every word, Tenten rolled her eyes to the ceiling and thrust her hand out to cover the frantic blond's mouth. "Mmm! Mmf! Mf!"

Sakura leaned back against an excited Sasuke, running her fingers through the hair he wasn't sniffing. An irritated sigh came, and Naruto rubbed her cheek with his little black nose in apology, but pulled away at lighting fast speed when Sasuke hissed/growled at him. Sakura exasperatedly reached over and ran her thin fingers through his obsidian colored hair.

"Look, why don't we just visit them real quick and say that Naruto's staying with us. . ." Tenten suggested but trailed off. Sakura sighed.

"And tell them what? You son's decided to stay with me _forever_?" She hissed sarcastically, Tenten sighed in defeat.

"We could just say he's staying for today, tomorrow and until the end of that Spring Trip. Then visit the Company that created those pills and get another to turn him back," A low voice drawled distractedly. Everyone cast Itachi a surprised look as he leaned against the wall, he wasn't paying much attention to them though, he was too busy watching Sasuke carefully.

". . .How does he _do_ that?" Ino asked in wonder, and Tenten and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"That's a great idea Itachi! I'd give you a hug, but. . .well, I'm kinda being held down. I love you though!" Sakura cheered and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Stupid Itachi. Tenten stood up from her slouching position with a determined grin and clapped her hands.

"Then it's settled. To Naruto's House!"

-

-

-

"Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in . . .forever!"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment as Naruto's mom wrapped her arms around Sakura's petite body. Naruto, who was clutched tightly in Sakura's arms, wriggled violently trying to breath. Sakura prodded him in the side, a sickly sweet smile on her face as she growled at him.

Kushina, Naruto's mother, pulled away in surprise and look down curiously at Naruto. Who tried his best to look like a stuffed animal. "Hm? A fox?" Kushina questioned, her head cocking to the side, her long orange hair falling with the movement. Sakura gulped and inwardly cursed Naruto for having to breath.

Damn him and his tiny fox lungs.

"Um. . ." Sakura sent a pleading look to lying master Tenten, who immediately plastered on a fake smile.

"We found him at the park, did you hear all these foxes are everywhere?" She smirked, as Kushina shrugged, still staring hard at Naruto.

". . ."

Sakura fidgeted in the uncomfortable silence, even Tenten looked disgruntled. The rest where standing behind them, still outside. All of sudden Kushina's frustrated face burst into a bright smile.

"Oh, I'm being rude! C'mon in and you can tell me what you wanted to!" She exclaimed happily, trotting into the living room, the rest following suit. "Here, have a seat on the couch and I'll get some cookies!" And with that she disappeared into the kitchen. Sakura followed her with her eyes for only a moment before plopping down on the all to familiar white couch of the Uzumaki's, Sasuke awkwardly jumped next to her, curling up at her side as he growled lowly to himself. Tenten and Ino sat on the couch opposite and Itachi took residence next to his favorite cherry blossom.

"Sasuke, what's with you?" Sakura whispered, aware that Kushina was only a wall away. Sasuke hissed quietly before putting a strained arm around her and pulling her up against him. She began to protest when she noticed Itachi tense up against her left, as his nose twitched his brows furrowed and him and Sasuke scanned the place.

"What's wrong? What are you two doing?" Sakura hissed, she hated being left out. Sasuke turned to her with an apologetic look, but the affect was marred from the sheer intensity of the possessiveness that glowed in his eyes.

"It smells like fox," Was all he said, and Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Of course it does, Naruto's here-" When Sasuke ignored her to subtly and frantically search the house with his nose, Itachi decided it'd be best for him to elaborate.

"What he's trying to say is he smells someone like-"

"Here you go!" Kushina smiled haughtily as she set the plate filled with her homemade chocolate chip cookies on the table in the center of the crowded room. Sakura tried her hardest to return the proud smile, but her own smile came out somewhat of an irritated smirk.

"Um . . .I'll try it first," Ino mumbled leaning forward to wrap her thin fingers around a cookie and putting it to her lips, but before she could even taste it a voice surprised her.

"Uhn, Kushina-chan, is our son back _yet_? I swear he's always with Sakura, I feel a little jealous-" A blond haired man stopped at the bottom of the low staircase with a surprised look on his face. Sakura recognized him to be Minato, Naruto's father. He looked like he had just woken up, he wasn't even fully dressed and his bare chest shown. He rubbed his right eye and stared for a moment. "Huh. Kushina? Why didn't you tell me Sakura and her friends were here?" He stated, giving Kushina a raised eyebrow. She giggled.

"I didn't think you'd want be to interrupted during your nap, Minato," She shrugged with a smile. Minato began to smile back, but was cut short when a loud growl rang throughout the room. Sakura turned to stare at Sasuke in shock, what the hell was that?! Sasuke was glaring dangerously at Minato, his eyes narrowed. Sakura frowned, confused.

Minato titled his head to the side, much like Kushina had done earlier, and his nose twitched. Sakura turned to Kushina who was staring at Sasuke in astonishment, her gaze slowly shifted to Sakura, surprise still clearly evident on her beautiful face. Sakura couldn't decipher the look, and gave up when Minato growled low in his throat. It was light and barely noticeable and Sakura would have passed it off as a grunt if she wasn't so used to hearing her cats toss growls back and forth.

"Sakura?" Kushina stepped over to her and Sasuke instinctively pulled Sakura tighter to him.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned with a gulp, she hugged Naruto tighter to her chest, reminding Kushina of the fox and her eyes visibly darkened. She turned to send Minato a look and he nodded, seeming to confirm something. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten watched the two in confusion, their eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Sakura . . . are you aware of a company named _Slug Princess INC._?" Minato asked in a strained voice, as if he were trying hard to control himself. Sakura froze, it was if time had stopped, as if her heart had stopped. But her brain still functioned, unfortunately. Thoughts whizzed around in her head making her dizzy, but the biggest most important one that kept bouncing back was,

_How do Naruto's parents know about the company?!_

"We do. How do you know?" Tenten stated feigning calmness, as she glared at the tensed Minato. Kushina slipped her way over to her husband and wrapped a reassuring arm around his waist.

"Before we tell you what we know. We need to know what _you _know, and how." Kushina said, her voice void of the charm it had held when offering freshly baked cookies. Sasuke, growled still glaring fiercely at Minato's aching form and he moved to wrap his other arm around Sakura's waist, Itachi standing protectively between her and Minato.

"Well, I guess it started when. . ."

And that was when Sakura drifted off from Tenten's explanation with little additions from Ino, her mind was messed up. She was still confused as to how the Uzumaki's knew about the pills and how Naruto hadn't. Or why Sasuke and Itachi were all of sudden very cautious around Minato. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him before, and then he seemed pretty normal. Well, as normal as you could get when your Naruto's dad.

And she wondered why Kushina, as Tenten's tale progressed, was giving her and her cats a tender and familiar look. Sakura grumbled to her own self, leaning into Sasuke, she hated not knowing crucial things, and these, Sakura was sure, were pretty crucial things. Sasuke pressed his face to her cheek, his eyes never leaving Minato as the man stood watching Tenten intently and hanging on her every word. Sasuke purred softly, so softly not even Itachi could hear it with his heightened sense of hearing, and slowly rubbed his nose against the side of her face. Sakura sighed tiredly, realizing that Sasuke could sense her distress and was trying to comfort her.

She smiled, there were times when she was grateful for Sasuke.

"And then Naruto accidentally swallowed a pill, thinking it was Advil, he's over there and that brings us here." Tenten finished, looking quite proud of herself. Even Ino smiled. Minato and Kushina stared at Naruto who was still stuck to Sakura's chest, tightly wound in her arms. Kushina took a step towards them, but paused when she saw them all tense warily. She stepped back.

"Now tell _us _what you know," Sakura ordered, watching them carefully. Kushina sighed. Then lifted her head determinedly.

"It started when I was working on a certain project as a scientist in development. We were planning on creating a whole race of humans with animal like instincts. Such as being able to see a mile away, and hearing high pitched sound waves that no normal human could. It was meant as a side project, no one actually expected it to progress to anything more than a theory," Kushina sighed, a far away look in her blue eyes, "Unfortunately, we succeeded. But before we could test it, we had it locked away when our supervisor ordered it hidden. For reasons we never knew."

"Later that month I found an old abandoned fox in my yard dying of starvation. I saved him, named him Minato and. . . Well, decided to test those pills. I knew that if the company found out that the pills worked and had successfully transformed an animal into a human, they would take Minato in for testing and I couldn't stand that. So I left, I ran and we ended up here. I'd hoped the whole thing was behind us but. . ." She shifted her eyes to Naruto.

"It all seems it _has_ caught up in the end."

-

-

-

For some reason, Sakura couldn't fathom, Minato and Sasuke absolutely _despised _each other. When Minato had finally been able to calm himself he asked if he could see Naruto and sat between Sakura and Itachi. All the while him and Sasuke where glaring daggers back and forth. Sakura looked between them and wondered if foxes were territorial or something, but then if that were the case shouldn't he be worried about Kushina, not her?

Even Naruto was growling, _What about Hinata?!_ Sakura gulped as a spark of blue electricity danced between Sasuke and Minato, right over her precious pink head.

"What I'd like to know, is how come Naruto didn't just grow some fox ears or something. I mean, that's what happened to Itachi and Sasuke," Tenten said gesturing to the brothers, one of which was leaning boredly on the arm of the couch and the other was in a heated glaring contest with Naruto's dad.

Kushina, who sat comfortably on an arm chair, took another bite of her cookie, casting worried glances in her husband's direction. After all he was known to act extremely protective and impulsive, when it came to other men and people he liked. Namely, at the moment, Sakura. His son's best friend, and a girl he'd known since she was four. She was like a daughter, his own little daughter, and he was extremely possessive of her when it came to another guy like him. Only younger, and more touchy feely.

"It was most likely because Naruto started out as a human, instead of a cat like Sasuke and Itachi," Ino answered offhandedly, taking a sip of the milk Kushina had kindly given her. Tenten shot her blond friend an irritated look.

"When in the hell did you get so smart?! I am not asking _you_!" She grounded out, scowling at Ino who merely shrugged and reached forward to grab another cookie off the plate, to hide her on growing smirk.

"Hey. . .Guys? C-calm down, I'm fine there's nothing for you two to get so protective of. . ." Sakura tried reasoning with the two males who were still scowling fervently at each other. Sasuke gripped Sakura's waist tighter in his arms, and shifted her closer to him, if at all possible. Minato let a growl ripple through his throat, because how _dare _this _Cat _boy try and take away HIS surrogate daughter. And Itachi watched in idle amusement, knowing there was no threat from the Uzumaki's father.

Kushina cleared her throat, and smiled. "So, what _did _you six come over for in the first place, before all this got out of hand?" She indicated with a point at the two murderous animal-humans. Tenten sighed.

"We were going to tell you that Naruto was staying with us, until after the Spring Trip, so you wouldn't know he had gotten turned into a fox and all. Most parents don't take it this well, so. . ." Ino informed, sending a small grin at Kushina, who she was starting to like a lot. Because damn, these were good cookies! Oh, and she was nice too.

"Ah. So, where is your Spring Trip at this year?" Kushina questioned amiably, nibbling on the last of a chocolate chip. Ino and Tenten and even Sakura tensed when the inquiry fell from her lips.

"Um . . . Well, it's s-sorta in Tsunade-Hime Springs." Sakura answered cautiously, anxiously watching the woman. Kushina's eyes widened in realization. Recognizing the location of the company she had once worked for.

"T-that's a c-_coincidence," _She stumbled, memories of the city in Okinawa flashing through her mind. Sakura smiled in relief, glad that she hadn't immediately banned them from attending.

"_That's _and understatement," Tenten uttered, arms crossed tersely over her chest. Kushina sighed leaning back against the chair's cushion. She seemed to be sighing _a lot _lately.

There was a pregnant silence, only barely interrupted by the low growls emanating from the animalistic men.

"I think it's best we got home," Sakura voiced, after a few minutes. She tactfully removed herself from Sasuke's grip and stood, Naruto dangling in her arms, a scowl on his fox face. Sasuke whimpered up at her, ignoring Minato completely. _No one_ was more important than his Sakura.

"Oh! Wait Sakura, I have something!" Kushina jumped from her seat and made a rush for the top cabinet in the kitchen. Her fingers could barely wrap around the small knob as she stretched to pull the small door open. Sakura waited, dumbfounded, wondering what _more _surprises Kushina had in store for her.

"Here, give it to Naruto!" She chirped and between her index finger and thumb was a tiny clear pill. Sakura gasped and looked from Kushina's grinning face to the bead. Kushina giggled and grasped her hand, unfolding it from it's clenched fist and plopped the bead into Sakura's open palm.

"I don't know how well it'll work but . . . it should at least do something," Kushina finished, a grin on her features, and Sakura found it hard to believe this woman had worked for the company. Sakura returned the grin, and closed her palm.

"Don't do it here though, there may be people watching. Us, being old employees and all." Kushina ordered and wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulder, ushering her over to the door. Minato stood stiffly and crossed his arms and Sasuke growled grumpily as he side stepped the blonde and rushed over to Sakura. Itachi, Ino and Tenten following cheerfully, well, not really Itachi.

"Okay, Kushina-chan, we'll go home and see if it works. We'll see you after the Spring Trip," Sakura smiled behind her as Kushina released her and her friends followed her out the door. Minato stood behind his wife a genuine smile on his face, his arm around her waist.

"I hope you and Naruto will come home soon," He said, stepping forward to hug Sakura around the shoulders, Naruto inadvertently getting hugged too. Kushina patted her arm, and Minato released her.

"Bye," Sakura said, waving behind her along with Ino and Tenten as they descended the concrete steps.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!"

-

-

-

Sakura stepped through her front door, removing the key from the lock and throwing it onto the counter. Her friends came in behind her, Ino shutting the door, as they pulled off their tennis shoes. Sakura calmly set Naruto down on the kitchen table, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, guys. I'm gonna do it. . .ready?" Sakura paused, gulping. Tenten and Ino were on either side of her, and they nodded.

"Of course _we_ are. What about _you_?" Ino questioned, patting Sakura on the back with a grin. Tenten smirked.

"Of course she is, now hurry up. Me and Ino were planning on spending the rest of today and tomorrow with our family. You know, since we won't be seeing them for a week or so," She explained, happily. Ino glared at her behind Sakura's back and Tenten smacked her arm and stuck her tongue out. Sakura, noticing her friends bickering behind her, rolled her eyes and held the bead up.

"Okay. Open your mouth, Naruto," She said, a serious look on her face as the little fox carefully lowered his jaw, his long canines dripping with saliva. Ino cringed.

"Ew."

Sakura let the bead roll of her index finger and into Naruto's awaiting mouth, he immediately clamped his mouth shut and Sakura saw his neck move as he swallowed the pill.

"Um, I'm gonna go and get some of his clothes just in case," Ino called, dashing to the forgotten clothes that lay on the kitchen floor, from when Naruto's first transformation. Sakura immediately recoiled when a loud POOF and a large cloud of smoke seemed to appear out of nowhere. Sakura tried not to inhale the gray smog, as she put her sleeved arm to her nose, Tenten beside her, letting out a small cough. Itachi and Sasuke took in large gasps of breath from behind the two girls and Ino appeared through the smoke holding up all of Naruto's clothes in her arms.

"Uhn, I feel weird," Came a voice, that was all too familiar. Ino blindly stuck out Naruto's clothes and was relieved when she felt them being lifted from her grasp. The smoke slowly began to dissipate as it filtered throughout the house. "Thanks Ino, that's a whole lot better."

"Naruto?" Sakura voiced, and waved the smoke away from her eyes. When she saw through the thin cloud of gray, her best friend, Naruto's, form.

"Hiya Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, giddily hopping towards his best friend. Sakura's eyes widened, as she could clearly see Naruto.

"N-naruto, you-you're ears!" Sakura stuttered pointing at the top of Naruto's head, where little blonde fox ears, that matched his hair. Naruto gave her a confused look, and unconsciously flicked one of his ears, tilting his head to the side.

"What are you talking about Sakura-" But before Naruto could finish his sentence, he was pounced to the wood floor.

"Aw, your the cutest best friend I've ever had!!" Sakura yelled happily, her arms around Naruto's neck. Ino grinned cheerfully, staring openly at Naruto.

"Sakura's so fickle," Tenten sighed, scratching her head. Sasuke and Itachi twitched in the corner. Itachi holding Sasuke back by his shoulder.

_Just freaking perfect. Like things weren't bad enough._

-

-

-

Sigh.

I'm done, if you didn't already know.

I hope this was okay and sorry if Naruto didn't get to see Hinata in fox form. But hopefully, he'll be able to see her soon. Poor Hinata. I feels for her.

Anyway, I hope this was okay, I think it's kinda short but I wanted to get it up before the weekend was over. So.

Review please, and. . .make it happy. Make it a happy review of cheerful rainbow-ness. Nah, I'm just kidding. You can say whatever you want.

Review!,

red


	11. The New Girl

Hello!

And thank you for your kind and constructive reviews! I thank you ALL!

Though I am sorry, my internet is shot, so I can't reply to the reviews I had wanted to. I apologize. So I'll do that next chapter.

I also have a question: Is the manga Gakuen Alice worth reading?

It's almost Halloween! Again I have said this. But in case you _didn't _know I am being Edward Elric, so yay!

My sister's birthday was on the 13 and my mom got her a Chihuahua-Pomeranian mix for her present. Me and my older brother call him, Master Chi-Pom! We get in trouble though, because his real name's Teddy. But it's still funny.

Man.

I wish it was MY birthday. Then I'd be fourteen and I'd get a NEW laptop. Sadly I must wait until MAY so. . .dang.

I apologize for any/all mistakes. Don't take them to heart I'm only a little human!

And just so you know. I don't _hate _Karin. It's really just EXTREME dislike. No it's not hate. Don't say it is!

Disclaimer: No. Not really. But I DO own this plot. So there.

Enjoy. Please.

-

-

-

**My Pet Hot Guys**

_-red_

-

-

-

A skinny feline lithely jumped to the cement of the driveway of the Haruno house. A high purr emanated from her throat, as she stared up at the building. The sun was barely showing over the dim horizon, splashing the sky with a light orange-red that matched the glowing fur of the female cat. She sat there for a few more prolonged seconds before dashing in the direction from where she came.

She'd be back soon. She'd be back as soon as she was just like him.

-

-

-

"Yawn . . . Naruto! What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

Naruto jumped in surprise, slipped on the covers and was sent tumbling onto the floor. Sakura glared at him. "This isn't some luxury hotel! Sleep on the damn floor!" She humphed and rolled over to immerse herself in her sea of fluffy pink covers, Sasuke still dead asleep.

Naruto pouted and hopped to his feet, graceful as a fox. He rubbed his sore eyes and stretched, a very animal like growling yawn rumbling in his throat. He was just about to climb back into bed with his best friend, when a minuscule movement caught his cerulean eyes. Outside the glass of the window, a small cat sat staring at Sakura's house.

It looked like a female but Naruto couldn't be too sure, it sat there for a little longer and then ran off. Towards a white van. Inside behind the steering wheel was a silver haired guy. He smirked at the cat that jumped through his open window. Naruto interestedly, peered through the clear glass to get a view of the inside of the car through the windshield.

What he saw made his stomach drop, and his head spin.

There in the passenger seat lay a wrinkled, bundled up black cloak and a white mask.

_This can't be good_,

-

-

-

"What's up with you Naruto? You've been jittery all morning,"

Sakura sent him a worried look, spreading jam over the toast she had recently made, her green pleated skirt ruffled around her thighs. Sasuke sat on the counter, happily watching her as she did so and Itachi leaned against the pantry, arms crossed.

"Um, n-nothing's up. I'm just . . .nervous, yeah, nervous!" Naruto exclaimed, scratching his blonde head, as he faked a laugh. Sakura gave him a calculating look, before shrugging in defeat.

"Whatever," She mumbled putting the toast in Sasuke's mouth, he grinned before nibbling softly on it, and Sakura moved to spread another piece. Naruto sighed in relief, putting his hand to his forehead.

Sakura held the toast up for Naruto and he leaned over to clamp it between his newly sharpened teeth. Her eyes instinctively moved up to stare at his blond fox ears with the little white tuft of fur on the inside. She just couldn't get over the fact that her best friend had actually been a fox.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned, watching as she stared absently above him. He decided to flick his ears to gain her attention, and she grinned in reaction.

"You look good with those ears you know," She said, handing Itachi some toast and then giving her self some. Naruto returned her happy smile with a grin of his own. But it didn't reach his eyes, like it used to. And Sakura noticed this.

"Are you _sure _your-"

"I'm fine!" Naruto insisted, that fake smile still plastered on his face. Sakura gave him a wary glance, then decided it best to not question him. Naruto was a big boy, he could figure most things out for himself.

"Well, then I guess we'd best get going, here Naruto. Don't ever take this off," Sakura gestured to the baseball cap she had grabbed off the kitchen counter and placed it on his head, flattening his ears out of existence.

"Sure, sure," He shrugged, reaching over to pull his backpack over his right shoulder. Sasuke hopped off the counter with a thud and stretched, making sure to keep close to his Sakura. Itachi stepped over and placed Sakura's backpack on her shoulders, leaning forward to lick her forehead, like he did the first time she left him for school. Sakura offered a smile, and engulfed him in a hug, before releasing him and heading to the door. Sasuke, grumpily following after her. Naruto trailed behind at a unsteady gait.

"We'll be seeing you later then, Itachi!" Sakura called behind her, opening her front door and walking out, looking over her shoulder to watch Naruto warily. However, she immediately spun around, when he noticed her stare. Ahead of her, she noticed, on the street, across from her house was a parked van. A man with white-silver hair down to his shoulders, sat in the driver's seat. Sakura noted, oddly how he watched Naruto and Sasuke closely, as they steadily walked down her driveway and onto the sidewalk, heading in the opposite direction of the van.

She shivered, when his eerie gaze fell on her and a smirk slid into place, showing rows of sharp teeth, like a shark. She closed her eyes, and pretended not to notice him. Sasuke, sensing her distressed state, instinctively moved closer, blocking her from the leering stare of the driver. Sakura sighed in relief, thankful for Sasuke.

"Sakura? Who was that guy?" Sasuke muttered in her ear, walking as close as he could, though Naruto still caught what he said and he flinched, pressing his ears flat to his head in dreadful anticipation.

"I don't know, but he gives me the creeps," She answered, another shiver wracked through her spine, as if to prove her point. Sasuke nuzzled her hair, and gave her a reassuring purr. "I just hope he's not a thief or anything." Sakura continued, hoping Itachi would be okay, alone. Naruto gulped worriedly. Sasuke heard it, and gave him a hostile, curious glance. No matter who it was, they were still a potential threat to his Sakura. He kept watching Naruto as the school rooftops reared into view. Sakura, oblivious to the whole thing, merely continued walking, planning to inform Tenten and Ino when they reached the school.

-

-

-

"Damn, I sure hope Itachi'll be okay,"

Sakura nodded her agreement, as her and her friends made their way up the crowded concrete steps of Konoha High. Sasuke's wary gaze jumped from one guy to the next and Naruto rolled his eyes, despite the anxiety that bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he looks like the kind of person who can take care of himself. Besides, with that super hearing of his, he'd be able to hear them before they even think about opening the door!" Tenten announced consolingly loud, as they opened the glass doors and pushed their way into the building, students everywhere conversing and heading to different places. Sakura offered her bun haired friend a small smile, though her face was still uncertain. Sasuke murmured crossly under his breath, before turning to face Sakura with an exuberant grin.

"It's okay, Sakura! I know Itachi! And he'll be perfectly fine! I swear," He ended, smiling and seeming so confident in what he said, Sakura couldn't help but feel it the same. When a truly sure smile broke out across her face, Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close. He hated seeing her worry, especially when it was for Itachi.

"Oh! Sakura-san! Can I see you for a moment?"

Sakura spun around at the call of her name and saw the desk attendant ushering her over. She waved off her friends and headed towards her, a curious look on her face with Sasuke following behind. "Yes, ma'am?"

"You'll be attending the Spring Trip, right?" She asked, a slip of paper in her hands. Sakura shrugged, with a nod.

"Yes, why?"

The woman nodded her head to Sasuke, who was attached to her back. "Since both his parents are listed as deceased, and he appears to be living with you, I need to make sure that you'll be able to get these signed. These are the permission slips, given to ninth graders and new students." The desk attendant handed the paper to Sakura, who took it with a sigh.

"I'll be sure to," She answered, turning to catch up with her friends. When Tenten gave her a questioning glance she sighed.

"I need to get this signed by a 'Parent/Guardian'" Sakura quoted with her fingers, folding the slip and shoving into her skirt pocket. Sasuke nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck, apologizing for being so much of a hassle. Sakura pat his head and Tenten sighed.

"That's an easy thing to solve! All you have to do is get Itachi to sign it, he's technically his legal guardian right now," She answered boredly, her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, I guess," Sakura said mildly, before stepping away from the group and heading to the throng of students filling the hallway. "Anyway, I'll see you guys in Lit." She called behind her.

Sasuke was as protective as always as they sifted through the ever growing crowds of students. When Sakura reached her green colored locker, she stepped forward to spin the combination into the gray lock. Sasuke leaned against her back, his chin resting lightly on her shoulder as he purred softly.

Sakura rolled her eyes jerking her locker open and pulling her History binder out, along with the history text book they never used. "C'mon Sasuke."

He followed obediently, completely satisfied with the fact Sakura had forgotten the rule of no touching in school.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?" Sasuke purred, pulling her tighter.

"Didn't I say no touching?"

". . .Dammit."

-

-

-

As Sakura sat mindlessly in History, not paying the class any heed, nor was she listening to Sasuke who purred in his sleep, or Kiba who was talking to Shino about the trip, or when Kakashi had called Hinata's name while taking roll and nobody but the quiet rumble of the air conditioner answered. However, she was all eyes to Naruto as she watched him. He was definitely different, as a fox eared/tailed guy. His mannerisms were more animalistic and his reflexes were much faster.

"Sakura-chan? What are you staring at? Your creeping me out," Naruto asked, poking her arm and giving her a concerned look. She blushed, being caught staring at anything was embarrassing.

"Um, I was just wondering what your hiding from me. . .You've been acting even more jumpy since I asked you this morning," She answered, shrugging and covering her face with her hand. Naruto flinched.

"W-well, it's nothing, really. I'm uh, just worried a-about Hinata," He exclaimed, that quivering grin on his tanned face once again. Sakura smiled, obviously buying what he said.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so earlier?" She wondered patting his head comfortingly, "I'm sure she's fine. We can visit her before the trip if you want," She offered. Naruto purred under her pets.

"Uh. . .Y-yeah. That'd be good."

-

-

-

Naruto didn't know why in the hell he was lying to Sakura, his best friend. Maybe to protect her, maybe so she wouldn't beat him to a bloody pulp for lying to her. . .Most likely the latter at this moment. He sighed, putting his head in his hands. It was this damn animal-fox thing, that was happening to him! It was freaking with his brain. He couldn't think clearly. In fact, all he could think of was getting pets and food. Is that normal? Maybe he should ask Sasuke-

Never mind. That was a stupid idea.

He sighed for the seventh time that morning and trotted sullenly into his second period class. All the things he wanted to tell Sakura, just wouldn't come out right. He tried to tell her about the thief but his tongue got tied. He wanted to tell her about this weird feeling that flitted in his stomach when she pet him, but he couldn't find the words to say. He sighed again. Oh, the eighth time now.

He missed the times when Sasuke and Itachi hadn't shown up, and it was just him, Sakura and the truth so plainly set out before both of them. He scratched his head. Huh, he actually almost sounded smart. Ugh. This isn't the time to be thinking about his IQ, Sakura might be in danger, and that was all that mattered.

Naruto plopped down in a random seat and sighed. Ninth. Dammit. He ran his fingers through his hair, relishing in the feeling of pleasure that coursed through him. He purred low and quiet to himself, scratching his head. Not noticing all the stares he was getting from passing students.

In the middle of a run through with his fingers he stopped abruptly. Wait. What the hell was he doing?! This is almost like, masturbating or something! Ugh, gross.

"God dammit, this is hard."

Sigh.

. . .Tenth.

-

-

-

"Is it me, or is she just like that hot new student Sasuke?"

"Huh. Your right, she acts like him!"

"She's really hot too."

"I know. Ugh."

"Have you seen the way all those guys look at her?"

"I wonder if her and Sasuke'll get together?"

"Shh! Don't even say that! Sasuke belongs to Sakura, hands down!"

"You got that right!"

"Damn Straight!"

"Besides, that new girl's a total bitch anyway!"

"Hm. Her hair's kinda like Sakura's isn't it?"

"Color wise, I guess."

"Yeah, it is pretty odd."

"At least Sakura's is symmetrical."

"Yeah. _She _looks like she only brushed one side."

"And rubbed the other side with a freaking balloon!"

"She's a bitch."

"She _is _good looking, though."

"Unfortunately."

"Sigh. Okay, she's a hot bitch. There you happy?"

"No, not really."

"Me neither."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

" . . ."

"We are SO making an anti-club."

-

-

-

"Sakura!"

Sakura jumped in surprise and turned to see Tenten running straight for her. Too late, she realized her brown haired friend wasn't stopping anytime soon ad BAM. Sakura fell to the tiled floor along with Tenten.

"Cough, cough!" Sakura gasped for breath and glared at her friend for scaring the shit out of her and then falling on her lungs. Her and Sasuke had just left her locker and were heading to lunch. And then Tenten just _had _to mob her. Sigh, I guess this was what she got for being friends with a psycho.

"_What_, Tenten?" Sakura growled, climbing back to her feet and dusting herself off, Tenten doing the same.

"Have you seen Ino?"

Sakura sweatdropped.

"_That's _why you attacked me?" Tenten laughed nervously, and scratched her head.

"Heh, oh that. I was just running to fast. I tried to warn you, guess you didn't hear me, hah." She slowly inched a few feet away. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure. And I think Ino's at lunch, why?" She asked as Tenten started walking in the direction of the cafeteria, Sakura followed after her, grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him along. He'd been acting out of it since second period, it was starting to creep her out.

"No reason, anyway, what's up with him? He's not clinging to you for once," Tenten answered, and watched Sasuke closely. Sakura shrugged, as they turned a corner.

"I don't know, he's been sniffing around a lot and he's been hissing at random times too," She replied, sending her beloved cat a concerned glance. He looked a little miffed, as a low growl erupted from his throat, and he glared in a different direction.

"Eh, maybe he's finally lost it." Sakura smacked Tenten upside the head. "Ow!"

"Shut up, don't say that," She said grumpily, stepping onto the linoleum flooring of Konoha high's cafeteria. Banners from contests and competitions were widely strung across the room, you could sparsely see a bit of wall in between each one. The giant letter above the doors spelled out Konoha High and were all to familiar to Sakura.

But before she could head to a line, she was yanked back out the door and around the corner. She gasped in surprise as she tripped over her feet and fell into her kidnapper's arms. She stared up and there in front of her was Naruto, scowling.

"Jeez, Naruto! Did you have to do that?" She grumbled fixing her clothes for the SECOND time. Naruto sighed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stay in there any longer, that place burns my nose," He explained apologetically. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh. So, what'd you drag me out here for?" She questioned, hands on her hips. Naruto pouted. And she resisted the urge to jump him.

"Well, the teachers won't let me where my hat in school," He answered grumpily, pulling the cap out of his bag and pointed to his bared head, his orange-yellow ears flicked, and Sakura gasped. Immediately she jumped up to him, reaching to press his ears down to his blond head.

He cast her a confused look, but it soon turned to realization when Kurenai came walking past, sparing them a quick glance and a curt nod as she disappeared around the corner. Sakura released the breath he didn't know she had been holding and fell back on the heels of her shoes in relief.

"Whoo. That was close," Sakura said wiping the nervous sweat of her brow. Naruto nodded in anxiously in agreement.

"Yeah, sorry," He apologized, flattening his ears to his skull. She smiled in appreciation and patted his shoulder lightly.

"Good boy. Now, C'mon we- I have lunch to get too. Just breathe through your mouth and you should be fine. Sasuke's probably about to blow up," Sakura rambled off to herself, her finger to her lip as she hopped off, back in the direction of the cafeteria. Naruto following, unsure.

-

-

-

When Sakura had successfully retrieved her lunch from the line of students that never seemed to get shorter, she headed happily over to her table, Sasuke sticking close behind her. He didn't want anyone to take her away from him again, he was pissed enough as it was, with _her _here.

"Hiya Tenten," Sakura announced her arrival, letting her tray drop to the table. All heads turned to look at her.

"Did you hear, Sakura?" Ino asked, her big blue eye as wide as an owl's. Sakura lifted a pink eyebrow as she sat down, carefully, wary of the stares she was getting. And not just from her table. Girls from around the cafeteria, were casting her strange glances, not of anger, but more of curiosity.

"Uh, no?" She questioned, and Ino scooted closer, looking both ways suspiciously. Okay, now Sakura was really confused. "What?"

"There's a new girl. And she's kinda like you-"

"Except bitchier," Tenten cut in.

"Yeah, but that's not the creepy part-"

"Apparently she acts like a-"

"A cat, like Sasuke-"

"And, also-"

"She's looking for him-"

"Asking everyone about you-"

"And Sasuke." Ino finished, mysteriously. Naruto was looking at her two female friends oddly.

"_What?_"

"Okay, so, like I'll worry about that _after _you guys swear to me you will _never _interrupt each other like that again," Sakura hissed, giving them evil looks. Tenten and Ino shivered before gulping and nodding their heads vigorously. Sakura smiled.

"Good, now-"

Sakura broke off, as the entire cafeteria quieted down to hushed whispers. Every head was turned towards the open doors. A figure came waltzing in, hips swaying, as if she was in slow motion. The light reflected of her black rimmed glasses, her fiery red hair was spiky on one side and silky smooth on the other.

Sakura stared, to confused to notice Sasuke hunched posture and the low growls that rolled off his tongue with hatred. Or Naruto who looked just the same, or maybe the fact that his ears were slightly visible, amid the blond spikes. Lucky for her, everybody was too busy staring at the new girl.

"Who is _that_?" Sakura hissed under her breath.

The girl smirked, obviously happy with all the attention she was receiving, drinking it in. With a flourish she meticulously flipped the smooth part of her oddly colored hair over her shoulder, it fluttered behind her like a butterfly.

"_Karin_."

-

-

-

Can you guess who said the last line?

Oh, and since we're rearing up to the 300 mark. Then as soon as you reviewers reach that mile stone, I'll put up another fifteen page chapter. Of which includes: Gaara, Karin, a Hinata visit, and the beginning of the Spring Trip!

Review!,

red


	12. A Different Kind Of Sasuke

Now.

Everybody stay calm! Karin will NEVER get with any Uchiha ever. At least not in my stories.

As much as I DON'T hate her, I _definitely_ DON'T like her.

Sakura's the only one for them, and this I know.

Ah, I bask in your reviews.

Been a while, but I blame my laptop charger. . .and my dog. She chewed it up so bad that it stopped working. So, I ordered a new wall charger and a car charger, just in case. And guess what? The wall charger that I got didn't work! SO then I had to return that and order a NEW one AGAIN and all I have right now is a car charger! So, I have to let my laptop charge in the car for an hour before I can use it, to which it only lasts about three hours. Leaving me with little time to type.

And before you ask why I can't just stay in the car while it's plugged in, well I live in Texas on the gulf of Mexico, and it's , like, a hundred degrees outside. Yes, even now. In the WINTER.

Ugh. I am SO venting my anger to you guys.

Unfortunately, due to this problematic. . .problem, I cannot award you with a fifteen page chapter. Unless of course you'd rather wait another three or four weeks for it? Nah.

Disclaimer: Yeah! I don't! . . . Wait that's a bad thing. . .NO!!!

I apologize for any/all mistakes.

Enjoy! And Happy almost Thanksgiving, and YAY to the week off from school I'll soon be getting!!!

-

-

-

**My Pet Hot Guys**

_-By red_

-

-

-

**Two Weeks Ago**

Otogakure Inc. Okinawa, Japan

"_Did you manage to acquire the object I sent for?" A slimy voice nearly hissed, standing pretentiously in his yellow yukata. The man across from him smirked in the dim light of the horribly lit room, all that was visible of him was his sharpened teeth and his snowy white hair. _

"_Of course, though all I could manage to get my hands on was just two of these vials. What with the tight security at the old hags place and all," He said haughtily despite the cuts and bruises that marred his body, lucky for him it was too dark to notice it. He sleekly removed a small white bottle from his pocket, and tossed it, without warning, at the snake-like man. He caught it easily enough, despite his looks and twisted the vial around in his hand, examining it closely._

"_Do you know what it is?" The snake man inquired tersely, holding the bottle to the faded blue light for a closer look. The sharp toothed man, shrugged._

"_Hell if I know, all I heard was that it turned animals to humans or something like that. . .It was cast aside as a project to never be used. They locked all of it up in some giant safe," He explained boredly, relinquishing an itch in his ear with his index finger._

"_Hm. Let us have a test. Kabuto-kun!" The man addressed pleasantly, as he ushered to shark teeth to hand him the other vial that he had obtained._

"_Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" Another man, seemed to fade into existence out of the dreary black of the room._

"_Do you have somebody ready?" Snake man asked, but before Kabuto could answer the white haired pointed teeth guy interrupted._

"_For what?"_

_Orochimaru sighed, slipping a vial to Kabuto. "I am going to send one of these to a Japanese high school student that I can keep a close eye on. We will use that student to narrow out exactly what these pills are capable of, Suigetsu-kun."_

"_Yeah, well why go through all that trouble when you can just test them here at the company?" Suigetsu asked, shifting from one heel to the other as Kabuto disappeared back into the black, as if engulfed by its shadowy depths._

"_Because Tsunade has ordered a close watch on us, we'd be naught to do anything suspicious right where she can see it, yes? So we shall test it on somebody who is fit to fill the job description." _

"_Then why a high school student?"_

"_High school students are a perfect choice. They have the selfish greed of a child with all the secrecy of an adult. When they get their dirty little paws on this," He held up the bottle he still kept, in his gray pale skin, "they'll be sure to keep it to themselves."_

"_Aa," Suigetsu only murmured._

_All of a sudden the room was filled with light, as a huge holographic computer screen floated in front of the loyal worker, Kabuto. Orochimaru and Suigetsu watched intently as he sifted through the pictures and files of every high school student with a pet, using his fingers to drag a file to the trash bin every second or so._

_Finally he stopped, and pointed to the screen, enlarging the photo of a perfect candidate for their test. A girl stood in the photo, a half smile on her face in her tenth grade school picture. Pink hair and shocking green eyes stared back at the gentlemen, and Orochimaru smirked, his tongue, much longer than normal, sliding from out between his fanged teeth to lick his dry lips._

"_She's perfect_."

-

-

-

"_Karin._"

-

-

-

"Sasuke? You know her?"

Sasuke lowered even more, into a crouch. He was spitting and growling so much even Sakura recoiled. And when she sent a desperate glance in Naruto's direction, she gasped. Seeing his blond ears raised, his canines bared and . . .were his eyes red?

"N-naruto! Your ears!" She hissed under her breath, frowning at his angry posture. In fact she was so preoccupied with trying to gain Naruto's attention, albeit unsuccessfully, that she didn't notice Karin come walking over in graceful bounds. Tenten and Ino had been right, she was just like a cat. Though one could question why a cat would need glasses. . .

"Mm? Are _you _that Sakura girl?" Karin asked snidely, hand on her hip as she carefully made her way closer to Sasuke who backed up against Sakura, putting out his arms, as if to protect her. Sakura narrowed her eyes at Karin, not missing the jeering tone in her voice.

"Who wants to know?" She inquired tersely, wrapping one of her own arms around Sasuke protectively, and also to keep him from tearing the she-cat to shreds in front of all those witnesses. Karin hissed lightly, as every student in the cafeteria watched the exchange intently.

"I'm Karin. And I believe we have some things to talk about, _Sakura Haruno_," She smirked, seeming satisfied with her words. Sasuke growled again, and Sakura pulled him closer to her, her arm instinctively tightening.

"Uh-huh. And what makes you say that, _Karin_?" She remarked, tossing her a careless look. Karin licked her lips, slightly revealing her pointed canines. Just like Sasuke's, Sakura noted.

"Because, I am part of the-" Karin paused, then took a wide spread glance around the adolescent filled room and seemed to rethink her words. "We'll finish this conversation, in a more . . .private place." She hissed at Sakura and gave Sasuke a longing glance of affection, however, only annoyance and hate looked back.

"Not likely." Sakura said after her, as the red head spun on her black booted heel to steal out the door, just as beautifully as if she were still a sleek cat. As soon as she disappeared, Sasuke's tense state relaxed slightly and he leaned into Sakura, who reassuringly rubbed his shoulder, where her hand was. People stared for a little longer, before slowly returning to their previous conversations. Sakura and the others sat in silence.

". . .So, what are we gonna do?" Ino mumbled leaning on her raised arm. Tenten sighed, looking like she was going to pull her hair out.

"Ugh! Why does it seem like every one's out to get us?!" She growled loudly, making Sakura jump and on reflex, retract her arm from around Sasuke's shoulders, he whined in response. Ino shrugged.

"Someone up there is smiling, I can feel it."

Sakura looked above them, expecting some smirking angel to fly down and laugh in their faces, but all her eyes met with was the white ceiling of the cafeteria. She exhaled grumpily, with a pout. Sasuke let his head lean comfortably on top of hers, yet he didn't purr he was to wrapped up in his murderous thoughts of a certain bitchy cat. He smirked, lightly to himself, he couldn't wait to inform Itachi of this new development, Itachi would be as angry as he was.

"Do ya think Karin might be from the company?" Naruto suggested, trying his hardest to suppress his ears. He still hadn't quite figured out why he hated that red-haired four-eyes so much, really he only started growling because Sasuke was. And Sasuke's only mad when Sakura is or is about to be in danger. . .or Itachi's around- But that's besides the point.

"No. She's been around a while. Actually I've known her since I was born, but. . .she was a cat then," Sasuke growled, thoughts that involved ripping Karin to pieces clouding his head. Sakura and everyone else stared at him in mild confusion, even Naruto was giving him a curious glance, ears finally half-way down.

"Um, so. . .you know her?" Tenten asked, scratching her head. Sakura and Ino nodded their heads vigorously in question. Sasuke gave them, except Sakura, No-duh looks, rubbing his forehead into Sakura's luscious pink hair.

"Yeah, she always hung around the window. She's older than me, though. Anyway, she'd always try to talk to me or hit on me, whenever Sakura left to school, and opened the window for me," He commented, seeming slightly disconnected from the whole conversation, as he always was, burying his nose deeper into his Sakura's hair.

"Oh! So, _that's _why you never liked it when I made you go outside!" Sakura gasped in realization, her finger up and her eyes alight, with the usual excitement that came with finally finding a long overdue mystery out. Tenten gave her an odd look.

"Yeah, Itachi doesn't like her either," Sasuke stated as an afterthought. Sakura tried to turn to see him, but his head was still on top of hers.

"Why? She doesn't hit on him too, does she?" Ino remarked sarcastically, a grin on her face despite the situation. Sakura shot her a narrow glance, before turning back to Sasuke, or really his chest, since she couldn't see his face. He sighed into her hair, as if tired of all the attention he was receiving.

"No, Karin just hated Sakura a lot. Granted, she didn't even know my master was Sakura, all Karin did was bad-mouth my 'Owner' without knowing who the actual girl was," Sasuke mumbled involuntarily, moving his arms to fit them snuggly around Sakura's waist and pull her closer to him.

"And why'd she hate your owner, er Sakura?" Ino asked watching Sasuke, Sakura noticed Sasuke's breath halt for a moment. He didn't answer, only snuggled himself farther into Sakura's hair, away from view. Tenten smirked.

"He probably boasted about Sakura and meowed about how much he _loved _her. The little bitch was most likely jealous," She replied, when they noticed her smirk. She turned to give Sasuke a once over, a saw the pleased red on his face as he tried to hide it from Sakura and the others.

"Huh. I never would have guessed you had a fangirl- er, fan-_cat_," Sakura grinned, and Tenten raised an eyebrow. Ino snorted at her lame joke, and turned to look surreptitiously around at the football players, pretending she had no idea who Sakura was.

"Uh-huh, so now you can understand why I hate her so much," Sasuke answered, a tiny almost inaudible purr vibrating his throat. And Sakura nodded.

"Yup, I'd hate being so sought after by a guy like that,"

Ino, Tenten and Naruto sent her a dead expression. She looked at them, confuzzled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. We just totally agree with you," Naruto grinned, then stretched with an animal like yawn, his tongue curling and his back arching. Sakura giggled, at how cute he was and he cast her a curious glance.

"Sakura, I wanna hurry up and leave. Can we skip school again, and just go see Hinata or something?" Sasuke suggested hopefully, removing himself from her hair to see her face. Sakura sighed, and placed her hand on his cheek.

"No, Sasuke. I can't just skip school whenever I want, you know. There _are_ rules." She informed, patting his cheek lightly. He pouted, but leaned into her hand and purred. She blushed in return and, looking the opposite direction, distractingly rubbing his head. Making an even louder purr emanate from his throat.

"So, are you going to go and see Karin after school or what?" Ino questioned, picking at her bread with her fingers. Sakura shrugged, removing her hands to actually eat the lunch she bought.

"I suppose, I mean Sasuke says she came to our house. So I'm pretty sure she knows where I live, meaning no point in trying to avoid her," Sakura explained, accompanied with a sigh. Sasuke simply ignored the glances everyone occasionally sent him, questioning about Karin. He merely wrapped his arms calmly around Sakura and leaned comfortably on her shoulder. Sakura smiled, happy at the prospect of her cat actually having self-control for once.

"I guess that makes sense, I mean if Karin's not with the company," Ino said, with a amiable shrug. Sakura nodded.

"But, hey, isn't there something just a little suspicious about the fact that she is indeed a human and no longer the fluffy cat in heat Sasuke used to know?" Tenten said mildly. Pondering what exactly was going on.

"Well, it's probable that Karin wasn't with the company until recently," Naruto suggested, rubbing his sore nose. Sakura gave him a dumbfounded look.

". . . Um, wow. That's got to be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say in all the twelve years I've known you," She exclaimed breathlessly, and Tenten snorted.

"And that's not saying much,"

Naruto glared at her.

"No, no. I think Sakura's on to something! Naruto wasn't smart until he was part animal! And Itachi's smart too! Maybe its an animal thing! Hm . . . I think the pills weren't meant to turn a human into an animal or turn animals into humans, but to enhance the human instincts and the animal brain!"

Everyone stared at Ino.

"W-well, that wasn't exactly what I was insinuating but sure!" Sakura grinned, with her thumbs up. And Tenten tilted her head to the side, to think for a minute.

"If that's truly the meaning of those beads, then . . .does that mean Sasuke's, like, defaulted?" She muttered, a joking grin on her face. Sasuke glared at her from behind Sakura, black eyes narrowed evilly. Naruto chuckled, but immediately tried to suppress it, he refused to laugh at _Tenten's _jokes. Grr.

Sakura thwacked the back of Tenten's bun head, with a controlled expression. The recipient of the punch groaned, before sending a sidelong glare at the violent pinkette. "God, Sasuke. You can't even defend yourself." She mumbled, loud enough for Sasuke's sensitive hearing to pick up. His ear twitched at the comment, and he bared his fangs.

"I don't hit girls." Was all he growled before turning to face the opposite direction, making a couple of girls swoon at his scowling face. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the angry cat's grumpy attitude. Sakura sighed, but decided to get up and take care of her tray instead of comforting a moody Sasuke.

But as she made to get up, Sasuke was on his feet. He sniffed, and grabbed the tray in her hand, along with her actual hand to drag her away with him to the trashcans. Ino, Tenten and Naruto followed the two with their eyes, before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Hey, Sasuke quit pulling!" Sakura whined, Sasuke's grip on her fingers tightening. He plopped the tray into the trash, and then Sakura was being yanked out of the cafeteria. "Wha? Sasuke! Where are we going?" She cast desperately confused glances at the hallways they walked through. And before she knew, she was shoved up against a wall in one of the more discreet hallways that branched off around the cafeteria entrance. Sasuke bent his head down to nuzzle the crook of her neck, growling when her shirt collar got in his way.

He angrily ripped her collar sideways, causing the buttons in her white blouse to pop open and the left side of her shirt to slip off her shoulder. He licked his lips hungrily and wrapped his arms around her possessively, before delving into the exposed skin. Sakura's face was hot and she couldn't move herself to even utter a gasp, when Sasuke's tongue dragged over her shoulder avidly.

The way he was acting and the way she was reacting, had her having second thoughts about what she had said to Tenten about Sasuke not being able to rape her. What had happened to the sweet and cuddly innocent cat she had known so well? This darker more lustful Sasuke was giving her goosebumps, but that could also be due to the fact that he was getting closer and closer to her lips. Sakura felt her heart beat faster and she hoped her friends would notice her missing.

She stood stalk still when Sasuke lapped his tongue over her dry, parted lips. She cursed her body for freezing every time he did that.

And suddenly, his tongue was gone. She almost sighed with relief, but it was stopped short by his lips on hers. They fit perfectly to her own as he moved his lips in time with the shallow short breaths that sputtered out of her covered mouth. Her brain tried its hardest to keep from exploding as her frantic eyes zipped around. He parted from her for only a moment before coming down on her again, pressing her body tighter to his own. Something slid across Sakura's upper lip and she recognized it as his tongue. He licked her lower lip, before ravenously plunging into the warm cavern of her mouth.

A red hot blush, darker than before, spread over her cheeks as she felt his tongue taste everywhere, every tiny crook, every tooth and even her own tongue.

Now, Sakura had always known that other people's tongues always tasted strange (her and Naruto had done so when they were five) so she was extremely surprised when she actually enjoyed the way his tongue coaxed hers out, and slathered hers in warm saliva. She was positively befuddled, as to why he tasted so sweet to her. A dark flavor that should have frightened her, only left her craving more.

They parted once again, and Sakura found herself licking her lips in anticipation. Her breath came out in even shorter gasps, as did the teen in front of her's. She watched as her hands found their own way to Sasuke's shirt collar, and saw as she yanked him down, felt her feet raise to their tips as she crashed her lips back onto his, starving for more of his dark taste. He was only too eager to comply with her wishes, but was slightly astonished when it was her tongue sliding between his lips.

Sakura tried her hardest to control this strong urge, but her body ended up winning anyway. So much for mind over matter. Her tongue twined with his, relishing in the deliciousness of it all. But all to soon she felt her lungs plead for air, and she reluctantly pulled away, savoring the flavor as it slowly disappeared off the tip of her tongue. Sakura's chest was heaving with the fulfilling breaths, and she didn't object when Sasuke pulled her so close she could feel his breath tickle her ear.

"I love you, Sakura." It came out as a husky whisper, as the words ghosted over her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Sakura clutched his shirt tight into her balled fists, her breath becoming slightly more even, as she nuzzled her nose into his shirt, basking in his natural scent.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

It was barely audible, but Sasuke heard it loud and clear. A radiant grin spread across his red face, his eyes scrunched in delight and he held Sakura tighter burying his face like he always did into her rosy pink hair. The joyful expression never leaving.

-

-

-

Itachi sat on the couch, lazily flipping through channels on Sakura's TV. He twitched in annoyance, when he saw the clock.

Four more hours.

He was extremely jittery, but it was nothing he could help. Sakura was going to have to go to school everyday, and there was nothing he could do about it. His foot anxiously tapped on the floor, and he finally just decided to turn the TV off. He let his red eyes wonder across the living room, and they stopped short on a high shelf.

It was a sturdy set of cabinets that stood around nine or ten feet tall and about six feet wide. It was positioned next to the TV and underneath the air vent. Itachi tilted his head to the side. _That_ looked pretty comfortable.

He jumped from the couch, clad in nothing but a pair of black pajama bottoms he had gotten with Tenten, and meandered his way over to the tall shelf, cluttered with books, pictures of Sakura and her parents, and useless knick-knacks. He had to tilt his head back to see the top.

"Perfect."

Itachi reached over and grabbed Sakura's pillow that had rested on the arm of the couch, from which he had been sleeping on, and tucked it under his arm. After he was sure he was ready, he pounced into the air, his hands and feet meticulously clinging to the shelves. He smirked at how simple it was, and scampered up the side of the shelf coming to a stop on the top. Normally it would have been crowded with dust, but thanks to the air vent that rested above it, that wasn't a problem at all.

Itachi crept along the shelf's roof carefully, what with it only being about a foot wide, roughly large enough to fit him and. . .maybe Sakura if he lay on his side. He laid the pillow down on the flat wood, patting it into submission. He stretched like any cat should, comfortably laid his head on the sweet smelling pillow, and curled up with a satisfied yawn. He loved high places.

Yes. This was a _perfect _place to sleep.

-

-

-

It had never occurred to Sakura (mostly because she was too busy making out with a used to be cat) to question exactly _how _Sasuke had even known how to kiss. Because only a few days ago, he had barely even known what a peck on the cheek was, how had that progressed to . . . well what happened a few minutes ago? Surely no one would have _taught _him, would they? No, Sasuke was with her practically twenty-four/seven, unless he was making out with Itachi while she was in the restroom, she was pretty sure he had had no mouth to mouth contact. Sakura's brow furrowed, as she pondered this most distracting revelation. However, Sasuke was too caught up in his own thoughts to really notice her confusion.

He licked his lips for the umpteenth time that minute, his arms still securely wrapped around Sakura's waist. He absolutely _adored_ the way his Sakura tasted, so blissful and warm, he couldn't help but do it again. If Sasuke had his way, he'd never stop kissing Sakura, because he was positive that this was his new favorite thing to do to his beloved pinkette. She was just so delectable, better than catnip even! And that was saying something. He cuddled the back of Sakura's neck, as the memory of her taste dripping off his tongue came flooding through his mind, a huge grin spread over his face.

He could almost giggle, at how happy it made him. He instinctively squeezed Sakura tighter, once again licking his lips. Sakura ignored him, her head full of weird thoughts, at the mention to herself about Sasuke kissing Itachi. Her face began to heat up, and she could have sworn some blood dribbled down her nose, but she couldn't be to sure, she was to busy swooning to care. Sasuke tilted his head at her flustered face, as she pinched her nose tightly between her thumb and forefinger. "Sakura? Why're you squeezing your nose like that?" Sakura gulped, and then sighed.

"No reason."

Was her mumbled answer as they entered the cafeteria once again, it was mostly empty now. The reason being that it was a beautiful day outside, and most students had left to enjoy the shining sun, and the singing birds, etc. etc. Sakura's green eyes roved around the cafeteria in search of her friends, they stopped when she saw them sitting comfortably, awaiting her return.

"Sorry guys, Sasuke . . . _distracted _me," Sakura murmured the last part and took a seat at the empty chair beside Tenten, Sasuke next to her. Tenten and Ino only shrugged, but Naruto looked slightly suspicious and Sakura thought it an 'Overprotective Best friend' thing and hopefully not a 'I know your were making out with your cat' thing.

"Sure, we'll question you about it later but right now YOU have a bigger problem," Ino said, her face suddenly serious.

"Me?" Sakura asked meekly, she didn't like Ino's tone of voice. "What. . .what is it?"

"One word," Ino and Tenten said in unison, "Gaara."

Sakura gulped. "W-why?" And she faintly heard Sasuke hiss at the mention of the stoic redhead.

"Well, while you were off frolicking with Sasuke-"

"_Frolicking_?"

"Gaara came by and asked where you were."

"Yeah, he said he wanted to _talk _to you." Tenten added. Sakura sighed, and put her head in her hands.

"And what did you say?" She asked, fearing what the answer may be.

"Oh, you know, what we tell everybody. Sakura's hates you, and she has a NEW man, so back off, beyotch!"

Tenten glared at Ino. Ino scooted away. "We told him you had just left, and we didn't know where you went."

"Is that all?"

"Then he just nodded and left." Naruto stated plaintively, Sakura's shoulders sagged and she groaned, grumpily. Sasuke, alarmed by her sudden distress, immediately pulled her chair closer to his, to wrap his arm around her comfortingly.

"I told you the whole Gaara thing would come back to bite you in the ass."

And with that, the loud bell resonated throughout the school, and Sakura was on her feet and out the door.

-

-

-

"Agh! I'm pulling my hair out trying to come up with a God damn excuse!" Sakura cursed loudly, sitting on the deserted staircase that lead to the roof. Nobody ever went up these particular stairs though, so she was safe to spend her free period in complete solitude. . .with Sasuke.

"Well, I wouldn't care if you never talked to him," Sasuke muttered under his breath as he leaned on Sakura boredly, his head resting on her shoulder. They sat on the bottom of the gray concrete steps, Sasuke beside Sakura, the lights were dim there and every once in a while they would flicker on and off.

"Ugh, Sasuke you aren't helping you know! Man, he probably things I'm some slut or something!" Sakura whined, flinging her hands into the air with an exasperated sigh. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled low. Sakura turned to him and rolled her eyes. "Don't take what I say seriously, I'm pissed and I'm not talking straight. I'm sure Gaara would never think something like that about me. . . hopefully."

And while Sakura stared at the wall, with thoughts of her former crush filling her head, Sasuke seethed. He hated the way she talked about Gaara. He remembered from before he was turned into a human when Sakura was always gushing to him about the redheaded bastard. Sasuke growled again.

"So. . ." Sakura trailed off, leaning her own pink head on top of Sasuke's. She glanced at her watch lazily, and noted they had about. . . fifteen, maybe twenty minutes left of her free period. ". . .Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" AGH! Sakura's hand immediately flung to her mouth, and a red blush crossed her face. Oh, she did _not _just say that! She moved her head to allow Sasuke to pull his up and stare at her. She gulped.

Sasuke moved to lift his hand and cup her face, but paused in midway. He looked in her eyes for a moment, coal met emerald and Sakura thought she saw a sudden flicker in those black ors. Sasuke blinked before letting a mysterious smirk stretch across his face. Sakura tilted her head at him with an innocent look, he continued his previous ministrations of putting his hand to her smooth skin. When he didn't answer her, she decided to do what he did best, and pout like a kicked puppy, her green eyes doubling in size and cuteness.

Sasuke didn't stand a chance.

He dropped his dark and elusive facade and promptly (also rather roughly) wrapped his arms around her small form to clutch her body against his own. Unfortunately, he did so too fast and knocked himself over with the force. He fell against the dreary gray of the concrete wall, Sakura fell against him and, when she noticed their position, felt another hot wave of red cover her face. She was pressed against his chest, as he sat semi upright; half of his back to the wall of the stairs, the rest of her body between his legs, one on the floor and the other on the same step as them.

Sakura cleared her throat subtly and attempted to lift herself off of her cat's body, but as soon as her chest left his, she was yanked back down. She sniffed, and lifted her head, ready to hit him with an arsenal of reprimands. But his drunken, lethargic smirk made her stop dead and she forgot why she even wanted to get up in the first place.

"Your not trying to get up are you?" He accused lazily with a teasing tone as he lifted his other hand to play with her silky hair, pink strands falling from his long fingers. Sakura was beginning to really question where all this un-Sasuke like stuff was coming from, but despite her distraught line of questioning that insufferable blush was still on her face and that smirk was still on Sasuke's.

"S-sasuke?" Sakura cursed herself for stuttering. Sasuke gave her a calculating look, his head tilted to the side, and he ran his fingers through her hair once again.

"Yes, love?" He smiled, a smile instead of a smirk, and moved his hand to her cheek like before, looking into her eyes again, filled with so much love and affection that Sakura couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed.

"U-uh, you seem to b-be a little _di-different_ today," She muttered and shamelessly thought, _Like Itachi_, but had decided against saying so to Sasuke's face. He smirked this time, and leaned down so they were in such a close proximity that Sakura could feel his breath waft across her face.

"That, my little one, is my little secret," He whispered, capturing her pouting lips in a chaste kiss before leaning back with dark smirk, his head slightly tilted again. Sakura's eyes grew wide, and she was seriously thinking somebody had switched her Sasuke with a more intelligent, ambiguous, sinful, Sasuke look-a-like. She was also seriously questioning her sanity.

"Er, o-okay. . ." Sakura barely managed to say. Sasuke licked her forehead, and ran his finger along her jawline.

"He's right, you are perfect." He said wistfully, lowering his lips from her forehead to her mouth, to lightly nibble on her upper lip. "Goodbye, my sweet Sakura."

"Wha?"

Sakura frowned, and only watched in angry confusion as Sasuke didn't get up to leave. He merely closed his eyes and his head fell on hers, limply. She was just about to ask what he meant by 'goodbye' when Sasuke abruptly jerked his head up and wildly looked around. Soon, his eyes fell on her and he smiled a brilliant smile.

"Sakura!" And he wrapped his arms around her shoulders to pull her closer to his face and lick her cheek uncontrollably. Sakura leaned against him like a rag doll, far to confuzzled to even seriously grasp the situation.

Her only thoughts were, and we quote;

_'What. The. Fuck.'_

-

-

-

Sorry if this chapter was kind of a rip off, since it didn't mention Karin very much, or Gaara. But I'm getting there, it'll just be a while. I wasn't exactly anticipating the whole charger thing when I said I was going to write about all that stuff. So as not to lie to you I tried to incorporate Gaara in here, but just you wait they'll finally see each other soon.

And as for the little two page tidbit at the beginning, now you kinda have a vague idea of how Sakura got the beads in the first place. And why she was chosen specifically will be revealed in the later chapters.

One thing I'd like to ask you all, What do you think is wrong with Sasuke? I'm just wondering what your honest opinions are.

Anyways.

Review! Because. . .well, um, er, you WOVE me, oh and you want a faster UPDATE, yeah?

Review!,

red


	13. Makeout Sessions

Wassup!

Hasn't been too, long if I do say so myself! I decided to finish this before I went on my Thanksgiving vacation on the 25th because I get the WHOLE Thanksgiving week off, hell yeah! So I have lotsa time to type.

Disclaimer: I do not own da Naruto.

I shall apologize for any/all mistakes in this chapter. I try, you know?

I'm in the mood to read an entertaining SakuXMult. story, so if anyone has any suggestions, I am SO open.

Otherwise, INJOY! IN-JOY! EN-JOY! ENJOY COCACOLA!

YOSH!

-

-

-

"Guys! Guys! Guys!"

Ino, Tenten and Naruto turned in alarm, interrupted from their conversation. Their eyes fell upon a red faced Sakura running towards them, dodging through small groups of teens, Sasuke trailing behind her with a very confused expression on his face.

"Sakura? Wha-"

"It's Sasuke! It's Sasuke! Something's wrong with him! I think he's broken!" The flustered pinkette exclaimed, pointing frantically at Sasuke like a child who just found out her toy no longer worked.

"Woah, woah! Sakura calm down!" Naruto demanded, grabbing her by her shoulders and forcing her to stay still. Sasuke still gripping her hand and still very lost as to what was going on. All he did was hug her.

"Now say what's going on, nice and _slowly_," Tenten said, emphasizing the slowly. Sakura gulped and nodded, but Naruto didn't release her. Just in case.

"Okay. I-I think Sasuke has a split personality or something because he-he he he's acting . . . smart!" She stuttered and stumbled all over her words and after she finally got them out she was gasping for breath.

"Smart, how?" Ino questioned, giving Sakura an odd look. Tenten nodded for her crazy friend to continue. Sakura took a deep breath.

"W-well, I mean I-I . . ." Sakura paused. She was _definitely _not going to mention that she and Sasuke had a make out session. It'd wiser to just tell them about the way he spoke. "H-he used big words, and he acted like a completely different person! He, like, he said 'bye' to me and then . . . I guess passed out, moments later, he was acting like his old self again! It was freaking creepy!" _And kinda hot._ Sakura mentally added, with a blush.

"So... your telling us, that Sasuke has two different personalities?" Naruto asked, his hands still holding her shoulders and Sasuke eyed them warily, inching closer to his Sakura. Sakura paused again. Was she? Yes. Yes, she was.

"Yeah."

"Hm. Well, I can't say I totally believe you, no offense Sakura," Ino said, giving her best friend a skeptical look. "It's just... don't you find that a little unlikely?"

Sakura gave Ino a dead look."Yes, because we all know that my cat turning into a hot teenager was highly likely." She growled sarcastically, and Tenten had to give Ino a sympathetic look.

"She has a point there," Naruto shrugged, looking over his head at Ino.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Okay, I get it. I just mean I won't believe it until I see it."

"I'm with Ino on this one, Sakura," Tenten agreed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for the multi-personality thing! But until you prove it, I'm not buying it."

Sakura sighed. "Right. Well, I'm sure it'll happen again. I'll tell you when it does." She glanced at her watch. "Ah! I only have two minutes left until my free period's up! See you, guys! I gotta go to my locker!"

And with that being yelled in alarm in Naruto's face, Sakura dashed off. Sasuke speeding after her, taken by surprise when she suddenly ran. Naruto ruffled his spiky blonde hair.

"She's finally lost it."

"Uh-huh."

"Yup."

-

-

-

"Ah- Ah- Achoo!"

Sakura rubbed her nose, as she spun the dial on her locker. _Asses_. God, she was only gone for a few seconds and they were already talking about her behind her back.

"Sakura?"

Sakura jumped, at the familiar voice, though she hadn't heard it in a little over a week. She immediately spun on her heel, with an awkward smile. "Uh, hi. Gaara." She couldn't help but wave, slightly dazed. She was so caught off guard by the sudden appearance of her former crush she was starting to get whiplash.

Gaara gave her a contemplating look, before sending a sideways glance at the black haired teen beside her. "Hm. Well, I've been trying to find you since Monday," He mumbled, his darkly outlined, sea foam green eyes never leaving Sasuke's as he scratched his fiery, red hair.

Sakura gulped, "I haven't been avoiding you, if that's what you think." Sakura blurted out, answering his suspicions, and he titled his head nonchalantly to the side.

"Is that so?" He said, sending her a look that clearly stated he didn't believe her at all. She couldn't help the sweat that formed on her brow, as she backed up against her locker.

"Um, yeah. I-I I've just been showing Sasuke around," Sakura stuttered, in her rapid excuse. Gaara leaned closer, letting his eyes fall upon hers and immediately lock with them. He breathed out a deep, exasperated sigh and Sakura felt the warm, moist air fall across her face. Even though, she was sure she didn't have a crush on Gaara anymore, he was still a guy and he was still very hot.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. That's who they said he was. I also," As he said this, he glanced back at Sasuke. "Heard that you were dating this _Sasuke,_ and how true might that be?"

Sakura really hated pressure.

She gave him a weak smile, "Uh, well. . .I guess, maybe? I mean we're not officially dating or-" Sakura halted when Gaara smirked at her, though it was evident the anger/jealousy that flared behind the emotionless mask he wore. He lifted his hand, intent on running his fingers through her silky pink hair.

Then all of a sudden, the hand wasn't there anymore. In fact, she couldn't even see Gaara anymore. Her vision obscured by a growling Sasuke, preventing her from seeing anything but his back.

It had happened so fast Gaara hadn't had time to react. His wrist was being clenched tightly in Sasuke's hand, his nails digging ferociously into his skin.

"_Don't touch her_," He hissed, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the astounded redhead. Gaara stood there stupidly for a swift moment, before remembering himself and narrowing his own eyes at Sasuke. He scowled darkly, and jerked his wrist out of the Uchiha's grip, feeling the nails rip his skin as he did so.

"This isn't over, _Uchiha_," Gaara growled the name in disgust, before shoving Sasuke sideways and marching down the hall, glaring at everyone and everything as he went.

The remaining teens in the hallway, stared after him as he disappeared around the corner with wide eyes. It was quiet as everyone's gazes slowly turned back to Sakura and Sasuke. Silence. Sakura thought they all looked like owls.

Then without warning the hall burst into exclamations and surprised yells.

"Oh my GOD. That was so hot! Did you see how Sasuke just grabbed Gaara like that to protect Sakura!"

"Dude, there's definitely going to be a fight after school, with Uchiha and Subaku!"

And similar comments were being squealed and shouted with exaggerated excitement. Well, at least Sakura thought so. And soon, everybody was to concerned with spreading the information that they had completely forgotten Sasuke and Sakura altogether, fortunately for them.

"Um, Sasuke?" Sakura murmured, she wasn't quite enjoying being pressed against the locker dials, she was _definitely _going to get bruises. Sasuke waited a moment before spinning around and grinning at Sakura as he wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her tight against himself, snuggling his cheek to hers.

"Your mine!" He stated, pleasantly. Turning his face to lick Sakura's ear, making her jump. But before she could yell at him, the bell rang out above their heads. And the students that crowded the hall were immediately scrambling for the classes they had momentarily forgotten.

"C'mon Sasuke, lay off. We have to get to class," Sakura said, attempting to shove Sasuke off of her. She placed her palms against his chest, but before she could apply force Sasuke purred pleasurably. Sakura felt her face go hot and she immediately put her hands at her sides, looking anywhere but Sasuke. He gave her a wounded look, that Sakura tried hard to ignore, and he pulled his arms from her waist to place them on either side of her head.

"S-Sasuke, c-class?" Sakura reminded pathetically, as Sasuke leaned his face closer to hers just like Gaara had done just minutes prior. She reminisced in the scent of his hot breath that washed over her face like a gentle wave.

"Sakura," Sasuke mumbled, unintentionally drawing Sakura's undivided attention towards his tempting lips, slightly parted inches away from her own. And it was then that Sakura forgot herself and remembered the taste of Sasuke's mouth on hers.

She broke the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body close to his. She felt her lips vibrate as Sasuke purred into the kiss, and ran his tongue along her lip, leaning forward to nibble on it lightly. And as Sakura parted her lips, and Sasuke's tongue entangled with hers, she was on her happy little Sasuke filled high. A giggle slipped between them and Sasuke purred again. Sakura relished in his favorable taste and she felt her fingers move up to his hair and sensually run her fingers through the ebony strands.

She didn't miss the loud, almost wild, non-stop purring that immediately erupted from Sasuke in reaction. Her mind suddenly covered in a hazy mist as her eyes slowly slid shut and she fought to enter Sasuke's darkly flavored mouth, pulling him tighter. Sakura had never believed she could be so addicted to one thing, and never ever would she have thought it would be the taste of someone's mouth. Ever.

But the blissful moment was cut short as the tardy bell rung out through the halls, echoing down empty corridors. Sakura jerked away in surprise, ignoring the way her body protested. "Shit!" Sakura hissed under her heavy, uneven breaths as she grabbed Sasuke's confused arm and dragged him off to her sixth period class.

As she ran, she still wondered idly how in the hell Sasuke had learned to kiss. She knew for a fact that she hadn't kissed Sasuke 2, because he still acted the same immature way he always did, just like the first time. She was definitely going to ask him about that later.

Sakura recognized her athletics class' gym doors and burst in, gasping for breath. Sasuke merely stood beside her, glancing around still completely lost. "Sakura-chan!"

Naruto ran over to them, already dressed out in the school's required gym clothes; a white t-shirt with the Konoha emblem on the left breast and pair of dark green shorts. "Where were you? You missed the late bell by like five minutes," Naruto questioned, his fists to his hips like a mom. Sakura pouted at him, and rubbed her head.

"Uh, I got caught up with Gaara, so. . ." Naruto nodded in understanding and pat her head.

"Well, you better go to the girls' dressing room, I'll take Sasuke. Since, today he has to actually dress out," Naruto grinned at Sakura, referring to Sasuke's first few days of school when he was told to sit on the bleachers and watch the rest of the class.

"Thanks Naruto!" Sakura said appreciatively, and slightly confoundedly as she scratched his head in reward. His eyes closed and he purred, quietly under his breath so as not alert the other oblivious teens in the gym of his slowly rising fox ears.

"Sakura, stop raping Naruto and get in here! The coach will be here any minute!" Sakura heard Tenten's voice come shouting in her direction from the door to the girl's dressing room. Sakura glared at her, as she pushed Sasuke in Naruto's direction. She stomped over to Tenten, seething.

"The coach won't be here for another ten minutes, you ass," Sakura growled. Tenten grinned.

"I know."

"I hate you," Sakura muttered, arms crossed. Tenten followed after her pink haired friend, down the short hallway and through the door, into the empty dressing room. Every other girl was eager to leave, and see Sasuke in his P.E. clothes.

"I love you too, now go get dressed," Tenten shoved Sakura towards her locker, and the pinkette, quickly found her locker number, spinning the dial and pulling it open.

As she began to undress, she hoped Sasuke would be okay.

-

-

-

"C'mon teme," Naruto mumbled, disgruntled. Sure, he had volunteered for Sakura, but that didn't mean he wanted to do it. Sasuke blindly followed him, his black eyes on the hallway where Sakura had disappeared. He hated being away from his Sakura, it made him insecure.

They walked across the gym and Sasuke saw another small hallway that looked exactly like the one Sakura went to. It ended at an open door, where a bunch of teenage males were changing into the same attire as Naruto. Sasuke followed the blonde down the rows of lockers, until he came to a stop a specific set.

"This is yours, just stick the clothes you aren't using in it, okay?" Naruto informed, pointing at a small square locker. He pulled it open, there was no lock, Sasuke noticed, like the ones in the school corridors. Inside it was the same clothing that Naruto wore. "Where those, I'll be outside the door if you need anything." And with that Naruto headed out.

Sasuke nibbled on his upper lip anxiously, already missing Sakura. He threw off his green blazer, casting it onto the bench. He was quick to unbutton his shirt, but stopped instantly when he pulled at the little clear plastic circles wouldn't come out of the fabric. He growled lowly to himself as he pulled again, but to no avail.

He thought about just ripping the buttons off, but Sakura would probably be mad if he ruined his first school uniform. Probably. He huffed an exasperated breath. He couldn't do this by himself, and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Naruto to help him get his clothes off. He reached into his locker and grabbed the white t-shirt and green shorts in his hand.

He needed Sakura.

And instantly he was out the boys dressing room, he loved his insanely fast running abilities. He faintly heard Naruto yelp in surprise as he rushed across the gym, skidding on his heel and turning into the girls' dressing room. He followed his nose from there, stopping when he saw a shock of pink, and the intoxicating scent only Sakura had washed over him. She was in the midst of taking off her blouse, the buttons undone as she hurriedly slid it off her shoulders. She had already exchanged the green skirt for a pair of green short shorts.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said, dropping his P.E. clothes on the small bench, immediately pressing up to her as close as humanely possible, her back to the cool tile wall. Sakura gasped, and she squeaked in alarm, her face turning red with every passing second. Sasuke, quick to the point, held up the front of his shirt.

"Can you help be undo these?" Sakura gaped at him, at loss for words. And also slightly cold, due to the fact that she didn't have anything on her upper half of her body except for her bra. Well, at least Sasuke was warm.

"What in the hell are you doing in here?! What if someone sees us?!" Sakura blew up in his face, growling menacingly, but it didn't have the affect she had wanted it too as Sasuke released in shirt and held her face.

"Nobody saw, can you help me, _please_?" Sasuke pleaded, and Sakura gave in albeit reluctantly. She slowly moved her hands to his white shirt, grasping the top button in her thumb and forefinger. Sasuke shivered when the tip of her pinkie grazed his collar bone, and Sakura did everything she could to concentrate on the persistent button.

"Why didn't ask Naruto for help?" Sakura mumbled, breaking the silence. Sasuke lowered his hands from her face to the bare small of her back, wrapping his arms instinctively around her stomach.

"I didn't wanna," He whimpered, submerging his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder, luxuriating in the bare scent that clouded his head like a drug. Sakura merely blushed again, now on the second button. She could feel his breath again, wafting over her chest, which felt good seeing as how she was utterly freezing. She let herself shiver slightly. Sasuke, who seemed to notice her goosebumps, licked her shoulder, allowing the warm trail of saliva to disappear before licking her again. Sakura winced, this was not what she had expected. Her breathing quickened and she decided to take action.

"S-Sasuke! Stop!" Sakura hissed, lifting her hand to push his cheek. He pouted at her, and she glared. He sighed, and opted for just leaning into her, his nose still buried deep in her seductive neck. She returned to undoing the buttons, as he traced small circles in her bare back. She wiggled uncomfortably, shivering under his tickling touch. Sakura quickly undid the fourth button, and now she had a clear view of his chiseled chest.

She gulped loudly, her heart beat noticeably beating faster. She didn't think she had ever been so aware of Sasuke in her life. As she forced her shaking hands to undo the next button, instead of touching his sculpted chest, and letting the muscles ripple under her fingertips. Sakura squinted her eyes shut for a minute, attempting to block out the image of Sasuke's sexy chest. She blindly unfastened the last button. She gulped again. _No, no, no, no, no, no- Oh, fuck it._

Sakura released the tail of Sasuke's shirt to run her hands all over his chest, relishing in pure delight. She lowered her hands to his stomach, where she felt the smooth cut of abs, running her finger along every hardened, tense muscle. Sasuke purred, more vociferously than ever. He opened his mouth, to nibble on the vain at the base of her neck. Sakura shivered in anticipation, as his tongue flicked out over the tender skin, her hands still massaging his lower stomach at the base of his abs and the top of his pants.

He hungrily sucked on her neck, then trailed softly up to her jaw, dragging his tongue along the bottom, he pulled away for only a moment. His eyes on her full lips, he smirked and crashed his mouth to hers, delving in the delectable heat that emanated off of her body.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his back, underneath his unbuttoned shirt, as he sucked on her upper lip. She flicked her tongue out, running it along his bottom lip and he purred, pleasurably. His hands went up to her hair, running them along her scalp and pulling her mouth closer to his. Sakura unconsciously began kneading the taught muscles on his back, savoring in the sounds of his husky purrs that vibrated her tongue as she ran it along his.

"So, I'm gonna go off on a whim, and say your just giving each other a big, wet hug, yes?" Sakura broke her mouth away from Sasuke's, as she tilted her head to see around Sasuke. Tenten stood there, smiling, her arms crossed.

"Um, uh, er . . . yeah?" Sakura uttered a response, ignoring Sasuke who had her earlobe between his teeth as he smirked. Tenten rolled her eyes with a grin.

"I think it'd be best for Sasuke to hurry it on out of here, before he gets banned from the trip," She said amiably, leaning against the lockers. Sakura waited for a moment for Sasuke to get off her, but he made no move too and she pinched his ear. He yelped in pain, and whimpered as she inched out from between him and the wall.

"Get dressed Sasuke," Sakura commanded, using that 'I'm you freaking owner do what I freaking tell you' voice. She grabbed her own shirt and threw it on, before grabbing Sasuke's white t-shirt in her hand with a sigh. "Ugh, let me do it _for _you. God, I think your just lazy," She mumbled the last part under her breath and slid Sasuke's shirt off his shoulders, letting it flow to the floor in a white fabricated stream.

"Put your shirt on," She ordered, and he complied. Tenten gave Sakura a thumbs up, as she left the dressing room. After Sasuke had successfully gotten the t-shirt on, Sakura stepped close to him, close enough for it to be officially classified as a personal bubble invasion. She took a huge gulp of air, before lifting her quivering hands to Sasuke's belt.

Her blush increased ten fold, and she but her lip. As she gradually wrapped her fingers around the belt clasp, she felt her index fingertip ghost across Sasuke's skin, right under the rim of his black pants. He jerked in surprise, instantly sucking in his sensitive stomach as a red blush flushed over his face and he adverted his gaze away from Sakura as she unfastened his belt.

Sakura pulled the leather strap out of the gold buckle, "There, you belt's undone for you! N-now, do the rest," Sakura stuttered, her hands lingering on the top of Sasuke pants. He stared down at the _button_ and narrowed his eyes.

"I can't undo buttons, Sakura," He stated matter-o-factly. Sakura sighed, but it came out as more of a growl, and she rubbed her forehead. _You can do this Sakura, you can do this._ She gulped, and placed her hands back at the top of his pants. She carefully slid the fingers of her left hand under the fabric of his pants, and felt them brush the top of his boxers. She blushed maroon, and winced.

She heard Sasuke's breath loud and fast next to her ear, as she moved her right hand to pull the hole over the button, thus unbuttoning his pants. She quickly slid down the zipper, and spun around covering her face with her hands. Sasuke titled his head at her, before shrugging and pulling off his black slacks, removing his shoes in the process. He grabbed the green basketball shorts and pulled them on, along with his shoes again. Sakura was still facing the opposite direction, and Sasuke let a feral smirk spread over his face as an idea hit him.

"I'm done, Sakura!" As he announced this, he pounced onto his favorite cherry blossom, clutching her to his chest and vigorously licking behind her ear.

"Aah, ah! Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, attempting to tug herself out of his firm grip. "Sasuke-"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. . ." Sasuke grumbled, releasing her reluctantly. She sighed and smiled at him.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually let me go!" Sakura proclaimed, scratching his soft spot. He purred, like always and rubbed up against her side. Sakura rolled her eyes, as Sasuke looked up at her from where he had snuggled his cheek against her shoulder. He eyes her lips with longing, and a pout formed on his own lips. Sakura noticed his gaze, and that reminded her of her previous musings, when they were entering the gym. She, unthinkingly decided to voice this nagging question.

"Sasuke? Where did you learn how to kiss the way you do?"

-

-

-

Ooh. The big mystery, Because in fact, it _was _Sasuke 1 who Sakura had kissed the first time. And yeah, I'm now referring to them by number for better clarifications and all.

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. I can assure you that Sakura and Sasuke will be making out a lot throughout the story (Itachi and Sakura too. . .maybe), just by the by. So you can expect it.

I also found out that I always drag things out. Like this whole chapter, while taking over four hours to finish total, only covers about fifteen minutes of their day. So, I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing . . .

Review!,

red


	14. The Intruders

I am SO running out of greetings. . .

So, guess what?

It SNOWED.

In TEXAS.

Near the GULF.

It NEVER snows here! EVER.

Yay, snow! Anyway, I hope this chapter is moderately satisfying.

Disclaimer: Yesh, the standard shall now be applied and such.

I apologize for any/all mistakes in this chapter. It's hard.

Wait.

MARRY CHRISTMAS!

-

-

-

**My Pet Hot Guys**

_-red_

-

-

-

"Tenten? What's a kiss . . . to humans?"

Tenten turned to see Sasuke watching her intently, from the edge of Sakura's bed where he sat. "Um . . .Why?" She inquired, crossing her arms nonchalantly. Sasuke's face turned red, and he shifted his gaze to the carpet.

"W-well, Sakura doesn't really like it when I lick her all the time, so. . ." He trailed off, as he covered his face with his hands, so Tenten wouldn't make fun of him. Tenten sighed, and let her gaze trail off over to Sakura, who lay asleep on her huge bed wrapped up in a sleeping Itachi's arms.

"Well, I _suppose _I could teach you how to kiss- But! I'm just gonna tell you how, your not getting an hands on lessons from me, you got it?" Tenten growled, bitingly. Sasuke immediately lifted his head to grin happily at the bun haired girl.

"Really? You won't tell Sakura will you?" Sasuke said accusingly. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _C'mon _why would I want to tell _anyone _that I was helping _you_?" She spat ungraciously, before sending a spare glance at the slumbering couple. "Let's get started if you don't want either of them to know." Tenten collapsed cross-legged onto the floor, and Sasuke did so too.

"Sigh. Here goes Sasuke, you ready?"

"Hell yes!"

-

-

-

"_Sasuke? Where'd you learn to kiss the way you do?"_

-

-

-

"_Tenten."_

"Sakura! Watch out!"

"AGH!" Sakura screeched, as the volleyball smacked her face. She flew backwards, landing on her back, tears welling up in the eye that had been hit. With her other eye, she saw Tenten and Sasuke immediately come running over.

"Jeez Sakura, you retard. Where the hell were you looking?"

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you alright?!"

And you can probably guess who said what.

"Uhn, I-I I'm okay, I just- Never mind, I'm okay," Sakura muttered rubbing her throbbing head, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist to help her up.

"One of you take her too the nurse!" Coach Gai called, doing a good guy pose with a humongous, and slightly creepy, grin. Sasuke grinned.

"Sakura, I'll-"

"No, I should take her. I actually know where the nurse is," Tenten interrupted, taking Sakura out of Sasuke's arms and hauling her out the gym doors. Sakura turned just in time to see Sasuke's sullen face, and hear his tiny whimpers. She internally pouted, as Tenten pulled her along.

"_Tenten."_

". . .Hey, Tenten?" Sakura muttered, placing her hand on her bruised cheek. Tenten had her hands behind her head, as she whistled a quiet, uneven tune.

"Hm?"

"Uh, S-Sasuke told me. . .that you taught him how to k-kiss," Sakura stuttered, blushing at the implications of the statement. She didn't even look at Tenten, her head bowed to stare at her feet as they walked.

"Well . . .I didn't make-out with him if that's what your thinking," Tenten said in a rush and then quickly added, "Ew." Sticking her tongue out in disgust, Tenten looked out of the corner of her eye to gauge Sakura's reaction.

"If you didn't actually kiss, kiss him then how did you teach him?" Sakura pondered, completely trusting her bun haired friend, though not quite believing Tenten would do something so courteous to Sasuke of all people. Well, courteous in the loosest sense of the word, anyway.

"Hm, I just told him _what _to do, actually, as a matter of fact, he seemed to catch on a heck of a lot quicker than I thought. He seemed a lot more intelligent, didn't talk much though-"

"AHA!" Sakura exclaimed her hands in the air in realization, Tenten had jumped about ten feet away from her, her arms up as a shield and a disturbed expression on her face. Sakura sweatdropped. "Um . . .sorry. Anyway! I bet the reason Sasuke was soaking up the information so easily, without my knowledge- Wait, when the heck _did _you give him these 'lessons' when he's with me, like, 24/7?" Sakura questioned, with a suspicious look.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "You get up late," Was all she said, accompanied with a shrug. Sakura made a face, and humphed in the opposite direction. "Anyways, what were you saying before you started screaming in my face?"

"Oh, well . . . I was just thinking that maybe the Sasuke you were teaching was really Sasuke's other personality!" Sakura exclaimed, her voice slowly rising as she became more and more elated. Tenten scratched the back of her head.

"Huh, I suppose it could be possible. But I wouldn't know, unless I actually, you know, saw what you saw," Tenten murmured, recalling the way the immature Uchiha had acted when she was talking to him. Sakura smiled at Tenten's suppositions, with a nod.

"Just wait, you'll see," Sakura assured her as they reared around the corner to where the nurse's office was placed and they stepped to the door. As Tenten informed the nurse, Shizune, of what had happened, Sakura hoped Sasuke was okay by himself.

-

-

-

"Hey Uchiha! Get the ball!"

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie just in time to smack the graying leather volleyball that soared towards him, he watched anxiously and sighed with relief when the ball cleanly sailed over the net. The surrounding guys cheered, when the ball slipped out of the opposing team's hands and fell to the floor. Sweat drenched and worried, Sasuke kept his eyes on the door to which Sakura had exited ten minutes ago. He suppressed a whine, as he lifted his hand to run his fingers through his damp black hair, beads of perspiration rolling off the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly, he lurched forward a step, stopping himself in time before he drew any attention to himself from the other guys on his team. Tenten had casually waltzed in, her hands behind her head, whistling. Sasuke stared at the door with undivided attentiveness, awaiting the sight of his pinkette. But she didn't appear.

Sasuke's frustrated glare turned to back to Tenten, in a silent question. The bun haired girl stepped over to that freak coach and she told him that Sakura was to stay at the nurses office until near the end of the period, so she could come back and change her clothes. Sasuke could hear this, even though it was across the gym, with two different courts (girls' and boys') in between, because he had the sensitive hearing of a cat. Not as good as Itachi's but good enough.

In Sasuke's peripheral vision as he watched Tenten through the throng of girls on their court, that stupid little slut, Karin as she lunged in front of a petite girl to smack the ball halfway across the court. Sasuke growled to himself at the thought that Sakura had been injured by that stupid bitch. He had a feeling that she had purposefully put all her enhanced animal strength into the spike that hit Sakura in the face. When he'd saw it happen, he'd almost slammed Karin through the brick wall. The only reason he hadn't was because Sakura had had tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke! It's coming your way, man!"

Instantly, Sasuke leaped in the air his chest mere centimeters from the lining of the net as he spiked the tethered ball into the wood floor, all his anger put into one blow, imagining it being Karin's ugly face. But he deeply regretted it, when the volleyball exploded on contact with the floor, sending bits and pieces of leather everywhere.

"WHAT THE-"

"HOLY SHIT, DID THE BALL JUST BLOW UP?!"

"WHAT _ARE _YOU?!"

Sasuke backed away from the incredulous stares everyone in the gym, almost cowering and desperately wishing Sakura was with him to make all the teenagers stop looking at him. Then suddenly Tenten and Ino where standing beside him, their hands on their hips as they smirked at the slowly growing crowd.

"Tenten, work you magic," Ino whispered into the brunette's ear, and Tenten smiled haughtily.

"Sasuke," Tenten began, introducing the black haired teen. "Was the best volleyball player on his team at his old high school. He was known for destroying the balls at the end of every game. Which. . .is right about now." She gestured to the clock on the opposite wall of the gym. After a quiet silence, as all the guys contemplated this knew revelation, they cheered. Well, the ones on Sasuke's team anyway.

"Awesome! We're always gonna win from now on, eh Sasuke?" One of Sasuke's mates grinned, patting Sasuke on the back. And soon Sasuke was surrounded by ecstatic teens, happy to make proposals to join their team next time.

But Sasuke wasn't paying attention. His favorite little bruised pinkette had covertly stole into the gym and she was slinking towards the girls' changing room, trying her hardest to go by undetected, less Karin decide to hit her again. Sasuke's face broke out into a huge grin and he wormed his way out of the energetic crowd of surrounding men.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed, with a burst of speed, pouncing on the unsuspecting girl.

"Wha- Sasuke?!" Sakura barely managed to utter before she was yanked into Sasuke's arms. She'd scarcely registered what was happening, when she felt something warm and wet drag vigorously up and down on the purple-red bruise around her cheek and underneath her eye. "S-Sasuke, stop. . .I-I'm okay, _really_."

Sasuke didn't respond, only continued nursing Sakura's wound with his tongue. Sakura peered over Sasuke's right shoulder with her open eye—the other was closed due to the licking frenzy―and she saw the stares everyone was sending in their direction. Fortunately for her, Sasuke's back was to them and all they could see was him moving is head up and down.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm good, it doesn't even feel like its there anymore," Sakura said, pushing Sasuke away from her and patting his head, consolingly. He grinned again, and licked her nose one more time for good measure. "Now let me go, people are staring." Sakura ordered, and Sasuke reluctantly complied.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! UNFORTUNATELY, CLASS WILL END IN TEN MINUTES SO GO AND YOUTHFULLY CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES BEFORE THE BELL!" Coach Gai yelled, prancing in the air like a lunatic. Sakura cast him and irritated glance, before patting Sasuke's cheek and making her way into the girls dressing room. (Sasuke's clothes had been been placed back in their respective place.) Sasuke mumbled grumpily to himself as he followed the throng of guys to his own dressing room. He hated being separated.

Naruto shoved his way through to walk beside Sasuke. "Hey, is Sakura okay?" He asked the black haired teen as they entered the changing room. Sasuke gave him an agitated look, before placing his hands behind his damp hair.

"She's fine," He said lightly, "Thanks to me." He grinned an absent grin at Naruto, who lifted a blonde eyebrow.

"Right, sure. Anyway, take a shower real quick then get dressed. You can borrow one of my towels," Naruto muttered, pulling a white towel out of his small locker and thrusting it into Sasuke's hands. "You don't need any shampoo, just wash out your hair with the water. Go fast, before there's a line. And remember, you only have ten minutes."

"Yeah," Sasuke answered noncommittally, before dashing off with his inhuman speed to the last empty shower stall. Quickly, he stripped of his clothes, wrapping them up in the towel and chucking them over the small hook that was right outside the curtain, to hang precariously. Then he turned to the knobs to stare at them. ". . .Uh. . ." Sasuke scratched his head, what was it that Sakura had done? Suddenly he leaned forward to turn one of the metallic knobs and instantly ice cold water burst from the shower head.

"AH!" Sasuke yelped, jumping up onto the stall wall and clinging to it desperately.

This was going to be a while.

-

-

-

BANG

Itachi jerked from his sleep, and in doing so, was sent tumbling to the floor. Lucky for him, he was part cat, so he always landed on his feet, or in this case on his hands, knees and feet. He jumped to his feet, to look around the house alertly.

BANG

"What the hell-"

Then suddenly Itachi saw the door burst open as if it had been kicked none to lightly, the hinges groaned in protest as the door flung against the wall, leaving a rather nasty dent. Instincts kicking in, Itachi pounced up to the shelves and crouched on the top, watching cautiously, the front door.

"The place looks empty enough," A rough voice said, and Itachi heard footsteps.

"Just find what we're looking for, we only have a few hours until the girl comes home with her cat," A deeper voice said mildly, with louder, heavier footfalls. And then they were in full view. Both men, one had silver hair to his shoulders, the other, taller one, had orange hair that looked as if he had stuck his head out the window of a car while it was going sixty.

"I'm sure they'll be a while, Karin's distracting them if you recall," The silver haired man said, with a shrug and Itachi took the name resemblance to a former cat who was known as such as a coincidence. The man who'd spoken took out a small rectangular box, and Itachi slowly, very slowly, moved closer into the shadow cast by the ceiling. "Do you remember where they are?" The orange haired one asked. The one with the white hair grinned, and Itachi noticed two rows of sharp, pointed teeth.

"Of course I do. I'm not that stupid," He said, and he made his way over to the lamp that sat beside the couch. Itachi narrowed his eyes, as the man bent down to peer underneath the lampshade. Another grin, and he reached up with a pair of pliers he had acquired from the small box. Itachi deduced the box as a tool kit of some sort. Carefully the man clipped something in half, before pulling out a minuscule black square. It had small thin wires protruding from either side it.

_What the hell is that?_ Itachi thought, watching the pair intently as the sharp toothed one stuck the thing in his pocket. The other scanning the room, vigilantly.

"There's three more. One's in the kitchen, one's in the bedroom and the other's in the bathroom," Silver-hair said, picking up the box, and heading to the kitchen with the other following slowly behind. Itachi, in the meantime, was pondering the probability of him taking the two out, or escaping.

Soon they returned, and Itachi's hope of escaping deflated. "Two more and we're out of here." Itachi knew if they went upstairs he'd be able to leave and get Sasuke and Naruto. The three of them combined could take these two out no problem. Him alone, he wasn't sure. And he wasn't planning on taking the chance, they may have guns. Itachi might have enhanced senses, strength and speed but his skin was still normal, and he was definitely not impervious to bullets.

Then suddenly, regrettably, the pillow on the far corner of the shelf top slid off and fell to the floor with a soft thunk. Instantly two heads jerked up to the shelf, mere feet from where Itachi crouched, he silently pleaded that he was far enough in the dark the two wouldn't notice him.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, their eyes roved the space, checking every detail, every particle of existence before they fell upon the very spot Itachi was kneeling. Itachi froze, he didn't blink, he didn't even breathe as their eyes stilled to a stop, staring at him.

"Huh. It seems she left one here. C'mere kitty kitty-"

"Suigetsu, stop."

"What? Orochimaru never said they were intelligent," The one called Suigetsu smirked at his partner, before returning his gaze to Itachi, who watched the two with hostile red eyes. "C'mon, where not gonna hurt you." He crooned sarcastically, with an icy grin that revealed his sharp teeth. Itachi merely glared at him. How dare this man put him on Sasuke's level, hell, even Sasuke wouldn't fall for this. This was pathetic.

"He's not going to come," Orange-hair stated plainly. Suigetsu huffed.

"Obstinate, I wonder which one this is. Sasuke or Itachi?" He questioned, examining Itachi with eyes of the same hue as his hair. _How does he know our names?_ Itachi thought ferociously, he almost attacked this unknown stranger. How dare he enter their house, and assume he knows them. But he held himself back, for fear they would capture him or kill him. How would he protect Sakura then?

And then it hit him, like a tidal wave of revelation and he inwardly smirked at this newly formed plan, though he'd look like an idiot performing it. _Here goes nothing_.

"Ugh. C'mon. . .I have food," Suigetsu tried again, with a shrug in his companion's direction. Itachi, taking the prime opportunity, leaped down from the shelf onto the hard wood floor, landing on the balls of his feet in a crouch. Gradually, he lifted his head to stare up at the pair. They had jumped back in surprise, Suigetsu, Itachi noted, had reached for his hip, where a black sort of holster was. _So, that's where he keeps his protection_.

Itachi tilted his head to the side, in fake confusion. _Play dumb, play dumb. . .Be Sasuke, be Sasuke_. Itachi chanted in his head, letting a questioning mew slip from his slightly parted lips. "Meow?"

He saw Suigetsu relax and send a triumphant glance in his partner's direction. "Hi, cat-boy. Can you understand what I'm saying?" Suigetsu asked, as if he were addressing a preschooler. Itachi twitched his nose, and tilted his head again for emphasis on his faux stupidity.

"Guess not. Hey, er. . .cat, were gonna go upstairs for a moment. I want you to stay put, don't move," Suigetsu said commandingly, a stern, laughable, look on his face. Itachi merely nodded with a cheerful mewl to accentuate his innocence. Suigetsu smirked, and lifted his hand to pat his head, before turning his back to him. "C'mon Juugo, we don't have all day."

Juugo gave him one last hard look, before turning too.

_This is my chance!_

And Itachi lunged forward.

-

-

-

The rest of the day had gone by without notable incident.

And now Sakura was dreading the after-school that was about to happen, first Karin was supposed to come and talk to them and then Gaara was probably going to maul Sasuke too. Sakura had her face in her hands, as the tick of the clock seemed to resonate off the walls of the classroom filled with an anxious class. Anxious to leave and tell their families goodbye for the Spring Trip the coming day.

Sakura's foot tapped up and down against the floor, as she bit her lower lip. She _really _didn't want to deal with Karin, but she could probably brave through it. Gaara on the other hand was a whole new predicament all together. If he planned to fight Sasuke, there's no way he's win. Don't get Sakura wrong, she didn't doubt Gaara's physical ability, but Sasuke _was _an enhanced cat human. It was like a snowball in hell.

"Sakura. . .?" Sasuke whispered in her ear, worry present in his quiet voice. "Are you okay?" Sakura sighed, and leaned back against the seat.

"I'm fine Sasuke," Was all the replied, as the red hand on the clock that hung above the door ticked, seconds from the twelve. She would just have to tell Sasuke to go easy on Gaara, since avoiding him was out.

RING

The bell's sound, jerked Sakura out of her worries as she saw the class run out the door with the speed of demons. Sasuke still sat beside leaning against her shoulder, his obsidian eye watching her intently.

"Sigh, let's get out of here Sasuke," Sakura muttered, standing up from her seat. Sasuke was beside her instantly, and she scurried out the room before the teacher could question her.

"Sakura, you seem worried. What's up?" Naruto asked, materializing beside her, his black bag slung over his left shoulder.

"Nothing, it's just. . .Karin. A-and Gaara," Sakura mumbled, watching the white tile under her feet. She could practically feel Naruto's surprise.

"What? What happened with Gaara?"

"Er, he kind of sort of thinks me and Sasuke are dating. . .and then he said he was going to find him after school and, and- Agh! This sucks so bad!" Sakura shouted, fisting bits of her pink hair in her hands as they headed outside. Students were running every which way, trying to board buses, and get out of the parking lot. Honks and yells were thrown everywhere, as people tried to exit the grounds with the childish anticipation of first graders.

Tenten and Ino dashed over to them, taking minutes to reach the top step where Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stood, what with having to sift through many running students who were running in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Sakura!" Tenten called, as she hopped up the steps, Ino in hot pursuit. "Don't you have that 'sign by guardian' slip for Sasuke to give to the desk attendant?" Sakura gasped, and immediately spun on her heel to run back inside the school, calling over her shoulder for Sasuke to stay put.

The desk attendant jumped when Sakura suddenly appeared, the slip signed by Itachi. Well, really Naruto did it, with Itachi's name. Since, Itachi can't write. But him and Sasuke are learning, slowly.

"Here," Sakura said, sliding the paper across the desk to the woman, who smiled and took it from her. And then, quite suddenly, Sakura realized that if he left things the way they were heading, Itachi would be at her house, alone, for a week. "Uh, um, Ma'am? I was wondering, are students allowed to bring they're parents or they're siblings on the trip?" The best thing to do, was for Itachi to pose as Sasuke's brother and come along. It'd be easy, since him and Sasuke actually are brothers and all.

"Of course, though you'd have to inform the school first and whoever was coming would have to eighteen or older, and must pay for themselves. Why? Are you planning on bringing somebody?" She asked, placing the slip into a tray.

"Yes, Sasuke's brother wants to come to keep an eye on him. Being in a new school and everything," Sakura created as she went, and she gave the desk attendant an expecting look.

"Sure," Then she bent over and removed a paper from one of the drawers in the desk and handed to Sakura, "This is the information, and how much it will cost. Is he going to be driving or riding with Sasuke?" Sakura took the paper and skimmed down to find the cost.

"Riding with me and Sasuke," She answered absently, still swimming through the text for the numbers.

"And how old is Sasuke's brother?"

"Twenty-two,"

_Aha, there it is- HOLY SHIT!_

"Ah, um. . .why's the price so high?" Sakura stuttered, at loss for words. The women smiled.

"Oh, you'll see. Let's just say the school has raised _a lot _of money for this trip," She said with a sly grin, "Now, hurry before it's dark."

And Sakura numbly stalked out the door.

"Hey! Sakura, we have something to tell-"

"NO! I'M NOT GONNA DO IT! I'LL NEVER LEAVE SAKURA, LET ME GO!"

The sight that greeted Sakura's eyes was Tenten and Ino smiling cheerily with Naruto holding Sasuke by the arms, the way a policeman would hold a criminal. He was grinning too. Sasuke on the other hand, was yelling profanities at all of them. Fortunately, almost all the students had dispersed in the eagerness to get home.

Sakura folded the paper and stuffed it into her pocket, she could deal with it on her own, no need to worry her friends. "Um, what's going on?"

"I have a proposition to make-"

"NO! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM SAKURA!"

Tenten nodded to Naruto, who clamped a hand over Sasuke's mouth, as the teen struggled in his grip. Too bad for Sasuke, he wasn't the only one with enhanced strength. Naruto's fox ears twitched happily.

"Anyway, I was thinking. Since we're going to be in a hotel for the Spring Trip, and the school isn't going to let boys and girls share rooms, that Sasuke needs to learn how to be away from you for a night. So, do you mind if I take Sasuke and Naruto over to my place to spend the night?" Tenten grinned. Sakura thought for a moment, what Tenten had said did make a lot of sense, however, Sakura really didn't want to leave Sasuke alone. Though the brunette had a point, Sasuke did need to get used to the idea. A difficult decision indeed.

After a moments thought Sakura sighed, "Alright, go ahead. It does make sense, after all. Sorry Sasuke," Sakura added, after a glimpse of Sasuke's expression. Tenten cheered.

"Awesome! Naruto, Ino, let's roll." Sasuke was thrashing and kicking, and Sakura quickly dashed over to give him a peck on the cheek.

"We'll call you later!" Ino called, as they disappeared onto a bus that departed seconds later. Sakura sighed. Great, now she was alone. Oh well, at least Gaara hadn't showed up. . .or Karin for that matter. Suspicious. But Sakura wasn't going to complain for this stroke of luck. Though it'd be best to get out of here as soon as possible, before one of them decided to actually show.

"Well, I guess I'd better think of how to get seven thousand dollars before tomorrow."

-

-

-

"Ugh, little fucker. Almost had me. C'mon Juugo let's get out of here,"

Suigetsu wiped the blood that dripped out of his mouth as he stood over an unconscious Itachi. The living room looked like hell, but there was no way he could help it. How was he supposed to know the thing was smart enough to trick him? Orochimaru wasn't going to be pleased to find out that they had wrecked that Sakura's girl's place, he'd had specific orders to leave the place as it was and not be seen by anybody. Oh well. It wasn't like he could help it.

Another shock of pain shot up his broken arm, and he reeled. "Suigetsu, are you alright?" Juugo's deep voice asked, Suigetsu merely nodded, unable to speak. They had both sustained seriously painful injuries, but nothing fatal. At least, they were well enough to walk. Suigetsu shivered, at the thought of what might have happened if Juugo hadn't hit the guy over the head with the base of the lamp. He wouldn't be alive, he could say that much.

"Let's just go."

"Aa."

They limped their way back out to the white van, when they caught a glimpse of a red haired girl sitting comfortably in the passengers' seat. Suigetsu rushed over to the open window of the van. "What the hell are you doing here?! Your supposed to be distracting Sakura!"

"Sigh, I would have, but I got held in the dean's office for popping the volleyball in my hand. By the time I was out, the place was empty. I probably only got here first because I ran as fast as I could." Karin whimpered, running her fingers through her red hair. Suigetsu gave an irritated sigh, and opened the car door.

"Why the hell did you pop a volleyball?" He asked, starting up the car, and wincing again as his arm pulsated in pain. Juugo clambered into the backseat. Karin gritted her teeth.

"Sasuke-kun was licking all over that bitch!" She seethed, her hand clenched in a trembling fist.

"Just start the car, and let's get out of here. Sakura can't have been far behind Karin." Came Juugo's voice. And Suigetsu complied.

"Let's go."

-

-

-

As Sakura made her quiet way down her sidewalk, she saw the white van, that had scared her that morning and she watched it as it sped down the road at an alarming speed. She watched it disappear, then suddenly a chill slid down her spine, making her shiver. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

Sakura spun around and dashed down the cement towards her house, her skirt billowing out behind her as she ran. The eerie feeling never subsided, even as she turned the corner and her two story house was in view. She skidded to a stop, ad almost froze on the spot when she saw her door open. But she forced her feet to move, as she climbed the steps and entered her home.

The sight that met her eyes, almost made her scream. Her couch's cushions were in shreds on the ground, their cottons spilling out onto the floor. Her end table was across the room with one leg snapped off. Her TV lay on the ground, it's screen broken, the glass strewn out on the wooded floor. The contents of her shelves had fallen, so that the shelf had little to nothing left on it. To Sakura's horror, there was bloodstains on the carpet.

And then she saw him.

Itachi. Unconscious on the carpet, blood gushing from a gash on his forehead. Several other more minor cuts were strewn across his chest, which rose and fell rapidly, with every shaking uneven breath. "I-Itachi!" Sakura strained to scream, tears streaming down her cheeks. She rushed to her kitchen to grab her first aid kit, in a cabinet and hurriedly ran back to Itachi, kneeling beside him.

She wordlessly, opened the kit and pulled out the antiseptic spray, a large rectangle of cotton and the roll of gauze. She quickly sprayed the antiseptic onto the cut, and Itachi winced. "Sorry," She muttered, carefully placing the cotton onto the gash. Then, lifting his head, ever so gently, she began to wrap the gauze around his head.

"Itachi, Itachi. Wake up, I need you to tell me who did this, so I can tell the police," Sakura said in his ear, as she supported his head, when she had finished. Itachi groaned, his head lolling to the side. And then slowly, his red eyes opened and he took in the blurry, crying sight of Sakura.

"Uhn, d-don't call the police. . .it was the c-company," Itachi strained to say, his eyes half lidding themselves, as he inwardly wondered where Sasuke and Naruto were. Sakura wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Oh, Itachi. I-I'll ask you later, for now it'd probably be best to sleep," Sakura sobbed out, as she made to stand. Straining to lift Itachi, she lugged him over to the guest bedroom Tenten usually used and gently laid him down.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura," Itachi muttered, fighting to keep his eyes open. Sakura wiped his hair out of his face, and gave him a sad smile, caressing his face in her hand. Trying her hardest to stop her tears she whispered,

"It's okay Itachi. It's okay, I'm okay. Now sleep,"

Sakura leaned forward, her hand still on the side of his head, and she softly pressed her lips to his.

And the last thing Itachi thought before slipping into the depths of unconsciousness was:

_Mm, Sakura tastes like strawberries. My Sakura tastes like strawberries._

-

-

-

Sniffles.

I almost cried when I wrote it!

So, lots of ItaxSaku fluffiness next chapter!

Also, If you like SakuxEvery male, then it'd be awesome if you could go and read my story _Thirty One Men In Thirty One Days _It's new, so I just wanna know how you guys like it. And to those of you who've already reviewed it, thanks! You rock!

And please review, this one was 14 pages long for you guys.

Review for ItaxSaku-ness!

Review,

red


	15. The Shower

Oh GAWD!

This is, like, one step away from an almost a LEMON, and I'm freaking 13!

I feel so sick right now. Like literally.

Disclaimer: . . .I don't wanna talk about it

I apologize for any/all mistakes. Yeah. MISTAKES.

Enjoy. If you dare. . .=)

-

-

-

**My Pet Hot Guys**

_red_

-

-

-

Sakura sat in an old wooden chair, propped right beside the bed where Itachi recuperated. She had her cordless phone pressed against her ear, as the incessant ringing began to pierce her hearing. She waited impatiently for her mother to pick up, her leaf green eyes trained on Itachi's chest as it rose and fell with calm breaths. Her finger absently tapped rapidly on the blue bed spread. She had already tended to the rest of Itachi's wounds, which consisted of more gashes and scrapes that adorned his entire torso and arms. He had had several rips and tears in his pants, but Sakura could do nothing about them until he awoke and would then be able to move.

"Hello?" Sakura's mother's voice rang out from the other line. Sakura took a deep breath, she had tried to prepare for this, but planning and putting into action were to very different things.

"Um, mom?" Sakura greeted tentatively, fiddling with the comforter between her index finger and thumb.

"Oh, Sakura! Hi, honey! How are you?" Suzuki asked with unconcealed excitement at hearing her only daughter's voice.

"Er, I'm fine. Ish. Mom, I was wondering what the pin number to our emergency savings account was?" Sakura rolled out as quickly as she could. She could hear her mom choke on whatever she must have been drinking.

"_What_?! Why? Did something happen, Sakura?! Are you alright?!" Suzuki frantically questioned slightly coughing in her haste to find out just what had happened to her. Sakura flinched, she knew this would happen.

". . .I'm perfectly fine, mom, really. It's just. . .well, there were some, uh, _thieves_. And they kind of ruined our TV. They didn't take anything, apparently the, er, the neighbors called the police and. . .and they left but they broke our TV and ruined our wood flooring," Sakura lied on the spot as she scrambled to make an excuse for accessing the money in their family account.

"Oh my God, Sakura! Me and your father will come home right away-"

"No, no, no! Mom, it's fine, I can get the repairs done! It'll be alright! Just, um, just tell me the pin and I'll get the money for the repairs on the floor and a new TV," Sakura interrupted anxiously, "besides your trip isn't scheduled to be over for another three weeks. I wouldn't want you to have to leave early."

"Are you sure?" Her mom mumbled in a defeated voice. Sakura took another deep breath, as much as she really wanted to see her mom and dad, she had to be mature. She couldn't bring her parent's into this.

"Yes."

"Okay. . .here's the pin,"

As Sakura grabbed a prepared pencil and a notepad from the bedside table, she absently wrote down the numbers Suzuki told her, she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She was going to withdraw seven thousand dollars from the account to bring Itachi with her on the Spring Trip, Tenten had had an old TV that she didn't need anymore and since it was in top shape it'd look brand new. It was 40' inch, that probably be a little over six hundred dollars, and then putting in a new flooring, Sakura knew, would cost thousands. Lucky for her, the floor wasn't actually injured, so she didn't need to worry about replacing it. She'd get Tenten to get Neji to get fake papers, in case her mom asked about proof of buying the new wood floor.

"Okay, bye mom," Sakura muttered, folding the paper in half and stuffing it into her skirt pocket.

"Bye honey, have a safe Spring Trip, okay?" Suzuki's sad voice pouted from the other end. Sakura almost giggled.

"Sure, tell daddy I said hi,"

"Will do,"

And with that Sakura clicked the 'end' button on the phone, before setting it down on the night stand. It was roughly six PM, Sakura had already spent an hour and half of that time cleaning and fixing up her wrecked living room. She'd accidentally cut her fingers twice on the glass from the television, and she'd had to flip the cushions on the couch so that the ripped side wouldn't be showing. The shelves were back in order, all of the useless knick-knacks replaced, a few of the picture frames, however, were broken from the fall. She would have to acquire new ones, preferably on the Trip. She still had her school uniform on, her skirt had smears of dry blood on it, from when Itachi's forehead had been bleeding. And her stomach churned at the thought. Sakura was sure she smelled like sweat, from working so much, she'd hate to see Itachi's reaction to her scent when he woke up.

He still lay motionless, but for the heaving of his chest. He also had blood caked to his hair and face, black after drying there. He truly looked horrendous, but Sakura was sure he'd be alright. The cut had been deep, deep enough for stitches, but he was a super human right? He'd be fine. That was what Sakura had been assuring herself of the past few hours, her heart pounding with anxiety. Both her and Itachi'd need a shower soon. She added as an after thought.

". . .S-Sakura . . .?"

Sakura jolted, at the rough voice laced with exhaustion. Immediately her eyes fell upon Itachi's mouth, willing it to form words again. "Itachi?" After a moment he spoke again.

"Are you- Are you a-alright?" He asked hoarsely, his eyes still closed, no other body part moving as he faced the ceiling. Sakura felt the tears that had long since dried, well up again and threaten to spill over.

"Y-Yeah. . .What about you? A-Are you f-feeling better?" Sakura was too happy to feel remorse at her words for coming out in choked sobs. Slowly, very slowly, Itachi's eye lids lifted, but they stopped drearily half way, and he carefully turned his head to the left to see Sakura's blurry form. Searing pain shot through his forehead, but he didn't wince. He didn't want Sakura to know he was in pain, he didn't want her to know he was weak. She needed protecting.

"I'm fine," As he muttered this, he cracked a light smile; the turning up of the corner of his mouth. Sakura could jump him, she was so relieved.

"Oh thank God," Sakura sighed, her face falling into her hands to wipe away her tears. Why was she crying? He was fine, so why the heck was she crying? "I'm so glad." Itachi let his eyes search their surroundings, and he realized that there was a certain someone missing.

"Where- Where's Sasuke?" He asked, when the annoying little runt was nowhere in sight. Not that he was complaining.

"Oh, he's at Tenten's. She thought he should learn how to be away from me for a night," Sakura smiled, her eyes finally dry as she leaned closer to Itachi to examine him thoroughly. The blood had stopped from his forehead wound, at least.

"That's good," Itachi mumbled, smirking inwardly. Sasuke gone, was like heaven on earth. Sakura chuckled at his reply, before reaching forward to finger a strand of stiff black hair.

"You think you can walk over to the bathroom? Your hair is covered with blood," Sakura asked after a moment's contemplation. Itachi paused, obviously mulling over thoughts. Sakura faintly saw his leg move.

"I think so," After Itachi said this, he cautiously, experimentally, sat up. Then after deeming that possible, he carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed, beside Sakura and gradually slid off the bed allowing his weight to fall onto his feet. He wavered for a split second, before righting himself, and smiling triumphantly at Sakura as he slow stepped to the door. Sakura jumped up and followed after him.

When they arrived in the only bathroom downstairs, Sakura told Itachi to lean against the wall while she fished in the cabinet under the sink for towels. "You know, Sakura, you could use a shower yourself," Itachi murmured, indicating to the blood on her skirt and her matted hair. Sakura humphed.

"You need it more," Was her simple reply, along with an "Aha!" As she pulled out two white towels. "Here, tie it around your waist like last time," Itachi took the bundle from Sakura's hands and watched her as she headed towards the shower. This one, Itachi noticed, was much different from the one in Sakura's bathroom. Instead of having a bathtub with a shower head positioned above it, this was a shower stall with a sliding glass door. Sakura turned the knobs that released the water, Itachi watched as it cascaded down, and Sakura adjusted the temperature.

When she finally turned back to face Itachi, she glowered at him. "Why haven't you moved? I told you to wrap that towel around you waist." Itachi frowned at her, then thrust his hand out a white towel wrapped around it.

"I'm not showering unless you're showering too."

-

-

-

"TENTEN! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"God Sasuke, shut the hell up. Your so aggravating," Tenten growled, playing her Xbox 360. Naruto sat beside her, a controller in his hands as he drove his car into Tenten's. "You bastard!" She shrieked.

Sasuke lay exhausted on the carpet, a car chain around his wrists that lead out the window, scaled down the house and hooked to her truck's bumper. He'd been struggling for two hours straight but to no avail. He whimpered to himself, at the thought of his precious Sakura alone with Itachi. "SAKURAAAAAA!"

"Don't make me kick you, cat-boy!" Tenten hissed, as her virtual car rounded the corner, finally catching up with Naruto's. Her parents had gone out for the night to celebrate their her father's birthday – Tenten had opted to hanging with Naruto - so Sasuke could scream all he wanted.

"I think he's suffering Sakura withdrawal. I kinda miss her too," Naruto said, sending Sasuke a spare glance, before turning back to the TV. Tenten scoffed.

"Well, he needs to learn how to deal with it, if he's gonna survive the Spring Trip," She muttered, grinning at the tortured Sasuke as he began gnawing on the chain for the umpteenth time that night.

"_Serious _Sakura withdrawal there," Naruto mumbled.

-

-

-

Sakura bit her lower lip and stared at the wall, the blush on her face deepening as Itachi smiled at her satisfactorily. She stood in the shower stall; the warm water falling over her, with a white towel wrapped around her body. Itachi stood outside the stall, a towel around his waist, with the glass sliding door open as the steam from the water filled the room.

How had this happened?

Well, Itachi had suggested she see if he had listened to her instructions from the last time she had bathed him, so he had taken it upon himself to demonstrate as such on her. 'It'll be enlightening' He'd said. Sakura averted her eyes, as he leaned forward to grab the shampoo. He squirted out a handful onto the palm of his hand, and, after pulling Sakura out of the stream of water and close to his chest, he meticulously slathered the pink jelly substance into Sakura's pink hair. Sakura scowled at the wet tiled floor, she felt like a puppy being washed by it's owner. She tightened her crossed arms, and looked everywhere but Itachi as he messaged her scalp; the shampoo suds sliding down her back and dissolving against her towel.

"Your so cute Sakura," Itachi smiled at her red blush, before tugging her closer to him to reach the back of her hair. Sakura's blush increased ten fold, as she realized their bodies were practically touching.

"I don't _feel _cute, I feel like a drowned rat," Sakura muttered, eying the gauze still wrapped around Itachi's forehead. "And. . .and you should probably take that off," With that said, knowing Itachi's hands were full, Sakura reached up. Officially, accidentally, pressing their bodies tight together as she strained to reach the back of the older cat's head, fumbling around she felt her fingers close around the end of the bandage and she pulled it. Slowly she unraveled the gauze, and soon it fell to the tiled bathroom floor, the tiny piece of cotton, soaked with dry blood fell with it. Sakura almost gasped, when she saw the cut on Itachi's forehead had been reduced to nothing but a small pinkish scar.

"I've finished with the shampoo, Sakura," Itachi's voice cut the pinkette out of her reverie and she nodded with a flustered gulp, pulling herself away from Itachi. Quickly Itachi placed her underneath the spray of falling water, stepping into the shower after her. "Close your eyes," He instructed, and Sakura complied, feeling the suds flow from her short hair and cascade down her body along with Itachi who rubbed her hair to rid it of any and all shampoo. As the water fell in rivulets down Sakura, she was fully aware that her _white _towel was most likely see through by now, she just prayed Itachi didn't notice.

Sakura eeped, when Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist, to purr pleasurably as he nuzzled his nose into Sakura's freshly strawberry scented locks. He moved his mouth down to her ear to lovingly nibble on her earlobe, a low constant purr vibrating his lips. Sakura's blush before was nothing compared to it's cherry-tomato color now.

"E-eh? I-Itachi. . .we still need to wash the blood out of your hair," Sakura muttered, in an attempt to distract him as she hid her face in her hands to hide her furious blush. She felt him smirk against her cheek, before pulling away by mere centimeters.

"Right," He agreed, leaning forward to lick her slightly parted lips. Sakura shivered, despite the warm water that rushed over her.

"Um, then trade me spots," Sakura mumbled, grabbing Itachi and revolving them around so that Itachi was in the rain of hot water and Sakura wasn't. She reached forward to pull the red tie out of his hair and slid it onto her wrist, as she ran her finger's through Itachi's hair to rake out the blood that covered it. Itachi's arms were instantly around her again, as he purred with extreme loudness, his face buried into the crook of Sakura's neck. Sakura took this opportune moment to reach the end of his hair, trying her hardest to ignore him as he tickled her neck with his purrs.

After she was completely sure, all the blood had been wrung out of the Uchiha's hair, she grabbed the bottle of strawberry shampoo. "Sorry, Itachi, but all we have right now is my girlie shampoo, is that okay?"

Her only answer was Itachi nodding mutely as he continued to purr clamorously, clinging her to him, as if trying his hardest to make his blissful purrs subside. Sakura squirted the gel into her hand and began to thoroughly message it into Itachi's long black hair. The low sound in his throat escalated to an even wilder sound as he purred with unadulterated pleasure. Sakura's blush darkened, as she finished slathering in the soap, she could feel his cheerful smile against her bare shoulder, as he squeezed her too him.

Gradually, Sakura moved forward to place them underneath the warm water again. "Close your eyes," Sakura said, much like he had before. She began ringing out the shampoo as it slid down his torso and onto her. He wouldn't release her, for fear he wouldn't be able to control himself, so he merely purred vociferously and clutched onto her like a lifeline. After the shampoo had been successfully extricated from Itachi's sleek hair, Sakura stood there pondering what exactly she was supposed to do now.

"Er. . .Itachi?" She said tentatively, she'd always associated Itachi with a moderately well sense of self-control, so she was thoroughly surprised by the recent events. The cat didn't respond, only smothered himself deeper in her hair and neck as he never ceased his loud purrs.

Itachi squeezed her again, relishing in the feel of her body against his, and he once again tried his hardest to quiet his obstreperous purrs of pure pleasure. Sakura merely stood there frozen in confusion, unawares to her slipping towel.

Too late, she realized that the only thing keeping her towel on was Itachi pressed so close to her. In her attempt to do _something_ Sakura pulled away, and her little white towel fell to the wet tiled bottom of the shower stall. "Agh!" Sakura squealed, reeling as she tried to find her towel, with Itachi's arms still holding her. Itachi paused in his raucous purrs to pull away and take in the ravishing sight before him.

His beautiful Sakura stood there, looking cutely flustered in her rapid search for her towel, she was completely exposed, wearing nothing on her slim body. Itachi was _only_ human. Well, mostly.

With excited purrs of pleasure he yanked her against himself again, licking her face vigorously as the hot water from the shower washed over Sakura's naked form. Now, you couldn't distinguish Sakura's face from a fire hydrant, as she tried to ignore the raw licking of her cheek, neck and shoulder. She couldn't move, Itachi was squeezing her body tight to his and her blush deepened if at all possible at the thought that her breasts were in clear view. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough she was naked, he had to pull her against him.

Abruptly Sakura realized just how close Itachi's tongue was getting to her lips, and felt her mouth without warning become encompassed in wet warmth as Itachi's lips found hers. His tongue ran over her closed mouth several more times before he nibbled roughly on her upper lip, his grip around her tightening. He luxuriated in her tantalizing taste, as soon as he ravenously plunged his tongue into the flavorful cavern of her mouth.

His tongue tasted every spot he could possibly touch, in an animalistic need to savor her exquisite flavor. He ran his tongue along hers, in a last desperate attempt to feel her. Breaking away, to satisfy his need for air.

Sakura, gasping for breath, found herself licking her lips as water sprayed over her. She felt so weird, being naked against Itachi in a shower. That was practically a step away from losing her virginity. Despite that nerve wracking revelation, Sakura couldn't help but want more. Maybe she was just made that way, so far she'd only kissed two guys. Sasuke and Itachi. And with both, she had longed to taste them again. Maybe she was diseased.

But before Sakura had a chance to dwell on this, Itachi's mouth was back on hers. This time, Sakura was prepared. Earlier, she was thrown by the ferocity of Itachi's kiss, so completely different from Sasuke's, she really hadn't had time to properly react. So, Sakura did what any woman in her place would do if she were being ravaged by a deliciously sexy man in a shower.

Ravage back.

As soon as Itachi's tongue was back in her mouth, she lifted to the tips of her bare toes to wrap her arms around his neck and run them through his black hair, languidly. And quite unexpectedly, Itachi's wild purr came back as he clung to her as tightly as possible, to keep what little grasp he had left on his quickly depleting sanity. His kiss became even more needy, as he felt Sakura's own tongue entwine with his. Her taste quickly deluding his senses, Itachi's hand rose to the back of her head to hold her lips closer to his.

Sakura tightened her grip on his neck, as she practically pounced onto Itachi, her legs wrapping around his waist in her need to gain a heightening factor on him. Itachi, thoroughly surprised, pressed her to him before flipping them and pinning Sakura against the wall. Their lips never breaking contact. Sakura took spluttering breaths as Itachi viciously kissed her, her face red with the effort.

Then suddenly Itachi paused, before pulling away and straining as if to hear something. And then Sakura could hear it too, a ringing. Like the ringing off a phone. Sakura, being the ever anal girl she was, couldn't simply leave it like that.

"Sorry, Itachi," She muttered, knowing Itachi already knew that she was going to answer it. He pouted at her, before giving her a last chaste kiss and pulling her away from the wall. Carefully, he set her on her feet and she stooped down to retrieve her soaked towel. Turning the water off, Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand and lead the way out of the bathroom, to the guest room where she had left the cordless.

Lunging onto the bed, she grasped the still, fortunately, ringing phone and held it to her ear. "Hello!?" She yelled frantically, trying her hardest not to drench the sheets of the bed.

"_Yeeah._ Sakura. . ." Tenten's voice came from the opposite line. Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion, she had a deep feeling quelling in her stomach that this had something to do with Sasuke.

"Yes?" As Sakura said this, she felt Itachi crawl onto the bed beside her his soaking wet hair dripping water onto Sakura's bare shoulder and making her shudder.

"Um,well. . .Sasuke, he sorta _kinda_ might've escaped. . .apparently the chain was rusted," Tenten muttered abysmally, one could practically feel her pout. Sakura jolted upright, almost colliding with Itachi's head.

"What?! Does that mean he's coming here?!" Sakura exclaimed, her frantic eyes immediately jerked to watch the door closely. Itachi sat up abruptly, most likely realizing the basis of the conversation.

"Urm, yeah. . . He should be there in, er, ten minutes," Tenten mumbled meekly, "Sorry."

"Okay! Well, you tried, right?" Sakura said consolingly, and she heard Tenten sigh.

"I guess."

"Alright, see ya Tenten," Sakura said her farewells with an anticipating smile. Sasuke was coming back!

"Right-e-o," And the line went dead. Sakura was grinning from ear to ear, she never realized she missed the younger cat so much.

Then rather unexpectedly Sakura felt herself shoved to the bed, hands wrapped tightly around her wrists. And then Itachi was on top of her, his face holding a playful smirk Sakura had never seen before, as he licked his lips. Sakura remembered that she was wearing nothing but a wet towel, and her face turned red again.

"If the brat Sasuke's coming, I should make the best of my time," Itachi purred in her ear, before letting his tongue slide out to flick along her ear canal. And he slowly made his way down. Sakura gulped as Itachi nuzzled his nose against the edge of her towel, that rested millimeters away from her breasts.

"I-Itachi. . ." Sakura gasped, when his red eyes flickered up at her and she watched blusteringly, his tongue slipped from between his lips and he trailed it along the edge of the towel. Sakura's blush extended down her neck, and she felt her hands instinctively try to pull her towel up to her nose, but Itachi's hands were pinning hers down. When he felt her attempt to struggle, he smirked and playfully nipped at her sensitive skin. She eeped, and she shifted underneath him, endeavoring to wiggle out as he tickled her helpless body. Slowly, he traveled up her neck with little licks and bites towards his destination, her pouting lips.

Abruptly, a force shoved into Itachi's body and he smacked against the headboard. "_Don't touch my Sakura_." Sakura's green eyes widened, and she immediately sat upright, behind the growling Sasuke. Itachi pulled himself up, rubbing his cheek painfully from the punch Sasuke had just dealt him.

"Sasuke. Control yourself," Itachi said, his eyes narrowed at the younger Uchiha as he crouched, his eyes, if Sakura wasn't mistaken, seemed to be bleeding into the same red color as Itachi's. And then he blinked and it was black again.

"Shut up, Itachi! You freaking bastard!" Sasuke spat, glaring fiercely at his older brother as he kept his arms up to act as a barricade for Sakura. Itachi only sighed, before jumping lithely off the bed and onto the carpet.

"I'm going to get dressed, I suggest Sakura should too," He murmured, disappearing out the door. Sasuke watched him go, before turning back to his confused Sakura.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, putting his arms down and watching her carefully.

And then suddenly tears were in her eyes, overwhelming tears just spilled over. Her hands immediately shot up to wipe them away and she realized what she truly was. She was a freaking whore! Here Sasuke was, trying his hardest to come and see her and all she cared about was almost fucking Itachi in the shower! If that didn't have whore written all over than she didn't know what did.

"I-I'm sorry, S-Sasuke," She choked, rubbing her face and forcing her tears back as she looked up at his worried face. He only titled his head to the side at her apology, before giving her a once over and lifting her into his arms, bridal style.

"C'mon, Itachi's right. You should get dressed," Sasuke said sternly, as if he were her father, as he walked towards the stairs. "And then after that, I can snuggle you _all _night!" He added with a playful grin, nuzzling her hair with his nose. Sakura offered him a small smile.

"Right,"

-

-

-

Sakura didn't see Itachi the rest of the night, though she _did_ see a lot of Sasuke. He wouldn't let her out of his sight, after being separated for two hours, he was a bit paranoid. Sakura rubbed her swollen eyes again in the darkness of her room, as Sasuke pulled her tighter to his chest with a delightful purr. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow's the Spring Trip, Sasuke, you ready?" Sakura murmured, petting Sasuke's black hair that fluffed against her cheek.

"Nn, I don't really care!" Sasuke exclaimed cuddling Sakura closer to him. Sakura glowered.

". . .You just totally ruined my movie moment."

-

-

-

. . .Yeah.

Kinda. . . almost. . . M

But . . .not.

Not a _whole _lot of ItaxSaku, but you still guys still love me, right? Right?

Oh and reaching the 420 review mark, might make the next chapter come a _lot _sooner. Hint, hint. Wink, wink.

Seeing as how it's the holiday break, and all. I've been busting out chapters like crazy.

Review anyway!,

red


	16. The Spring Trip Begins!

How's it going?

You guys got me 420 reviews! So here you go! This one's early!

. . .I think.

So, Christmas is over, and my most favorite-iest present was a DeathNote my mom got me, and I didn't even ask for it! Because my mom watches DeathNote too. It's so cool, it's got all the rules _and _everything Light wrote in the DeathNote when he had it. It was AWESOME. Though I thought it was kind of a messed up thing to get on Christmas. My brother in law asked my older sister what it was. And she was like, 'Oh, just a book where if you write someone's name in it, they die.' Everyone looked at me weird after that. . .

Also, in this they don't mention the intruders at all because Sakura hadn't told them yet. Just by the way. Spring Trip starts in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nope.

I apologize for any/all mistakes. I wrote this listening to the song 'Addicted' by Saving Abel over and over again. I don't know why, either. . .

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

-

-

-

**My Pet Hot Guys**

_-me. I mean red. Hehe, same thing._

-

-

-

"Ne, ne I'm gonna go. . .out- the door! See ya in a minute!" Ino sniggered, dashing out the hospital room, leaving Naruto and Hinata to their own devices. Naruto, had already lunged onto the bed, his arms wrapped happily around Hinata's neck as he purred a low foxy purr.

"N-n-n-naruto. . ." Hinata stuttered all over herself, her face as red as a fire hrydrant as she looked anywhere but the spiky haired blond leaning against her. Rapidly, wondering how in the heck Sakura could deal with this, her fists clenched tighter to the sheets, trying her hardest not to faint.

"Yeah, Hina-chan?" Naruto rolled out, licking her crimson cheek with another purr. Hinata 'eeped' and collapsed against the enigmatic blonde, unconsciousness taking her over like a tidal wave. Naruto nuzzled th spot behind her ear with his nose in question. "Ne, Hina-chan? Hina-chan?"

-

-

-

"EEYA! HE'S ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS!"

"SASUKE-KUN'S BROTHER IS SO SEXY!"

"HE'S SO HOT!"

"I KNOW! OOH, I HOPE I CAN SIT NEAR HIM!"

"BACK OFF BITCH, HE'S MINE!"

"NO, HE'S MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Sakura cringed with an 'eep', as she dodged behind Itachi, in a futile attempt to avoid the kicking and screaming fangirls. Itachi stood completely still, frozen in shock, what with the screeches that pierced his overly sensitive ears. Sasuke was pouting at Sakura, seemingly oblivious to the raving teenage girls, as he whined at the pinkette. Why hadn't she hid behind _him, _why'd she go and hide behind that loser, Itachi?

"Ne, GIRLS! Back it up, give the man some space!" Tenten ordered, her hands up in a barricade as Sakura sent her a grateful smile. "Hey! I'm Neji Hyuga's girlfriend, you know! Back the hell up!" And reluctantly the fangirls stared and gawked at the Uchiha from afar.

"Thanks Tenten," Sakura muttered, from behind Itachi's back as she warily watched the girls who's eyes never left the elder cat's stature. "Their scary . . ." She whimpered, subconsciously fingering Itachi's black hair in her hands as Sasuke came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest to cuddle her against him, and away from Itachi.

"No problem. Hey, where's Ino and Naruto? The buses are gonna be here in fifteen minutes," Tenten inquired, letting her arms fall to her sides as she turned to face the teens she had been protecting. Sakura decided, struggling against Sasuke was much to bothersome at the moment, and released Itachi's soft hair from her fingers as she ducked out from under his arm.

"I think they went to visit Hinata at the hospital before we left for the Trip. Naruto was begging Ino to take him there in her car," Sakura explained, with a shrug, "They'll be back soon." She added, trying her hardest to ignore the purring Sasuke as he nuzzled against the back of her hair.

"Aa, well they better hurry, or their not going to be getting any good seats- Oh! Guess what, Sakura! I heard that this year the school afforded to get us _nice _buses! Instead of those icky yellow ones!" Tenten exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis, an excited expression across her face. Sakura gave her a suspicious look, while subconsciously squirming, attempting to escape Sasuke's loving hold. In the process of doing so, she, unfortunately, tripped over her red suitcase and would have smacked face first into Tenten, if Sasuke hadn't caught a tighter hold of her. After he had a firmer hold on his pinkette, he twisted her around, so that Sakura was facing him. Sakura glowered.

"Yeah, are you sure?" She muttered, sending Sasuke reproachful looks. He merely pouted before grinning absently and leaning forward to lick her cheek, cheerily. She sighed, and crossed her arms.

"Completely sure- Hi, Ino! Naruto!" Tenten interrupted herself, waving her hand vigorously, as the two blonds of the group came trooping over. Ino dragging a fox eared Naruto by the shirt collar, as he whined.

"No! I wanna go back to Hina-chan! You can't keep me here you fiend!" He growled, fist in the air, his eyes alight with determination. Ino rolled her eyes, before throwing him in front of Sakura with an exasperated look.

"Do something about him! He's been whining about Hinata ever since we stepped out of her hospital room! I'm going to freaking _murder _him!" She hissed, sending Naruto a hateful glare. He cringed, and ceased his whimpers. Sakura sighed and flicked Sasuke's nose, causing the confused Uchiha to release her. She knelt down beside Naruto as he sat on the concrete sidewalk, arms crossed, lips pouting.

"Naruto. . .You look SO cute!" Sakura shouted, pouncing onto him and wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. The blonde, distracted by the sudden outburst, immediately uncrossed his arms to capture Sakura and steady himself so that he wouldn't topple over with the sudden act.

"Mm, Sakura. I know you're just doing that to make me forget about Hina-chan. . ." He muttered into Sakura's shirt collar, seeing as how it was shoved into his face, though he couldn't stop the slight purr that rumbled in the base of his throat from the cuddly movement of his best friend. Sakura pulled away slightly with a smile gracing her lips.

"Yup! But hey, when did you start calling Hinata, 'Hina-chan' hm?" Sakura inquired slyly, lifting a suggestive eyebrow in Naruto's direction, as she tightened her grip around his neck. She grinned, when his face turned red from the question, and he immediately jerked his head in the opposite direction. "Hehe! I _knew _it! Are you and Hinata _dating_?!" Sakura squealed, piercing Naruto's enhanced hearing and he winced.

"Ow, Sakura-chan. . .that hurt."

"Don't avoid the question!" Sakura growled, practically strangling the fox boy. He whined, and clutched at her arms, as they tightened on his poor neck.

"Uh . . ._maybe_," Naruto muttered in answer to her, but before Sakura could rip his throat out, she was in the air- Or rather in Itachi's arms. He lifted her up off of the scared fox and swung her around him and onto his back.

"Don't kill Naruto yet, Sakura. The buses are just about to get here," Itachi muttered trying his hardest to keep a low profile what with all the leering girls, he had an eerie feeling that if he spoke the girls would get even louder. . . If that was possible. Sakura slowly let her anger simmer down, and she pouted.

"Naruto! Why won't you give me a straight answer, dammit?!" She said, glaring daggers at the blonde. Itachi backed away, to make sure the pinkette wouldn't attempt to lunge. Naruto cringed, and clambered to his feet.

"Um . . .Don't you have money to give to those office people for Itachi?!" He squeaked, dashing behind Tenten, fear radiating off him in waves. Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes, over the aforementioned Uchiha's shoulder.

"Grr. Fine, let's go Itachi. To the school!" Sakura pointed, as if directing a horse, in seconds Sasuke was beside them, glaring hostilely at Itachi but making no move to rip his Sakura from his evil clutches. She looked cheerful, and he didn't want her to flick him again. . .that hurt.

They headed up the steps that lead to the row of glass doors leading into the school. Sakura ignored the many stares and whispers that instantly erupted from the students that surrounded them. Itachi seemed to unconsciously pick up on something a group of girls were muttering and he hissed angrily. Sasuke supposed they had insulted Sakura, but he was trying his hardest to block out the annoying voices of the teens.

Itachi pushed open the door and entered the school, hallways empty due to the fact that classes had already started for the freshmen, juniors, seniors and half the sophomores. "The office is that way," Sakura informed, and Itachi silently made his way over to the desk Sakura pointed out, Sasuke trailing irately behind.

"Excuse me," Sakura said, one arm wrapped tightly around Itachi's neck as she fished in her shorts pocket for the check. The woman looked up from her computer, and her face immediately reddened.

"C-can I help you?" She stuttered, swooning at the sight of Itachi, as he held Sakura's legs to his waist, sending to woman an irritated glance.

"Here! It's the money to bring Itachi with us," Sakura said, thrusting the check over Itachi's shoulder. Quickly the woman tried to compose her self, as she grabbed it and glanced it over. Sakura smiled, moving her arm to wrap it around Itachi's neck again. Sasuke suppressed a low growl, his arms crossed.

"R-right, that's good." The woman muttered, placing the check in a drawer and smiling weakly at the trio. Itachi nodded to her before spinning on his heel to leave with Sakura, the woman practically fainted on the spot, but she immediately caught herself. "Um, wait Sasuke?" She addressed the younger, but no less handsome, brother and he paused, Sakura and Itachi oblivious to the call.

He stared expectantly at the desk attendant. "Um, is your older brother a model?" She asked, fiddling with her hair. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"What's a model?"

The woman sighed. "Never mind."

"Sasuke! C'mon, what are you doing?" He heard Sakura call, and he quickly bounded away, momentarily forgetting his vow to never leave Sakura and Itachi alone. Itachi might try to rape his Sakura again. The bastard.

-

-

-

"Sigh, _how _long did they say this bus ride was gonna be?"

Tenten grumbled, her hands behind her head. "I know this is supposed to be fun and all. But _really_. I can only tolerate two blonds for _so _long." She murmured, indicating with her head to either side of her. Naruto was shouting angrily at a DS in the window seat, and Ino was violently hitting the girl across the aisle from her with a rolled up magazine, for calling her a 'Superficial Bitch'. Tenten groaned.

"S'okay, Tenten, it'll be fine!" Sakura smiled, from behind the brunette's chair Itachi in the aisle seat and Sasuke by the window, his arms wrapped possessively around Sakura's shoulders as a teenage boy across the aisle began staring at Sakura. Itachi had his elbow propped up on the armrest – that's right, _armrest –_ as he exasperatedly leaned on his clenched fist. Sakura sighed happily, squirming comfortably in the cushiony seat of one of the fanciest buses she had ever seen.

"Easy for you to say, you're sitting with Mister cuddles and Sir stoic-a-lot. _They're _not screaming at inanimate objects and thrashing people across the aisle," Tenten muttered, looking over her shoulder to see the pinkette. Sakura grinned, not feeling the slightest bit sorry for her bun-haired friend.

"I know!" She giggled over the loud raucous that erupted from the bus' teenage occupants as it started to follow another bus out the driveway of the school. Seven buses in total, made their lenient way down the rode, towards their destination. Okinawa.

Sakura relaxed into the seat as she made herself comfortable, Sasuke's arm acting as a pillow as she rested her head against it. Tenten had specifically told Itachi not to touch Sakura at all when they were around the students. Seeing as how they knew Itachi was twenty two, and if he started making out with Sakura, they would definitely get in trouble. Good thing for them though, the teacher's up in the front seats were Gai and Kakashi. They don't really care one way or the other what you do.

-

"Shut-up Ino!" Sakura heard Tenten yell vociferously after a while, as she felt Sasuke faintly lick her cheek and purr against her neck, where his head now rested contentedly. She was starting to get extremely tired with his constant vibration underneath her jaw, and her eyes half lidded. It had already been about forty minutes, filled with rampant screeches and ecstatic exclamations. Tenten must have been _really _angry with Ino by now.

Itachi sat stiffly beside his favorite pinkette, trying his hardest to resist the urge to pull her into his lap. His hand twitched with the notion, but he promptly controlled himself. It wouldn't do, to get Sakura mad at him before they even reached the hotel. But for God sakes, did Sasuke_ have _to cuddle her like that _right _in front of him? He really wanted to punch that idiot's lights out, but that would require leaning over Sakura, and he wasn't sure if he could control himself if her scent overwhelmed him. Itachi squirmed uncomfortably, his hands clenched tightly together in concentration, ignoring the many girls turned in their seats to stare openly at him.

"_You _shut-up! That bitch called me superficial too!"

Sasuke's nose twitched, as Sakura's sweet smelling hair tickled it lightly. He smirked to himself, as his Sakura leaned her head on top of his; slowly slipping into unconsciousness. He _knew _what he was doing to Itachi. And he enjoyed every minute of it, carefully he pulled Sakura up against his chest, the armrest that had been between them, previously lifted up and out of the way by Sasuke himself. He faintly saw Itachi tense, as Sasuke pulled Sakura over to the window with him, and he relished in the feeling of her small, petite body against him. He languidly leaned his back to the window, so that he was facing the older Uchiha, as he hugged Sakura's sleeping form between his raised knees, his feet up on the seat. He saw the growl that rippled through Itachi's throat as his red eyes narrowed dangerously, practically daring him to do it.

Sasuke smirked evilly, as he inclined the unconscious Sakura's head towards him, cupping her chin in his hand. He heard Itachi growl again, this one more ferocious than before, and he promptly ignored it. With another wicked smirk, he leaned forward, his other arm clutching Sakura's limp body tight to his own, and pressed his lips to her slightly parted ones.

In seconds Itachi lurched forward to rip Sakura out of Sasuke's tight grip, and he tersely pulled her onto his lap as he glared fiercely at his younger brother. How _dare _that brat kiss his Sakura _in front_ of him?! He swore he was going to kill him, as he pressed Sakura to his chest, his right foot up on the seat, making his knee act as a barrier between Sakura and the aisle i.e. the rest of the students. He wrapped both his arms around the small pinkette, letting his head rest on top of hers as he inhaled her scent with reverence. In the corner of his eyes he saw Sasuke glaring jealously at him, before lowering his eyes to stare possessively at the girl enveloped in his hold.

"Mine," Itachi murmured into Sakura's flowery pink hair, the scent of fresh strawberries. Her scent. _His _scent. Sasuke growled predatorily, as he jerked forward, baring his sharpened canines.

-

The girls watched the spectacle behind them with the utmost tenacity, as the two, extremely sexy eye candy, Uchiha's fought over the pink haired Sakura they recognized easily. "So. . .it's a love triangle?" One of them murmured quietly into the back of the seat. The girl beside her scoffed at her.

"Of course! Isn't it obvious? I mean, look at them. They're practically oozing animosity, obviously they are fighting over Sakura!" She proclaimed, self-righteously.

"Right, right. That's so hot! I wish _I _was Sakura!"

-

Sasuke hated every particle of Itachi's being with every fiber of his body. The stupid bastard had to go and steal away _his _Sakura! He had her first, dammit. "No, she's _mine_." He hissed, his eyes narrowed. Itachi merely flicked his eyes in his direction, before they closed again, dismissing Sasuke as if he were a bug. Then suddenly he heard Sakura moan quietly in her sleep and her hand raised to fist a handful of Itachi's black shirt, pressing her forehead against his collar bone.

"Mine. Not yours," Itachi decided to say at that moment, a delighted smirk on his face as he nuzzled his nose into Sakura's hair again, reassuring her. Sasuke growled, the muscles in his throat flexing and reflexing. Itachi smirked. Sasuke lunged. Kakashi appeared.

Wha. . .?

"Well, Sasuke. What do you think _you're _doing?" Kakashi asked cheerfully, as Sasuke stopped mid leap, and fell to the seat with a thud. At the sound of Kakashi's voice, Sakura's eyes immediately shot open to wildly look around in confusion.

"Eh? Kakashi sensei? What-"

"Ah, and who are you?" Kakashi ignored Sakura, as he addressed Itachi, who lifted his head to stare at the white-haired man. He blinked slowly before holding Sakura tighter against him.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Oh, _you're _Sasuke's older brother! Hm. And Miss Sakura, what might you be doing in Itachi-san's lap, hm?" Kakashi said, equally as happy with a smile still on his masked face, as he leaned forward slightly. Itachi narrowed his eyes, he didn't like this guy.

"Um, er. . .I- I don't really know. . ." Sakura admitted, after fiddling around for an excuse. Kakashi sighed, before extricating his orange book from his back pocket.

"Uh-huh. Well, please behave yourselves children," And with that he spun on his heel and made his way back to the front with Coach Gai. Itachi glared at his back before turning back to Sakura, who's face was red with embarrassment.

"Itachi! _Why _am I in your lap?!" Sakura squealed, watching Itachi fiercely. Itachi leaned forward and licked her forehead, before holding her against his chest.

"Sasuke was kissing you in your sleep," He whispered in her ear, with a triumphant smirk. Sakura bristled immediately, forgetting she was in the elder Uchiha's lap, as she thrashed around angrily. Itachi suddenly tensed up, trying his hardest to ignore the pulsating feeling he was getting and he quickly moved his arms to constrict Sakura down, and still her.

"What?! Sasuke you pervert!" She hissed, flicking Sasuke's nose, making him whine, and wrap his arms around her waist, from where he lay on his stomach, after being scolded by Kakashi. Sakura narrowed her emerald green eyes at him, and he flinched, suddenly realizing how Naruto felt earlier.

"But Sakuwa!" He whimpered, pouting as cutely as he could and lifting himself up to be level with her chin, his eyes big and watery. Sakura twitched. Itachi grumbled.

"UWAH! Okay, I forgive you!" Sakura exclaimed happily, engulfing the kawaii Sasuke in her arms. He mewed, and nuzzled his nose along her t-shirt collar. Itachi rolled his eyes, and dejectedly propped his head on Sakura's shoulder, jealously watching the exchange.

-

"Nn, Sakura? Do we get to choose our own rooms?" Ino inquired, finally finished with beating eight girls to near unconsciousness, sitting on her knees to see Sakura better. Sakura paused in her cuddling and her face contorted with thought.

"Um, I don't really know. . .I _think _so. . ." Sakura trailed off, unsure of how exactly they _were _going to separate them. With a shrug, Ino plopped back down into her seat to actually _read _the magazine she had been previously using as a weapon. Why Kakashi and Gai hadn't done anything about it, nobody knows.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked rhetorically, his DS long forgotten in his jacket pocket as he lounged out, resting his feet on a sleeping Tenten's lap. Earlier when he tried that on the fully aware Tenten. . .Well, let's just say it was . . . _painful_.

"Of course we're not there yet," Ino muttered, before gasping at a particularly gossipy column in her volume of _Seventeen_ Magazine. Sakura sighed at the two, before stretching her arms in the air. They had roughly seven and a half more hours to go, before they reached the hotel. She rubbed her left eye, tiredly.

"You know, Sakura, you can go back to sleep," Itachi informed her, lifting his head from her shoulder and indicating to the already slumbering younger Uchiha, his arms wound tightly around her waist, and his head laying peacefully on her lap as he purred. Sakura blinked slowly, yawned and nodded.

"Okay, thanks Itachi. . ." She muttered, scooting around to rest her head on Itachi's chest, her right arm around his neck to keep her from losing balance and falling. "Mm. . .Good night," Sakura mumbled, despite the bright sunlight that filtered in through the tinted windows of the bus. Itachi smiled, leaning on her head once again, basking in the enticing scent that engulfed his senses.

He'd stay awake to watch over Sakura.

To watch over them.

-

-

-

When Sakura awoke, it was dark outside.

She glanced around, through her blurred vision she could see glowing faces illuminated by the glowing screens they were looking into. On closer inspection, Sakura realized it was raining. Hard.

A blue flash of what must have been lighting lit up the bus, and Sakura noticed that Naruto's yellow fox ears were up, as he slept soundly against the window, his feet still across Tenten's lap, as the brunette leaned against Ino's shoulder. The latter had stolen Naruto's DS, and was now thoroughly engrossed in it. Only. . .seven other students were still awake on electronics. Three were doing the same thing as Ino, two were on their cell phones and Kakashi had a book light on his Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura sweatdropped at the last one.

Itachi was breathing deeply beside her, she could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her forehead. Sasuke was still continuously purring, and Sakura pondered groggily if he was even asleep. Carefully, Sakura unwound her arm from around Itachi's neck and gently brushed the spikes of Sasuke hair with her fingertips. He didn't budge, only purred louder. Sakura was tempted to shake him, but decided against it. She didn't want to deal with Itachi and Sasuke right now anyway.

Another flash of lightening showed everyone's slumbering faces once again, and Sakura patiently awaited the thunder that came clamorously after, making a few students shift in their sleep. Absently, Sakura pondered on what bus Karin and Gaara were on, not necessarily together. But they, thankfully, hadn't found them in the mass of 231 sophomore's that had crowded the school entrance.

Sakura didn't know what she'd do if she ran into either one of them. Though she could probably deal with Gaara on her own, Karin was a whole _other _story. That girl seemed hellbent on destroying her. Sakura swore is she wasn't always accompanied by Sasuke, then she'd be dead by now, because as much as Sakura hates to admit it, Karin _is _stronger than her. . .by a lot.

Sakura shivered at the thought.

"Uhn. . .Sakura. . ."

Sakura almost jumped, she was so scared. The bus had been all but silent ever since she had woken up, except for a few 'hya!'s and a couple of giggles from Ino and Kakashi. Itachi sighed, and buried his face against Sakura's hair. Sakura snuggled against him, savoring in his warmth and shying away from the cold that the storm had brought along with it.

And suddenly Sakura remembered her mp3 player that sat in her shorts pocket, slowly she reached down and removed the small black square. She pushed the ear buds into her ears, careful not to move much, and turned it on. The light burned her eyes, as she quickly pressed a random song, and curled up against Itachi. However, she forgot Sasuke was on her legs, and he lifted his head drowsily, to look around with glazed eyes.

Sakura lifted the hand that wasn't occupied by the mp3 player and ran her fingers through Sasuke's soft hair, causing him to purr blissfully, before tightening his grip on her waist and nuzzling his nose against her hip. She continued to pet him, as she drifted off once more listening to the sharp and brusque sound of her mp3 as it played in her ears. Sasuke and Itachi purring all the while.

-

-

-

"Sakura, wake up. . .We're almost there."

Sakura shifted, and faintly noticed the music missing from her ear. Her hand flung up to feel her ear, to check if the ear bud was still there. In fact, it wasn't. But Itachi's lips were, as he whispered. "C'mon, love, if you want your mp3, your going to have to open your eyes."

Sleepily, Sakura opened her eyes. They felt like lead, as she forced them to come into focus. The blurred image of Itachi met her, and she blinked a few times for clarity. "Mm. . .mp3. Now." She murmured, and felt Itachi slip her mp3 player into her shorts pocket where it had previously been. She lifted her hand off of Sasuke's head to rub her eyes.

"Um, what time is it. . .?" Sakura said, sitting up straighter and popping her back, as Itachi kept her from falling on the floor. It was still dark outside, but it wasn't raining anymore, Sakura noted, with a glance out the window.

"Just about seven," Itachi answered her, brushing a few strands of pink hair from her face. With a weary glance around the bus, it seemed everything looked as Sakura had left it. Except now, even Ino was asleep. Kakashi still had his book though.

"Uhn, Sakura!" Sasuke suddenly exclaimed, bouncing up to wrap his arms around her neck and yank her down next to him, off of Itachi's lap. Itachi glared at his brother and Sakura only gaped.

"You were. . .awake?" She muttered, incredulously. Sasuke nodded, in between licks, as he held her tighter to his side.

"The whole time,"

Sakura rubbed her forehead, "_Right_." As she was pondering if Sasuke actually _had _been awake when she had pet him earlier when it was raining, Itachi came up behind her to wrap his own arms around her neck and rest his chin on top of her head.

"Me too," He mumbled with a smirk, a purr vibrating his chest against her back. Sakura rolled her eyes, and decided against trying to escape their loving holds, too much of an effort to expend so soon after waking up.

"Itachi, what'd you mean we were almost there?" Sakura asked suddenly, remembering what Itachi had said earlier. Itachi continued purring, as he tightened his hold on the cherry blossom, Sasuke rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Kakashi had announced it. . .though Sasuke and I were the only ones awake to hear him," Itachi explained, with an amiable shrug.

Abruptly, the bus turned, and the tires screeched, and everyone was sent tumbling to the left, a few students falling out of their seats. Sakura jerked forward, falling on Sasuke, who hit the window forcefully and Itachi barely managed to stop himself from collapsing onto Sakura, by skillfully grabbing the armrest.

"AGH! What the hell?!"

"Dude! Get OFF!"

"What the hell was that?!"

"Learn to drive, you idiot!"

"Ow, shit, my _spleen_!"

"You don't even know what a spleen is!"

"Ouch! Naruto, get your freaking FEET OFF MY LAP!"

"AH! I'M SORRY TENTEN! I'M SORRY!"

"Guys! Stop it! Tenten- No! Don't do it, Naruto didn't _mean _to!"

"Shut up Ino, I'm going to kill this little runt!"

"Now, _honestly_, is that anyway to treat a fox?"

"AGH-"

"WE'RE HERE!"

Everyone froze, at the random students yell. And immediately, all the students were jumping to the right windows to see out at the hotel. The lights were bright enough to blind every one of them, as they all flinched away like vampires from the sun.

"Holy Shit!"

"What, what, what?!"

"Th-that's a _FIVE STAR _hotel!"

Immediately everyone's faces turned to Kakashi for answers and he chuckled nervously. "Eh heh."

"Kakashi sensei, how in the hell can the school afford a five star hotel?!" Tenten, Ino, Naruto and Sakura yelled, watching him accusingly.

"Ever since the school pretended to be an orphanage for teenagers, we've been getting donations. . ." He trailed off, scratching his head.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Isn't that illegal?!"

Kakashi smirked, despite the tension.

"Only if you get caught!"

-

-

-

Heh.

Kakashi's an idiot.

Five star hotel for the kiddies. I wish _I _could stay in a five star hotel! That'd be awesome!

The song Sakura was listening to on her mp3 player, in case you were wondering, was Fuga by Bach. Yeah. Bach. I know, I like it for some reason. It's kinda boring in the beginning, but it gets really good. It just sounds awesome, you should listen to it, it's cool.

Gaara and/or Karin in the next chapter I think.

Also, I have a four-shot I started. (Just because I like advertising on this story.) It's kinda like this story but reversed. Sakura's the cute little brainless girl and Sasuke and Naruto are the poor saps who find her in the woods. Read it if you'd like!

Review!,

red


	17. Hotel Rooms And Bitch Fights

. . .No comment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

-

-

-

**My Pet Hot Guys**

_-red. . ._

-

-

-

"Wow. . ."

Sakura's eyes glowed in admiration as the students stood on the threshold of the most beautiful hotel they had ever laid their eyes on. Across the front of the building in huge red letters it read, OKINAWA RENAISSANCE HOTEL and the sophomores tilted their heads back to try and see the top, they almost fell backwards in the process.

"Alrighty, children! Enough with the admiring, we have rooms to get to!" Kakashi announced ushering in a section of teens through the ornate doors and into the marble floored lobby. It was roughly eight P.M. so there were few people loitering around, making the students' clamorous entrance even more noticeable. The receptionists that stood behind the lengthy desk widened their eyes when the spotted the amount of teenagers who came eagerly rushing through the doors.

"Um, excuse me! Who are you all with?!" A woman shouted, looking dubious as the students all rushed around gaping and gasping at this and that. Abruptly Kurenai and Asuma burst from the crowd and swam their ways over to the desks. Sakura stood idly beside a large gold lined table decorated with aureate vases, dragons dancing across their surfaces, green vines snaking around them.

"Sakura! What're you looking at?" Tenten called, rushing to her side after having finally gotten inside and through the throng of students. Sakura merely shrugged with a sideways glance at the teachers who were crowding the receptionists to register every student. All three hundred of them.

Sasuke stood beside Sakura, his arm around her shoulders and his nose pressed in the entrails of her pink hair as Itachi leaned against the intricate table, his arms behind his back as he forced himself not to move, fortunately, no sign of his internal strain marred his impassive face.

"Huh. Just think, if the lobby looks this good, what do you think the food's like?" Naruto drooled, his elbow on Sakura's opposite shoulder, unoccupied by Sasuke, for support as images of delicious gourmet meals sifted through his hungry mind. Ino gave him a disgusted look before rolling her sky blue eyes and trailing her finger along a shining golden vase that sat behind Itachi's irate form.

"I thought you liked ramen," Tenten inquired, casting Naruto a curious look as she lifted a white tea cup off of an end table to prevent it from being knocked off by a rowdy teen. Naruto sighed and turn to the bun headed girl with a 'no duh' look.

"Tenten, does this place _look _like it sells ramen? If I can get free meals here, rather than pay for ramen, well, I'm going for the free!" Naruto announced his hand to his heart as he stared off into the distance. Sakura glowered at the blond.

"You packed instant ramen, didn't you?"

"Yup! Lot's of it!" The whiskered male grinned sheepishly, scratching his blond spikes. Sakura shook her head, but lifted her hand to rub his ears nonetheless. He purred pleasurably, and pressed his cheek to hers basking in the friction. Sasuke narrowed his eyes darkly at the fox and practically dared him to purr one more time, Itachi attempted and almost succeeded in concealing a low possessive growl.

But before Sasuke and Itachi could maul poor unaware Naruto, Gai's bellowing voice rose above the calls of the huge legion of excited sixteen year olds. "Students! We have rooms! So we would like you all to get in line with three other students to share your room with and we will give you a room number! Line up!"

"Oh, and no co-ed, _guys_," Kurenai interceded sending a couple of students a commanding glare, they flinched away and nodded vigorously. Sakura cast a worried glance in Tenten's direction and she furrowed her brow in obvious thought.

"Well, shit. What are we gonna do? We have _three _guys and _three _girls, but they're putting four to a room and they're not allowing guys and girls to share rooms," Ino stated the obvious, looking from Sakura to Tenten and biting her bottom lip. The brown haired teen, crossed her arms before turning her gaze to the extensively long line in front of them as students picked their mates and scurried to the end.

"Hm. . . AHA!" Tenten exclaimed, throwing her hand in the air as she turned to Sakura and Ino, ignoring the three hybrid boys who watched them curiously. "All we have to do, is make sure we are the absolute _last _in line. I know that the school always makes sure to have extra rooms just in case, so if they have some left over and we're the last ones. They'll probably let us just have three to a room instead of the customary four!"

Sakura grinned enthusiastically and Ino gave her brunette friend a thumbs up as they watched the remaining students filter into the line, nobody seemed to really notice the six teens who stayed off to the side. "Whoa, Tenten you're damn smart!" Ino exclaimed happily, throwing an arm around Tenten's shoulders.

Sasuke growled, though before Sakura could offer her own congratulations. "But I don't want to be separated from Sakura! She's mine, and I refuse to leave her alone!" He hissed dramatically, pulling Sakura away from Naruto and against his chest, reiterating his hold on his pinkette. Itachi rolled his eyes at his ignorant little brother. Jeez, if she wanted to be with her friends then they were just gonna have to deal with it, no use in getting riled up about something you can't do anything about.

And that is why Itachi's the _older _brother.

Tenten sighed and rubbed her brow irritatedly, "Look Sasuke, you're just gonna have to _deal_. We can't do anything about it. Unless you have some super plan to break into our room while teachers are constantly patrolling the halls, you better shut the hell up and be a man. I mean, at least Itachi isn't whining _out loud_." Tenten gestured to the stoic Uchiha who still leaned against the table, feigning nonchalance. He grunted when she emphasized the 'Out loud'. And lifted his eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes, "Oh please, it's obvious how agitated you are."

"_Anyway_, so what? I'm gonna share a room with Itachi and Sasuke? Why do _I _have to be the one who has to share a room with people who hate me?" Naruto groaned sending Sakura, the weakest link, a pathetic whimpering pout. Sakura, in response, lurched forward to hug the poor abused fox, but Sasuke held her tightly to him and Tenten moved between them.

"And just as I said to Sasuke, man up and deal with it, fox boy," She ordered looking as stern as an army general. Naruto scowled, but nodded anyway.

"Hey! You six! Get in line, or sleep outside!" Asuma yelled at them pointing to the line that looked only slightly shorter, his cigarette hanging limply from his lips. Sakura eeped and pulled Sasuke by the wrist toward the absolute end of the huge row of teens. The other four following swiftly behind.

They stood in silence for a moment, Naruto constantly glancing over people's heads to see how close they were. Tenten, staring off into space thinking God knows what, but probably something do with Neji, because believe it or not, they really do love each other. . .mostly. Ino was glaring harshly at the girl she had gone rampant on, on the bus as the girl stuck her tongue out at her. Itachi stuck close to Sakura's side his arms crossed tersely as his fingertips twitched to touch his Sakura. But that wasn't allowed. He was lucky he even got away with it on the bus. Sasuke had his arms around Sakura's shoulders from behind, his head resting lightly on hers as he watched the ever long line ahead of them, scanning for the two people in the world he hated more than Tenten. Karin and Gaara. And that was saying a lot. Seeing as how Tenten was such a bitch to him. God, what the hell did he ever do to her?

"I think we are actually almost there!" Naruto proclaimed ecstatically, jumping on the balls of his feet as he counted the number of people between him and Gai. Seventeen. Merely seventeen more losers and they would _finally _get to find out their room numbers! Hell _yes_!

"Naruto, shut up. You're grating on my nerves," Ino grunted, as the insulting group of bitchy girls waltzed away, Karin following along, stealing side long glances of adoration in Sasuke's direction and evil stares of hatred in Sakura's. Of course, Ino didn't mention this to anyone. It would only make everyone even more irritable than they already were, and besides, it seemed Itachi noticed too.

"Well, _someone _didn't have their daily dose of chill pills today," Naruto sneered, glaring at Ino for telling him to shut up. Seriously, _him_. Naruto the almighty, wonderful, God-like, heroic, most amazingly beautiful-

Okay he'll stop.

"Yeah, and that _someone_ is gonna slap you upside the head if you don't shut your trap," The blond growled, narrowing her sky blue eyes at the foxy boy beside her. He merely grinned nervously, and took a cautious step backwards. Ino smiled absently to herself. Much better.

"Okay, looks like you are the last ones. So, you three share a room and you three share a room, understand?" Anko said, standing beside the green jump-suited Gai who quickly scrawled down two different room numbers at random and ripped off the paper to hand it to the group, along with four key cards. Two per room. "See ya," Anko waved, leaving to join with the rest of the teachers, Gai following closely behind. Sakura and the rest turned to see the, what used to be, luggage pile that the many bellhops had brought and saw their bags accordingly, standing stationary in the middle of the lobby.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Tenten muttered, handing Sakura her suitcase and duffel bag, handing Sasuke his duffel bag and Itachi's his and grabbing her things for herself. She promptly left Ino's things, seeing as how the blond had packed three suitcases and two duffel bags. Tenten dropped a key card into Ino's open hands. "We'll be seeing you."

As the other five tromped off toward an elevator, being sure to inform Ino of the room number, Ino hissed in agitation almost kicking a suitcase over. How in the hell was she supposed to carry all that stuff by herself?! And then suddenly Ino caught sight of a rather cute bellhop, jogging across the lobby entrance.

Well, _hello_.

"Hey! You look like a big strong man, mind helping a poor girl with her luggage?" Ino whimpered, pouting the way she saw Sasuke do all the time. Hey, _he _looked cute when he did it, so why shouldn't she? The bellhop froze when he caught sight of the blond, before grinning ecstatically and heading over to her. Ino smirked satisfactorily.

Hook, line and sinker.

-

-

-

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke gripped at Sakura's waist, his face buried in her stomach as she stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips. "No! Sakura! You're gonna be a whole floor underneath me?!" He whined, nuzzling closer to Sakura on his knees, like a child being left at Daycare by his mom. "Don't leave!"

Tenten rolled her eyes, as Sakura tried her hardest to comfort the Uchiha. "It's okay Sasuke. . . Like you said, our room's right underneath yours. It'll be okay, really!" She ran her fingers through his chicken butt styled hair and used her other hand to scratch behind his ear, the things she knew, made Sasuke purr the most. And slowly, his whines subsided and morphed into reluctant sullen purrs and he quickly submerged his face in her shirt.

"C'mon, Sakura we haven't got all night. I'm starving, and we aren't even allowed to be in each others rooms past seven. And let me tell you, it's _way _past seven." Sakura sighed at Tenten, before prying Sasuke's arms from around her waist and kneeling down to his level, but before she could tell him bye, he immediately wrapped his arms around her shoulders, refusing to budge. "Oh, _C'mon_." Tenten growled, running her hand through her short bangs.

Sakura, now nose to nose with Sasuke, smiled at his watery eyes and brushed his black hair out of his face, quickly she leaned forward to swiftly plant a kiss on his lips and he purred immediately before she pulled away and stood to her feet, his grip having loosened. He narrowed his black eyes at her, rising to his full height, so he could scowl down at her.

"That was a dirty trick," He muttered, his bottom lip jutting out. Sakura pouted back at him, before smiling and tip-toeing to peck his cheek.

"Itachi! I'm leaving, come say bye for the night," Sakura demanded, as Itachi appeared after having dragged in Sasuke and his luggage. Sasuke glared fervently at his older brother, as he stepped out the doorway. Sakura stood on her absolute tips of her toes to press her lips gently to Itachi's and swiftly pulled away. His faced remained impassive, but his delighted purr gave him away and he smirked.

"Good night, Sakura," He mumbled, bending down to lick her forehead affectionately, like he always did. Sakura smiled a small smile.

"Good night. Tell Naruto I said good night too," Sakura reminded, before Tenten shut the big white door, scowling at Sakura as her stomach growled vociferously. Sakura giggled, and apologized. "Sorry, sorry. But you know how they get."

"Yeah sure, needy little things aren't they? I never knew cats were like that," Tenten said, her hands to her hungry stomach that growled angrily at her again. Sakura put a finger to her lip as they boarded the elevator. The _glass_ elevator. That you could _see through_. Sakura watched the lobby as the contraption whirled to life and began it's decent with a light lurch.

"You know, they actually don't. In retrospect, they never acted like that until _after_ they got turned into humans," Sakura informed, curiously tilting her head to the side as she pondered what could have possibly triggered the abnormally possessive behavior of her cat used-to-be's. Tenten whistled as she exhaled.

"I think it may have something to do with the fact that they're part human now. And it's in the nature of humans to want to protect the one they love. Yeah. I think that becoming human brought about human instincts, and maybe since they're not cats anymore, they've become extremely possessive like a human would be, instead of just mildly protective like a cat would have been," Tenten wondered aloud, as the elevator jerked to a stop, and the bronze colored doors 'dinged' open.

Sakura gaped at her.

"What? . . . Sakura, you better hurry up and get off that elevator before it closes on you," The brunette said lightly and Sakura hurriedly rushed off, just as the doors closed shut behind her, almost catching her pink hair in the process.

"You know, Tenten. I never really truly appreciated how smart you actually are," Sakura stated, grinning at her intelligent mouse haired friend. Tenten chuckled.

"_Okay_, but I always kinda thought I was just barely above average. . . Well, at least that's what my report card says," She trailed off, her hands behind her head, as her stomach continued to demand food.

"Oh. Ha. Ha. Just accept the praise-"

Sakura broke off, and they froze feet away from there room door where a black haired tall guy was locking lips with a very familiar blond haired girl. Ino had her hand under the guy's chin and the kiss looked to be getting pretty intimate. Tenten stuck out her tongue in disgust at Sakura and Sakura nodded her agreement, deciding to voice her distaste.

"Oi, bellhop boy! Don't you have a job to do?"

Tenten snickered, and the guy immediately jerked away staring at Sakura and Tenten with wide eyes. His face flushed and he nodded quickly, sending Ino a dreamy smile before dashing past them towards the elevator. Sakura and Tenten watched him leave and then turned back to an embarrassed Ino.

". . .Do we _want _to know?" Tenten inquired, her eyebrow quirked. Ino blushed bashfully, and smiled nervously.

"Heh heh. Not really," She assured, before stepping backwards into the room. Tenten and Sakura rolled their eyes in unison, before following suit.

The room, which Sakura never really got to cross examine, seeing as how they had had to drop off the guys, was big and shiny. Yeah, not the most advanced adjectives, but those were the only words that went through Sakura's head as she beamed at the sight before her. The walls were a light golden brown color and the ceiling was pristine white with a brown wooden paneling along the top. The carpet beneath her toes was soft and felt as if it moved under her feet with every step she took, like sand, it tickled. To her immediate left was a beige leather armchair with an ornate lamp beside it and to the left of that against the wall was a long three seater matching couch. But perhaps the most intriguing thing about the hotel room, was the view, to her right was a huge sliding door, that lead outside on to a balcony.

It overlooked the crystal blue ocean, and while it was almost too dark to see anything Sakura could feel and smell the ocean breeze as it washed over her. And the pinkette knew where she would be spending most of her time at.

"Get back in here Sakura, we've got food to order!" Tenten demanded, grabbing her best friend by the arm and jerking her back into the room. Sakura, slightly disoriented, tripped over her feet and fell onto the armchair with a glower in Tenten's direction. Tenten ignored her. "Here's the menu, pick whatever you want it's on the school anyway."

Sakura took the black book-like thing, and flipped it open to the table of contents which listed everything from bathroom necessities to who to call when you're dying of food poisoning. Sakura thumbed through the manual of sorts, until she found the menu which was adorned with all types of pictures of foods. Sea food, Italian, Asian, South African, Indian, Mexican, hell, even fast food was listed. As the curious pinkette flipped through the menu, reading the descriptions of food she'd never even heard of before, Tenten had already begun dialing the room service food delivery line, apparently she already knew what she wanted.

"Yes, this is room 709 and we'd like one Inslata Caprese, one Arancini Di Riso and one Gnocchi. Uh, tomato sauce please. and. . . " Tenten gestured for Sakura to speed it up and she nodded abruptly before picking a random dish that her finger happened to be on.

"Er, Chicken Risotto," She called across the room to Tenten who sat on one of the white fluffy twin size bed, the phone pressed to her ear.

"And one Chicken Risotto. Yes. Thank you," And Tenten plopped the phone back onto the receiver. "I am _so _in the mood for Italian."

"I can tell," Ino muttered, splayed on the opposite bed, her nose in a manga and a bag of Skittles in her hand. Apparently she was going on a diet, but Sakura didn't get how not eating dinner and substituting it for candy would make _anything_ lose weight. But, who was she to judge?

"Hey, Sak? Before the food gets here, can you get us some ice from the ice machine down the hall? We're gonna need it, tea comes free with the dishes." Sakura shrugged and Tenten smiled thankfully, pointing out the beige cylinder with a thin plastic bag in it, that was meant for ice. With a sigh, Sakura hopped off the chair and grabbed the bucket in her hands, slipping a key card into her shorts' pocket.

"I'll be back," She called over her shoulder, before opening the door and closing it behind her as she made her barefooted way down the hallway. She caught sight of Kakashi, lounging out on a dark brown leather sofa, conveniently placed along the wall beside the stairwell at the other end of the hall. He waved to her lightly, before returning his undivided attention to his perverted book. Sakura rolled her eyes, and took a few more steps until she saw the small lobby that detoured away from the hall, it had coke machines and water machines and coffee machines and snack machines and cigarette machines and a door that lead to a gift shop and an ice machine.

Sakura smiled at the last one, for no good reason, before jumping over to it and setting the bucket beneath the big square spout and pressing a button. The sound of ice clanking into the plastic of the bucket was loud at first, but as it slowly filled the racket softened. And soon the ice stopped falling altogether, the bucket filled to the brim. But as Sakura bent down to pull the bucket back into her arms, she was abruptly slammed into the snack machine opposite the ice machine.

"Ugh!" She grunted subtly, and attempted to lift a hand to rub the back of her head where it had collided with the clear glass.

"I knew it. Suigetsu was right, you _are_ a fragile little thing aren't you?" A painfully familiar voice hissed, hands pinning Sakura's arms beside her head, and a leg pressed tightly between hers to keep her from kicking out. Sakura glared fiercely at the half cat girl who smirked at her mercilessly, and squeezed the pinkette's wrists tightly, her claws- I mean, nails, digging deep into Sakura's bare skin, leaving crescents of red. Sakura cringed, but otherwise tried not to give her the satisfaction of showing pain.

"What the hell do you want, _Karin_?" Sakura growled, her green eyes alight with fury, and animosity practically radiating off of her small form. Karin's smirk grew.

"Don't talk down to me like that, you're the one who's pinned. You should be _begging _for mercy!" The red haired girl dug her nails deeper, and Sakura could feel the warm sticky blood begin to seep down her wrists in tiny rivulets.

"Make me, bitch," Sakura sneered, ignoring the searing pain that pulsed throughout her arms. Karin bared her elongated canines and released one of Sakura's wrists to slap the pinkette across the face, with enough force to snap her neck. Sakura felt her head jerk abruptly to the right, and collide deafeningly with the glass behind her. Or maybe it was only deafening to her, seeing as how her ear had taken the blow against the clear solid glass. Sakura was slightly surprised the strength of the slap hadn't managed to shatter it, it was that painful. She could taste the metallic taste of blood, that bled out of a cut on her cheek from hitting her teeth so hard.

"Ha. You're so powerless against me, what's the point in trying to sound smartass, because bitch you're not. Sasuke's mine, you insolent-"

Sakura spat a speck of blood onto Karin's cheek and quirked a smirk, even though blood seeped from the corner of her mouth, trying her hardest to ignore how dizzy she was feeling. Karin's red eyes grew hideously large behind her glasses and her nostrils flared.

"You fucking BITCH!" She screeched, pulling her arm back for the punch of all hell, and Sakura braced herself for the pain that was sure to erupt. She watched woozily, as the fist with the sharp nails seemed to descend upon her face in slow motion. Quickly she drew in a sharp breath, squinted her eyes shut and-

"Karin!"

Suddenly, Sakura felt Karin release her, not willingly, Sakura guessed, because the red head had been struggling to keep a hold on the bleary pinkette. In any case, with nobody to hold her up, she began to fall forward towards the tiled ground, too disoriented to stand on two feet. But she was caught in somebody's arms. Not somebody familiar, mind you.

Sakura tried to lift her heavy eyelids, and she saw tiny glimpses of what was happening around her, Karin was being throttled by a man with silver hair and sharp teeth and every once in a while he'd ask if Sakura was alright, and to make sure she hadn't been killed and then turn back to Karin and scold her like a pet. The man holding Sakura had orange hair that flared out around his head. He appeared nice enough, what with the tender and careful way he was setting her down onto the tile. And the reassuring things he was saying in her ear.

Like, It's going to be alright and Karin didn't kill you and you're not going to die and you're only slightly injured, it's going to be alright. Not that it helped much, seeing as how the pain was still surging through her cheek and she still tasted blood and her wrists were still throbbing and where the hell had Kakashi been during all this?

As Sakura pondered these things, she saw an inky black suddenly overtake her vision. And then, everything was dark and quiet and Sakura welcomed it willingly.

-

-

-

Gaara ran an agitated hand through his fiery red hair, glaring at the floor as he walked down the hall. He hated this. His stupid siblings decided to come, along with Baki and now he was dealing with two buffoons and his psycho older sister, who, by the way, was extremely demanding. She was the reason he was being sent out to retrieve a coke from the machines, because she was a 'lady' and shouldn't have to be put to work like a slave. What Gaara didn't get though, was why the hell was it not okay for _her _to be a slave but it's perfectly fine for him? Because Temari was as much a lady as he was. Which wasn't much. At all.

"I hate my family," He muttered to himself, turning to corner to the small lobby that broke off from the hallway. What he saw there, made him freeze mid-step. There, laying unconscious on the tile floor was Sakura. The left side of her face was bruised, blood was trickling from her parted lips and onto the floor and from her wrists where it looked like nail marks were. Immediately, Gaara felt overcome with worry for Sakura and outrage for whomever did this to her. With a low growl, he knelt beside her and scooped her small form into his arms, lifting her up and carrying her bridal style towards a bench, where he very carefully lay her down.

"Uhn. . ." She groaned, and her hand abruptly moved to caress her throbbing cheek and she winced. Gaara brushed the pink hair out of her face, smoothing it down and pulling her hand from her cheek.

"It's okay, Sakura. Just don't touch it, I know it must hurt, but touching it only makes it worse," He whispered consolingly in her ear, comfortingly. She seemed to stiffen for a moment, and Gaara hoped he hadn't scared her.

"AGH!" Then suddenly she jerked upright, almost colliding her head into Gaara's who barely managed to pull back in time. Her gaping green eyes, turned to look at Gaara in astonishment and he watched her closely, trying to recover from the heart attack he almost had.

"Uh, Sak-"

"I gotta go!" Sakura screeched, jumping up from the bench and darting away so fast Gaara could feel his hair blowing around. He knelt there, confused.

. . .

"Wait. _What_ just happened?"

-

-

-

SLAM

Tenten and Ino jumped in surprise, Tenten almost spilling her water and Ino's remaining Skittles flew in the air and scattered across the floor. Both teens opened their mouths to attack the pinkette with an assault of reprimands, but they paused when they saw her bleeding wrists and her bruised cheek and the blood dripping off her lips.

Instantly they were in front of her, both gaping at her and grabbing her arms to lead her to the bed where they allowed her to lay down, and she did so numbly. "Wh-what happened?" Ino stuttered, watching Sakura intently and moving her hair out of her sweaty face. Tenten nodded in agreement with the question. Sakura swallowed more gross tasting blood and she must have made a face, because Tenten lifted her up and held the cold glass of water to her bloody lips.

After taking a long, much needed gulp Sakura retold everything that happened. From when she left to get ice to when she ran away from Gaara. When she was finished, Ino and Tenten were only left to gape at her unbelievingly. But before they could voice their absolute, burning hatred of Karin or their curiosity of the two men that came to her rescue, there were large THUMPs outside the sliding door.

Immediately, Ino and Tenten jumped up, preparing their battle poses, ready to protect their friend at all costs. But when the door slid open to reveal the three behind it, they realized their 'Neenja skillz' were unneeded, because there, entering the hotel room, was Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto, his blond ears twitching. The blond smirked.

"Teh Ninjas have arrived!"

-

-

-

Alright. I know it's been a little over a month, which must seem a little like forever for you, but look on the bright side, at least I update monthly. Because compared to some stories this update would have been considered FAST. So. I don't want any comments on the time it took me to get this thing written. You will not BELIEVE how many times I re-wrote this.

Please Review because, well. I know there are at least two hundred users who favorited this story. All you guys have to do, is click that green thing (which is new, and cool) that says review this chapter and type 'Update soon =)' And yes, the smiley face HAS to be there. Heh.

PLEASE review, I fret an entire month because I thought you guys would hate me for how long it took! Just review and tell me you don't so I can go on writing!

Review!,

red


	18. A Stands For Aftermath and Answers

Hm. Has it been three months already? ^_^'

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I Blame: Writer's block.

By the way, this is fifteen pages.

-

-

-

**My Pet Hot Guys**

_-red_

-

-

-

"_I'LL KILL THAT BITCH!_"

The absolute _fury_ that raged through every fiber of Sasuke's being shown in his voice as he leaped for the door at the speed of a demon, claws bared aching to rake themselves over Karin's ugly face. But before his hand could grasp the doorknob, and probably rip it off, Itachi pinned him to the beige wall, fingers wrapped tightly around his neck as the younger Uchiha struggled, his black eyes burning with the delirium of rage. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO-"

"Sasuke. Calm down." Itachi's growl interrupted, his voice strained and his fingers digging into the fine skin on Sasuke's neck. Said Uchiha glared harshly at Itachi, the animosity still raging clearly in his eyes.

"How can you be so damn calm, when that _bitch_ did this-" He repeated his earlier question, though in a quieter voice, but, of course, the wrath was still distinctly obvious. Despite the excessive amount of ire that emanated from his being, Itachi managed to smirk and he leaned forward, his lips mere centimeters from his younger brother's ear.

"Because we can always beat her to _death_ after dark when no one's around to hear her _squeal._"

On the bed, Sakura's worried face was blocked by Naruto's golden spikes as he—accidentally succumbing to his animalistic instinct―ran his tongue over her bruised cheek, too concerned about her safety to hunt Karin down. Sasuke, just barely sated by Itachi's words, narrowed his eyes, his anger momentarily forgotten and replaced by the need to kill a _different _kind of half human, at the thought of Naruto caring for _his_ injured Sakura.

When Itachi felt Sasuke's muscles relax, he released his neck, allowing the younger cat to hit the floor with a thud, and then instantly lurch to Sakura's side. He quickly shoved Naruto out of the way and continued the process of nursing Sakura's wounds, said girl cringing from all the saliva on her poor abused cheek. Naruto glared at the Uchiha from his position on the carpet, his blond ears twitching with irritation.

"Keep it down, people," Tenten ordered, pointing towards the door leading to the hallway, where a teacher was presumably standing on guard like a watch dog. It'd be best if the males that weren't supposed to be there kept their voices low, so they wouldn't have a teacher come barging in.

"Yeah. Stop growling, Naruto. It's really annoying," Ino mumbled, sitting next to Tenten on the opposite bed as Sakura rolled her one eye that wasn't being blocked by Sasuke who pulled her onto his crossed legs, his face extremely close to hers, continuing to lick her bruise as he clutched her body, trying to keep murderous images of Karin out of his mind.

Naruto quieted his aggravated growls, rising to his feet and directing a scowl at Sasuke. He really hated cats. Speaking of which, he was completely determined to get that red headed bitch the punishment she—Well, not really deserved. No, she deserved far _worse_ for hurting his pink haired best friend. He hissed under his breath, and plopped onto the beige covered bed, a little away from Sasuke, fingers flexing in the blanket at the thought of shredding that Karin girl's face into pieces.

Sakura flinched attempting to stop Sasuke's manic cheek repair, her bruise no longer throbbed with pain, and that was good enough. Finally pushing Sasuke's head away from herself, ignoring his whine, she crossed her arms, as she curled up in Sasuke's lap, pent up animosity whirling around in the pit of her stomach, how dare that cat faced conniving wench punch her, when she hadn't even done anything to begin with! Not really, anyway.

"Sakura? Does it hurt anymore?" Sakura jumped at the sudden question beside her ear. Itachi crouched there, on the balls of his feet, his face showing only concern, of course, Sakura didn't notice the underlying urge to kill a certain glasses wearing girl, that bubbled just beneath the surface. Sasuke peered over Sakura's pink tresses to scowl darkly at his older brother, his arms wound tightly around Sakura, pulling her closer against him.

"Er, no. I'm fine now, just exhausted and pissed off," Sakura muttered, diverting her attention elsewhere, seeing as how the glare on her face wasn't leaving, and she didn't want Itachi to think she was angry with _him_. Heaven knows she couldn't be any less not mad at him, especially after he had successfully stopped Sasuke from going on a homicidal rampage.

"Good," Itachi murmured, regarding Sakura with the utmost importance, despite not being fully placated by her answer he was at least glad she didn't say she was still in pain. He was afraid is she had, he wouldn't be able to ignore that constantly nudging urge to go out at that very instant and utterly _destroy_ that pathetic excuse of a woman. The only thing holding him there was his concern for Sakura's well-being.

Sakura glanced over Itachi's shoulder, catching a glimpse of the sliding door, still open from the three hybrids' strange entrance. ". . . Anyway, how in the world did you guys get in here?" Sakura asked, suddenly struck by the question that she had forgotten in the confusion. Naruto bobbed up from his irritated mood on the bed and grinned like a feral fox . . . Oh, wait, he _was_ a feral fox.

"We climbed!"

Simple. As if it were just that easy.

Sakura gaped. "You _what?!_" She couldn't quite imagine the three scaling the fifty-story building, though it should have been perfectly believable, seeing as how they were all super human-ish and everything. Naruto offered an innocent smile, his ears dropping to accentuate his overall cuteness.

. . .

"You really are an adorable little fox... " Sakura muttered avoiding his gaze, and crossing her arms. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Uzumaki, before squeezing Sakura tighter around the waist and nuzzling his nose against her cheek. Itachi lifted a hand to the unoccupied side of her face and ran his fingers along her jawline, trying everything within his power to keep himself under control, in this case, by intoxicating himself with his favorite drug—Sakura.

Said pinkette blushed at the friction on either side of her head that was surprisingly soothing, she sighed sort of enjoying the way her anger at Karin simply ebbed away into a dull rock in the pit of her stomach, instead of that incessant rage that was constantly pulling at her common sense. She didn't say it, but she was extremely grateful for Itachi, if he hadn't been able to keep himself calm, and restrain Sasuke, Sakura might have just let him go and rip Karin to pieces. Unconsciously, Sakura leaned into his caressing hand, her eyes closed. Closed, so that she didn't notice the satisfied smile that quirked at the corner of Itachi's lips, and the warning glare Sasuke shot in his direction.

"Er, Sakura? I know you wanna have your little cat love moments, but I was wondering... Where was Kakashi when Karin punched you? Isn't he in charge of this floor?" Ino asked, curious as to what the hell happened to their silver haired sensei. Sakura opened her eyes and shrugged.

"I'm not really sure... Maybe he was too preoccupied reading his porn to really notice. Karin wasn't being all that loud, really." She murmured, raising her hand to scratch the spot behind Sasuke's ear, seeing as how he was still scowling at Itachi.

"What an unhelpful, lazy-ass, porn reading bastard," Ino murmured, glaring at nothing in particular. Tenten frowned, spreading out on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Dammit. Well, then screw the teachers, we'll just have to get her back ourselves," The brunette stated grimly, and the wide smirks on the Uchihas' faces gleamed with anticipation. Sasuke grinned, curling Sakura into his chest and snuggling against her hair, purring with the prospect of utterly destroying the woman who hurt his precious Sakura.

Itachi couldn't help the bit of anger he felt at Sasuke cuddling Sakura, but he supposed it was for the best. At the moment. If he were to steal his Sakura away, Sasuke would most likely lose the self control Itachi had carefully constructed. So, the older Uchiha simply settled for watching his pinkette's face as she glowed rose red against Sasuke's chest, as frustrating as it was.

Suddenly, Naruto's blonde ears twitched and he jumped to his feet. "Someone's coming down the hall," He stated, glancing at Sakura. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"And you know this, how?" She questioned, rising to a sitting position and watching the blonde fox curiously. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's an animal thing. I'll bet Sasuke and Itachi hear the footsteps too," Naruto glanced at the two and Itachi merely shrugged, Sasuke ignoring him all together, to preoccupied with the feel of Sakura's cheek against his to really pay much attention to anything else.

"Of course I heard. And if your hearing was as acute as mine, you would've also heard the trolley they have with them. And if your sense of smell was as good as mine, you would've also smelled the Italian food on that trolley," Itachi muttered, a slight hint of a smirk on his face. Naruto flushed, embarrassed, and growled in the back of his throat before crossing his arms with a sniff.

A knock on the hotel door, signaled the arrival of the hotel room service and Ino bounced over to the door and pulled it open, to reveal two men dressed like fancy waiters and a cart, with a white cloth draped over it between them, with four plates covered by silver platters. "Here you are, Miss." Ino licked her lips, not at the delicious smelling food, but rather the delicious two waiters who kept with their concierge smiles.

"Why thank you. Just wheel it in," Ino smirked, holding the door open wider and one of them moved to push the trolley into the hotel room, the other following silently. Ino's feral grin was slightly disconcerting, and Tenten scooted off the bed, to shimmy over to the blonde and nudge her subtly.

"You're creeping them out," She whispered, and Ino rolled her blue eyes, turning to smile at the two waiters. Tenten's mouth was watering at the scrumptious scent that drifted to her nostrils, she was _starving_. And besides, the more food the more strength to beat the shit out of Karin.

"Well, we have one Arancini Di Riso," And the waiter with the brown hair, moved to raise the silver lid, to reveal the tasty looking Italian dish. "One Inslata Caprese," And again he made a show of slowly revealing the plate underneath.

"And One Gnocchi and one Chicken Risotto." His black haired partner agitatedly lifted the silver covers, with an irritated glare directed at the other waiter. Ino giggled and Tenten hopped over to them, a giddy expression on her face, immediately grabbing three plates―two plates in her hands and one balanced precariously on her forearm—and a few forks before making way to the small table off to the corner of the room.

"Oh! I guess the Chicken Risotto must be mine," Sakura murmured, suddenly reminded of the plate she had ordered before the whole ordeal of getting the crap beaten out of her. She struggled out of Sasuke's grip, barely edging out and sliding off the bed. Of course, Sasuke followed her like a lost puppy... er, kitten as she headed over to the cart, mindful of the ever watchful eyes of Sasuke and Itachi as they scrutinized her with protective expressions. The brown haired waiter glanced her up and down, his green eyes pausing on her bruise before moving back to look her in the eyes with a grin.

"Here you are, Miss . . . ?" He trailed off curiously, lifting the plate of Risotto in front of her, with a slight bow as he looked up at her.

"Sakura. Thank you." She smiled, politely taking the plate into her hands, he smirked as he reached for a fork and placed it lightly in her Risotto.

"Enjoy your meal, _Miss Sakura_," He winked at her, and the other waiter rolled his black eyes before beginning to wheel the trolley out the door. "My name's Arashi. If you need anything else, just ask for me, okay Miss Sakura?" Before anyone could reply, the black haired waiter came back to drag Arashi away by the shirt collar.

"I sincerely apologize, Miss Sakura, he can't control himself around pretty girls," He glared accusingly at the waiter at his mercy. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Er, no. Thank you." Sakura said cordially, her face red at the thought of an older guy hitting on her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

The black haired waiter smiled. "The pleasure's ours." Before stampeding out the door, Arashi and trolley in tow. Ino trotted after them to shut the door behind the two.

"Mm. This hotel has the sexiest men, don't you agree?" She grinned, flashing her teeth. Sasuke growled low in the back of his throat and wrapped two possessive arms around Sakura's shoulders, pressing himself against her back and scowling at Ino.

"No. And that asshole kept hitting on _my_ Sakura," He hissed, dragging his tongue along Sakura's right cheek and resting his chin on her shoulder, still glaring at Ino. Ino scoffed, and brushed his anger off, completely used to people being pissed off at her... Which, really wasn't a good thing, but whatever.

"Psh. You can be as cutely possessive as you want. Those two were still gorgeous," She said haughtily, padding across the carpet to one of her duffel bags, in search of something to pass the time, while her other two roommates ate. Sakura, having been quiet the entire time, decided on speaking and opened her mouth.

"Sasuke? How am I supposed to eat with your arms around me?" She murmured, eying her food, and at the tantalizing sight of it she realized she was indeed very hungry, having not eaten anything since that morning. Sasuke pressed his nose to her face, before moving to nibble the top of her ear, his hold never relinquishing. Sakura felt her face redden, and embarrassed at the eyes watching the both of them curiously.

"I'm never gonna let you go. I don't want you ever out of my sight," He mumbled against her ear, his hot breath ghosting across her face. Sakura's face was as crimson as a freshly picked apple, and she stared at her plate, self-consciously.

"... I still need to... eat." She muttered, trying to ignore the warm wet feeling on her neck as Sasuke licked her again.

"Mm. Then you can sit on my lap and then eat," He offered, in a tone of voice that really didn't leave room for disagreement, and even if it had, Sakura didn't have time to protest, because he pulled her up into his hold, being mindful of the plate of Risotto. With a smile, he carried her over to the four seater, honey yellow, leather couch and plopped onto it, making sure to hold Sakura tightly around the waist.

"...Is this completely necessary? I mean, I'm safe in the hotel room, right?" Sakura tried, already trying to get comfortable between his legs, and taking a forkful of noodles into her mouth. Tenten rolled her eyes at the two, continuing with her devouring of delicious five star hotel goodness, Ino was too preoccupied with her ipod to really pay anything much attention, and Naruto was attempting to snatch from food from Tenten. Itachi, on the other hand, while appearing calm, found his anger boiling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of his Sakura wrapped in the arms of the Uchiha. Not that it didn't happen almost all the time.

"It's completely necessary. I don't want that bitch, Karin to even _look_ at you, you're mine and if she ever hurts you again... " Sasuke's voice quieted as he tried to suppress his own rage from earlier. He swore to every holy deity in the sky, that he would _destroy_ Karin. Just not right now. Sakura shrugged, and continued to consume her Italian food, it's tantalizing smell igniting her hunger as she shoveled it into her mouth, trying not to move much in Sasuke's lap.

"Jeez, who knew Sakura was such a pig," Ino muttered watching her with a smirk, as Itachi stepped over and sat beside his younger brother and Sakura. Immediately, the pinkette stopped, and pulled the plate away from her face to glare at Ino.

"Nn, shut-up, Ino-pig," She hissed, not quite sure if the blonde even heard her, and then turning to Itachi and smiling. Said Uchiha blinked, before noticing a dab of sauce on Sakura's cheek, and quirked a smirk at the corner of his lips.

Leaning forward, he said, "You have some food on your cheek." And dragged his tongue over the red sauce, leaving nothing but a small trail of saliva on his pinkette's face, and enjoying the spice-like flavor on his tongue, before licking his lips in a delectable way, and smirking at the oblivious Sakura. She blushed beet red, and leaned back, away from him to rub her cheek and bury her face in her arms. Taken by surprise, and flustered by the romantic-ness of the situation, Sakura pouted.

"Don't do that! It's embarrassing," She muttered, eying Itachi over the bridge of her forearm, where she held it to her cheek. Itachi felt the smirk on his face widen, and he felt a feeling of pleasure unfurl in the midst of his chest, satisfied with her adorable reaction and the purring vibrating his throat. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and tugged Sakura closer to himself and inching down the couch to distance himself from Itachi. The bastard. How dare he lick his Sakura?! Only _he_ could taste Sakura! She was _his_.

"Mm. Sakura? I'm hungry do you mind if I have the rest of your food?" Itachi asked lightly, and Sakura paused for a moment, before nodding and handing him the plate, the fork resting in the little amount of noodles left. Itachi took it leniently and began slurping up the rest, because even _he_ was hungry from the long bus ride and the recent hunger inducing rage he had felt earlier.

"Hey, Tenten, what time is it?" Sakura questioned quietly, raising her hand to rub Sasuke's head, as the cat licked her cheek to sate himself, with a minute glare directed in Itachi's direction, before purring on contact with Sakura's meticulous scratches against his scalp.

"Uh, almost nine, why?" The bun headed teen inquired, wiping her plate clear by means of her tongue. Naruto beside her, having successfully retrieved a half eaten plate of Gnocchi and hastily shoving it in his fanged mouth. Sakura leaned over Sasuke, hand still on his head, to reach the black booklet that listed things like who to call when you needed certain things, and what times restaurants and things opened and closed. Flipping through the laminated pages, she came to the page she was looking for and grinned, scanning the words for the information she needed. After a moment she snapped the black information book closed with a gleam in her eyes.

"Because, the pool's still open."

-

-

-

"But I _hate _water!"

Sakura frowned at the obstinate Uchiha, who cringed away from her as she splashed him. She was standing in the shallow end of the indoor pool at the Renaissance Hotel, attempting to get the reluctant Uchiha to join her. Tenten was climbing her brash way up the stairs that led to the top of huge water slide, Naruto following closely behind and Ino was lounging out languidly on a chair, sparing them a light glance as she read her magazine. Sasuke was frowning fervently at the blue chlorinated water that sloshed up at the walls of the pool edge. They had had to purchase swimming trunks for him from the huge gift shop, so his blue trunks had the Hotel logo emblazoned across them in vibrant red.

They'd asked Kakashi if it was okay to go swimming so late, and he had told them it was fine as long as Itachi, being a guardian-like figure, was with them, but the pool closed at ten and they were to be in their respective rooms by then. When they had arrived at the indoor pool, they had almost fainted at the huge-ness of it all. It had two giant water slides that twisted and turned before spitting you out into the deep end, and four diving boards with one of those tall mushrooms that poured water like rain from it's top and a whole bunch of floating animal like toys, tied to the ground of the pool, that a child could climb onto. Sakura swore, after seeing it, she would never be able to enjoy her local pool ever again. Luckily, there wasn't many people there. No students anyway, Tenten supposed they simply just hadn't thought of the pool, or were to exhausted from the bus ride to think of anything else but sleep. There were only a few women, who were lounging around and talking, and a small group of middle aged men sitting in the hot tub and making small talk.

Sakura scowled at Sasuke, threatening to splash him again. "Sasuke, get _in_ here." Abruptly, Sasuke shook his head, eying the water with malcontent. Behind where Sasuke was crouching, Itachi stood scowling down at the younger cat, his own bathing suit red, with a black logo rolling down the right pant leg. He was seriously tempted to shove him in, the wimp, but that would place him closer to Sakura and Itachi didn't want that. "Just go in," He muttered, before dodging around Sasuke and sliding off the edge to stand in the three feet deep water.

"But. . .I- water's gross! It's all slimy, and wet and . . . and watery!" Sasuke exclaimed, practically bursting into tears, as Sakura waded over to him to grab his wrists.

"Sasuke. Listen to me. If you don't get your used-to-be furry ass in this water right now, I will never, and I mean _never_ let you sleep in the same bed as me _ever_ again." Sakura glared sternly at the pouting Uchiha. He whimpered slightly, before gulping and allowing Sakura to pull him into the water. He flinched when the heated water engulfed his legs, and with a shiver he clung to Sakura, as if she would protect him from the nonexistent dangers of water. Itachi rolled his red eyes, and crossed his arms at his petulant little brother.

"Good boy!" Sakura grinned, rubbing his head with a wet hand, and he trembled before purring reluctantly, his arms tight around her bare shoulders where her bathing suit didn't cover. The bikini that donned Sakura's figure was red with a white trim, and a gift from her mother, the pinkette liked it because it wasn't to showy, but it still looked like a bikini and was comfortable. "Now, all you have to do is let go of me," She smiled, and Sasuke watched her suspiciously.

"I can help with that," Itachi smirked, and in seconds he was grabbing Sasuke by the shoulders and flipping him over and under the water. The younger Uchiha immediately scrambled to his feet, glaring hatefully in Itachi's general direction, Sakura just kind of stared, before shrugging and scratching behind Itachi's ear appreciatively. He purred under her touch and tilted his head. Sasuke narrowed his black eyes, and felt his stomach churn with envy and then he lunged, completely forgetting his dislike for water, having it now replaced with his hatred for Itachi. Which was much more important than silly water.

"You bastard!" And they fell into into the depths of the deep end of the pool, narrowly avoiding a few women who watched with interest as the shirtless Uchihas strangled each other. Sakura sighed, with her hands to her hips, and in her peripheral she saw Naruto heading over to her from the barricaded off end where he had previously exited the water slide.

"Um, Sakura? You gonna stop them?" He inquired, sending her a nervous, but unconcerned look as the two became practically invisible, slamming each other into the concrete bottom of the twenty foot deep end of the pool. Actually, it was becoming quite a spectacle. Every stranger that was relaxing in the giant indoor pool, were stopping in their conversations to stare at the brothers. The women were quietly cheering for either of them, their fists to their chests and huge smiles on their delighted faces.

"Nah, why?" Sakura answered Naruto's question, glancing at the blond. He crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Well, I dunno. They might kill each other. . . or maybe they might destroy the pool first. . ." Naruto trailed off, referring to the extremely loud crack that sounded and echoed off of the interior of the indoor pool. Everyone in the vicinity flinched. "Damn, if they break anything, you do understand it's gonna cost a _lot_."

Sakura froze.

"SASUKE! ITACHI! YOU BETTER STOP IT RIGHT _NOW_!" Sakura screeched, her face flushed with the effort to get the two cats' attention. They both immediately ceased in their violent ministrations, Sasuke's hands gripping Itachi hair and Itachi's hands around Sasuke's throat. Too bad they forgot that they were in deep water, and soon they were sinking. . .

"Ah! Sasuke, Itachi!" Sakura yelled, lunging into a dive as she kicked down to the bottom of the pool where she saw the two. . . Beating each other to pulps underwater. Sigh. And she was _worried _about them.

Suddenly they both spotted her, and grinned at her nervously before pointing to the surface and kicking off the concrete. Sakura shook her head frustratedly, and followed suit. When they reached the five foot deep side she glared at them. "You boys," She growled, grabbing each of them by their arms and dragging them to the shallow end. "Are _so_ grounded!" Sakura reprimanded, reaching forward to flick both of their noses. They flinched, and averted their gazes, pouting dejectedly at the water.

"Wow, Sakura-chan. You got those two whipped!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear, crossing his arms as both Uchiha's lifted their head to glare at the blond, his fox ears pressed flat amongst the spikes. Sakura glared at him over her shoulder, with a silencing air.

"Shut up, Naruto. They're in enough trouble, without them having to maul you too," She muttered, rolling her green eyes and returning her attention to the cats in front of her. "Alrighty, boys. Here's your punishment. _I _am going to go to the bathroom, and you aren't allowed to accompany me and wait outside the room."

Naruto gave her a 'WTF' look. "Are you _serious_?! What kind of stupid punishment is-"

"No! Sakura! Please, I don't want you to leave me. . . You'll be unprotected! And that bitch Karin might-"

"Shh. You deserve it, you and Itachi." Sakura interrupted, and glanced at Itachi, who merely grunted, and it was not a happy grunt. "I'll be okay, probably. Besides, when Karin jumped me, her two little cohorts in evil, whoever they were, told her specifically not to. So I don't think she'll attack me again anytime soon. At least not twice in the same day. And if she does... Well, anyway, Naruto, watch the boys, I'll be back." Sakura ordered, clambering over the edge of the pool and reaching towards a shelf full of white towels.

Tenten waved bye to her, from her position at the top of the slide once again. Sakura swore that girl was addicted to the thing. She absently returned the wave before making her way out the two huge doors, flip flops slipped onto her feet so that she wouldn't soak the marble floor. Pulling the towel around her torso and running a hand through her wet hair, she stepped down the long hall, people spared her a curious glance as she cantered past them.

Suddenly, a guy appeared from around a corner, and she felt her shoulder accidentally collide with his, as she abruptly spun around to apologize. "I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it." He muttered, his hands in his pockets and his black hair, tied in a ponytail at the top of his head. With a careless shrug, after all if he didn't accept common courtesy, it wasn't her fault, she turned the corner, where the restrooms were located and pushed the door that read 'WOMEN' open to head towards the stalls.

-

-

-

Sakura grabbed a hand towel to dry her just washed hands and threw it into the hamper, conveniently placed. With a sigh, she tugged at the towel thrown lightly over her bare shoulders and exited the restroom. But before she could return to the pool, she was slammed into the wall by her shoulders.

"Ugh!" She grunted in pain, as her head collided with the brick and she cringed painfully.

"That's right, bitch. That hurts doesn't it?"

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut tightly in pain before opening them to examine just who the hell decided to attack her, not that she didn't already suspect. Fiery red met her vision, and her eyes focused upon the glasses wearing cat girl glaring maliciously at her.

"Are you fucking serious-" Karin shoved her harder against the wall and Sakura winced when her head cracked against the plaster again. Again, for God's sakes! What the hell was wrong with this girl!? Seriously, _twice_?!

"Shut-up! We never had that talk, I wanted to have, before we were interrupted. And now we're gonna have it," She shoved her again, making sure her head hit the wall twice as hard. "_Right now_." Sakura felt anger well up in the pit of her stomach, at this half cat bitch for attacking her AGAIN, but she tried her hardest to suppress it. It wouldn't do any good to get the shit beaten out of her by superhuman jealousy crazed girl. _Again_. Might she add.

"What do you want?" Sakura growled, in rough voice trying her hardest not to lash out at Karin. The cat smirked, before releasing her and stepping away. Sakura fell to the marble, and cringed as her shin hit the hard rock.

"What do I want? I _want _you to stay the hell away from my Sasuke-kun, or I'll have to break both of your legs. But unfortunately Orochimaru-sama wants you alive so I'm not allowed to kill you," Karin hissed, narrowing her red eyes at the pinkette who held her bruised shin, glaring hatefully up at her. And now that she knew, there was no way of losing her life, she felt a little ounce of courage tug at the corners of her heart. If she was going get beat up anyway, might as well go down swinging, right? And maybe get some information on this Orochimaru person too.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, stay away from Sasuke. Whatever, why the hell do you even care? And anyway, how did you manage to become human too, huh?" Sakura demanded, rising to her feet and glaring at the taller girl, who placed her hand on her hip, not at all intimidated by the smaller pinkette.

"Hmph. Of course, an idiot girl like you wouldn't know anything, right? Well, for your information, Orochimaru-sama gave me one. Orochimaru-sama's the man who ordered Suigetsu to give that pill bottle to you, and made you turn my precious Sasuke-kun into a beautiful human," She smirked, flipping her red hair over her shoulder and looking at Sakura with a look of self-righteousness. "Oh! Did _I_ give you that bruise? You look so hideous with it."

Sakura ignored her last comment, and tried to process the information on this 'Orochimaru' person. If it was true what she was saying, then Sakura was getting a step closer to figuring out just how in hell to get her hands on another pill to turn Naruto back into a full human once again. "Orochimaru, just what company does he own? Must be a pathetic one, to have people like you working for it." Sakura knew the last insult would earn herself an injury, but it would at least get her to keep talking, if Sakura were to just ask questions, surely even a girl like Karin would get suspicious. Of course, Karin narrowed her eyes, and struck Sakura across the face, her elongated fingernails, leaving four thin bleeding scratches across Sakura's cheek. And it hurt. It hurt like a _bitch_, but she wasn't going to act like it did. She had to much pride for that.

"Shut your mouth, you stupid hoe. Any company that has me as an employee is the top of the top. Fortunately, for Orochimaru-sama he has me at _Oto inc._" Karin informed with a sneer, licking the red off of her claw-like nails. Sakura felt queasy at the sight, and made a disgusted face, before controlling her expression, and trying to think straight. Wait, if this Orochimaru guy owned a company name _Oto inc. _and he was the one with the pills then what the hell was _Slug Princess inc._?

"But I thought the beads were manufactured by _Slug Princess inc._? Then again, it's not like a stupid bitch like you would even know, right?" Sakura scoffed, crossing her arms and internally bracing for the pain that she was most likely about to feel. Karin hissed, her glasses glinting, as she raised her hand, fisted and about ready to thrust into Sakura's stomach, with enough force to make her puke.

"Why you, you pathetic slut!" She growled, her fist flying forward. Sakura took a deep breath, and instinctively hardened her stomach in preparation for the pain. But suddenly, she felt a rush of air, and a man was standing behind Karin his hand holding her fist tightly, and seemingly overpowering her. "What the-?! Who the fuck are you?!" Karin screeched, and Sakura was surprised that no one had seen them yet, standing directly in front of the bathroom as they were.

"Sorry, I can't allow you to keep beating this girl." Sakura glanced at the man's face, and was astonished to see the face of the man she had run into in the hall earlier. He bent Karin's arm around to hold it behind her back, making her cry out in pain. Sakura's eyes widened, this guy was strong!

"Y-you're...!" She stuttered, her mouth hanging open like a fish. He turned his black eyes to her, his black hair spiky hair combined with his head reminding Sakura of a pineapple.

"I imagine _you_ are Sakura Haruno? You should get back to your friends. I'll take care or _this_," He didn't leave room for her to protest, and soon he was disappearing around the corner, a struggling Karin dragging behind.

. . .

Sakura couldn't _believe_ this! Who the heck was that guy? And how did he know her name? Furthermore, how was he able to subdue Karin so easily, when she had the super powers of an enhanced human? Man, her head hurt... And she didn't know anything! The one thing she _was_ sure of was the fact that she needed to get back to her friends. And _fast_.

-

-

-

"_WHAT_?!"

"SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD, I WILL! I'LL RIP HER THROAT OUT AND CHUCK HER CARCASS OVER THE FOURTIETH FLOOR BALCONY!"

"THAT FUCKING BITCH, JUST WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!"

"WAIT HERE, I'LL GET A KNIFE AND GO SHANK HER! SHANK HER DEAD, DAMMIT!"

"Wait, wait. Say again, what exactly did the pineapple headed guy say, _exactly_?"

Sakura turned to the only calm person in the room, Itachi and sighed, before inhaling deeply. "He said, 'I imagine you are Sakura Haruno. You should get back to your friends, I'll take care of this.' Or something like that," She repeated, as Itachi nodded, seemingly deep in thought, as he absently clutched Sasuke's shirt collar, to keep the cat from breaking the hotel door down. He'd been that crazy ever since he saw the four elongated lines scratched across Sakura's cheek. Ino was trying to hold Tenten down, and Naruto was being pinned by Sasuke, who wouldn't let him leave if he wasn't allowed to go too.

"Hm. I wonder... No, I don't have much to go on now. In any case, we should hurry to our rooms, before a teacher comes, what with all the racket these three are making," Itachi murmured, motioning to the two frantic boys and Tenten who was struggling to find a knife. Sakura nodded minutely, rubbing her cheek. Gradually the three accused, calmed, and Itachi and Ino released them. As soon as his arms were free, Itachi leaned forward to drag his tongue along the four cuts on her face, and then moved to her forehead to lick that comfortingly.

He paused, before smiling. "Maybe you should sleep in our room tonight. Just in case. If Karin attacked you twice already, I wouldn't put it past her to try again." Ino nodded, after a glance at Tenten who seemed to agree with the suggestion. "And also, maybe one of us should stay here, in case she decides to go after your friends. Naruto?"

"Huh?" The blonde crawled over, rubbing his bruised shoulder from Sasuke, who was making his way to Sakura, burying his face in her hair.

"I volunteer you to stay with the girls to make sure they're safe also," Itachi repeated, glancing at the fox. Who eyed Sakura carefully, before sighing, seeing the logicalness of the decision.

"Sure, I guess. Just let me come with you guys to get some stuff." He muttered, and Tenten and Ino gave him grateful looks, not that they didn't think they could fight Karin themselves, but it felt better to have Naruto, for safety purposes only.

"So, erm. How are you guys planning on getting up there, exactly?"

Itachi smirked.

"We climb of course."

-

-

-

"Ah! Holy shit, Itachi! Stop _doing_ that!"

Sakura clung tightly to Itachi, her arms tightening around his neck as he held her close to his chest with one of his arms, the other being used to grip the concrete of the terrace above them. The terrace of his room. Naruto and Sasuke had already went, and were now sitting in their room awaiting the two. But they were stories above the ground, and if Itachi made one mistake, _one_, they would fall to their imminent deaths.

"Oh God..." Sakura murmured, clutching Itachi tighter, as he pulled the two of them into the air by his one arm, and swung until he could manage to place feet on either side of his one hand, putting them at an almost horizontal angle. "Dear God... Uhn!" Sakura winced, trying her hardest not to look down, it felt like a horrible roller coaster ride, and she could swear she was going to fall.

"It's alright, love, I have a perfect grip. Now if you would please, hang on tighter. I need my other arm." Of course, Itachi didn't _need_ his other arm, and he didn't _need_ her to hang on tighter, he just liked the feel of her body against his, as she strengthened her grip, further pressing their bodies together. Ah, bliss. He had to try his utmost hardest to keep from purring.

Moving his other arms to the concrete he was currently gripping, he used his feet to slowly pull himself and Sakura vertical again, before placing his hands onto the balcony of the terrace, the only thing keeping him from just walking into his room. "Close your eyes, love." He warned, before vaulting over the bar, doing a practical flip in the air and landing in a crouch on the balls of his feet, Sakura in his arms.

She rose to her feet dizzily, a little woozy from the sudden somersault in the air, and clutching to Itachi's arm, her eyes spinning. Naruto grinned, his necessary stuff already packed and thrown lightly over his shoulder, as Itachi lead Sakura in, and allowed her to collapse onto one of the double beds and recuperate.

"Alright then, Sakura-chan, I'm leaving now. Good night," The blonde said, moving to peck her cheek lightly and rub her scratches lightly. "I hope you feel better." He mumbled, before his blonde ears twitched and he glanced over his shoulder to see a pissed looking Uchiha and a nonchalant older Uchiha, who merely gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt, as the younger Uchiha growled at the sight of Naruto _kissing_ his Sakura. Quickly, Naruto waved, and nervously hurried out the sliding glass door to leap over the edge, and carefully, lower himself to Tenten and Ino's room's terrace.

Sasuke almost immediately simmered, and Sakura was relieved, overcoming her dizziness. The anger that she had felt previously emanating off of the younger brother was dangerously different. It seemed more mature and more volatile. A different kind of Sasuke... Hm.

Brushing it off, Sakura rolled onto her stomach, to glance around the room. It seemed almost the same as hers, except for a few small details, like paintings were different some things were in different places. But mostly everything was like a mirror image of her hotel room. _Except_ for the sheets that were underneath her. Those things were a million times more fluffy than their's! How unfair is that?!

"Wow! I love these blankets!" Sakura cooed to herself, deciding it was for the better, since _she_ was sleeping on them anyway, and curling the fluffy comforter around her body. She turned to look behind her where Itachi stood, stretching like a cat, and Sasuke watching her with hazy eyes. But before Sakura could ask what he was staring at, a 'beep' sounded throughout the hotel room, followed by an intercom-like voice.

"Excuse me? Uchiha Itachi, we would like you to come to hotel room 7-21 all guardians are required to attend for a briefing on the regulations."

Itachi blinked, and Sakura silently wondered where that intercom_ was_. "I guess that means me. I'll be back, Sakura." Itachi muttered, clearly uncomfortable with the thought of being surrounded by people and reluctant to leave Sakura with Sasuke alone, but he had to, in case they tried to find him and ended up finding out Sakura was there with them. _That_ would surely get them in trouble, if killing Karin didn't. He sighed before stepping forward to pull the pinkette into a quip kiss on her lips and stepping down the hallway, Sasuke glaring as he passed.

The Uchiha pulled his shoes over his bare feet and tersely, in a let's-get-this-the-hell-over-with kind of way, headed out the door, closing it behind him with a quick scowl at Sasuke. Sakura sat patiently, as she heard the low click of the shutting door, the beige blanket still bundled around her body. Sasuke leaned against the wall, his arms crossed once again, and his finger starting to tap incessantly against his arm.

. . .

"Ne? Sasuke, I was, um, wondering... Are you okay?" The pinkette couldn't help but blurt out, as the Uchiha swiveled around to look at her closely. His face remained impassive for a moment, before he sighed and ran fingers through his hair. Silence, and then he smirked.

"Why? Do I seem different, _Sakura_?" He murmured, creeping over to her, so that his knees were on the bed. Sakura scooted back, her shoulders pressing into the piled pillows. She was slightly confused, what with the freaky mood swing. But then it occurred to her that maybe Sasuke was having that alter ego, personality split thing!

"Yeah. I-I was wondering, Sasuke. Do you have a split personality?" She asked quietly, as he moved slowly on all fours, his arms now on either side of her thighs. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and his smirk gradually disappeared. He blinked carefully, before sighing in resignation, and letting his forehead rest against her left shoulder, lifting his hands to grip her upper arms, as he inhaled.

"I can't . . .understand, what's going on." He muttered against her skin, nibbling very lightly at the crook of her neck. "Because, one second, I'm watching from the background and the next . . . _I'm _the eyes. _I'm _the one touching you, and _I'm_ the one in love with you. . . It's all very complicated."

". . . I can see that." Sakura murmured, her throat too dry to say much else as she tried to contemplate exactly what was going on So, wait. Was this Sasuke or what? She was very confuzzled at the moment. Sasuke sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and pulled away from the pinkette. to come eye to eye with her.

"Would you like to know what's _really_ going on, Sakura?"

Sakura paused. Okay, now Sasuke was seriously freaking her out, she was almost tempted to yell for Itachi to come back, but she stopped herself. Maybe, he does have a split personality or something... Really, it shouldn't be that hard to believe what with all that's happened. Maybe, Sasuke's other personality knows something about that Orochimaru guy and _Oto inc._ and the beads... _Did_ she want to know what was _really_ going on...?

. . .

" ...All of it." Sakura answered surely, lifting her hands to either side of his face, in a consoling manner. "Tell me everything you know."

-

-

-

Meh. Corny-ish? Maybe. I don't know.

Written to multiple songs, such as: Poker Face by Lady Gaga, As A Blonde by Fefe Dobson and Stand In The Rain by Superchick. All very awesome songs that you should listen to. Definitely.

School's almost over, which means that updating will most likely go from Horribly Crappy to Awesomly ... awesome.

I hope this chapter was satisfying enough, I know there wasn't a whole lot of fluff in this one, but... It's late and I'm tired.

... Okay, now it is time to bribe you. Bribe you for all I'm worth!!

Review, and I swear to the heavens I will NEVER take this long to update, EVER again

Review!,

red


End file.
